Reinkarnasi
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat. ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, RnR.

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Dia tampan selalu tersenyum kepada orang sekitar mau berbaik hati membantu yang lemah keluarganya kaya orang tuanya baik adiknya juga tampan semuanya sempurna tidak ada yang cacat sedikit pun. Bagi orang sekitar dia adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan idaman tiap wanita jika bisa mereka dapat memilikinya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka tapi hal itu sangatlah mustahil dapat terjadi. Mata onyxnya menatap senang tapi dibalik semua itu hanya satu orang yang tau akan tatapan itu yang mereka tau adalah ketampanan dari pemuda itu bukan sisi gelap pemuda itu.

Pemuda mahasiswa ber _nametag_ Kyuubi Namikaze dibajunya hanya dapat menatap kakak kelasnya itu dari kejauhan. Menatap sendu dan takut jika mereka berhadapan ingin rasanya dia memanggil tapi rubynya merasakan hal yang buruk menatap cemas sekitarnya. Tapi saat onyx dan ruby tidak sengaja bertemu Kyuubi dapat melihat betapa menakutkannya kakak kelasnya itu dia takut entah mengapa tapi dia sangat takut, tatapan kakak kelasnya itu bagaikan tatapan yang menusuk seperti orang mau membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya. Kyuubi tetap pada tempatnya hingga ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunan menakutkannya.

"Kyuubi apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya orang yang menepuk bahu Kyuubi tadi yang hanya dapat tatapan kesal.

"Aku sedang melihat senpai" kata Kyuubi kembali terfokus pada orang yang dia perhatikan tadi.

"Kyuubi dengar kau jangan diam disini datangi dia jika kau telat dia bisa diambil orang" kata teman Kyuubi yang langsung dapat pukulan keras dikepalanya.

"Diamlah kau Deidara nanti ada yang dengar aku bisa dibully" kata Kyuubi menatap sendu jalanan.

"Lihat Kyuu dia kemari" kata teman Kyuubi membuatnya berbalik melihat kakak kelasnya berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang rasa takut semakin meningkat hawa dingin yang dia rasakan membuat perutnya mual dia terdiam saat sudah berhadapan dengan kakak kelasnya orang yang dia kagumi tapi kenapa dia takut seharusnya dia senang bukannya takut, apa yang dapat dia perbuat jika rasa ketakut ini semakin meningkat. Kyuubi yang bersebelahan dengan Deidara langsung menggenggam tangan Deidara kuat membuat Deidara yang merasakannya sedikit bingung tapi dia hanya bisa diam merasakan sakit ditangannya dia merasa bingung kenapa Kyuubi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat tapi kenapa Kyuubi takut padahal yang Deidara tau Kyuubi sangat mengagumi Itachi tapi kenapa Kyuubi merasa takut bukankah itu membuatnya bingung.

"Kau Kyuubi Namikaze dari kelas 2-A ya" tanyanya yang hanya dapat anggukan pelan dari Kyuubi dan rasa tegang yang tidak dapat mencairkan dirinya ketika sudah berhadapan dengan kakak kelasnya yang tersenyum hangat padanya tapi Kyuubi tidak dapat menggerakan mulut atau tubuhnya entah mengapa rasanya kaki dan tubuhnya berat ingin rasanya dia lari tapi tidak bisa.

"Kyuubi" gumam Deidara pelan melihat tangannya digenggam kuat dan dapat dia rasakan tangan Kyuubi yang basah akibat ketakutan dan gugup entah kenapa tapi baru kali ini Deidara merasakan sikap Kyuubi sangat ketakutan seperti ini.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha salam kenal" katanya tersenyum pada Kyuubi yang terbelalak berjalan mundur dengan pelan dengan genggam tangan pada Deidara yang semakin kuat.

Srek

Benda perak itu menembus perut Itachi membuat darah keluar mengenai jalanan mengalir menentukan arah turunnya jalanan Deidara dan Kyuubi hanya dapat terdiam terbelalak melihat apa yang ada didepannya Itachi kakak kelasnya ditusuk orang bagaimana bisa ada orang yang dapat melakukan hal itu, ini sangat mustahil karena tidak ada seorang pun yang dendam terhadap Itachi dia sangatlah baik terhadap orang hingga luluh hati mereka akan kebaikannya tapi ini bukan khayalan belaka ini fakta Itachi ditusuk orang tidak ada yang melihat insiden ini kecuali Kyuubi dan Deidara serta pembunuh yang langsung menarik pisaunya lagi berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hahh... hwaaaaaaa Itachi-senpai" Kyuubi berteriak tapi tidak berani mendekati Itachi yang masih berdiri yang kini mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak hingga mengenai seragam sekolahnya bukannya kesakitan Itachi malah tersenyum pada Kyuubi yang membatu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat seharusnya Itachi jatuh dari keseimbangannya tapi ini, dia masih berdiri walau sedikit menahan sakit diperut kirinya yang ditusuk tadi.

"Kyuubi" Itachi menyeringai sebelum jatuh tepat didepan Kyuubi yang membatu saat akan meminta tolong pada Deidara orangnya malah tidak ada ditempat menghilang tanpa pamit.

"Itachi-senpai" Kyuubi menatap takut Itachi yang berada didepannya jatuh tidak bernyawa tapi Kyuubi tidak tahu pasti kakak kelasnya mati atau tidak tapi dilihat darah yang dilihat keluar sangat banyak mungkin saja Itachi sudah mati akibat pendarahan yang sangat banyak.

Pikiran Kyuubi kacau akan kejadian tadi padahal baru saja dia bertatapan wajah dengan kakak kelasnya tapi sekarang orang yang dia kagumi mati tepat didepannya. Tangan Itachi bergerak pelan secara mengejutnya menggenggam kaki Kyuubi yang melihat kakinya yang digenggam oleh tangan Itachi.

"Kyaaaa... lepas... hwaaaaa" Kyuubi terduduk terhempas menyentuh aspal jalanan tidak dapat menahan keseimbangannya saat kakinya digenggam oleh Itachi yang kemudian ditarik dengan paksa.

"Kyaaaaaa" Kyuubi berteriak keras saat Itachi merangkak maju ketubuhnya semakin membuat teriakannya semakin kencang ketakut yang dia rasakannya semakin besar.

Kenapa. Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya saat dia dalam keadaan seperti ini dimana orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan dimana Deidara yang selalu ada disetiap dia dimana pun disekolah, dimana? Semua orang padahal tadi dia masih ada disampingnya berdiri menggenggam tangannya erat agar rasa tegang dan takutnya hilang tapi sekarang rasa takutnya semakin meninggkat dengan suasana yang sunyi tidak ada orang yang lewat atau siapa pun yang ada hanya dirinya yang masih dalam ketakutan dan Itachi yang telah mati tergelak didepannya tapi sekarang bukanlah mati tapi Itachi berada didepannya menindihnya menatapnya penuh keinginan seharusnya dia mati akibat pendarahan yang sangat banyak itu bagaimana bisa Itachi dapat bertahan dengan darah yang keuar sebanyak itu. Kemana semua orang dia sangat ketakutan.

"Kyaaaaaaa" Kyuubi semakin berteriak keras ketika dia bertatapan dengan Itachi dengan mulut yang penuh darah yang keluar menetes mengenai seragam sekolah Kyuubi tapi sekarang dia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain berdiam diri menatap Itachi yang berlumuran darah yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang adalah berteriak ketakutan.

"Kyuubi"

.

.

.

"Tidaakkkkk" Kyuubi terbangun membuka matanya terbelalak terkejut dengan deru nafas yang putus-putus berhembus kuat menatap sekitar ternyata dia berada didalam kamarnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap

"Kyuubi ada apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kata seorang wanita paruh baya ketika masuk kamar Kyuubi langsung memeluknya agar Kyuubi merasakan tenang dalam dekapannya.

"Ibu... hikss...Kyuubi takut.. hiks" Kyuubi terisak menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan ibunya yang sangat tau apa yang dirasakan anaknya inisekarang.

"Tenanglah ibu ada disini tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan apa yang kamu takutkan Kyuubi" tanya wanita itu mengelus kepala Kyuubi lembut mencoba agar Kyuubi dapat tenang didekapannya.

"Itachi-senpai dia..." Kyuubi tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataan semakin terisak mengeratkan pelukannya pada ibunya.

"Tenanglah Kyuubi sudahlah, kau mau dengar apa yang terjadi terhadap dirimu kemarin" kata wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi yang masih terisak dan air mata yang mengalir dipipi persolennya.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab dia hanya mengangguk menatap ibunya yang hanya tersenyum lembut menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Kyuubi "Kemarin kau pingsan saat Itachi dibunuh orang entah siapa pelakunya pihak kepolisian mencari tau pelakunya tapi keluarga Uchiha melarang keras tindakan para kepolisan tapi tidak ada yang tau akan kejadian itu katanya yang tau hanya kau saja."

"Tapi ibu disana ada Deidara dia juga melihatnya" Kyuubi langsung angkat bicara saat tau bahwa kematian kakak kelasnya bukanlah mimpi belaka tapi kenyataan tapi dia tidak terima hanya dia yang jadi saksi mata kematian kakak kelasnya.

"Tidak ada. Deidara saat itu baru datang ke gerbang sekolah saat dirimu pingsan dan tubuh Itachi yang keluar darah tergeletak tidak jauh dari kau pingsan" kata wanita itu mencoba membuat anaknya tidak merasa tegang lagi.

"Hahh... aku harus berangkat ke sekolah" daripada berdebat dengan ibunya lebih baik Kyuubi berangkat sekolah mencari tau apakah mimpinya itu bukanlah mimpi belaka.

"Baiklah ibu akan menyiapkan bento untukmu" kata wanita itu beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan kamar putra sulungnya yang hanya mengangguk.

Kyuubi menatap sendu ke arah jendela menatap bangunan rumah tradisional yang ada disampingnya. Rumah Itachi terlihat banyak orang berpakaian hitam datang berdiri didepan halaman rumah yang penuh orang-orang yang menangis pilu akan kematian pewaris utama Uchiha. Mata Kyuubi terfokus pada jendela yang tertutup korden putih didepannya, menatap sendu apakah benar jika kakak kelasnya telah mati berarti mimpinya adalah sebuah kenyataan tapi ada yang janggal. Gorden putih itu tertiup mengikuti arah angin membuatnya terbuka setengah membuat dahi Kyuubi berkerut melihat ada sosok yang tengah berdiri didalam kamar seberangnya itu.

"Hah..." Kyuubi langsung menutup kordennya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berjalan melewati rumah Itachi yang penuh orang-orang berpakaian hitam dengan membawakan sebuket bunga untuk kematian Itachi dan disana Kyuubi melihat kedua orang tua Itachi dan adiknya yang hanya diam tidak menangis atau menjerit seperti kerabat mereka yang lain ini semakin membuatnya bingung hingga tidak sengaja Kyuubi bertatapan dengan ibunya Itachi dengan langkah cepat Kyuubi pergi dari sana dengan kepala tertunduk.

Wanita paruh baya yang tadi melihat Kyuubi hanya menatap nanar padahal ada sesuatu yang harus dia katakan pada Kyuubi tapi sayang terlambat mungkin nanti dapat dia sampaikan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi semakin mempercepat jalannya dengan berlari melewati rumah-rumah besar yang tinggi. Hingga akhirnya Kyuubi sampai digerbang sekolah dia melihat beberapa murid yang baru saja datang menuju gerbang sekolah entah kenapa Kyuubi merasa diperhatikan perasaan was-wasnya terhadap lingkungan sekitar membuatnya takut akan hal yang buruk.

"Kyuubi" dengan tubuh menegang Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang dan dia langsung menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalah Deidara teman satu sekolahnya.

"Deidara huft..." Kyuubi mendengus pelan membuat Deidara bingung tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kyuubi bagaimana perasaanmu apakah sudah baikan?" Tanya Deidara yang langsung membuat Kyuubi menoleh bingung dengan perkataan Deidara yang tidak dia mengerti memangnya dia kenapa hingga banyak orang yang menghawatirkannya.

"Apa maksudmu Deidara memangnya aku kenapa?" Banyak hal yang tidak Kyuubi ketahui tentang keadaannya kemarin dan mimpi itu.

"Bukannya kemarin kau pingsan saat Itachi-senpai dibunuh" kata Deidara mencoba mengatakan tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Hah... ja-jadi itu bukan mimpi" Kyuubi terkejut membulat rubynya memancarkan rasa ketakutan mengingat kejadian kemarin bahwa mimpi itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi tapi sebuah kenyataan yang tidak dapat dia jelaskan hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata.

"Kau kenapa Kyuubi, sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi bel berbunyi dan kita juga harus ke aula untuk berdo'a untuk kematian Itachi-senpai" kata Deidara menyadarkan Kyuubi dari ketakutannya mengangguk pelan mengikuti arah jalan Deidara.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha setelah selesai mayat Itachi dikuburkan semua kerabat dan keluarga pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan duka yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan merasa bahwa kenyataan yang didapatkan tidak seindah yang dipikirkan. Kedua orang tua Itachi dan adiknya hanya berdiam di ruang tamu menatap satu sama lain suasana rumah yang terasa dingin tidak mereka hiraukan hanya diam menunggu waktunya sampai pintu rumah diketuk. Fugaku Uchiha kepala keluarga hanya menatap datar foto anaknya yang dipajang ditengah ruang tamu. Mikoto Uchiha sorang istri sekaligus seorang ibu hanya menghela nafas lelah tidak dapat menangis akibat kematian putra sulungnya mungkin bisa saja dia menangis pilu tapi dia tidak dapat melakukanya jika tidak hal buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya. Sasuke Uchiha hanya diam menatap lurus kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat tengah berpikir tapi satu hal yang tidak dapat dia pikirkan kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak memperbolehkannya menangis padahal dia sangat terpukul akan kematian kakaknya.

Tok. Tok

Suasana menjadi tegang menatap satu sama lain melihat arah pintu yang masih tertutup sepertinya ada orang diluar sana entah siapa.

"Ibu. Ayah. Sasuke ini aku Itachi" Mikoto terkejut matanya membulat menatap suaminya meminta kepastian agar dapat diizinkan membuka pintu atau tidak oleh suaminya yang mengangguk pelan.

Mikoto beranjak pergi meninggalkan suami dan anaknya yang hanya diam tidak menyusul. Sasuke menatap ayahnya yang menggeleng palan sepertinya mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan anak bungsunya.

"Ayah. Sasuke" mata mereka mengarah pada seseorang yang memanggil nama mereka hal pertama yang dilihat Fugaku adalah wajah anak sulungnya yang terlihat sehat tidak sakit atau pun cacat tapi tidak untuk Sasuke dia terkejut tapi tidak menunjukkan rasa keterkejutnya dan dia hampir saja berteriak mengingat suasana rumahnya yang tegang.

"Kakak dimana ibu?" Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang dan hawa yang dingin itu dia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarnya mencoba menenangkan diri dan menyadarkan dirinya dengan apa yang dia lihat itu benar atau hanya mimpi belaka.

"Dia di dapur mengambilkan minuman, Sasuke kau tidak berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Itachi yang duduk disofa panjang samping Sasuke.

"Tidak karena sekolah sedang libur karena rapat" Sasuke mencoba agar tidak berteriak dan berlari saat berdekatan dengan kakaknya yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya dia meninggal.

"Begitu lebih baik aku sekolah" kata Itachi berdiri dari duduknya menuju lantai dua bersiap-siap memakai seragam sekolah tapi langsung dicegat ibunya.

"Jangan Itachi kau baru saja datang, apa kamu tidak lelah bukannya besok kamu juga akan bersekolah" kata Mikoto yang baru datang membawakan nampan berisikan empat gelas teh occha dan beberpaa makanan ringan seperti dango.

"Baiklah ibu tapi cuma untuk sehari" kata Itachi yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Mikoto yang tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke bisakah kau ke supermarket" kata Mikoto yang menaruh nampan tadi diatas meja lalu mendekati Sasuke memberikan sebuah catatan kecil dan uang beberapa lembar kepada Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk pelan yang kemudian beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Selesai berdo'a di aula semua murid dibubarkan pergi menuju kelas mereka masing-masing untuk melanjutkan belajar mereka yang kemarin seperti halnya Kyuubi yang berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan membawakan gelas kaca kecil yang didalamnya ada lilin menyala.

Sesampainya dikelas lantai dua Kyuubi menaruh lilin yang tadi dia bawa diatas meja kosong tepat dimana kursi Itachi duduk, menatap sendu lalu beranjak pergi entah kenapa tidak ada orang yang seberani Kyuubi yang dengan mudahnya menyentuh atau menaruh sesuatu diatas meja Itachi, terkadang Kyuubi bertanya pada Deidara sebenarnya apa yang ditakuti dari Itachi seorang pemuda tampan yang derajatnya yang tinggi tapi seribu sayang Deidara hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan, awal Kyuubi pernah bertanya tentang Itachi kepada semua orang tapi mereka hanya dapat bungkam ketika berbicara mengenai Itachi ingin rasanya Kyuubi mencari tau identitas Kebenaran dari Itachi tapi saat ingin melakukannya semua murid mencegahnya dan ada juga yang mengancamnya jika Kyuubi tetap melakukannya maka hampir semua murid akan mengancam Kyuub dan tidak segan pada Kyuubii. Sampai sekarang Kyuubi tidak berani melakukan rencananya tapi secara diam-diam identitas Itachi mulai terkuak tapi tetap saja dia masih belum mengetahui jelas misteri yang tersembunyi semuanya masih tertutup rapat.

'Kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menaruh lilinnya diatas meja Itachi apa mereka tidak menghargai orang yang sudah mati' batin Kyuubi menggeleng pelan merasa kesal tapi dia hanya diam kembali ke kelasnya pergi dari kelas Itachi.

Saat sampai di kelas banyak mata menatap Kyuubi intens entah kenapa tatapan itu seperti tidak suka akan keberadaannya tapi Kyuubi tidak menghiraukannya dia langsung pergi menuju kearah kursinya disamping jendela menatap ke kiri pemandangan taman disamping halaman kelasnya.

"Kyuubi apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Deidara menghampiri Kyuubi yang tengah duduk langsung menegadah keatas menatap Deidara dengan bingungnya.

"Apa maksudmu Deidara?" Kyuubi dengan penasaran menanyakan apa yang telah dia perbuat hingga Deidara menganggap perbuatannya salah.

"Kenapa kau menaruh lilinnya diatas meja Itachi-senpai" kata Deidara membuat Kyuubi bingung apakah Deidara melihatnya membawa lilin lalu mengikutinya ke kelas atas.

"Kenapa?" Kyuubi mencoba menggali perkataan Deidara bisa saja dia tau akan kebenaran identitas Itachi yang mulai terkuak dengan perlahan.

"Hahh... sudahlah lupakan" bukannya mendapat jawaban yang akan membuatnya sedikit senang karena rasa penasarannya akan terjawab tapi yang Kyuubi dapat malah helaan nafas yang membuatnya tidak dapat berharap banyak pada teman sekelasnya.

'Kenapa padahal sedikit lagi' Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya entah kenapa rasa penasarannya semakin besar pada identitas asli Itachi yang masih menjadi misteri.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di supermarket langsung bernafas lega dia mendapati keanehan dirumahnya walau yang dia tau keanehan itu belum dapat dia cari jawabannya?sosok kakaknya masih menjadi misteri bagaimana bisa kakaknya bisa hidup kembali saat baru saja mayatnya dikuburkan.

"Sasuke" Sasuke tersentak saat ada yang menyentuh bahunya menatap terkejut tapi dia dapat mengendalikan keterkejutannya dengan menatap wajah sang pelaku dengan datar dan malas.

"Naruto" pemuda itu tersenyum senang pada Sasuke menatap penuh kebahagian entah kenapa rasa tegang dan takut akan kakaknya langsung hilang ketika melihat senyum cerah pemuda manis itu.

"Wahhh. Sasuke kau tersentak" Naruto Namikaze seorang pemuda tetangga Sasuke dan teman satu sekolahnya mereka berdua kurang akur tapi biar begitu jika sudah diluar area sekolah mereka akan sapa meyapa jika bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu" Sasuke segera pergi setelah mengambil keranjang belanjaan mulai memilih bahan makanan yang tertulis dicatatan dari ibunya.

"Tidak apa, aku turut berduka Sasuke atas kakakmu" Sasuke melihat betapa sedihnya Naruto terlihat dari matanya yang sangat tau akan posisinya sekarang.

"Iya tapi lebih bagusnya kamu tidak mengatakan itu Naruto" kata Sasuke memasukkan bahan-bahan keperluan didalam keranjang belanjaan.

"Kenapa memangnya bukannya wajar jika aku mengatakan hal itu" Naruto mengikuti jalan Sasuke yang masih fokus pada urusannya memilih bahan makanan.

"Tidak apa lupakan yang tadi" dingin seperti biasanya dan Naruto tidak suka itu kenapa sebab mereka sudah dari kecil berteman tapi sikap Sasuke masih dingin padanya walau Naruto maklum dengan hal itu tapi wajarkah Sasuke bersikap dingin padanya padahal mereka adalah teman.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya" Naruto tersenyum lagi membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah karena bersikap dingin tapi apa daya dia tidak mungkin bersikap baik kepada orang lain jika bukan alasan tertentu.

Naruto berbalik meninggalkan supermarket itu pergi keluar menuju jalanan yang penuh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang ditrotoar, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lelah kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi jika ini terus terjadi cepat atau lambat Naruto akan mengetahui kenapa sikapnya dingin.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berjalan pulang sendiri melewati tiap jalanan yang terlihat sepi karena hari mulai menjelang sore, badannya terasa sakit karena hari ini dia piket makanya dia sedikit terlambat pulang ke rumah. Saat berjalan melewati rumah keluarga Uchiha suasananya terasa tegang dan hawa dingin mulai Kyuubi rasakan dengan kepala tertunduk Kyuubi mencoba mempercepat jalannya.

"Kyuubi" tubuh Kyuubi langsung menegang ketika ada seseorang memanggilnya suara ini terdengar familiar ditelinganya tapi dia tidak dapat mengenali orang yang memanggilnya.

Bukannya menoleh Kyuubi malah berdiam diri ditempar tidak berani menatap ke belakang. Kyuubi semakin ketakutan saat orang yang memanggilnya berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahunya membuatnya berkeringat dingin mencoba melawan rasa takutnya tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa.

"Kyuubi kau kenapa?" Ruby itu membulat menatap terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat didepannya seorang wanita paruh yang tengah kebingungan dengan tingkah laku Kyuubi.

"Eh bibi Mikoto tidak apa aku baik-baik saja" Kyuubi sedikit takut dengan wanita didepannya bagaimana bisa seorang ibu dapat tersenyum saat anaknya baru saja meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu dan kini Kyuubi mendapati beberapa kejanggalan dari senyum dan sikap wanita didepannya itu.

"Hmm... aku ingin kau besok datang ke kelas Itachi dan berikanlah sesuatu yang terkesan nantinya" Kyuubi semakin kebingungan dengan perkataan wanita didepannya ini bagaimana bisa dia memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada seseorang yang telah dianggap tidak ada didunia ini lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Kyuubi tidak akan memberikan seseorang hadiah tanpa alasan tertentu baginya ini tidak masuk akal bagaimana pun Itachi baru saja di makamkan kepada siapa dia akan memberikan hadiah itu kepada Sasuke adik Itachi itu mustahil dekat saja tidak.

"Kau berikan saja aku harap kau dapat melunakkan hatinya" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Mikoto malah berkata kearah lain.

"Baiklah" Kyuubi tidak dapat melawan orang tua bagaimana pun dia harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua daripada dirinya yang masih muda tapi bagaimana dia menyiapkan hadiahnya kalo saja dia tidak tau hadiah apa yang terkesan untuk Itachi.

"Deidara mungkin dia tau" Kyuubi hanya dapat mengandalkan Deidara karena Kyuubi hanya murid pindahan jadi dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang rumor sekolahnya atau identitas Itachi makanya tiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu dia akan bertanya pada Deidara yang lebih tau tentang sekolah dan rumor yang berada disekolahan itu.

.

.

.

Makan malam yang terasa canggung akan keheningan malam dan kebungkaman tiap percakapan tidak dapat mencairkan suasana yang tegang dan hawa yang dingin hingga makan malam selesai pun mereka hanya dapat berdiam diri bungkam melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing tanpa suara gangguan entah kenapa malam ini seperti hal yang baru mereka hadapi sunyi, sepi, senyap tiada suara pun yang terdengar kecuali suara angin yang bertiup kencang dan suara jangkrik yang tiap harinya berbunyi tanpa henti.

Sasuke mengerjakan tugasnya dengan perasaan was-was karena dia merasa kakaknya bukanlah kakaknya perasaannya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang iblis jahat yang dapat membunuhnya kapan saja tapi bagaimana mungkin dia ini adiknya wajarkah dia takut kepada kakaknya yang baru saja di makamkan dan datang dengan keadaan utuh mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang rapi dan lengkap bukannya terkejut dan berteriak keluarganya hanya diam membisu tidak merasakan keanehan dari anak sulung mereka bagaimana pun Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakak dan keluarganya tapi kepada siapa dia akan bertanya?

Kriet

Pintu terbuka dengan suara decitan yang nyaring membuat Sasuke yang asik belajar dimeja belajarnya sedikit bergidik merinding mendengarnya tapi hawa yang dia rasakan membuatnya ketakutan dibelakangnya seperti ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri menatap Sasuke tajam tapi Sasuke tidak berani menatap ke belakang jadi dia lebih fokus pada tugasnya yang belum dia selesaikan. Dengan hati yang berdegup kencang keringan dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya hingga kosentrasinya tidak dapat menghentikan perasaan cemasnya akan orang yang ada dibelakangnya yang terus memandanginya bagaikan orang yang siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Sasuke apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seringainnya merekah menatap lurus punggung Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke mengenali suara itu terdengar seperti suara kakaknya tapi dia belum tau pasti jika itu benar atau tidak jadi dia hanya diam tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya dia tidak perduli tugasnya selesai atau belum yang penting dia tidak melihat kakaknya yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa kau takut padaku Sasuke" suara itu tepat ditelinga Sasuke yang tubuhnya langsung menegang mendengarnya menatap asal suara dengan ekor matanya tapi dia tidak menoleh memastikan siapa dibelakangnya.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipis Sasuke yang mencoba tenang tidak berteriak saat kakaknya berada dibelakangnya berbisik tepat ditelinga kanannya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau adikku Sasuke meski pun kau memberitahu semua orang bahwa aku adalah iblis" Sasuke tersentak berdiri dari kursinya melihat ke belakang tapi yang dia lihat adalah ruangannya yang rapi dan bersih dengan pintu kamar yang tertutup lalu suara tadi suara siapa bagaimana bisa suara kakaknya dapat terdengar.

Sasuke bergegas menuju kasurnya mencoba membuang pikiran negetif tentang kakaknya dan segera menutup matanya agar kejadian tadi dapat dia lupakan dengan tidurnya yang kemudian diganti dengan bangun pagi yang disambut malaikatnya yang menunggunya didepan gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

.

 _"Hah.. hah.. hah..." kaki itu terus berlari mencari keterangan mencoba menghindar kegelapan yang abadi dan kejaran dari seseorang._

 _ **Kyuubi**_

 _Kecepan berlarinya semakin bertambah rasa takutnya tidak dapat membuatnya melakukan apa-apa dia merasa cemas. Iblis itu kenapa mengincarnya kenapa harus dia memangnya ada apa dalam dirinya hingga iblis dengan tenangnya berjalan pelan mengikuti arah larinya._

 _"Kenapa. Kenapa kau mengincarku... hah...hah" Kyuubi merasa tidak tahan lagi dia terduduk dengan deru nafas yang cepat dan terputus-putus._

 _ **Kelak kau akan tau**_

 _ **Kyuubi.**_

 _"Berhentilah menjadikanku incaranmu" Kyuubi berteriak menangis mencoba agar yang dia lihat tidaklah nyata._

"Hah... hah... hah..." Kyuubi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran diwajahnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Kyuubi melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tengah malam kenapa dia harus memimpikan hal seperti itu dan mimpi itu apa maksunya dia tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan kakak kelasnya.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu Kyuubi kembali menutup matanya melanjutkan mimpinya berharap agar tidak mendapati mimpi lagi dan dapat membuatnya tidur nyenyak yang akan terbangun dengan nyaman.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi yang terasa hambar bagaikan gula yang dicampurkan banyak air seperti itulah makanan pagi Sasuke yang terasa dilidahnya padahal pagi ini dia mendapati makanan kesukaannya tapi kenapa terasanya hambar dan suasana rumah ini terlalu canggung tidak seperti hari-hari yang dia lewati dulu ibunya atau kakaknya pasti akan membicarakan sesuatu hal yang akan mencairkan suasana rumah ini apakah semua ini berhubungan dengan kakaknya yang baru saja datang ke rumah mereka.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu berjalan keluar rumah setelah memasang sepatu sekolahnya dan dia mendapati malaikatnya tengah berdiri tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang dapat menenangkan dirinya dari rasa takut akan kakaknya dan tegang karena rumahnya yang terasa canggung.

"Sasuke kau sudah siap" senyum itu tidak akan pudar selama dia dapat membuat malaikatnya bersamanya tapi meski begitu dia tidak dapat membalas senyum malaikatnya dengan cara apa pun selain anggukan dan tatapan datar.

"Ayo Naruto" Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto secara diam-diam mereka menggenggam tangan mereka merasakan kehangatan yang ada disamping mereka.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke genggaman tanganmu erat tidak seperti biasanya" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan Sasuke yang hari ini bertingkah aneh tapi dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain bertanya.

"Tidak apa aku hanya tidak ingin genggaman kita lepas" Sasuke mencoba agar tidak merasakan takut pada kakaknya dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

Naruto merasa Sasuke hanya menjadi hal itu sebagai alasan tapi dia tidak akan memaksa Sasuke sebelum orangnya mau dipojok oleh dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi merasa hidupnya begitu penuh dengan rasa ketakutan bagaimana dia mengatasi rasa ketakutannya tapi ada satu orang yang dapat membantunya dalam mengatasi hal ini tapi dia merasa malas melakukannya karena orang itu dapat melakukan apa saja padanya.

"Hahh... kuso jika dia tidak membantuku maka aku akan mengancamnya" Kyuubi merasa sangat kesal sekarang.

Matanya membulat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat bukan karena segerombolan gadis yang tengah menggosip tapi dia melihat sosok Itachi kakak kelasnya tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya bagaimana mungkin Itachi masih-?

"Ti-tidak mungkin" jelas-jelas Kyuubi melihat kejadian kematian Itachi tapi kenapa hari ini dia datang dengan normalnya tanpa ada cidera apa pun di tubuhnya padahal Itachi sudah mati Kyuubi melihat pendarahan itu tapi yang Kyuubi lihat itu bukanlah halusinasinya ini fakta kehidupannya kenyataanya.

Ruby itu semakin membulat saat bertemu onyx kelam menatap penuh keinginan tapi ruby tidak dapat mengartikannya dalam sebuah kalimat.

Kyuubi segera bergegas pergi dari lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya mencoba melupakan kejadian dia bertatapan dengan Itachi tadi.

Sesampainya dia langsung dihadiahi tatapan datar dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang dengan kepala tertunduk Kyuubi menuju kursinya duduk dengan tenang menatap luar jendela yang terlihat lebih tenang daripada perasaannya yang kacau balau akibat kejadian-kejadian aneh beberapa hari ini.

"Kyuubi apa kau sudah melihatnya" Kyuubi membulat matanya saat pertanyaan Deidara yang terdengar tidak asing sepertinya Kyuubi tau kemana arah pembicaraannya itu.

"Iya. Kenapa Deidara padahal aku melihat kejadiannya?" Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tapi mungkinkah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Itulah yang terjadi" sekali lagi Kyuubi merasa kecewa dengan jawaban yang dia dapatkan kali ini bagaimana bisa berdiam diri menatap dirinya yang dalam ketakutan ini.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak dapat menahan lagi dia harus mencari tau kenapa Sasuke bersikap aneh padanya dari mata itu Naruto sering melihat ada rasa ketakutan yang teramat dalam bagaimana Naruto dapat membantu jika masalahnya saja dia tidak tau.

"Aku akan memaksanya untuk mengatakannya" dengan nyali yang kuat Naruto berdiri dari kursinya beranjak dari duduknya berjalan menuju kursi Sasuke yang berada disamping jendela menompang dagunya dengan tangannya sepertinya Sasuke banyak pikiran.

Brak

Sasuke hampir saja akan memukul orang yang berani memukul mejanya dengan keras dan yang melakukannya adalah malaikatnya kehangatannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sasuke merasa malas adu mulut dengan Naruto sekarang karena pikirannya sekarang sedang kacau dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Katakan ada apa denganmu" Naruto memajukan kepalanya tepat bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang kini jaraknya hanya 5cm jika dari jauh ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini pasti mereka dikira sedang berciuman.

"Tidak ada Naruto" kata Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya menatap kesamping dimana letak luar jendela berada.

"Aku mohon Sasuke sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan mungkin saja aku dapat membantumu" kata Naruto mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Aku kurang yakin jika kau dapat membantuku Naruto tapi lebih baik kau tau masalahnya" Sasuke tau semakin dia diam akan masalah ini maka Naruto tidak akan segan melakukan hal yang diluar kewajaran terhadapnya.

"Baiklah kau ceritakan sekarang aku tidak akan menceritakan kepada orang lain" kata Naruto perasaan senang dia duduk didepan kursi Sasuke mulai mendengarkan cerita akan permasalahan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah seperti hari biasanya Kyuubi berjalan pulang seorang diri merasa penuh kewaspadaan terhadap lingkungannya tiap kali orang memanggilnya dia pasti tidak berani lagi menoleh ke belakang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering dihantui bagaimana bisa dia tenang jika terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Kyuubi" ruby itu membulat untuk kesekian kalinya suara ini terdengar familiar ditelinganya walau tidak berani menoleh tapi secara perlahan Kyuubi menoleh.

"Itachi-senpai" Kyuubi masih belum percaya bahwa kakak kelasnya masih hidup bagaimana dia dapat percaya jika memang benar dia sendiri yang melihat peristiwa itu.

"Kau mau pulang" tanya Itachi yang hanya dapat anggukan kaku dari Kyuubi yang merasa kepalanya sulit untuk digerakan.

"Baiklah ayo pulang bersama" Itachi tersenyum pada Kyuubi yang hanya terkejut bagaimana bisa kakak kelasnya bersikap baik-baik saja padahal kemarin Kyuubi melihat Itachi dibunuh orang.

"A-ano senpai" Itachi membalas perkataan Kyuubi dengan gumaman yang langsung membuat Kyuubi gugup dan takut.

'Apa yang harusku tanyakan?' Kyuubi kebingungan sendiri bingung mencari pertanyaan.

"Kyuubi terima kasih atas hadiahnya" Itachi menunjukan sebuah kalung dengan buahnya berbentuk seperti bulan yang terbuat dari kristal murni.

"Iya senpai sama-sama" ketakutan Kyuubi pada Itachi sedikit berkurang tapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa takut kejadian kemarin.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa Kyuu" kata Itachi yang ternyata sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk saja mempercepat jalannya menuju rumahnya dan menghela nafas lega saat sudah tidak bersama Itachi lagi dia merasa jantungnya melompat-lompat kegirangan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucap Itachi melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya lalu meletakkannya dirak sepatu.

"Selamat datang" kata Mikoto dari dapur yang sepertinya tengah sibuk mengurusi masalah dapur.

"Ibu dimana ayah dan Sasuke?" Itachi merasa suasana rumahnya terlihat sepi karena tidak terlihat ayah dan adiknya yang sering duduk diruang tamu sekedar menonton televisi.

"Ayahmu masih berkerja dan Sasuke dia ada dirumah keluarga Namikaze katanya ada tugas kelompok" Itachi hanya mengangguk paham beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lantai dua.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi Kyuubi langsung menuju ruang tamu mendapati ibunya tengah asik menonton televisi dengan majalah tentang pakaian yang ada dipangkuannya itu membuat Kyuubi mendengus kesal.

"Kyuubi tolong kau siapkan air minum dan makanan buat Sasuke dan Naruto" perintah Kushina ibu Kyuubi dengan seenaknya.

"Iya. Kenapa harus aku!" jawab Kyuubi ketus dengan amat terpaksa dia mematuhi perkataan ibunya yang sangat keterlaluan padanya. Padahal dalam hati dia sangat tidak ikhlas.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Naruto bisa kau kerjakan sendiri jika salah lagi aku tidak akan segan" ancam Sasuke membuat Naruto mempout mulutnya kesal karena Naruto sangat yakin seratus persen ancaman itu bukan hanya perkataan.

"Baiklah jika salah nanti jangan marahi atau ancam aku lagi" kata Naruto mulai mengerjakan tugas latihan dari Sasuke yang terlihat sulit dia kerjakan.

"Jangan mengeluh Naruto Namikaze" Sasuke mulai membaca buku yang tadi sempat tertunda akibat ocehan panjang Naruto.

Tok. Tok

Kyuubi pun masuk dengan membawakan nampan berisikan dua buah gelas teh occha dengan makanan chesse cake strawberry.

"Naruto" panggil Kyuubi membuat Naruto menghentikan tugas latihannya lalu duduk menatap Kyuubi dengan penasarannya.

"Kau harus menolongku Naruto" kata Kyuubi dengan tidak ikhlasnya meminta pertolongan kepada adiknya yang manja ini.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah apa" Naruto menatap aneh Kyuubi yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam yang dapat membuat nyali Naruto ciut karena tatapan mematikan dari kakaknya.

"Aku tidak dapat tenang akan teror ini Naruto" Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya lalu mengangkatnya lagi menatap serius Naruto.

"Teror apa maksudmu kakak? Aku tidak mengerti" Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya karena setahu Naruto siapa yang berani meneror kakaknya yang ada kakaknya meneror orang.

Sasuke yang diabaikan hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan dua kakak-adik ini merasa tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya tapi satu kata yang dapat melibatkannya yaitu ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia ikut terlibat dalam permasalahan Kyuubi.

"Hmm... Jadi kalian berdua ada kaitannya, ini mungkin akan sulit dilakukan tapi tetaplah bersama dan berusaha" kata Naruto mencoba menimbang-nimbangkan pemikirannya untuk melakukan pertolongan pada teman dan kakaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar semuanya berakhir" tanya Sasuke menatap malas merasa bosan tapi dia juga ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

"Aku akan mencoba tapi rasanya sulit" kata Naruto membuat Sasuke kesal.

Duk

"Kau berkata seperti itu terus memangnya selama kau melakukan itu dulu merasa kesulitan" pukulan lembut mendarat lembut dikepala Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan karena pukulan Kyuubi.

"Itu dulu sekarang aku tidak melakukannya lagi semenjak paman Iruka menikah" kata Naruto mulai memakan chesse cake strawberrynya.

"Aku tidak perduli kau bisa atau tidak! Kepada siapa lagi aku meminta ini kecuali kepadamu" kata Kyuubi hampir berteriak jika tidak mengingat bahwa dia sedang ada dirumah.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Selesai juga akhirnya mohon reviewnya ya yg membangun terima kasih sudah kasih saran membuat fanfic ini terlebih dahulu jangan jera dengan Hime ya.

Imouto: kalo bisa reviewnya yang pedas ya jangan lupa pakai sambel biar enak

Me: heh apa yang aku lakukan disini *menatap tajam*

Imouto: sebagai penutup saja kok. Bagi yang baca makasih ya mohon review yang membangun.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, RnR.

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Note: hwaaa Hime senang ada yang review makasih ya atas sarannya semuanya dan Hime sudah cek fanfinya ternyata benar bahwa kurang beberapa tanda dimohon maaf akan hal itu jadi maklumi saja. Sekali lagi makasih sudah baca ff Hime. Masalah Mpreg nanti ya akan Hime rundingikan dulu *senyumtanpadosa*

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Naruto masih tidak mempercayai bahwa kakak Sasuke hidup kembali dalam beberapa jam, bukannya tadi dia melihat rumah Sasuke dipenuhi kerabat dekat dan beberapa kenalan yang datang ke rumahnya dengan membawakan karangan bunga dengan duka yang mendalam, dan juga Naruto melihat mayat kakak Sasuke tergeletak didalam peti mati.

Tapi tetap saja dia merasakan dua orang didepannya tidaklah setenang yang dulu, kakaknya akhir-akhir ini merasa cemas dengan sekitar dan selalu berteriak ditengah malam terbangun dengan perasaan takut serta Sasuke yang sering merasa diganggui seseorang.

"Baiklah, untuk pertamanya ayo kita lakukan sebuah pembuka" kata Naruto berdiri dari duduknya membuat Kyuubi dan Sasuke bingung dengan perkataan Naruto yang tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto, aku tidak mengerti?" Kata Kyuubi menatap malas Naruto yang hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan sikap kakaknya yang semena-mena pada dirinya.

"Ayo, kakak kita lakukan dikamarmu" ajak Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi dengan paksa yang dengan terpaksa mengikuti permintaan sang adik.

"Satu lagi, Sasuke kau jaga diluar saja" kata Naruto tersenyum manis, yang hanya mendapati anggukan dari Sasuke.

Jarak kamar Kyuubi dan Naruto yang tidak terlalu jauh menguntungkan mereka untuk dapat memulai acara yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Sesampainya sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, Sasuke hanya berdiri menunggu diluar kamar Kyuubi sampai acarnya selesai.

Didalam kamar Kyuubi dapat dirasakan ada hawa dingin, ketika memasukinya, padahal kemarin saat Naruto memasukinya tidak ada hawa seperti ini, Naruto yakin bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi.

"Naruto, kenapa Sasuke ada diluar?" Kata Kyuubi memelankan suaranya menatap bingung Naruto yang terlihat serius dari biasanya.

"Aku merasakan hal aneh dari Sasuke, aku tidak mau dia mengetahui bagaimana caranya aku melakukan acara ini" kata Naruto melihat-lihat pada sekeliling kamar Kyuubi yang tidak pernah berubah dimatanya. Tapi tidak dengan suasana kamar ini ada sesuatu yang tengah bersembunyi dari kegelapan itu.

"Aneh. Bukannya dia juga korban" kata Kyuubi merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke tapi Naruto berpikiran lain.

"Biarkan dia, ayo kita lakukan kakak" kata Naruto yang sudah duduk diatas kasur Kyuubi yang berbelakangan dengan jendela yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Baiklah" Kyuubi kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, dia dapat melihat jendelanya yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan jendela rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Kakak hanya perlu melihatnya, tanyakan apa yang dia inginkan, jika kakak tidak kuat maka genggam tanganku dengan erat maka aku akan membangunkanmu" kata Naruto mencoba tidak membuat kakaknya merasa gugup atau ketakutan.

"Huhh... Baiklah" Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya menyalurkan perasaan takutnya.

"Bersiaplah, kakak" kata Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah.

Kedua mata Kyuubi menutup menunggu reaksi yang akan muncul.

Naruto yang melihat kakaknya yang sudah siap mulai menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali menampilkan iris ruby merah menyala menatap Kyuubi, mencoba melihat raut wajah Kyuubi yang dapat membuatnya bertindak nantinya.

"Aku tau siapa Sasuke, kakak!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyuubi perlahan berjalan mencari sebuah keterangan mencoba melewati tiap lorong-lorong tempat yang tidak dia kenali, menatap penuh kebingungan mencoba mencari sebuah jalan yang dapat mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan gulita yang abadi._

 _ **Kyuubi**_

 _Suara itu terdengar familiar ditelinga Kyuubi, tanpa diduga dia langsung berlari kencang menghindar agar tidak terjadi hal buruk padanya._

 _"Hahh... hah... hah..." Kyuubi semakin kebingungan karena tidak mendapati jalan keluar dari lorong gelap ini padahal dia sudah berlari cukup jauh. Namun dia belumlah menemukan titik puncak kegelapan ini, dimana keterangan itu?_

 _ **Kenapa kau lari**_

 _ **Kyuubi**_

 _Kyuubi kembali berlari mencoba tetap berusaha keluar dari kegelapan abadi ini, kakinya penat karena terlalu lama berlari merasa lelah tapi dia tidak mungkin berhenti disini._

 _Ketakutannya pada Itachi semakin membesar padahal dia mencoba agar tidak merasakan takut lagi, tapi apa daya ketakutannya tidak akan hilang jika dia terus merasakan teror yang berkepanjangan._

 _Penat yang dirasakan Kyuubi tidak dapat dia tahan, dia langsung terduduk merasa tidak kuat lagi berlari, menatap sekelilingnya betapa gelapnya ruangan yang dia tempati ini sekarang. Deru nafas yang kencang terus menguras tenaganya mencoba mengambil pasokan udara dengan rakusnya agar tenaganya kembali pulih._

 _ **Apa yang kau takutkan dariku**_

 _ **Kyuubi.**_

 _Lagi Kyuubi mendengar suara itu menatap sekelilingnya berusaha tidak merasakan takut tapi dia tidak bisa, matanya menatap cemas pada kegelapan yang tidak dapat membuatnya melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan dan kegelapan._

 _"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Kata Kyuubi sedikit berteriak merasa lelah akan semua yang dia alami._

 _ **Dirimu**_

 _ **Kyuubi.**_

 _"Tidak. Berhenti menghantuiku. Berhenti, pergilah aku tidak ingin diganggu lagi pergi?!" Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan suara itu._

"Kakak" Panggil Naruto mengguncang tubuh Kyuubi yang terlihat gelisah mencoba menggeleng kekanan kekiri.

"Kak Kyuubi"

Srek

"Tidakkkk.. hah... hah..." Kyuubi terbelalak terkejut dengan deru nafas cepat, menatap adiknya yang kebingungan dan khawatir dengan sikapnya yang terlihat ketakutan.

Pipi Naruto tergores mengeluarkan darah akibat terkena gesekan dari kuku Kyuubi tadi, dengan tidak percaya dia menatap adiknya yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa mengobatinya nanti" Naruto mengambil sapu tangan disaku celananya menyeka darah yang keluar dipipinya yang lukanya tidak terlalu parah.

Kyuubi menatap adiknya yang terlihat berbeda bukan dari sikap adiknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi seseorang yang bersikap dewasa tapi matanya.

"Kakak, apa yang terjadi? Katakanlah!" Kata Naruto yang tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang terlihat pucat akibat hal buruk tadi.

"Naruto matamu" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Kyuubi malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, dengan menatap mata adiknya yang terlihat berbeda warnanya.

"Ini, mataku akan berubah. Jika, aku melakukan acara ini" kata Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang merasa mulai baikkan.

Perlahan mata ruby Naruto berubah menjadi sapphire, seperti kembali keasalnya, Kyuubi yakin bahwa tiap kali adiknya melakukan ritual ini makanya mata itu akan berubah ruby lagi.

"Jadi, dia menginginkan dirimu?" Sepertinya Naruto dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi dalam alam bawah sadar yang dilihat Kyuubi tadi.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto?" Kyuubi menatap luar jendela dengan sendu dan dia yakin hidupnya pasti penuh dengan ketakutan dan peneroran berkepanjangan.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku tidak tau sekuat apa iblis yang ada didalam diri kak Itachi" kata Naruto membuat Kyuubi terbelalak terkejut tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

"Apa iblis katamu!" Tatap Kyuubi tidak percaya dengan perkataan adiknya. Menatap dengan tidak percaya.

"Iya. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha membantumu sebisaku" kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari kasur Kyuubi.

"Jika kau gagal bagaimana?" Kyuubi tidak ingin ada kegagalan dari perbuatan yang telah dilakukan adiknya dia takut akan resikonya.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan paman Iruka, kau tenang saja kakak" kata Naruto beranjak dari kamar Kyuubi menuju keluar dari kamar Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Diluar kamar terlihat Sasuke masih setia menunggu sampai ritual yang dilakukan kakak-adik ini selesai.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran bukannya menjawab Kyuubi malah pergi dari tempatnya menuju lantai satu.

"Sudah selesai Sasuke, rencananya sukses besar" kata Naruto tersenyum senang membuat Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk paham.

"Begitu ya" Naruto mendapati kejanggalan dari Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke itu akan berbahaya bagi dirinya dan kakaknya.

"Ayo, tugas sekolah belum selesai. Kita harus melanjutkannya" kata Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan paksa menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit akibat hal tadi, entah seberapa kuat dia akan tahan menghadapi peneroran ini.

"Apa maksunya dalam artian memilikkiku?" Tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri menatap gelas yang ada ditangannya dengan sendu, meneguk air dingin hingga habis.

Masih banyak hal yang tidak Kyuubi mengerti dalam mimpinya, banyak hal yang dia takuti termasuk kakak kelasnya yang selalu bersikap manis padanya itu, membuatnya merasa ada hal aneh pada orang-orang yang menatap tajam padanya termasuk Itachi.

"Kyuu, jangan melamun saat di dapur" kata seseorang menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunannya, menatap kesal kearahvwanita berambut merah yang baru datang dari supermarket terlihat dari belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak melamun, ibu!" Kata Kyuubi menatap kesal beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Kyuu, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina yang melihat anaknya ingin keluar rumah.

"Ke taman, ada apa?" Kata Kyuubi berbalik menatap ibunya yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah. Aku ingin kau nanti malam menelpon paman Iruka, itu saja" kata Kushina yang hanya membuat Kyuubi menggeleng kepala dengan sikap ibunya itu.

"Iya nanti malam akan aku telpon dan menyuruhnya untuk menginap disini" kata Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Kushina bersorak ria.

.

.

.

Rasanya disini lebih menyenangkan meskipun sepi, tapi dapat Kyuubi katakan betapa tenangnya di taman ini, rasanya dia malas untuk pulang tapi sayang dia hanya dapat menyaksikan taman ini sampai malam saja.

"Kyuubi"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuubi mendengar suara itu lagi tapi kali ini Kyuubi mencoba agar tidak terkejut atau ketakutan dia mencoba melawan rasa takutnya. Dengan pelan Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah tebakannya benar.

"Itachi-senpai" Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Itachi yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak lama lagi akan ada festival kembang api bisa kau datang?" Kata Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang tengah berpikir menimbang-nimbangkan ajakan Itachi.

"Ba-baiklah" kata Kyuubi hanya dapat pasrah karena kapan lagi dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini, rasanya mustahil jika dia menolak ajakan pujaan hatinya.

"Aku ingin kau mengenakan kimono" Kyuubi terbelalak mendengar perkataan kalimat terakhir Itachi, bagaimana bisa dia memakai pakaian tradisional wanita yang sangat tidak dia suka.

"A-apa. Kimono" kata Kyuubi merasa aneh menyebut nama pakaian tradisional Jepang. Perasaan kesal terhadap permintaan Itachi membuatnya berpikir seribu kali untuk datang atau tidaknya ke festival kembang api.

"Ini" Itachi memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Kyuubi yang membuat rasa kesalnya hilang yang tergantikan rasa penasaran dengan bungkusan yang dia dapatkan.

"Apa ini?" Kyuubi mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan Itachi membukanya dengan rasa penasaran, memperhatikan sebentar isinya.

"Pakailah saat festival kembang api" kata Itachi yang langsung membuat Kyuubi terbelalak terkejut sebegitu inginnya'kah kakak kelasnya mengajaknya ke festival kembang api hingga sudah memberikannya sebuah hadiah yang berisikan pakaian kimono.

"A-apa kenapa harus Kimono" kata Kyuubi pelan menatap horor bungkusan yang ada ditangannya.

"Jangan lupa ya, Kyuubi" kata Itachi yang kini telah beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kyuubi menatap punggung Itachi yang semakin jauh terlihat ada aura gelap yang terselimuti, entah kenapa rasa takut Kyuubi muncul lagi.

.

.

.

"Ahem... ahem... yang dapat kado dari pujaan hati nih!?" Goda Naruto sedikit berdehem membuat Kyuubi kesal.

"Kado apanya, dia saja memberikan aku kimono" kata Kyuubi merasa iba pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah, wahhh..." Naruto merasa kagum dengan hadiah yang diberikan Itachi pada Kyuubi.

"Sama aku juga kakak, Sasuke memintaku untuk mengenakan kimono saat festival kembang api" kata Naruto menatap nanar kakaknya.

"Kita senasib, Naruto" Kyuubi tidak menyangka bahwa dia senabis dengan adiknya.

"Kyuubi, Naruto ayo ke ruang tamu jangan didapur saja, kemarilah paman Iruka ingin berbicara dengan kalian!" kata Kushina dari arah ruang tamu.

Kyuubi dan Naruto hanya mengikuti perintah ibunya menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya asik nonton televisi tapi hanya ayah mereka saja yang sedang menonton ibu mereka sedang asik bertelponan entah dengan siapa.

"Naru, kemari katanya paman Iruka ingin berbicara!" Kata Kushina mengibaskan tangannya memerintah Naruto agar mendekatinya.

"Paman Iruka, tidak biasanya dia menelpon kita?" Dengan rasa penasaran Naruto mengambil ganggang telepon mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

" _Halo. Naru. Kyuubi"_

Naruto hanya maklum sepertinya pamannya tau siapa yang tengah menguping pembicaraan ditelpon.

"Halo paman Iruka, apa kabar?"

 _"Baik. Bagaimana dengan situasi disana?"_

"Ya. Seperti itulah, kau tau paman, Kyuubi tengah dalam peneroran"

 _"Apa! benarkah itu, kenapa bisa siapa yang menerornya bukannya Kyuubi yang sering meneror orang"_

Kyuubi langsung merebut ganggang dari tangan Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU" teriak Kyuubi nyaring dia tidak perduli pamannya tuli mendadak karena dirinya sebab yang penting dia dapat merasa puas meneriaki pamannya.

 _"Maaf Kyuu, paman hanya bercanda. Baiklah jika ada pertolongan maka telpon saja aku"_

Telpon pun diakhiri dengan menatap adiknya yang hanya diam menatap takut Kyuubi yang siap akan meledak kapan saja.

"Kakak tidak jadi marah?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat ada perubahan dari kakaknya, walau akhir-akhir ini kakaknya jarang marah yang dapat membuatnya tenang tapi rasanya Naruto menjadi rindu akan perkataan pedas kakaknya.

"Tidak aku sedang tidak ingin" Kyuubi beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lantai dua meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya yang hanya terdiam ditempat, bertatapan penuh kebingungan.

"Ibu, kapan paman Irukan akan menginap disini?" Tanya Naruto menatap ibunya yang asik membaca majalah.

"Hmm... entahlah. Ibu tidak sempat bertanya dengan Iruka tapi tenang saja dia akan datang nanti." Kata Kushina membuat Naruto mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya menuju lantai dua.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Ruangan yang sangat gelap hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang menerangi ruangan gelap itu walau begitu tapi tetap saja ruangan itu diselimuti kegelapan malam, mereka enggan menghidupkan lampu entah apa sebabnya. Tapi baginya kegelapan itu adalah ketenangan yang mendamaikan hidupnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat mengetahuinya"

Terdengar dua orang tengah berbincang ringan dalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa?"

Suaranya terdengar tidak suka akan perintah yang dia suruh malah digagalkan.

"Sepertinya dia mengetahui diriku"

Dia berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menuju jendela ruangannya menatap cahaya rembulan yang terang menampilkan keindahannya.

"Begitu ya"

Dia langsung meneguk air yang ada digelas kacanya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa kulit persolennya meniup rambunya yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang mencari jawaban mencoba menggali berbagai kejanggalan tiap kejadian.

"Taklukan dia"

Satu jawaban adalah perintah baginya, mencoba untuk melaksanakannya agar tidak memberikan sebuah berita kekecewaan.

"Baik"

Satu anggukan dia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu membiarkan orang itu untuk menyendiri sementara waktu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasanya Kyuubi terbangun dengan keringat dingin. Memimpikan hal yang sama, orang yang sama dan kejadian yang sama, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kyuubi tanyakan tapi kepada siapa Kyuubi akan bertanya kalo bukan dengan Deidara.

"Dia" Kyuubi langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Dilantai satu terlihat diruang meja makan Naruto tengah asik makan bersama kedua orang tuanya, menikmati sarapannya dengan canda tawa kelakuan dirinya yang tiada henti membuat lelucon.

"Naru" panggil Kushina pada anak bungsunya yang mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatapnya.

"Tolong kau panggilkan Kyuubi!" Perintah Kushina yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Baru saja Naruto ingin beranjak dari kursinya Kyuubi datang dengan tergesa-gesa membuat Naruto terduduk kembali menatap kakaknya dengan bingung.

"Kakak kenapa tergesa-gesa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan roti tawar berisikan selai apel yang telah disiapkan ibunya.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang" kata Kyuubi yang kini tengah memasukkan bekal makanan kedalam tasnya, mengambil satu lembar roti tawar dengan selai apel kesukaannya.

"Ta-tapi ini terlalu pagi" kata Naruto tidak dapat percaya dengan kakaknya yang hari ini terlihat begitu tergesa.

Kyuubi bukannya mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, dia memilih pergi meninggalkan meja makan bergegas keluar rumah.

"Ada apa dengan kakakmu, Naru?" Tanya Kushina sedikit bingung dengan anak sulungnya yang tumben berangkat pagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin kakak sedang ada tugas yang belum dia selesaikan" kata Naruto melanjutkan makan paginya.

"Naru" panggil Kushina yang baru duduk dikursinya bersebelahan dengan suaminya Minato.

"Ada apa lagi, ibu?" Kata Naruti merasa malas mendengar ocehan ibunya.

"Kau tau, aku memaksa Iruka untuk tinggal dikawasan sini" kata Kushina semangat empat lima menceritakan apa yang dia ingin utarakan.

"APA, paman Iruka akan tinggal disini" kata Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Sudahlah, Naru kau habiskan sarapannya dan cepat berangkat" kata kepala keluarga ini merasa risih dengan perdebatan yang akan sebentar lagi terjadi.

"Iya" Naruto mempercepat makan kemudian beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Kyuubi memasuki gerbang sekolah, berlari cepat menuju gedung sekolahnya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah koridor sekolah yang terlihat sunyi dan sepi sepertinya murid-murid belum ada yang datang sepagi ini.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Kyuubi akhirnya sampai di ruang kesehatan, suasana yang serba putih dan penuh bau obat tapi disana dia menemukan orang yang ingin dia cari dari tadi.

"Senpai" panggil Kyuubi membuat ruangan yang sunyi menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Hmm..." Orang itu berbalik menghampiri Kyuubi menatap malas tapi dia juga penasaran dengan Kyuubi yang memanggilnya.

"Senpai bisa aku bertanya?" Kata Kyuubi berharap kali ini mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang dapat memberikannya sebuah petunjuk dari permasalahan ini.

"Katakan" katanya berbalik menuju meja yang dia tinggalkan tadi lalu mulai menaruh beberapa barang yang diperlukan.

"A-ano. Sasori-senpai bisakah aku tau siapa sebenarnya Itachi-senpai" untuk kali ini biarkan Kyuubi mencari jawabannya dan mendapatkan sebuah petunjuknya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Itachi" pemuda berwajah _baby face_ melirik Kyuubi dengan ekor mata hazelnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tau pasti ini kenyataan atau tidak, tapi bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku. Apa benar bahwa Itachi-senpai adalah iblis" kata Kyuubi membuat pemuda _bernametag_ Sasori Akasuna itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sasori tetap pada kesibukannya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak tau, berikan aku petunjuk senpai" kata Kyuubi menatap Sasori penuh harapan tapi dia tau harapannya hanya sebuah angin yang lewat.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada festival kembang api'kan" kata Sasori berbalik menatap Kyuubi yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasori menatap sekelilingnya dengan ekor matanya, sepertinya Sasori terlihat was-was terhadap sesuatu hingga Kyuubi kebingungan melihat tingkah aneh kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kau nanti tau, apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi saat festival kembang api usai nantinya" kata Sasori berbalik melanjutkan kegiatannya menata obat-obatan di kotak P3K.

"Jadi, aku harus datang atau tidak?" Tanya Kyuubi merasa takut untuk hadir dalam permintaan Itachi kemarin.

"Itachi akan melakukan apa saja agar kau bisa datang Kyuubi" kata Sasori mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan menutup kotak P3K.

.

.

.

Kyuubi masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan kakak kelasnya, memangnya Itachi akan melakukan apa padanya saat festival kembang api berakhir jangan katakan Itachi akan menembaknya dan mengajaknya pacaran. Tidak mungkin hal itu akan terjadi jika, itu terjadi entah apa jawaban dari Kyuubi saat Itachi berlutut didepannya bak pangeran yang ingin meminangnya.

"Kuso. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu" Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya keras, menghela nafas lelah mungkin dia akan datang karena rasa penasaran yang dia rasakan tidak dapat dicegah.

"Kyuubi" panggil seseorang membuat Kyuubi langsung berlari dengan perasaan takut bagaimana tidak bukannya ini masih terlalu pagi dan lorong sekolah terlihat masih sepi.

"Eh. Kyuubi kenapa?" Kata orang itu kebingungan melihat Kyuubi yang berlari tanpa menyapa atau membalas sahutannya.

Kyuubi terus berlari cepat menuju kelasnya yang mulai ada beberapa murid yang berdatangan, dengan wajah tenang Kyuubi berjalan menuju kursinya tidak menghiraukan perkataan teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengatainya dari belakang.

'Memangnya Itachi-senpai akan melakukan apa saat festival usai nanti?' Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dihati membuat dirinya bimbang dengan keputusannya untuk pergi ke festival itu atau tidak.

"Kyuu" panggil seseorang membuat lamunan Kyuubi hilang menatap kesal kepada orang yang mengganggu lamunannya.

"Deidara, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap Deidara dengan malas.

"Apa yang kau tanyakan pada Danna" kata Deidara membuat Kyuubi kebingungan dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Deidara.

Kyuubi lupa bahwa panggilan _'Danna'_ yang disebut Deidara adalah mengacu kepada Sasori. Jika Kyuubi tidak mengingat bahwa pada siapa panggilan Danna itu mungkin Kyuubi akan memarahi Deidara habis-habisan.

"Aku hanya bertanya tentang Itachi-senpai yang akan mengajakku festival kembang api nanti" kata Kyuubi tidak perduli perkataannya akan dipercaya atau tidak yang terpenting dia berkata jujur.

"Benarkah, wajahmu terlihat tidak menyakinkan" tatap Deidara dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Jika, kau tidak percaya silahkan tanyakan pada Danna kesayanganmu itu" kata Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jendela sampingnya merasa kesal jika berdebat dengan teman sekelasnya ini.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kebingungan, karena Sasuke menyeretnya hingga menuju ruangan yang remang-remang, entah dia sekarang ada dimana tapi sekarang ada hal lain yang membuatnya kebingungan. Seharusnya Naruto ketakutan berteriak meminta pertolongan tapi dia hanya diam menatap Sasuke bergeming ditempatnya, membuang pikiran akan ketakutannya terhadap peneroran yang selalu dia rasakan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Naruto melihat kejanggalan dari Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bisakah aku melakukannya itu, sekarang?" Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi sebuah kehendak yang tertahan, Naruto tau sifat Sasuke tapi untuk kali ini dia tidak akan mengizinkan Sasuke menyentuh apa lagi melakukan sesuatu hal yang diluar kendali terhadapnya.

"Apa. Akhh" Naruto tersentak merasakan lehernya disentuh oleh benda hangat, licin dan basah menyapu dan mengecup pelan leher jenjangnya.

Naruto tidak mungkin menyerah berdiam diri menyaksikan dirinya takluk pada Uchiha bungsu, dia harus berontak dan pergi dari tempat ini sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau membuatku menunggu Naruto?" Padahal Sasuke sudah mengetahui apa jawabannya dan itu akan terulang jika mereka melakukan hal ini saat akan memulai ke acara awalnya.

"Karena, aku belum siap" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan keras hingga terdengar benturan yang keras.

"Hah... Maaf Sasuke" Naruto berlari keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Che." Sasuke menahan nyeri dipunggungnya akibat dorongan Naruto tadi, seharusnya dia tau bahwa Naruto belumlah siap melakukannya tapi dia tidak dapat menahan keinginannya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi yang asik tengah terpaku menatap langit biru dijendelanya tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang tengah bergosip menyebarkan sebuah isu untuk memperpanjang sebuah masalah.

"Hah... Seharusnya aku tidak berangkat sepagi ini" kata Kyuubi menghela nafas kesal merasa sia-sia berangkat pagi karena tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang dia cari.

"Kyuubi" panggilan seseorang dari ambang pintu membuat semua orang teralihkan kegiatan mereka kearah orang yang memanggil nama Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merasa tidak percaya bahwa kakak kelasnya datang dan memanggil namanya, memangnya ada hal penting apa jadi mendatanginya.

"Danna" gumam Deidara saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal datang ke kelasnya dan bukan memanggil namanya.

"Kyuubi bisa kau ikut aku" kata Sasori menatap datar Deidara yang terlihat kebingungan dan juga kesal.

"Juga kau Dei" Sasori beranjak meninggalkan ambang pintu kelas Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dan Deidara saling bertatapan, berjalan menuju luar kelas mengikuti Sasori yang hampir ketinggalan jauh entah dibawa kemana mereka nantinya tapi yang terpenting adalah? Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasori pada Kyuubi hingga melibatkan Deidara.

Sesampainya di belakang halaman sekolah Sasori menatap Deidara memberikan sebuah perintah dari lirikan matanya, Deidara yang paham akan lirikan mata itu berjalan menuju Sasori berdiri disampingnya.

"Kyuubi, apa kau ingin mengetahui identitas Itachi?" Tanya Sasori membuat Kyuubi terbelalak senang, mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Taruhlah ini didalam kamarnya" kata Deidara merogoh sesuatu didalam saku celananya dan memberikan sebuah kamera kecil berbentuk balok tapi lebih mini dapat ditaruh ditempat sempit sekalipun.

"Bagaimana, caranya?" Kyuubi tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil tanpa jalan yang akan memberikannya sebuah petunjuk.

"Kau akan tau" kata Deidara tersenyum pada Kyuubi yang hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Pergilah, sebelum dia melihat kalian!" Ekor mata Sasori menatap jendela lantai dua yang terlihat janggal dari jendela disalah satunya.

Kyuubi dan Deidara beranjak dari tempatnya menuju aula sekolah untuk berdo'a nantinya dan hal ini rutin dilakukan pada saat yang tertuntu saja mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini memaksanya untuk melakukan itu tapi untuk sekarang Naruto benar-benar belum siap melakukannya bukan karena dia takut tapi ada hal lain yang mendorongnya untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Dor" Naruto terkejut langsung memukul orang yang sudah berani mengejutkanya dengan tidak manusiawi.

"Aduhhh... Naru kau kejam sekali" ringis orang yang mendapatkan pukulan dari Naruto tadi.

"Kau yang mulai Kiba" tatap Naruto kesal kemabali asik dengan lamunannya menatap malas dua sahabatnya yang masih setia berdiri disampingnga.

"Maaf ya. Naru, kan itu juga salahmu kenapa jadi diam seperti itu? Memangnya saat Sasuke menyeretmu tapi dia melakukan apa padamu?" Tanya pemuda ber _nametag_ Kiba Inuzuka membuat Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya yang tengah duduk dikelilingi beberapa gadis disana.

"Tidak ada" ucap Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya ditangannya yang berada diatas meja.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Tanya sahabat Naruto yang terlihat pendiam daripada dirinya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ada masalah keluarga dan melibatkan Sasuke" kata Naruto menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam bergeming ditempatnya.

"Hm.." pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mengerti akan permasalahan Naruto dan dia tidak dapat membantu apa lagi melibatkan dirinya ke permasalahan sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah Gaara biarkan sahabat kita yang patah hati ini sendiri, lebih baik kita ke kantin sebelum bel berbunyi" kata Kiba menarik tangan sahabatnya tapi langsung dicegat oleh Naruto.

"Kiba, bisa aku pesan makanan" kata Naruto yang langsung dapat acungan jempol dari Kiba yang pergi keluar kelas.

Naruto merasa bingung dengan keadaan sekarang bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak terkendali seperti itu, apakah semejak Sasuke mendapatkan peneroran dari kakaknya. Sasuke menjadi liar dan ganas seperti ini tapi ini kasus yang membingungkan.

"Hah... Bagaimana ini?" Naruto semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke yang semakin ganas dikemudian harinya jika dia tidak memberikan keinginan Sasuke.

"Naru, kau kenapa?" Elusan dikepala Naruto membuat sang punya kepala mendongak melihat pelakunya dan mendapati teman satu kelasnya yang kemudian duduk dikursi depannya.

"Eh. Sai tidak ada" kata Naruto duduk tegak, entah kenapa hawa mencekam dapat dia rasakan akibat kadatangan temannya ini. Takut-takut Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Pertanyaan lagi yang Naruto dapatkan haruskah dia menjawabnya agar dapat membuat orang yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Masalah keluarga dan melibatkan Sasuke" Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan keadaan sebenarnya kepada teman dan sahabatnya.

"Oh. Baiklah, kau jangan sering bertengkar dengan Sasuke nanti dia lepas" perkataan seperti apa itu, Naruto sangat tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir.

"Apa maksudnya lepas" Naruto menggeleng kepalanya pelan, menatap Sasuke lagi yang kini terlihat tidak marah lagi, bagaimana tidak Sasuke tetaplah orang yang memiliki Naruto. Jadi, siapapun yang mendekati dirinya tanpa maksud yang tidak jelas, maka ajal menantimu.

.

.

.

Semua murid antusias membacakan do'a yang rutin mereka lakukan. Jika, ada hal yang penting seperti hari peringatan atau hari kematian. Ditangan mereka masing-masing memegang lilin memejamkan mata berdo'a untuk orang yang tercinta dialam sana agar merasakan tenangnya dunia.

Setelah selesai berdo'a semua murid menaruh lilin mereka diatas meja lalu meninggalkannya menuju kelas masing-masing tapi tidak untuk Kyuubi dia masih menatap lukisan diatasnya, dia masih bingung dengan keadaan sekarang tidaklah seaman dulu. Kakak kelasnya bisa melakukan apa saja jika bersamanya dan itulah yang ditakuti Kyuubi.

Buk

Kyuubi terbelalak merasakan nyeri ditengkuknya, tanpa sadar penglihatannya mulai menggelap dan keseimbangannya mulai hilang. Hal terakhir yang Kyuubi lihat adalah seseorang yang berdiri didepannya tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Bawa dia" seseorang mulai memerintah anak buahnya yang dengan patuh mereka mengikuti perintah yang dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

Plak

"Akh.." Kyuubi terbelalak menatap terkejut, bukannya tadi dia tengah pingsan di aula tapi kenapa dia berada di laboratarium IPA bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Berhenti mencari tau tentang Itachi, Kyuubi" kata seseorang meneriaki Kyuubi agar mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa hak kalian" Kyuubi mencoba untuk memberontak dari ikatan yang terikat ditangannya.

"Kau, tau Kyuubi. Jika, ada yang mendekati Itachi maka akan berhadapan dengan kami" kata seorang gadis menatap sengit Kyuubi.

"Begitu ya. Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kalian melakukan ini padaku tapi aku tidak terima jika kalian melakukan pemukulan itu" Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya menatap tajam pada semua mahasiswi yang berada di Lab IPA itu.

"Jauhi Itachi, Kyuubi" kata seorang gadis mencoba untuk memperingati Kyuubi.

"Tidak akan"

Tap. Tap. Tap

Deru langkah terdengar nyaring dari luar ruangan Lab, suasana yang ribut kini menjadi hening tanpa ada suara, menatap arah pintu yang lebih menarik perhatian daripada Kyuubi yang sudah lolos dari jeratan ditangannya.

Pintu terbuka membuat suasana semakin menjadi tegang dan suasana dingin, menatap arah pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sosok seseorang yang membuat mereka penasaran.

"Itachi-senpai" tidak ada yang berani memanggil kakak kelas mereka selain Kyuubi yang menatap kebingungan terhadap Itachi yang masuk dengan keadaan yang tidak bersahabat.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Kyuubi membiarkan para gadis memberikan dia jalan untuk menghampiri Kyuubi.

Ada perasaan yang tidak mengenakan di dalam hati Kyuubi entah kenapa dia ingin lari tapi kakinya kaku tidak dapat berjalan. Itachi menjentikkan jarinya membuat kesadaran Kyuubi hilang yang kemudian pingsan untuk kedua kalinya tapi ini dipelukan Itachi.

Tidak ada yang berani bicara apa lagi memarahi Itachi, mereka masih diam menahan nafas karena ketakutan yang mereka rasakan. Itachi mengangkat Kyuubi ala bridal style, berjalan keluar dari ruangan Lab IPA.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto terus merasakan firasat tidak enak terhadap kakaknya, seharusnya siang seperti ini kakaknya sudah pulang dari sekolah. Anehnya kakak Sasuke tidak terlihat saat akan berada didepan pintu.

"Jangan-jangan..." Naruto bergegas menuju pintu keluar namun saat akan membuka pintu Naruto mendapati kakaknya menatapnya sendu berjalan gontai memasuki rumah.

"Kakak" Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang sudah memasuki rumah tanpa menyapa atau membentaknya.

Baru saja Naruto ingin memanggil Kyuubi tapi langsung dia urungkan niatnya karena merasakan ada hawa yang berbeda dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Itulah hal pertama yang terlihat tapi anehnya tidak ada pun seseorang yang menyalakan saklar lampu, terasa nyaman akan kegelapan gulita yang telah menjadi teman mereka, sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang tengah berbicara ringan.

Plak.

Pukulan keras mendarat dipipi orang itu hingga membuat sang pemukul menatap marah ke arah sang penerima pemukulan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya sudahku katakan untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang diluar kendali" amarah menyala menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Maaf" hanya satu kata yang dapat dia katakan, ternyata mengatakan hal sebenarnya membuatnya hampir dipukuli.

"Pergi, kali ini jika kau melakukan kesalahan aku tidak akan segan" tatapnya tajam yang langsung dipatuhi olehnya yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap gulita itu.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat jalanan yang dilewati orang-orang, mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang dia cari namun iris sapphirenya belum menemukannya, pinggangnya terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk menunggu seseorang. Menatap jalan trotoar dengan sendu berpikir bahwa orang yang dia tunggu tidak akan datang sekarang.

"Naru" panggil seseorang membuat wajah sedih Naruto langsung cerah kembali terlihat cerah dan bahagia, saat orang yang ditunggu telah datang.

"Sasuke" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya menatap senang kearah Sasuke.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga kenapa lama sekali?" Kata Naruto kesal mempout bibirnya dengan gemasnya.

"Maaf" kata Sasuke semakin membuat Naruto kesal mendengar perkataan maaf dari Sasuke dengan tidak bersalahnya.

"Kau, kejam hanya meminta maaf saja" kata Naruto berbalik merasa penantiannya sia-sia karena yang dia dapatkan hanya permintaan maaf yang tidak ikhlasnya.

Greb

Baru saja Naruto ingin pergi pergelangan tangannya langsung ditangkap dan digenggam oleh Sasuke menariknya lalu memeluknya ke dekapannya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dari sikap Sasuke dari biasanya. Padahal dia hanya bermain-main dengan acara kesalnya, lalu kenapa Sasuke menganggapnya serius dengan langsung memeluknya.

"Tidak ada" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya menatap Naruto dengan datarnya membuat Naruto sedikit kebingungan dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke" Naruto terbelalak terkejut saat meneliti wajah tampan Sasuke dan mendapatkan kesalahan dari wajah tampan bak malaikat itu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke hanya bisa bertanya karena belum mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari Naruto.

"Pipimu merah, kau dirumah habis berkelahi dengan ibumu?" Naruto mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke mencoba merasakan betapa sakitnya yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke, hingga pipi itu memerah walau sudah memudar tapi jika dilihat lebih seksama maka kita tidak bisa mengelak dari apa yang kita lihat.

"Tidak" Sasuke tidak dapat mengatakan apa pun selain perkataan singkatnya. Jika, dia berbohong maka Naruto akan memojoknya dan melakukan hal yang diluar kendalinya.

"Kau yakin ini tidak sakit?" Naruto merasa cemas jika pipi Sasuke memerah seperti itu tapi bagaimana bisa dia membantu jika orangnya saja tidak mau memintanya.

"Tidak, ayo pergi" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto mencoba tidak menghiraukan masalah pipinya memerah akibat permasalahannya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi yang tengah asik mengurung diri dikamar mulai melihat kearah kalender, menunjukan tanggal akhir tahun yang malam ini akan ada festival kembang api.

"Ahh... Tidak aku belum melakukan persiapan untuk malam ini" Kyuubi bergegas keluar kamar.

"Kyuubi tunggu kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang ibu yang melihat anak sulungnya berjalan dengan tergesa, menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku ingin ke toko?" Kata Kyuubi mencoba agar tidak dicurigai ibunya lagi, sebab dia pernah kepergok asik berduaan dengan Itachi dengan alasan ke toko.

"Benarkah, bisakah ibu berpesan sesuatu padamu?" Kushina langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu disaku bajunya, memberikannya pada Kyuubi.

"Baik. Ibu" setelah mendapatkan apa yang diminta sang ibu tercinta, Kyuubi pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini, tengah asik memperhatikan tingkah Naruto yang tengah bermain dengan anak-anak ditaman bermain. Hingga dia sendiri terabaikan demi keasikannya sendiri, Sasuke hanya maklum dengan Naruto yang sangat suka anak kecil.

"Jika, dia suka anak kecil kenapa dia tidak ingin punya anak dariku?" Kata Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto berkacak pinggang didepan Sasuke yang asik duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Kemarilah" Sasuke memberikan sinyal kepada Naruto, agar menghampirinya.

"Apa, kau sudah membuatku kesal, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Jangan marah, Naru. Aku hanya ingin bertanya?" Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti Naruto yang menatap Sasuke intens.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke melihat ada rasa penasaran dimata sapphire itu. Tapi jika, dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya apakah Naruto akan setuju dengan niatnya.

"Aku ingin punya anak" kata Sasuke dengan santainya, kemudian berbaring dipangkuan Naruto.

"Hahh... Anak. Jadi, kau sudah menghamili seorang wanita!" Naruto tidak percaya bahwa, Sasuke orang yang dia cintai ternyata sudah bermain dibelakangnya.

"Tidak, Naru" Sasuke mengelus pipi gempal Naruto, mencoba untuk menenangkannya dan tidak berprasangka buruk terhadapnya.

"Jadi, kau berniat mengadopsi anak. Tapi bukannya kau masih sekolah" Naruto menatap curiga pada Sasuke.

"Tidak" Sasuke benar-benar merasa kesal dengan Naruto, bagaimana bisa dia sepolos itu. Padahal Sasuke sudah memberikan kode keras, tapi kenapa Naruto belum mengerti juga.

"Hahh... Kau berniat punya anak dari..."Naruto mengantung perkataannya menatap horor Sasuke yang menyeringai penuh arti.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang" Sasuke tidak ingin masalahnya menjadi panjang dan berakhir dengan pukulan.

Naruto melenguh kecewa mendengar perkataan Sasuke, padahal dia ingin tetap disini beberapa lama tapi dia tidak mungkin membantah perkataan Sasuke. Dia takut Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Kau jangan begitu, Naru. Bukannya malam ini kita akan pergi, kau tidak ingin bersiap-siap" Sasuke berdiri dari berbaringnya menatap Naruto yang baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Benar, cepat antar aku pulang" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke untuk pergi dari taman bermain itu.

.

.

.

Kyuubi hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah dengan apa yang dia bawa sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat. Jika, dia melawan ibunya jangan harap dia akan selamat dari ibunya yang seram seperti singa itu. Parahnya pertemuannya dengan Itachi untuk malam ini pasti ditolak keras oleh ibunya, saking marahnya pada dirinya.

"Kyuubi" panggil seseorang membuat Kyuubi menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Kyuu" orang yang memanggil kini berada didepan Kyuubi menatap dengan kebingungan.

"Eh. Sasori-senpai dan Deidara" Kyuubi tidak akan bertanya apa yang dilakukan dua pemuda ini, baginya ini hal yang biasa dia lihat, tidak terlalu asing dimatanya. Jika, teman sekelasnya berjalan berdua dengan kakak kelas adalah hal yang tidak disebut teman lagi tapi kekasih.

"Kau baru belanja? Untuk persiapan?" Deidara dapat melihat sekantong belanjaan yang tengah Kyuubi bawa.

"Iya. Kalian tengah kancan" tatap Kyuubi malas, pasalnya itu membuatnya iri dan muak. Jika, terlalu lama memandang dua pemuda yang asik berduaan apa lagi bertemunya dengan asik bergandengan.

"Tidak, Kyuu" Deidara langsung mengelak apa yang dikatakan Deidara mencoba tidak membuat keadaan menjadi runyam.

"Ini" Sasori memberikan sesuatu kepada Kyuubi, menatap kebingungan dengan apa yang dia dapatkan.

"Pisau lipat? Untuk apa?" Padahal tadi Kyuubi mengira akan ada sekantung kue yang dia dapatkan tapi hanya sebilah pisau lipat.

"Gunakan untuk malam ini. Maka kau akan melihat kejanggalannya!" Sasori hanya berkata dengan singkatnya, tidak menjelaskan artinya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih" Kyuubi menyimpan pisau lipat yang diberikan oleh Sasori disaku celananya. Walau dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasori tapi dia akan menunggu hingga festival kembang api dimulai.

.

.

.

Sore yang indah memperlihatkan warna jingganya pada alam semesta, mengatakan pada dunia bahwa keindahannya tidak dapat hanya dipandang dengan mata telanjang. Namun keindahan itu tidak akan bertahan lama kini sang malam bulan purnama telah menggantikan posisinya untuk semalam penuh.

Kyuubi baru selesai mandi yang mengenakan handuk menutupi organ barangnya yang sangat berharga untuknya, kini menatap horor kimono yang berada diatas kasurnya, apa harus dia yang mengenakannya tapi. Jika, bukan dia siapa lagi adiknya. Bergidik Kyuubi jika mengingat akan hal tidak sepantas itu.

"Kyuu, jangan dipandangi terus" Kyuubi mendapati ibunya baru masuk kamarnya, menatap curiga pada ibunya yang tumben masuk kamarnya tanpa diminta.

"Jadi, ibu yang mengeluarkan pakaian laknat ini?" Kata Kyuubi yang mulai memakai kimono yang tergeletak dikasurnya itu.

"Tentu saja, kau tau ibu suka warnanya yang sama seperti matamu" kata Kushina semangat, tersenyum senang, ketika mengingat betapa cantiknya anak-anaknya mengenakan kimono saat kecil dulu.

"Sudahlah, ibu lebih baik bantu aku" kata Kyuubi mencoba menghentikan pikiran ibunya yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Kushina yang sibuk mengikatkan kain dipakaian kimono Kyuubi.

"Itachi" kata Kyuubi kemudian duduk dikasurnya menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuu?" Kushina akan khawatir saat anaknya bersikap seperti itu saat malam bahagia ini.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya gugup" Kyuubi tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia sangat ketakutan karena Itachi. Jika, dia mengatakannya maka malam tahun barunya akan dibatalakan ibunya dengan keras. Kyuubi tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Kushina melepaskan jepit rambutnya, membuat pony merahnya turun menutupi sebelah mata violetnya tapi langsung dia singkapkan ke telinganya. "Kau jangan gugup, bukannya ini malam kebahagian untukmu."

Kyuubi hanya dapat diam saat ibunya menjepitkan rambunya dengan jepit rambut ibunya. "Pergilah. Adikmu sudah diruang tamu tengah menunggu."

Anggukan Kyuubi sudah dapat membuat Kushina senang dan dia yakin bahwa anaknya tidak akan merasakan gugup lagi sekarang walau hatinya sedikit resah dengan sikap anak sulungnya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

Kyuubi dan Naruto berjalan menuju luar rumah dan mendapati dua pemuda tampan yang menunggu kehadiran bidadarinya, rasanya sungguh sia-sia jika, ketampanan itu hanya dipandang saja. Merasa diperhatikan dua pemuda itu berbalik mendapati bidadari mereka yang terdiam menatap terkejut kearah mereka.

'Hawanya semakin kuat' Naruto merasakan ada yang janggal dari suasana canggung ini, apa lagi saat berdekatan dengan Itachi.

Kyuubi berjalan menuju kearah Itachi dengan kepala tertunduk. Karena, rasa takutnya masih dapat dia rasakan. Naruto pun begitu mendekati Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan niat Itachi yang mengajak Kyuubi pergi ke festival kembang api.

"Ayo, pergi" kata Itachi yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Taman umum Konoha.

Banyak orang-orang yang berdatangan untuk menunggu peluncuran kembang api, tapi sebelum acaranya dimulai mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain beberapa permainan kecil di kedai. Seperti halnya Kyuubi yang baru sampai, menatap senang kebeberapa kedai yang memperlihatkan jualan yang menarik mata. Kyuubi mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan motif bunga sakura putih. Sementara Naruto mengenakan kimono warna kuning dengan motif bunga mawar merah muda. Itachi dan Sasuke mengenakan yukata yang hampir sama tapi berbeda warna, Itachi berwarna hitam, Sasuke berwarna biru gelap.

"Kakak, kita pergi dulu" kata Naruto yang berpisah ketika sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Wahh... Ikan koi kecil" Kyuubi tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dia lebih tertarik hal lain. Kyuubi berjongkok didepan bak kecil yang berisikan ikan-ikan kecil.

Itachi menatap senang kepada Kyuubi, dia ikut berjongkok bersebelahan dengannya "Kau ingin ikan ini, Kyuu?."

Kyuubi menatap senang dan mengangguk pada Itachi pertanda bahwa dia menginginkan salah satu ikan itu.

"Waw... Dua pasangan yang sedang kasmaran" kata penjual ikan kecil itu memuji kemesraan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Paman bisa aku mendapatkan ikannya?" Itachi bertanya mencoba mendapatkan ikan yang diinginkan Kyuubi.

"Kau, ingin mendapatkannya untuk kekasihmu? Baiklah, permainannya mudah, kau harus mendapatkan ikannya menggunakan tangkapan kertas ini" penjual itu menjelaskannya yang disanggupi oleh Itachi.

"Kertas itu terlalu tipis, aku rasa mustahil. Jika, aku yang melakukannya" kata Kyuubi menatap sendu ikan-ikan kecil yang ada didepannya.

"Tenang, Kyuu" Itachi mencoba untuk memenuhi keinginan Kyuubi dengan bermain menangkap ikan kecil itu.

"Baiklah, aku yakin kau bisa senpai" Kyuubi mencoba menyemangati Itachi yang sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan ikan kecil itu dengan menggunakan tangkapan yang berbahan kertas.

"Ayo, Itachi-senpai" Kyuubi merasa gemas saat ikannya bergerak dengan lincahnya hingga membuat Itachi kewalahan untuk menangkapnya, tapi Kyuubi tidak akan menghancurkan kesempatan emas ini.

"Akhirnya" Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap penasaran Itachi yang telah mendapatkan salah satu dari ikannya.

"Yata. Akhirnya kau mendapatkannya senpai" Kyuubi menatap senang dengan apa yang telah didapatkan Itachi.

Kyuubi berdiri dari jongkoknya merenggangkan badannya, menatap senang kearah Itachi yang ikut berdiri.

"Ini" Kyuubi menatap bingung, seharusnya Itachi tidak perlu repot-repot mendapatkan ikan itu hanya untuk dirinya.

"Untukku, tapi senpai-" perkataan Kyuubi terpotong dengan desakan Itachi yang tidak dapat Kyuubi tolak, tentu saja.

"Ambil saja" Itachi menyodorkan ikan kecil yang berada dalam kantong itu.

"Te-terima kasih" dengan sungkam Kyuubi menerimanya, terasa mustahil akan hal ini.

.

.

.

Dengan hati senang Naruto berjalan dengan memeluk boneka rubah dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke, Naruto ingin waktu seperti ini tidak akan berhenti, hingga dia benar-benar merasa puas akan kesenangan dan kebahagian ini.

"Naru" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto menuju perbukitan taman yang luas.

"Kembang apinya belumlah dimulai, Sasuke" Naruto kemudian duduk diatas rerumputan yang terawat itu dengan Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi, Naru. Lebih baik kita tunggu saja dulu" kata Sasuke berbaring dipangkuan Naruto, dari jarak seperti ini wajah Naruto terlihat lebih cantik.

"Kakak Kyuubi bagaimana ya?" Naruto masih sempatnya memikirkan kakaknya yang tengah berbahagian saat bersama Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan aku, Naru" kata Sasuke kesal karena Naruto lebih memikirkan kakaknya daripada dirinya.

"Maaf" Naruto mengelus surai rambut Sasuke, mencoba untuk tidak membuat Sasuke marah atau kesal.

.

.

.

Kyuubi terus berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi yang hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kesenangan Kyuubi, ketika mendapatkan apa yang telah ada ditangannya itu sekarang.

"Senpai, sekarang kita pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi melihat beberapa kedai didekatnya, mencari hiburan sementara menunggu peluncuran kembang api.

"Lebih baik kita keperbukitan taman" Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi yang membuat sang punya tangan terkejut, tersentak senang.

"Ba-baiklah" Kyuubi hanya dapat diam mengikuti arah jalan Itachi menuju perbukitan taman.

Sesampainya mereka duduk ditempat yang tidak ramai orang, mencari ketenangan tersendiri untuk berduaan. Itachi bersandar pada pundak Kyuubi yang ditanggapi dengan senyum senang, entah kenapa hati Kyuubi merasakan hal yang aneh ada firasat buruk yang mendalam saat festival usai nanti. Tanpa diketahui Itachi, ternyata Kyuubi masih membawa pisau lipat pemberian Sasori. Entahlah kenapa Kyuubi harus membawanya.

Syut

Duar

Pyar

Akhirnya kembang api telah diluncurkan dengan berbagai warna, kegelapan malam kini telah dihiasi oleh kecantikan kembang api yang terus diluncurkan. Kembang api yang menyeruak terdengar nyaring ditelinga tapi tidak membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya terusik mereka tengah terpesona akan kecantikan itu, matanya tidak berkedip sedikit pun. Jika, berkedip maka kecantikan itu pasti akan sirna dengan sekali kedipan mata.

"Wahh..." Kyuubi terperangah mendongak untuk menatap kagum pemandangan langit yang dihiasi kembang api itu.

Itachi dia lebih memilih menatap wajah kagum Kyuubi daripada menatap kecantikan kembang api.

"Kyuu" merasa ada yang memanggil, Kyuubi spontan melihat kearah kanan.

Cup

Kyuubi terbelalak dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Itachi menciumnya walau hanya kecupan tapi ini terlalu dini untuk Kyuubi. Pertama kalinya Kyuubi dikecup oleh kakak kelas impiannya, pujaan hatinya, ingin rasanya ini tidak berakhir tapi, jika terlalu bertatapan seperti ini perasaan malu tidak dapat terhindar lagi.

"Ayo, Kyuu" Itachi menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan perasaan curiganya karena dia tidak yakin firasatnya ini benar atau tidak.

"Ke rumahku" Kyuubi terbelalak dengan perkataan Itachi.

Karena penasaran Kyuubi hanya mengikuti Itachi, beriringan berjalan menuju pulang kerumah. Kyuubi terlanjur penasaran dengan niat Itachi yang akan dilakukan nantinya, semuanya harus digali dengan petunjuk yang sudah membantunya.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini, keindahan yang terlalu sayang dilewatkan. Tapi jika terlalu lama diam disini Sasuke akan marah padanya karena tidak membangunkannya.

"Masih sempat dirimu tidur saat festival" Naruto mengelus pipi persolen itu, jarang sekali Sasuke akan tertidur dipangkuannya saat seperti ini.

Daripada membangunkan Sasuke lebih baik Naruto fokus pada kembang api yang beriak dilangit itu, memandang takjup tanpa berkedip. Sasuke membuka matanya menatap wajah cantik Naruto. Lalu menutupnya lagi.

.

.

.

Kyuubi menatap isi kamar yang terasa dingin, kegelapan yang janggal. Tanpa pergerakan mencurigakan Kyuubi mengeluarkan kamera kecil dari kimono yang dia kenakan, mencari tempat yang bagus untuk menaruhnya.

"Mungkin disini" Kyuubi menaruh kamera kecil itu didekat vas bunga yang terlindung oleh kalender dan poto keluarga.

"Kyuu" Kyuubi tersentak gelagapan berharap niatnya yang dia lakukan tadi tidak ketahuan.

"Senpai" Itachi memasuki kamarnya menatap curiga pada Kyuubi, mengunci pintunya.

Kyuubi berjalan mundur merasakan ada yang janggal dengan sikap Itachi, hingga tembok yang menghalangi jalan Kyuubi untuk mundur. Itachi berjalan maju merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuubi.

"Se-senpai... apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuubi dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berbunyi kencang dan deru nafas pelan dari Itachi yang menerpa lehernya.

"Diamlah" Itachi mengecup leher Kyuubi menjilatnya dengan sensual, menggigitnya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Senpai lepaskan" Kyuubi mencoba berontak dari kuncian Itachi, seperti ini firasat buruk yang dia rasakan saat festival tadi.

"Tenanglah Kyuu" Kyuubi terus berontak mencoba untuk lepas dari kuncian Itachi.

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau ini, senpai" Kyuubi terus mencoba lepas, namun kuncian dari Itachi semakin mengerat membuat tangannya sakit.

"Kyuubi" Itachi hanya dapat menahannya, malam ini Itachi harus memiliki Kyuubi agar hal itu dapat membuatnya beruntung.

'A-apa yang harusku lakukan?' Batin Kyuubi berteriak ketakutan, namun ketakutan itu semakin membuncak mengingat akan pisau lipat yang belum dia gunakan untuk apa?

"Jangan bergerak, Kyuu-"

Srek

"Hah... hah... hah..." Kyuubi menatap wajah Itachi dengan ketakutan, ruby yang terbelalak terkejut. Kedua mata yang bertatapan itu melihat kebawah dimana perut Itachi dan tangan Kyuubi berlumuran darah.

"Kau... melakukannya, Kyuubi" Itachi menatap senang Kyuubi, entah apa yang telah dipikirkan Itachi sehingga begitu senangnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Kyuubi.

"Se-senpai" Kyuubi merasa kakinya kaku, ingin mencoba lari tapi seluruh tubuhnya kaku tidak dapat bergerak.

Itachi memegang tangan Kyuubi yang menggenggam pisau lipat, dia arahkan lagi ke perutnya mempersempit jaraknya hingga-

Srek

"Terus Kyuu. Tusuklah semaumu" Itachi terus menuntun tangan Kyuubi untuk menusuk perutnya secara berulang-ulang, tidak ada lenguhan kesakitan dari Itachi hanya ada kesenangan yang membuncah.

"Senpai" gumam Kyuubi menatap ngeri tangannya yang terus dituntun menusuk perutnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kau senang, Kyuu" Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya pelan, dia ingin lari sekarang juga tapi tidak bisa kakinya kaku dan lemas.

Bruk.

Itachi ambruk didepan Kyuubi, kaki Kyuubi terasa benar-benar lemas merosot turun terduduk didepan mayat Itachi.

"A-aku me-membunuh Itachi" Kyuubi menjambak rambutnya frustasi, tidak mempercayai apa yang telah dia perbuat. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal keji ini pada kakak kelas yang dia kagumi ini.

"Tidakkkkkk" Kyuubi meringkuk dalam kegelapan dingin, menatap was-was pada kegelapam kamar itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai maaf ya updatenya telat. Selamat Tahun Baru yg merayakan wahh... aku juga telat ngucapin tapi tak apalah.

Makasih yang sudah review dan baca. Hime sangat berterima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, RnR.

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Note:

Don't read don't like.

.

.

.

 _Kakinya berlari menapakan jalanan yang tidak berujung, membelah tiap tikungan membiarkan tiap rasa sakit dan lelah tercipta, tidak menghiraukan yang dia rasakan. Karena, hal utamanya adalah dia harus mencari ujung kegelapan ini dan berteriak akan kemenangannya._

 _"Hah... Hahh... Hahh" deru nafasnya cepat seperti dirinya yang tengah berlari menghalau tiap bisikan dan celaan dari kegelapan yang lontarkan._

 _Menjauh sebisanya mencoba keluar dari kegelapan abadi, kakinya berhenti berlari menatap nanar keadaan sekitarnya dengan deru nafas terengah-engah, batinnya sakit fisiknya tidak dapat menahan tiap pukulan lagi, dia ingin keluar dari peneroran ini. Jadi, biarkan semua ini berakhir dan biarkan dia bebas mengepakan sayapnya yang akan membelah langit cerah dengan sayap indahnya._

 _Namun, sayap itu dipatahkan dengan paksa hingga membuatnya tidak dapat terbang lagi, hal pertama yang dirasakan adalah rasa sakit dan luka mendalam karena hal duka akan menimpanya._

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa, harus aku!" Tangan putihnya menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, berlutut menatap lantai yang gelap, terlihat seorang diri tidak ada yang menemani selain diri sendiri. Mencoba kuat akan keadaan tapi, ketakutannya tidak akan pernah sirna dengan sekejap mata._

 _Perlahan, kaki itu berdiri mencoba berdiri lagi dan berlari untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang menatap ke depan dengan harapan yang bisa dipastikan, tidak akan perduli selelah atau sesakit apa pun dia yang terpenting adalah kemenangan yang harus dia dapatkan dulu._

 _Lama kaki itu berlari mencari keterangan yang sudah lama tertutup, hatinya berlonjak senang akan apa yang dia lihat dengan lari yang cukup kencang dia mempercepat larinya menuju arah cahaya sinar terang itu, berharap akan ada kemenangan yang dia dapatkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menggerakan bulu mata lentiknya dengan nakal, memperlihatkan iris rubynya yang kebingungan, perlahan kelopak mata itu mengerjap menetralkan penglihatannya mencoba membiasakan dengan keadaan sekitarnya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah ruangan yang familiar dimatanya. Memastikan apakah yang dia lihat adalah kamarnya dia beberapa kali lagi mengerjapkan matanya hingga dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi.

"Kakak" panggil seseorang membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara yang mengedarkan pandangannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Naru" pelan suaranya terasa tenggorokannya terceka akan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Tidak apa kak" senyuman yang tidak dapat dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya ini.

"Apa maksudmu Naru?" Kyuubi mencoba bangkit dari rebahannya bersandar pada dinding kasur, menatap adiknya yang terlihat menggeleng setengah tidak ikhlas memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak... kakak lebih baik aku panggil ibu untuk memberitahunya" perilaku yang janggal, kenapa adiknya bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kyuubi terus memperhatikan gerakan Naruto hingga menghilang tertutup ambang pintu, merasa tenggorokannya sedikit mengering Kyuubi meraba-raba meja disamping kasurnya untuk mengambil segelas air.

Entah kenapa Kyuubi tidak menemukan apa-apa sekali bentuk yang datar, dengan penasarannya Kyuubi melihat arah tangannya dan ternyata yang dia raba adalah sebilah pisau lipat.

"Hah..." Rubynya membulat mendapati tangannya menyentuh pisau yang dia gunakan untuk. Untuk?

"Senpai" Kyuubi menatap sendu pisau yang tergeletak diatas mejanya.

Perlahan Kyuubi melihat kesamping jendelanya melihat pemandangan rumah kediaman Uchiha yang terlihat ramai, ternyata itu bukan mimpinya, Kyuubi yakin polisi akan datang dan menangkapnya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan terhadap kakak kelas. Tapi, itu bukanlah murni kesalahan Kyuubi harus membunuh kakak kelasnya, itu semua salah Itachi yang lebih dulu menyerangnya secara mengejutkan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuubi membela dirinya sendiri nantinya tanpa bukti yang terjamin.

"Kamera itu" Kyuubi beranjak dari kasurnya menuju meja belajarnya membuka laptopnya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi didalamnya mengetik dengan lihainya, mencari arti dari penasarannya.

"Aneh, padahal aku menaruh kamera itu didekat kasur Itachi" Kyuubi mengamati sebuah rekaman video, yang terlihat suasana kamar Itachi yang sunyi dan senyap tanpa suara.

Kyuubi menahan nafas saat ada yang membuka pintu kamar Itachi, menatap dengan mulut tertutup oleh tangannya mencoba tidak berteriak yang membuat ibunya nanti khawatir. Perlahan, pintu itu terbuka membuat bunyi dengingan yang nyaring, terlihat sepasang kaki memasuki kamar itu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu lainnya yang berada dalam kamar itu, memasukinya tanpa derap langkah yang terdengar.

"Itukan..." Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya, memelankan suaranya saat melihat sosok orang yang memasuki kamar Itachi.

.

.

.

Lilin putih yang tertandak dalam piringan kecil mulai meleleh hampir habis akan keterangannya, tidak terlalu banyak lilinnya tapi dapat melihat keadaan ruangan yang terlihat rapi dan penuh dengan rak buku yang rapih, ada berbagai buku yang terlihat tebal dan kuno dalam artian sudah terlalu lama disimpan sebagai barang bersejarah tahun beberapa silam.

Terdengar derap langkah pelan mencoba tidak merusak suasan tenang didalam ruangan itu, mendengar ada yang mendekat dia berbalik menatap orang itu dan menyeringai penuh kesenangan.

"Bagaimana kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan?" Itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan bukan bentakan yang sering dia dapatkan.

"Sudah, aku hanya menunggu beberapa bulan untuk menunggu dia lepas kendali" dia menatap orang didepannya yang membelakanginya menatap luar jendela yang sebentar lagi akan hujan.

"Bagus, katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi" ekor matanya menatap ke belakang, tidak berbalik barang melihat sedikit pun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, sekarang kau hanya bayangan diruangan ini" perkataan itu bagaikan belati yang menusuknya, tapi tidak akan membuatnya mati hanya dengan perasaan sakit itu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi!" Topik pembicaraan mereka berakhir dengan sunyinya suasana, dinginnya keadaan ruangan yang terlalu kelam untuk ditinggali lebih lama.

.

.

.

Kyuubi dengan antusias menatap layar laptopnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, menunggu orang yang dia lihat di layar laptopnya keluar dari kamar Itachi, lama Kyuubi menunggu hingga matanya dan tubuhnya sakit terlalu lama duduk menatap layar laptopnya saja untuk mengobati rasa penasarannga. Rubynya menatap tiap layar dengan teliti mencari-cari sebuah kejanggalan didalam kamar itu tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya kamar Itachi yang rapi dan bersih. Tapi ada satu yang Kyuubi bingungkan kenapa darah Itachi tidak dapat dia temukan. Ya, sudahlah daripada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik dia menunggu orang itu keluar dari pintu itu.

Melihat ada pergerakan dari ganggang pintu itu, Kyuubi dengan nafas tertahan menatap dengan penasarannya tanpa berkedip, orang itu keluar dari kamar itu tanpa sepatah kata pun menuju pintu keluar kamar. Namun, saat akan keluar dari kamar itu dia berhenti diambang pintu menatap ke arah Kyuubi dengan ekor matanya.

Dengan cepat Kyuubi mematikan laptopnya dengan perasaan takut dan gugup, Kyuubi menatap ngeri laptopnya. "Bagaimana bisa dia tau bahwa aku mengawasi kamar itu?"

Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuubi, laptopnya menyala kembali menampilkan seseorang tengah tersenyum dilayar laptop itu berkata dengan suara berat "Kyuubi bersiaplah!"

Dan seketika laptopnya kembali mati, menampilkan layar kosong.

.

.

.

Baru saja Kyuubi sampai dilantai satu terlihat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar, terlihat ada seseorang diluar halaman rumahnya tengah berdiri menatap arah lain. Karena, dilanda penasaran Kyuubi berjalan menuju pintu keluar melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ibu!" Kyuubi melihat ibunya tengah membawa satu kardus dipelukannya membawa kehalaman rumah lalu menaruh dan membukanya.

"Eh. Kyuubi kesini!" Panggil Kushina mengibaskan tangannya memerintahkan Kyuubi untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuubi menghampiri ibunya yang tengah berbenah membongkar sesuatu didalam kotak kardus itu.

"Iruka, dia beberapa minggu ini akan pindah ke rumah sebelah kita itu" dengan perasaan senang Kushina menyalurkan perasaannya kepada Kyuubi yang hanya mengangguk.

"Benarkah. Lalu dimana Naruto?" Kyuubi merasa tidak tertarik dengan cerita kedatangan pamannya. Jadi, dia mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Dia, sedang menyiram tanaman di belakang halaman rumah" kata Kushina menyibukan dirinya dengan kotak kardus didepannya yang terlihat lebih menarik dimatanya daripada pembicaraannya dengan anak sulungnya.

"Wah... Ada apa dengan ini anak?" Kyuubi merasa hal ini begitu membingungkan sebab adiknya mau merepotkan diri untuk menyiram tanaman, ini hal yang aneh diderita adiknya.

"Eits... Kyuubi" cegat Kushina saat Kyuubi ingin pergi.

"Ada apa?" Dengan wajah kesal Kyuubi menatap malas ibunya yang berkacak pinggang menatap Kyuubi sengit.

"Lebih baik, kau bantu aku memilih barang yang aku bawa ini" dengan malas Kyuubi memutar matanya hanya menuruti permintaan ibunya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang kembali berjongkok didepan kotak kardus.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat suasana rumah kediaman Uchiha kini terlihat canggung kembali merasakan betapa dinginnya suasana rumah yang terlalu suram untuk ditinggali lebih lama, setelah semua kerabat dan teman lama telah pergi untuk penguburan mayat Itachi yang telah mati untuk kedua kalinya. Nyonya Uchiha ini hanya diam menatap meja tidak bergeming sedikit pun, tuan Uchiha hanya diam memejamkan matanya berpikir dengan kerasnya tentang anak sulungnya, mereka berdua asik dengan kesendirian mereka masing-masing saat mayat Itachi telah dikuburkan. Tidak ada tangisan atau pun isakan tangis yang meluluhkan hati yang tersentuh akan air mata seorang ibu, tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi selama hal ini belum jadi hal yang sakral mereka lakukan. Anak bungsu Uchiha menatap was-was keadaan rumah dia takut jika, kakaknya kembali bangkit lagi dan menerornya tapi itu tidak mungkin selama dia tidak melakukan hal yang tidak diluar kesadaran.

Sesekali Sasuke melihat jarum jam yang berdetak lama melihat angka yang tertuju. Dalam hati Sasuke mulai menghitung beberapa angka dengan mata terpejam mencoba memastikan keadaan rumahnya yang menyeramkan itu.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Tok. Tok

Semua orang bertatapan satu sama lain, apakah hitungan Sasuke sudah benar apa dia terlalu cepat menghitung, tidak ada yang bergeming dari tempat duduk mereka. Mencoba tidak membuat pergerakan yang membuat siapa pun akan bertindak.

Tok. Tok

Masih pada posisi mereka enggan menuju pintu keluar rumah, hingga Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, tapi tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Mikoto yang kemudian duduk kembali.

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan kebingungan kenapa dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menuju pintu keluar rumah. Mikoto hanya menggeleng pelan mencoba jangan banyak bergerak sebelum ada jawaban dari luar.

Lama menunggu hingga suara ketokan pintu tidak terdengar lagi, Mikoto yang merasakan tegangnya perasaan langsung bernafas lega, membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksud ibunya itu.

Cklek

Drap

Drap

Drap

Spontan mata Sasuke dan Mikoto terbelalak merasan ketegangan yang berlebihan, Fugaku hanya dapat diam tidak melakukan apa-apa selain melihat kearah suara derap langkah yang terdengar nyaring dengan ekor matanya.

Suara derap langkahnya berhenti membuat suasana semakin menegang, apa lagi Sasuke dia harus mencoba untuk tidak berlari keluar rumah atau pun berteriak bagaikan orang gila karena ketakutannya.

"Ibu" baritone suara yang familiar ditelinga mereka, suasana yang tidak menguntungkan memberikan ketakutan yang tidak terhilangkan.

Mikoto melihat anak sulungnya tengah berdiri yang memunggungi mereka, ada sedikit keterkejutan dari tatapan itu, Mikoto menahan agar tidak merasa kaku dan gugup yang dia derita ini.

"Bisa siapkan makanan untukku" itu permintaan, Mikoto tidak dapat menolaknya apa lagi yang memintanya adalah anak sulungnya, dengan perasaan tegang Mikoto berjalan menuju dapur.

Suasana menjadi canggung, tidak ada yang bergeming barang kali untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat menyeramkan itu. "Sasuke"

Sasuke menegang, tubuhnya bergetar tangannya dingin menatap kakaknya yang masih pada posisinya, Sasuke berpikir kenapa harus dia yang dipanggil kenapa bukan ayahnya dan dia dapat pergi keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan menghilangkan rasa ketegangannya terhadap kakaknya yang kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Ketegangan dirinya dan ketakutan terhadap kakaknya tidak dapat dia hilangkan, kenapa harus dia yang mengalami peneroran terhadap kakaknya sendiri? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa?

Sasuke melihat kakaknya pergi dari tempatnya menuju meja makan, hingga Sasuke melihat ayahnya yang bangkit dari duduknya menuju meja makan. Sasuke berpikir mungkin ini sudah waktunya mereka makan siang saat libur dadakan akan sebuah kematian.

.

.

.

Selesai membantu ibunya yang kelewatan bahagia akibat mendapatkan barang lamanya didalam gudang, akhirnya Kyuubi dapat merenggangkan tubuhnya, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa empuk diruang tamu. Kyuubi merasa pekerjaan paling berat adalah membantu ibunya daripada memukuli adiknya yang sering kena masalah dengan dirinya.

"Eh. Kakak! Lagi apa kok disitu?" Naruto yang baru datang dengan membawakan segelas jus jeruk ditangannya, menghentikan langkah kakinya menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau yang lagi apa? Buat apa kau menyiram tanaman?" Tanya Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto dan merampas gelas yang Naruto pegang.

"Oh. Itu, kakak kau tidak tau paman Iruka sebentar lagi akan datang jadi, aku dipaksa ibu untuk menyiram tanaman" kata Naruto merampas kembali gelasnya yang hampir setengah habis diminum oleh Kyuubi.

"Kau yakin, bukan karena kau kesenangan akibat kemarin" tatap Kyuubi curiga kepada Naruto yang memutar matanya malas.

"Tidak, kakak boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Apa itu?" Kata Kyuubi berjalan menuju ruang tamu kembali pada posisinya yang seperti semula.

"Itu. Itachi! Apakah kau yang..." Naruto hanya bungkam, saat ingin mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya menatap takut pada Kyuubi yang terdiam duduk dengan pandangan sendu.

"Iya. Aku membunuhnya!" Kyuubi mendesis saat mengingat akan hal keji itu.

"Katakan bagaimana bisa?" Naruto mendekati Kyuubi duduk didepannya, menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Saat itu dia menyerangku, Naruto" Kyuubi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menjambak rambutnya dengan pelan.

"Jadi, benar bahwa dia yang lebih dulu menyerang pantas sekali kau mengigau menyebut nama Itachi terus" kata Naruto mengangguk paham, mengapa Naruto mendengar igauan Kyuubi yang tidak asing.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak menyebutkan namanya" Kyuubi gelagapan mendengar penunturan dari Naruto.

"Kau tidur, dan aku saksinya" kata Naruto tersenyum penuh percaya diri pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi dapat menyangkal jika apa yang dikatakan adiknya memang setengahnya benar, Kyuubi tidak akan mengakui akan kebebaran kenapa hal itu akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Barang-barang yang tergeletak ditanah halaman rumah mulai dimasukan ke dalam beberapa kotak kardus menutupnya dengan selotif, dua pasangan yang asik bercanda ini tidak menghiraukan tetangga mereka yang tersenyum iri akan kemesraam mereka. Yang terpikir hanya kebahagian yang mereka miliki. Terlihat pria yang tengah asik memasukkan beberapa kotak kardus dalam sebuah mobil besar yang dipesankan untuk membawa beberapa barang mereka.

"Bagaimana, semuanya sudah selesai?" Tanya pria yang melihat pasangannya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan pindah?" Tanya pria itu menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Nanti aku harus mengatur kepindahan pekerjaanku pada atasanku, untuk bekerja di Jepang" pasangan hidupnya yang memeluk tubuh lebih kecil darinya dari belakang, mengecup pipi tannya.

"Aku mengira kau akan tetap bekerja disini" katanya berbalik melingkarkan tangannya, pada orang itu membiarkan kehangatan tubuh mereka menyatu dalam kebahagian.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu sendiri lagi" dengan penuh kasih sayang dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu, menyalurkan perasaannya kepada pria didepannya yang hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, bisa kau bantu aku setelah ini untuk membawa beberapa barang lagi ke dalam mobil besar ini" katanya melepaskan palukannya membuat orang itu, yang tercengang dengan sikap pria didepannya yang berubah sikap dengan cepatnya.

"Iya, kau ini, tapi malam ini kau yang melayaniku sebagai jaminannya" kata orang itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kedalam rumah.

Spontan pipi tan itu memerah, merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Betapa santainya dia menyebutkan hal itu didepan dirinya dan tetangga yang melihat mereka dengan pandaman penuh arti.

"Awas, kau" katanya kesal menatap tajam pada orang yang tadi menggodainya. Yang statusnya sudah jadi suaminya tepatnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap senang dengan apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang, pada akhirnya sesuatu yang dia cari dia temukan dengan perasaan senang dia melihat benda yang ada ditangannya.

"Akhirnya kalung rubynya sudah aku temukan" Naruto menatap senang pada kalung yang bergantungan ditangannya itu.

Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya yang senyum-senyum sendiri berjalan menghampiri sang adik.

"Kalung apa itu?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap benda yang ada ditangan Naruto dengan seksama dan tanda tanya besar.

"Jimat pemberian dari paman Iruka, katanya ini untuk kakak" Naruto memberikan kalung dengan batu berlian ruby itu pada Kyuubi.

"Apa kegunaannya?" Kata Kyuubi memakai kalung pemberian Naruto menatap dengan penasaraannya.

"Aku tidak tau, aku juga memakai kalung yang sama, tapi berbeda warnanya, dari dulu tidak tau kegunaannya" kata Naruto memeprlihatkan kalung batu berlian sapphire dibalik bajunya.

"Dasar, nanti setelah paman Iruka datang tanyakan padanya apa kegunaan dari kalung ini" kata Kyuubi yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Naruto sebagai jawaban.

"Iya, nanti akan ku tanyakan!" Naruto beranjak dari temptnya menuju lantai dua ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal, tentunya.

"Hahh..." Kyuubi beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, menuju halaman rumah, memandang ibunya yang lagi kesanangan dengan apa yang dia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang keluarga Uchiha masih dilanda kebungkaman, kecanggungan akan hal yang baru melanda mereka, Sasuke mati-matian menahan untuk tidak melakukan pergerakan yang mencuri perhatian mereka, Sasuke menatap kakaknya diseberang dia duduk dengan ekor matanya menatap penuh ketakutan, bertanya kenapa kakaknya datang lagi dan lagi bukannya dia sudah mati.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi merasa diperhatikan sang adik dengan instensnya.

"Tidak" gugup sekali saat kegiatannya telah diketahui oleh sang kakak.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya menatap penuh kecurigaan, bagaimana bisa tenang jika kakaknya menatap seperti orang yang ingin membunuh.

"Aku ingin kekamar" kata Sasuke beranjak menuju lantai dua kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi kembali menatap layar laptopnya yang tadi dia matikan menatap penuh rasa penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa didalam kamar senpai, yang ada hanya suara angin" Kyuubi menekuk wajahnya, menatap kesal layar laptopnya yang tidak ada penampakan siapa pun.

"Hahh... Bosan" Kyuubi mengetuk-ngetukan meja belajarnya, mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan bingung akan misteri yang dia dapatkan.

Kriet

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan pelan hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan pintu yang nyaring, Kyuubi yang mendengarnya langsung duduk dengan gelagapan dan menatap layar laptopnya dengan penasaran. Dilayar laptopnya terlihat seseorang tengah memasuki kamar Itachi dengan pelan mencoba tidak melakukan pergerakan yang nyaring atau menakuti seseorang.

Ruby itu membulat menatap dengan tidak percaya, apa yang dia lihat, dilayar laptopnya terpampang jelas sosok Itachi, anak sulung Uchiha, berjalan pelan menuju kasur duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Kyuubi terus memperhatikan wajah menyeramkan itu dengan intens, hingga tanpa sadar kamera yang disembunyikan Kyuubi dengan aman terangkat bagaikan dibawa angin lembut, Kyuubi semakin terkejut menahan nafasnya, mencoba menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ingin rasanya Kyuubi berteriak saat itu juga berkata bahwa semua yang dia saksikan bukan imajinasinya belaka.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Kyuubi dengan langkah cepat menekan berbagai tombol utuk mematikan laptopnya tapi hasilnya sia-sia kamera yang ada dilayar itu semakin naik dengan perlahan keatas.

"Hahh... Ba-bagaimana ini, ke-kenapa tidak bisa dimatikan" Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan kabel penghubung laptopnya tapi tetap tidak mati.

Krak

Krak

Kyuubi memukul-mukul laptopnya dengan keras, tidak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya karena hal terpenting adalah rasa takutnya yang memuncak, dengan takut-takut Kyuubi menatap layar kaptopnya yang sudah mati. Dan Kyuubi dapat bernafas lega sekarang.

"Hah... hah... ke-kenapa? Bagaimana dia bi-bisa tau letak kameranya" Kyuubi menjambak rambutnya, menatap lantai kamarnya dengan kerakutan dan deru nafas yang putus-putus.

"Kyuubi" tanpa diketahui ternyata laptop yang setengah rusak kembali menyala, menampilkan wajah Itachi yang tersenyum iblis menatap dengan penuh nafsu. Kyuubi dengan mata terbelalak menatap layar laptopnya.

"Kyuubi"

"Tidakkkk" Kyuubi membanting laptopnya ke lantai hingga rusak, hancur menjadi dua bagian. Tapi samar-samar layar laptop yang sudah rusak masih menampilkan wajah Itachi yang masih tersenyum iblis, seperti menantang Kyuubi.

Krak

Krak

Kyuubi menginjak-injak laptopnya dengan ketakutan, hingga layarnya rusak total, dengan cepat Kyuubi berjalan mundur menjauh dari laptopnya, duduk diatas kasurnya dengan memeluk kakinya, menatap penuh kewaspadaan pada sekitar dan laptopnya yang bisa saja tiba-tiba hidup kembali.

Samar-samar layar laptop yang sudah rusak itu, kembali memperlihatkan wajah Itachi dan suara yang terdengar putus-putus.

"Kyuubi"

"Tidakkkkk. Pergi! Pergiiii?!" Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya, mengibaskan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menghilangkan suara yang didengar, menutup telinganya untuk menghilangkan suara berat Itachi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa menuju lantai dua ke kamar Kyuubi yang dari tadi berteriak mencuri perhatian orang-orang yang berada dilantai dua.

"Kyuubi, ada apa?" Kushina selaku seorang ibu, mendapati anaknya yang meringkuk diatas kasur dengan waspada dan takutnya terhadap sekitarnya. Langsung memeluk anak sulungnya yang masih dilanda ketakutan akan sosok Itachi yang tidak bisa dikatakan dengan kata-kata.

Naruto hanya bisa diam, menatap sendu kakaknya yang menangis ketakutan dipelukan ibunya, lalu penglihatan Naruto menuju pada laptop yang tidak jauh didekatnya yang sudah rusak, tidak berbentuk lagi, karena penasaran tangan Naruto mulai ingin menjangkau laptop Kyuubi tapi langsunh dicegat oleh Kyuuni.

"Jangan Naru, jangan disentuh itu iblis" kata Kyuubi yang melepaskan pelukannya terhadap ibunya yang kebingungan.

Naruto dapat melihat wajah kakaknya yang basah, karena keringat dingin dan air mata yang mengalir turun dari pelupuk mata lentiknya, tapi diiris ruby itu memancarkan ketakutan yang dalam menatap laptop yang sudah rusak itu dengan kebencian yang amat dalam. Naruto hanya dapat angkat tangan, berjalan mundur menjauhi laptop kakaknya yang sudah rusak.

"Ibu, a-aku takut, dia te-terus menerorku, ibu" Kyuubi tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa dia yang harus merasakan rasanya tidak tenangnya kehidupan, dan sakitnya akan kenyataan.

Naruto keluar dari kamar kakaknya, dia akan bertanya nanti saat keadaan sudah tenang dan membaik.

"Ini pasti, dapat membantuku" kata Naruto menatap flashdisk yang ada ditangannya menggenggamnya lagi, lalu beranjak pergi menuju pintu keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Rumah yang bernuansa tradisional Jepang, yang harum akan khasnya, mengatakan betapa sederhananya rumah ini, tapi bukan hanya rumahnya tapi peninggalan dari leluhur mereka yang terpajang didalam lemari kaca yang hanya dapat dilihat, tapi tidak dapat dipegang, serta beberapa foto keluarga yang terpapang jelas didinding dari beberapa leluhur silam.

Disinilah Naruto tepatnya dirumah sahabatnya, Kiba Inuzuka, mencoba meminta bantuan tentang flashdisk yang dia temukan dikamar kakaknya, yang pas sekali terlempar tepat hampir saat dia injak.

"Kenapa, kau begitu penasarannya dengan isi flashdisk ini" kata Kiba menatap Naruto, yang terlihat lebih fokus pada layar laptop yang diketik oleh Kiba.

"Hah... Kakakku mengamuk lagi dan kali ini laptopnya hancur, aku tidak tau apa yang dia lihat dilaptopnya hingga berteriak histeris dan membanting laptopnya menjadi dua bagain!" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan hal singkat pada dua sahabatnya yang seperti biasanya berkumpul. Jika, ada hal penting. Seperti halnya sekarang.

"Mengerikan sekali." Kiba tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, meskipun Naruto adalah adik dari Kyuubi. Itu terlalu mustahil karena, yang mereka tau Kyuubi adalah orang yang tidak mudah berteriak tanpa sebabnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan flashdisk-nya, Kiba?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah, dengan mata pandanya menatap penuh penasaran pada layar laptop sahabatnya yang menuliskan kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Entahlah, Gaara!" Kiba juga kebingungan dengan laptopnya yang gagal me-login flashdisk milik Kyuubi.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto mulai gelisah sendiri, takut jika sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab kakaknya ketakutan tidak dia temukan.

"Tenang, aku akan meminta bantuan kakak Hanna" kata Kiba beranjak dari duduknya, membawa laptopnya menuju kamar kakak perempuannya.

"Kenapa? Naruto sebenarnya ada apa?" Sahabat Naruto bernama Sabaku no Gaara bertanya dengan hati penasarannya.

"Hahh... Akhir-akhir ini kakakku mulai semakin aneh, dia sering berteriak" kata Naruto mengingat jelas kakaknya yang ketakutan.

"Kapan, pamanmu itu akan datang?" Tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah, aku harap dia segera datang, sebelum kakaknya Sasuke mulai bertindak hal yang membuat kakakku ketakutan lagi" kata Naruto hanya dapat pasrah dan menunggu kapan waktu menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Tidak lama Kiba datang dengan membawakan laptopnya yang sudah me-login flashdisk milik Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto menatap penuh harapan.

"Kata kakakku, flashdisk-nya hampir rusak karena benturan keras, tapi untungnya kakakku sudah memperbaiki kerusakannya dan akhirnya bisa di-login" kata Kiba menjelaskan beberapa hal yang ingin dia terangkan tentang flashdisk milik Kyuubi.

"Tapi, bisa di-login'kan?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapati anggukan mantap dari Kiba yang tersenyum puas, akan kerja keras kakaknya, yang mau memperbaiki flashdisk milik Kyuubi.

"Kalo sudah di-login, cepat buka file yang ada didalamnya" desak Gaara yang membuat Kiba dan Naruto bertatapan, menatap curiga pada sahabatnya, seharusnya Naruto yang mendesaknya. Tapi, ya sudahlah lebih baik mereka menyaksikan layar laptop Kiba yang mulai membuka sebuah video yang tidak berlabel.

Di layar laptop Kiba terlihat ada sebuah kamar yang familiar dimata mereka. "Kamar ini terlihat seperti kamar kakaknya Sasuke!"

Mereka bertiga berpandangan sebentar, dan kembali lagi ke layar, menyaksikan hal yang janggal dan menggali beberapa jawaban.

"Ehhh... Itukan? Sasuke?" Naruto terperangah dengan apa yang dia lihat, Sasuke tengah memasuki kamar Itachi menuju sebuah pintu lainnya.

"Kiba, percepat ke bagian tengah" desak Naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

Kiba memainkan laptopnya dibagian scroll menjalankannya, menuju ke tengah video berlangsung.

"Hehh... wajah kakaknya Sasuke? Kenapa menatap seperti itu? Matikan Kiba aku takut melihatnya, auranya terlalu kuat" kata Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan cemas.

Kiba mematikan laptopnya. Membuat Naruto bernafas lega, namun tidak disangka laptopnya kembali menyala menampilkan wajah Itachi yang menyeringai, berkata sesuatu yang membuat mereka gelabakan.

"Naruto, dengarlah kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku"

"Kiba cepat, matikan" desak Naruto merasa Itachi tengah berbicara pada, membuat perasaannya menjadi cemas akan hal yang dikatakan Itachi tadi.

"Ti-tidak bisa! Bagaimana ini?" Kiba menjadi gugup akan hal yang dia dapatkan.

"Lepaskan betrai atau matikan secara paksa" kata Gaara mencoba memberikan saran kepada Kiba.

Merek bertiga mencoba keras untuk mematikan laptopnya dengan cara apa pun, agar layar laptopnya bisa mati dan mereka dapat bernafas lega.

"KIBA, JANGAN BERISIK!?" teriak kakak Kiba dari asal kamarnya.

"I-iya, kakak" saat betrai laptopnya akan dilepas, laptopnya sudah mati menampilkan layar kosong berwarna hitam.

"Hahh... hahh... Jadi, ini yang dilihat kakakmu? Tentu, saja dia ketakautan. Jika, yang dia lihat wajah iblis Itachi" kata Kiba menutup laptopnya menjauhkan dari sekitarnya, hingga berjarak 1m jauhnya.

Naruto menatap ngeri laptop Kiba yang tidak tersentuh lagi, berpikir keras dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi. 'Apa dia tau bahwa aku juga memiliki penangkal para...'

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dengan penuh tidak percaya.

"Jadi, dia sudah tau, lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kiba mengerti dengan jalan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Ya, dua sahabat Naruto sudah mengetahui jelas apa kekuatan dan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yang mengetahui identitas Naruto dengan jelas apa lagi, aura keberadaan yang berubah dengan seketika.

"Aku, harus mengirim pesan pada paman Iruka, sekarang! Jika tidak, kak Kyuubi dalam bahaya" Naruto merasa betapa cemasnya dia sekarang.

"Tunggu Naruto, jangan sekarang kita tunggu kapan anmacannya berlaku.!" Cegat Gaara menghentikan niat Naruto, untuk menghubungi pamannya.

"Tenang, Naruto kami akan membantumu. Ya, walau kita tidak memiliki kelebihan yang kau punya?" Kata Kiba memutar matanya malas.

"Terima kasih, tapi sayangnya aku sudah mengirim _e-mail_ pada paman Iruka" dengan santainya Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hahh... Naruto" Kiba hanya menggeleng tidak percaya begitu juga Gaara, yang hanya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kiba.

"Maaf ya, aku tadi gugup dan juga takut. Kalian'kan tau bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan ritual itu seorang diri tanpa paman Iruka" kata Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto kami sudah tau" kata Kiba hanya mengangguk paham pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Kyuubi selama seharian tidak keluar dari kamar, membuat Kushina sang ibu merasakan betapa khawatir terhadap kesehatan anaknya yang beberapa hari ini menurun karena nafsu makan yang berkurang. Minato sang ayah hanya dapat berdiam diri, mencoba bertindak Kyuubi akan mencoba hal yang dibatas kewajaran. Jika, itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang kita lakukan?" Tanya Kushina pada suaminya Minato yang hanya menjentikkan bahunya tidak tahu, akan apa yang harus dia perbuat pada anak sulungnya.

"Apa kita perlu meminta bantuan mereka?" Tanya Minato menatap istrinya yang hanya mengangguk pelan, pasrah dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Kita akan undang mereka malam ini, Kyuubi pasti akan turun saat makan malam" kata Minato mencoba menghibur istrinya yang merasakan cemas pada anak sulung mereka.

"Semoga, saja" kata Kushina berharap banyak pada malam ini.

"Aku pulang" kata Naruto yang baru datang memasuki rumahnya, mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah berkumpul dibawah anak tangga.

"Selamat datang" kata Kushina berbalik mendapati anak bungsunya berjalan mendekati mereka dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kak Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto merasakan keanehan pada kedua orang tuanya, yang terlihat terpuruk akan suatu hal.

"Kakakmu, saharian mengurung diri dikamar, bagaimana ibu bisa membujuknya untuk makan?" Kata Kushina tidak dapat lagi menahan cairan bening yang sudah tertahan dimata violetnya.

"Bagaimana, kalo aku yang membujuknya?" Tanya Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya yang hanya mengangguk pasrah, semoga harapan mereka tidak gagal.

.

.

.

Naruto menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua ke kamar Kyuubi yang terkunci rapat tanpa celah, namun dapat dirasakan betapa ketakutannya kakaknya sekarang yang tengah menggigil dibalik selimut.

"Kakak, buka pintunya..." Naruto mencoba membuka ganggang pintu kamar kakaknya, tapi sayangnya pintu kamar Kyuubi terkunci tidak dapat dibuka dari luar.

"A-apa, benar itu kau? Naruto?" Suara yang terdengar serak dan bergetar, ketakutan yang teramat dalam.

"Iya, ini aku! Cepat buka pintunya?" Kata Naruto terus mencoba mengotak-atik ganggang pintu yang belum terbuka.

Cklek

Naruto lebih memilih mundur saat pintunya terbuka setengah, tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Hanya sebatas tipis yang dapat Naruto lihat. Tapi akhirnya pintunya telah terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Kyuubi yang terlihat berantakan, tidak seperti Kyuubi yang dia kenal akan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, dia menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya pada kakaknya yang hanya diam menatap cemas.

"Naruto, tolong aku" itu bukan permohonan tapi permintaan dengan perasaan takut yang dia rasakan beberapa silam.

"Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan bingungnya menatap kakaknya yang hanya menatap penuh kecemasan.

"Dia, tidak, dia akan melakukan hal sesuatu terhadapku nantinya" kata Kyuubi menggigit jarinya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kakak, tenanglah aku yakin Itachi tidak akan melakukannya selama ada kelemahannya. Lebih baik nanti kakak turun untuk makan" Naruto mencoba semampunya untuk membujuk kakaknya yang hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Naruto. Keadaannya belumlah tenang dan aman sekarang, dia masih mengawasiku dari jendela itu" Kyuubi menatap takut kearah jendela yang tertutup oleh gorden merah.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mohon malam ini turunlah ke bawah untuk makan malam" kata Naruto sudah memohon pada kakaknya, dia harus yakin kakaknya pasti tidak akan menolaknya, apa lagi memarahinya karena hal sepele ini.

Kyuubi menatap adiknya yang sudah mati-matian membujuknya untuk makan, Kyuubi tau akan kondisinya tapi perasaan takutnya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. "Baiklah."

"Syukurlah. Nanti saat makan malam turunlah kebawah" kata Naruto dengan perasaan senang, dia menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat tenang dan mulai tidak terlihat cemas lagi.

Kyuubi merasa wajah senang Naruto sudah dapat menenangkan perasaanya, menjadi lebih tenang dan tidak cemas lagi. "Iya."

Naruto keluar dari kamar Kyuubi dengan perasaan senang, keluar dengan hati yang riang.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin menusuk pori-pori kulit, membuat tulang persedian bergesekan akibat gerakan tubuh yang menggigil karena kedinginan. Namun, tidak untuk rumah kediaman Namikaze yang terasa hangat akan keharmonisan keluarganya, tidak akan lepas dari yang namanya canda tawa tiap keluarga kecil ini.

Kyuubi menatap gelisah pintu kamarnya, dia merasa betapa cemasnya diluar kamar itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika dia keluar dan mendapati hal yang tidak mengenakan hatinya.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Kyuubi tersentak menatap terkejut pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Kakak, cepat buka lebih baik kita turun? Kau tau ibu sudah meneriakiku"

Bagaimana perasaannya, hal yang tidak mengenakan terus menghantuinya, dia ketakutan, dia gelisah, dia cemas, dia ingin menangis. Mengapa harus Kyuubi yang mengalami hal ini? Kenapa harus dia. Kenapa bukan orang lain?

Cklek

"Baiklah. Ayo" Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat kondisi kakaknya yang memperhatinkan, dengan anggukan lemah Naruto berjalan menggiring kakaknya menuju lantai satu.

Di ruang makan, terlihat banyaknya makanan yang menggugah selera, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan tergiur akan bau yang khas, terlihat wanita paruh baya ini tengah memasak bersama teman tetangganya yang dengan senang hati membantunya.

Kyuubi berhenti sejenak ketika ingin pergi ke ruang makan, dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal, Naruto yang melihat kakaknya berhenti dari jalannya menatap penasaran dengan penglihatan lurus Kyuubi yang terlihat tercengang.

"Hahh... Tidak mungkin" Naruto terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di depannya, bagaimana bisa orang tuanya mengundang keluarga...

"Uchiha" suara Kyuubi pelan tapi dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang yang asik di dapur dan di ruang makan, mulai menghampiri Kyuubi dan Naruto yang terdiam ditempat. Terkejut dengan keadaan, terbelalak karena ketakutan.

"Ahh... Kyuubi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Kushina yang baru datang dari dapur dengan celemek crime yang sering dia kenakan tiap waktunya.

"Baik" Kyuubi hanya dapat mengatakannya dengan singkat menatap keras orang yang ingin dia hindari itu.

"Hai, Kyuubi apa bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kata Itachi berjalan mendekati Kyuubi.

"Jangan mendekat" Kyuubi terbelalak spontan berjalan mundur, menjauh dari jangkauan Itachi.

"Ada apa Kyuubi?" Tatap tajam Itachi membuat Kyuubi bergetar hebat, ketakutan membuncak menatap penuh keheranan kenapa Itachi harus melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Menjauhlah" hanya dapat berkata dan berjalan mundur, tidak ada yang dapat Kyuubi lakukan selain menggeleng, mengatakan bahwa yang dia lihat adalah semu belaka.

"Kyuubi"

Greb

Kyuubi semakin tersentak menatap penuh kebisuan dengan Itachi yang memegang tangannya dengan pelan.

"Jangan" Kyuubi bergetar menatap takut pada Itachi yang menatapnya datar.

'Kakak' Naruto tau betapa takutnya kakaknya sekarang. Tapi, apa yang perlu dia perbuat, ini bukanlah hal mudah untuk melumpuhkan iblis seperti Itachi didepan keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha.

"LEPASKAN?!" Kyuubi berteriak mencoba melepaskan tangan Itachi dari pergelangan tangannya, mencoba memberontak dari apa yang dapat dia lakukan.

"Kakak" Naruto terkejut mencoba ingin melepaskan tangan Itachi dari tangan kakaknya.

"Jangan, Naruto kau jangan ikut campur" cegat Kushina menatap anak bungsunya.

"Apa, ibu apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu.

"Ini telah jadi perjanjian kita dulu, Naruto. Bahwa Kyuubi hanya milik Itachi" Kushina menjelaskan hal yang sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto.

'Bagaimana ini?!' Naruto berpikir keras mencoba menghentikan perbuatan Itachi yang sudah membuat kakaknya menangis.

"Naruto, jangan coba-coba untuk melakukan hal yang membuat kami bertindak" kata Minato menatap tajam pada anak bungsunya yang terbelalak terkejut.

"Ayah, tidak mungkin? Kenapa?" Naruto semakin kebingungan, dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya yang ikut membela penyiksaan kakaknya.

"Karena ini hal yang seharusnya kami lakukan dari dulu, Naruto!" Sasuke berkata seperti itu pada dirinya, bagaimana mungkin?

"Sasuke, kenapa kau lakukan ini juga padanya?" Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan cairan bening di pelupuknya yang lolos begitu saja.

"Karena, dia juga menginginkanmu Naruto" kata Itachi menarik paksa tangan Kyuubi yang menggaduh kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit... lepaskan aku senpai" Kyuubi tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain menagis, mencoba mengehentikan Itachi yang mengcengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Tidak akan?!" Naruto menatap sengit Itachi.

Duk

Greb

Naruto mendorong Itachi hingga terlepaskan cengkramannya pada Kyuubi, kesempatan itu tidak Naruto sia-sia'kan dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Kyuubi lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Naruto, Kyuubi" pangggil Kushina pada dua anaknya yang berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..." Deru nafas yang putus-putus, mencoba untuk tidak menatap ke belakang.

Kaki Naruto terus berlari menuju sebuah tempat yang jauh dari rumahnya, bersama kakaknya yang hanya dapat mengikutinya entah kemana.

"Apakah, mereka mengejar kita?" Tanya Naruto tidak berani menatap ke belakang.

"Hahh... Naruto cepat Sasuke mengejar kita" kata Kyuubi mencoba berlari sekuatnya, dia tidak boleh putus ditengah jalan dalam keadaan sekarang, apa lagi adiknya yang mati-matian membantunya pergi dari rumahnya yang tidak meraskan kehangatan lagi.

Naruto masih berlari dengan menarik tangan kakaknya, menjauh dari kejaran Sasuke yang sudah mencapai jangkauan mereka.

'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa tidak ada orang satu pun disini?' Batin Naruto kesal dengan keadaan sekarang karena tidak menguntungkan dirinya, yang mencoba lolos dari kejaran Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengejar mereka dengan tenang tanpa nafas terengah, matanya merah tetap menargetkan mereka sebagai incaran pengejaran ini.

"Kita, harus ke tempat ramai" Naruto mencoba terus berlari keluar dari trotoar jalanan yang sangat sepi, hanya diterangi oleh lampu yang bergantungan menerangi perjalanan mereka menuju suatu tempat.

"Hahh... Hahh... Aku... Aku tidak kuat lagi, Naruto" kata Kyuubi yang terlihat oleng, saat berlari dalam waktu lama dengan keadaan tidak bertenaga.

"Sedikit lagi, kakak" kata Naruto dapat melihat jalanan raya yang penuh orang-orang yang tengah menyeberangi jalanan dari kejauhan.

Naruto dan Kyuubi tetap berlari saat sudah sampai dijalanan raya, Kyuubi menatap ke belakang dimana keberadaan Sasuke yang mulai ketinggalan jauh.

Cling

Naruto dan Kyuubi memasuki sebuah toko roti yang mendapati tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam toko itu, tapi mereka berdua tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena hal yang pertama adalah keselamatan mereka yang terancam ini.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..." Kyuubi merasa sangat lemas, tubuhnya lelah, perasaannya capek, batinnya sakit, dan pikirannya terganggu. Naruto yang melihat wajah kakaknya yang terlihat pucat mencoba mendekatinya.

"Kakak, lebih baik kau duduk disini. Aku akan membelikan makanan dan minuman untuk kita" kata Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan kakaknya untuk menenangkan kakaknya yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

Kyuubi duduk disebuah sofa yang terlihat kosong, dengan wajah sendu Kyuubi menatap kaca bening di belakangnya, menatap penuh ketakutan saat dia akan pulang nanti, kemana dia dan adiknya akan tinggal, kemana mereka berdua akan pergi, kemana mereka berdua akan berada nantinya, dan kemana mereka berdua harus menuju.

"Hahh..." Kyuubi spontan berpaling menundukan kepalanya, bersembunyi disofa yang terlihat sedikit tinggi.

Diluar toko roti itu terlihat Sasuke tengah mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang memghilang dari pencariannya. Namun, dia tidak menemukannya dan berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya.

Didalam toko roti Kyuubi melihat dengan takut-takut ke arah kaca bening tadi, dan pada akhirnya dia bernafas lega saat sosok Sasuke telah pergi dari depan toko roti tadi, entah bagaimana nasibnya dan adiknya jika ketahuan bersembunyi disini.

"Kakak" panggil Naruto yang membuat Kyuubi berbalik melihat adiknya membawakan nampan, berisikan dua buah gelas coklat panas dan beberapa roti yang dia pesankan tadi.

"Kakak, makanlah" kata Naruto kemudian duduk dan memulai acara makannya.

"Naruto, kita akan pergi kemana nantinya?" Tanya Kyuubi yang mendapati tatapan sedih dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau, apa kita perlu menyewa apartement atau tinggal dirumah salah satu sahabatku?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dapat tanggapan diam dari kakaknya, yang memakan pelan roti yang ada didepannya dengan tidak nafsunya.

 _To: Paman Iruka_

 _From: Naruto keponakanmu_

 _Aku mohon, tolong aku dan kakak, kami dalam bahaya sekarang. Ayah dan ibu tidak memihak kami lagi. Kami mohon datanglah secepatnya, aku takut begitu juga kakak. Paman datanglah dan bantu kami. Jemputlah kami._

Naruto menyimpan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya, menatap kakaknya yang mulai menghabiskan rotinya dan minumannya yang tertinggal setengah.

"Kau mengirim pesan pada siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto yang hanya menggeleng palan.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke rumah kakek Jiraiya" kata Naruto yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Kyuubi yang sepertinya setuju pada keputusan adiknya.

.

.

.

 _Sampai kapan peneroran ini akan berlanjut, aku lelah akan semua ini, kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya. Apa aku harus bersyukur atau meratapi diriku yang mengalami hal ini, kenapa harus aku katakan, kenapa harus aku?_

"Kakak, kakak!" Naruto mengguncang bahu Kyuubi dengan pelan, mencoba membuat Kyuubi kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ayo, pergi" kata Kyuubi yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menatap jalanan yang penuh kejadian ditiap saatnya.

.

.

.

Dengan seksama pria itu memahami tiap huruf yang tertara dalam layar handphoennya, memahami tiap maknanya. Ketika mendapati jawabannya dia bergegas membalasnya mengatakannya dengan cepat apa yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" seseorang membuat pria itu berbalik, menatap pasangan hidupnya tengah asik meminum satu gelas teh ocha hangat, lalu menaruh gelasnya diatas meja dekatnya.

"Apakah, besok kita bisa pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya pria itu meminta kepastian dari pasangannya yang mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, keputusan mendadak dari pria manis didepannya ini.

"Kenapa bukannya kau suka tinggal di Amerika ini? Tapi tiketnya menunjukan satu minggu lagi penerbangannya?" Kata dia membuat pria manis itu semakin dilanda kekhawatiran.

"Aku mohon, aku khawatir dengan kedua keponakanku" kata pria itu mengelus lengannya dengan tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan.

"Baiklah besok kita akan kesana, ini demi dirimu cintaku" dia memeluk pria manis itu dengan penuh sayang, memberikan kehangatan agar pria ini tidak terlalu cemas dengan keadaan kedua keponakannya sekarang.

"Terima kasih cintaku"

Mereka menikmati tiap perlakuan mereka dengan lembut, tidak membiarkan siapa pun mengganggu acara bahagia mereka ini.

"Katakan, apa yang kaudapatkan tadi, dan ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui" katanya yang hanya dapat anggukan pelan.

.

.

.

Perjalanan Kyuubi dan Naruto menuju rumah kakeknya sangatlah jauh dengan menggunakan jalan kaki. Tapi mereka bersyukur malam-malam seperti ini mereka menemukam taksi yang lewat dan dapat menghantar mereka menuju tempat yang ditentukan.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, hoamm" Naruto menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, menatap lesu arah jendela mobil taksi yang terus berjalan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai jadi tahanlah sedikit Naruto" kata Kyuubi hanya fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Baiklah, kakak saat di sekolah nanti apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto melihat kakaknya dengan ekor matanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin bersikap seperti biasanya, bukannya hal ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau akan masalahnya" kata Kyuubi memelan suara.

"Hmm..." Naruto kembali bungkam, memikirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ayah dan ibunya yang tidak memihak mereka lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang menatap dirinya dengan tajam, meminta sebuah kepastian dari perintahnya yang terjawabkan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi yang hanya dapat gelengan pelan dari Sasuke.

"Aku kehilangan mereka" kata Sasuke yang membuat Itachi berdecak kesal, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dengan perasaan kesal dan marah.

'Kenapa? Kakak? Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam permasalahan ini?' Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu, dia sangat yakin jawabannya adalah amukan amarah dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan pelan, tidak menimbulkan suara dari hutan menuju pendalaman menuju sebuah tempat yang terus dia cari-cari sedari tadi, sebuah hutan yang disebut dengan Hutan Kematian, entahlah kenapa harus disebut seperti itu padahal hutannya cantik dari dalamnya.

Perasaan kantuk telah menyerang mereka, sesuai dengan perhitungan kini jam telah menunjukan tengah malam dan sudah saatnya mereka berada diatas kasur yang hangat dan empuk, tapi mereka tidak akan kembali selama keadaan belum pulih dari ketegangan dari sebuah peneroran.

"Kakak, apa kita akan ke rumah kakek Jiraiya?" Tanya Naruto yang mencoba tidak membiarkan kantuk terus mengusainya, walau sudah diujung kesadarannya.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan pergi ke sana, dulu aku pernah ke sini, tapi entah kapan seperti waktunya lama sekali" kata Kyuubi tidak habis pikir, mengapa kakinya terus berjalan padahal dia saja tidak tau kemana arah tujuan mereka.

"Tapi kakak, apakah kita bisa istirahat sebentar untuk tidur, aku sudah sangat lelah" kata Naruto tidak dapat menahan lagi rasa kantuknya yang menyerangnya.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Naruto, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" kata Kyuubi menatap iba adiknya yang kelelahan.

Entah akan seberapa jauh mereka akan berjalan tapi ini sangat melelahkan, Naruto ingin tidur sekarang juga andai dia dapat berbaring diatas kasur lembut dan hangat itu lagi.

"Kakak! Apakah kita- aduh?!"

Bruk

Naruto mengaduh saat menabrak punggung Kyuubi, dengan pelan yang berhenti dari perjalannya dengan tiba-tiba tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Satu hal yang tidak Naruto mengerti kenapa kakaknya masih terpaku menengadah menatap dengan kagumnya.

"Ada apa kakak?" Satu pertanyaan namun Kyuubi menjawab dengan tiga kalimat.

"Kita sudah sampai" Kyuubi tidak mengerti akan hal ini bagaimana dia bisa tau ada rumah pohon, padahal dia tidak tau sama sekali.

Naruto menegadah menatap rumah pohon yang menutupi ribuan bintang, sampai saat ini Naruto tidak mengetahui dimana sekarang dirinya dan kakaknya, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua berada disini.

"Jadi, berapa lama kita akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dapat jentikkan bahu dari Kyuubi.

"Mungkin sampai paman Iruka menemukan kita" kata Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Malam telah menujukan rembulannya, suasana mulai mendingin dari yang biasanya, hawa dari ruangan itu tidak dapat tertembus hanya karena angin yang masuk melewati jendela. Ribuan bintang berkelap-kelip mengatakan bahwa kecantikannya hanya dapat dilihat dari jauh.

Angin berhembus kencang membuat surai rambut itu bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

"Hahh... Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa aku harus terlibat dan mengalami masalah ini?" Kata Kyuubi pada dirinya, mengatakan pada sang malam bahwa dia tengah tersiksa.

Kyuubi berbalik melihat adiknya yang berada dibelakang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya, mencoba memeluk selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak sanggup ini terus berlangsung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan pasrah, tidak kuat lagi menerima beban lagi.

.

.

.

Pria itu tidak dapat tidur semalaman karena rasa cemas pada kedua keponakannya yang dalam bahaya, hingga orang yang tengah tidur disampingnya menjadi terbangun karena kegelisahan pria disampingnya yang terus bertingkah yang membuatnya terbangun.

"Ahh... Maaf apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah cemas, menatap pasangan hidupnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Katakan apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" Tanya orang itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu.

"Aku khawatir pada Naruto dan Kyuubi, mereka dalam bahaya, sepertinya mereka dalam masalah besar, aku mohon besok kita harus ke Jepang" kata pria itu mendesak orang disampingnya.

"Baiklah, demi dirimu" katanya menatap malas pria itu.

"Terima kasih" pria itu menatap senang dengan keputusannya sekarang.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Me: Hahaha akhirnya selesai, maaf baru update soalnya banyak tugas, makasih atas review bagi yang membaca. Dan aku akan balas komentar kalian sekalian.

Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769: makasih atas pujiannya, tapi maaf aku tetap gak bisa janji untuk update cepat, jadi maklumi saja karena tugas banyak itu *tataptajamtumpukankertas*

Habibah794: sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung ingin menjawabnya tapi aku akan memberikan jawaban semampuku saja, benar Naruto punya kekuatan tapi kekuatannya hanya keluar saat diperlukan sang pemilik, iya kau tepat sekali disini Kyuubi polos sekali. Masalah memiliki Namikaze sebenarnya gak ada hubungannya.

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman: benar Itachi telah terbunuh oleh Kyuubi. Sebenarnya Naruto memang mengetahui siapa Sasuke tapi dia tidak tau jelas apakah perkiraannya benar. Niat dua Uchiha itu terhadap dua Namikaze nanti kau akan tau ^^.

dianarositadewi4: makasih sudah muji Itachi.

Me: Nah itulah balasannya, kalo kurang puas dengan jawabannya mohon dimaklumi ^^.

Mira020: dia malas balasnya makanya balasannya seperti itu dasar baka-nee.

Me: minggat kau dari sini, pergilah ke fanficmu sana *mengibas-ngibas*

Mira020: Abaikan baka-nee ya. Mohon review yang berkenan ya. Kasihan sudah seminggu sibuk baru hari ini selesai dari neraka.

Me: hehh... maaf baru update ya *visss perdamaian*

Akhir kata review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, dan KakaIru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, RnR.

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Note:

Don't read don't like.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang, sinarnya menyilaukan permukaan mencoba membangunkan tiap oarang-orang yang masih berselimutkan diri didalam kamar, jika itu tidak mempan maka orang tersayang akan membangunkan dengan cara halus atau dengan cara kasar, untuk memberikan sisi keperduliannya terhadap orang tercinta.

Perlahan ruby itu terbuka, menatap jendela yang terbuka semalaman, menatap dengan mata menyipit karena mendapati cahaya secara langsung.

"Aku tertidur di sini!" Kata Kyuubi memijat kepalanya pelan, meringankan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Kakak" panggil seseorang tidak membuatnya berbalik, karena terlalu malas untuk sekedar melihat.

"Kau, tidak berangkat sekolah, dan bukannya tadi malam aku sudah menyiapkan seragammu!" Kata Kyuubi memelan tapi dapat didengar.

"Jadi, kakak yang menyiapkan pakaiannya, ba-bagaimana bisa apakah kakak ke toko baju pagi-pagi?" Tanya Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau ini lupa atau tidak ingat, hanya ada satu toko yang menjadi tempat berkunjung kita, toko baju bibi Shizune, hanya toko satu-satunya yang mau menolongku malam itu" kata Kyuubi menjelaskannya pada adiknya yang mengangguk antara paham dan tidak.

"Kenapa kau tetap disini dan tidak memakai seragam sekolahmu?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal.

"Tidak, hari ini aku akan absen dulu" kata Naruto membuat kening Kyuubi berkerut antara kesal dan bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi terlihat ada perasaan marah, tapi dia mencoba menahannya sebelum mendengar penjelasan sang adik.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, ternyata benar perkiraanku bahwa Sasuke sama seperti kakaknya, jika aku ada di sekolah hari ini, aku tidak mungkin dapat kembali kehadapanmu, kakak" Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sudah dia perkirakan, jika dia berangkat sekolah nantinya.

"Baiklah, kita juga tidak bisa berada lama-lama disini" kata Kyuubi membuat Naruto menoleh dengan ketegangan.

"Kenapa, apakah keberadaan kita telah diketahui oleh Sasuke?" kata Naruto menatap kakaknya yang tidak menunjukan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi tempat ini tidak aman, lebih baik kita cari apartement yang jaraknya jauh dari daerah rumah kita" kata Kyuubi terlihat begitu cemas, menatap sekelilingnya dengan cemas dan kekhawatiran.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarikannya" kata Naruto mengangguk paham maksud kakaknya itu.

"Ini, kartu ATM-ku kita harus menggunakannya hanya untuk keperluan" kata Kyuubi memberikan sebuah kartu ATM kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kartu ATM milik Kyuubi menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya, beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri. "Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang."

Hanya sebuah anggukan tidak menghiraukan adiknya yang telah pergi, meninggalkan rumah pohon ini.

Kyuubi menatap sekeliling ruangan minimalis yang cukup untuk ditinggali dua orang ini, berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk didalam hatinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini berada dimana?" Kyuubi menatap lemari buku yang terlihat rapi.

Mencoba untuk mendekatinya membaca tiap deretan samping bukunya dengan seksama, hingga Kyuubi mendapati sebuah buku yang tidak memiliki label, sebuah buku yang berbeda dari yang lain, mengambilnya lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan dan membukanya, memperhatikan ditiap deretan bacaannya.

"Kejiwaan, kemarahan, kebencian, dan cinta abadi? Apa maksudnya?" Kata Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya dengan kebingungan.

Karena masih dilanda rasa penasaran, Kyuubi mulai mencari-cari buku yang berhubungan dengan buku yang dia baca tadi.

"Hahh... Kurama? Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya, dengan rumah pohon dan tiap buku ini" kata Kyuubi menatap buku yang dia dapatkan tadi.

 **"Kyuubi"** terdengar suara halus terbawa angin yang terdengar sekilas, ruby itu membulat berbalik dengan perasaan tegang.

"Siapa? Suara siapa itu?" Kyuubi memeluk buku yang dia pegang dengan erat, berjalan mundur dengan takutnya.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini" kata Kyuubi mengambil tas yang ada dalam rumah pohon itu, memasukkan beberapa buku penting yang dia dapatkan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya Kyuubi berhenti sejenak dari ketergesaannya, menatap ruangan minimalis itu dengan rasa yang masih penasaran, ingin rasanya tetap disini tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Kyuubi dengan cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi meniggalkan rumah pohon dan hutan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto akhirnya menemukan sebuah apartement yang cukup ditinggali oleh dua orang, setelah mengalami beberapa kejadian saat dalam perjalanan tadi, seperti dikejar oleh Kiba yang ingin mewawancarainya karena tidak masuk sekolah, padahal sama tidak turun sekolah, tapi tadi Naruto sempat melihat ada pertemuan keluarga Nara dan keluarga Inuzuka, sepertinya sahaabatnya akan bertunangan.

Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan nasib baik sahabatnya, karena nasib buruk sedang menimpanya, maka dari itu Naruto memilih lari saat akan diwawancarai dengan berbagai pertanyaan nantinya, yang pastinya akan mengaitkan dengan Sasuke, tentu saja.

"Aku harus mengirim _e-mail_ pada kakak agar dia bisa langsung melihat apartemen-nya" kata Naruto mengeluarkan hanphone-nya.

Bruk

Baru saja Naruto ingin mengetikan berbagai kata-kata tapi langsung terhapus, karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aduh..." Naruto mengaduh mengelus lengannya yang lebih dulu kena, lalu menyimpan kembali hanphonenya kedalam saku celananya, mendongkan kepalanya ke atas secara perlahan.

"Hah..." Naruto terkejut, terdiam ditempatnya menatap terkejut dengan orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Sapphire-nya membulat menatap dengan tidak percaya dengan yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Sasuke" pelan bagaikan suara halus yang terbawa angin, lembut membawa pergi untuk mengantarkan pada penerimanya.

"Naruto" pemuda yang sudah dia cari-cari dia temukan, sekarang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah keterkejutannya, sangat cantik dengan warna mata yang cerah. Kecantikan yang tidak tergantikan.

Greb

Baru saja Naruto ingin lari tapi tangannya langsung dicengkram oleh Sasuke dengan kuat. "Sasuke, lepaskan!"

Naruto mencoba memberontak dari cengkraman Sasuke yang sangat kuat dan menyakiti tangannya. Tanpa sadar cairan bening turun dari pelupuk sapphire itu, membuat dua pemuda ini saling terkejut dengan kejutan yang tidak terduga.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, kau lakukan ini Sasuke?" Cairan bening itu terus turun tanpa diinginkan, padahal Naruto tau ini salah, tidak seharusnya dia menangis didepan orang terkasihnya.

"Aku tidak tau, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menatap trotoar dengan nanar.

Duk

"A-aku benci kau, Sasuke" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan kuat, berlari kencang tidak tentu arah, tetap dalam perasaan sedihnya, menabrak orang-orang yang tidak bersalah hingga mendapati sumpah serapah yang tidak dia hiraukan.

Sasuke berbalik menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh hingga lenyap diribuan orang-orang yang berjalan ditrotoar, sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak mengerti, mengapa dia harus melakukan hal seperti itu tadi.

"Maaf, Naruto" Sasuke berjalan pergi dari trotoar dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

.

.

.

Isak tangisnya terbawa oleh angin, mengatakan kepada alam semesta bahwa dia tengah bersedih, cairannya terus keluar dengan sendirinya, tidak memperdulikan keadaan yang terlihat tenang, ingin rasanya ketenangannya tetap seperti ini dan seterusnya hingga dia merasakan baikan, akan keadaan yang tidak menjawab tiap pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa... Sasuke... Kenapa? Harus dirimu yang memiliki kelebihan itu?" Semuanya tidak dapat terjawab dengan mudah, hanya dapat menuggu jawabannya, hingga seseorang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Isak tertahannya menangis dengan diam, meratapi nasibnya yang penuh dengan lika liku tiap kehidupannya, meratapi kejadian yang berbekas.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Musim salju belum berganti, mengguguri esnya kebawah menempelkan pada tiap benda yang dapat terjangkau saat tertiup angin deras. Di sebuah apartement yang berhawa hangat, memanjakan sang pemiliknya untuk berdiam diri menikmati hangatnya ruangan itu.

Seorang pria terlihat gelisah, menatap luar jendela yang ditaburi salju putih yang berguguran ditiup angin kencang, perasaan cemas berkecambuk dihatinya, merasakan betapa cemasnya hatinya sekarang karena cintanya, kasihnya, pasangan hidupnya, belum kembali dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Kakashi, kapan kau pulang? Bukannya hari ini dia tau bahwa kita akan pergi ke Jepang" kata pria itu mulai berdecak kesal.

Pria bernama lengkap Iruka Umino itu mengambil heanphonenya dari meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mencari-cari sebuah nama setelah menemukannya dia langsung menghubungi orang tercintanya.

 _"Hallo, Iruka ada apa?"_

Iruka dapat mendengar suara gaduh di seberang handphone suaminya.

"Kakashi, ada apa katakan? Apa yang terjadi disana?"

 _"Maaf Iruka, kita harus membatalkan penerbangan kita ke Jepang, hari ini mungkin aku pulang terlambat karena akan ada evakuasi"_

"Begitu ya, maaf mengganggumu"

 _"Iruka dengarkan aku, aku janji setelah evakuasi ini selesai kita langsung pergi ke Jepang, aku berjanji padamu, Iruka"_

"Iya, aku tau kau tidak akan menghianati janjimu, sendiri"

Saluran diputus oleh Iruka dengan perasaan sedih dan kesal, menangis dalam diam, terduduk meratapi keadaan yang tidak dapat menyelamatkan kedua keponakannya yang dalam bahaya.

"Kakashi" Iruka tidak mengerti mengapa dengan mudahnya suaminya membatalkan tanggal penerbangan mereka yang dipercepat, padahal tadi malam mereka sudah berencana. Apakah dia harus pergi seorang diri ke Jepang, tapi jika dia melakukannya entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan suaminya nanti.

.

.

.

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya dia berada dalam kondisi ini, berlari cepat menghindari sesuatu yang mengincar dirinya, tapi untuk kali ini tempatnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya._

 _"Kenapa, hutan ini?"_

 _Padahal hutan ini adalah hal yang dia kunjungi, tapi sayangnya dia lupa akan tempat ini._

 _"Hahh.. Hahh.. Kenapa?"_

 _Tidak ada yang menjawab ditengah hutan belantaran ini, hanya terdengar suara angin yang lembut dan kicauan burung yang berterbangan melawan arah dia berlari._

 _Duk._

 _Tubuh Kyuubi terpental lalu erjatuh, seperti terbentur sesuatu, rasanya sakit sekali lebih sakit daripada luka yang dia dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _"Hah... Sakit"_

 _Kyuubi mengelus punggungnya yang membentur lebih dahulu dan lengannya yang membentuh benda yang terlihat tembus pandang, dengan wajah penasaran dia menegadah menatap penun kebingungan dan kekesalan._

 _Ruby itu membulat saat menatap apa yang dia lihat didepannya, ingin rasanya berteriak tapi teriakannya terceka, terhalang oleh keterkejutannya sendiri, kepala Kyuubi menggeleng pelan kepalanya tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat._

 _ **Kyuubi, jauhi Itachi, jauhi dia.**_

 _ **Kau dalam bahaya**_

 _Kyuubi masih terdiam, tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan yang dikatakan oleh orang yang didepannya, satu hal yang tidak Kyuubi mengerti kenapa orang didepannya ini memukul-mukul angin yang tidak terlihat bagaikan sebuah kaca yang terhalang._

 _"Kau, siapa?"_

 _Duk. Duk. Duk._

 _Kyuubi mendekati orang yang masih pada kekhawatirannya, memukul-mukul benda yang menghalangi langkahnya mendekati dirinya._

 _ **Aku,**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.**_

 _ **Kyuubi, cepatlah pergi dia ada disini, cepatlah bangun.**_

 _ **Kyuubi bangunlah.**_

 _Kyuubi masih terdiam ditempatnya, pikirannya kosong tidak dapat mencerna tiap kejadian dan kejanggalan tiap pengalaman yang dia rasakan._

 _Srek_

 _ **Kyuu-**_

 _ **Kyuubi ba-bangunlah. Cepat pergi.**_

 _Darah langsung keluar dari mulutnya, memuntahkannya dengan rasa nyeri yang teramat sakit, sebilah katana menusuk perutnya dari belakang, Kyuubi terkejut melihatnya menatap dengan ketakutan, tidak dapat berpikir lagi, kenapa tiap kali Kyuubi ingin mengetahui sebuah kejanggalan pasti akan ada halauan dan rintangan._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _ **Kyuubi lari.**_

 _Kyuubi spontan terbelalak mendengar terikan yang tertahan, berbalik, berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dengan perasaan takut dan cemas._

 _"Hahh... hahh... Bagaimana caranya? Agar aku bangun?"_

 _Hanya pertanyaan, bagaimana caranya dia melakukannya tanpa mendengar jawabannya._

 _ **Kyuubi.**_

 _"Hahh..."_

 _Hampir saja Kyuubi tersandung, saat mendengar suara berat itu lagi, suara yang terdengar mengetarkan seluruh organ tubuhnya dengan sekali penekanan, ingin rasanya Kyuubi menangis mencoba menghilangkan rasa ketakutannya yang selalu menghantuinya._

 _"Aku mohon, bantulah aku!"_

 _Kyuubi masih berlari di hutan belantaran, ditengah-tengah hutan tersesat tanpa mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dan jalan menuju titik kebenarannya._

"Kakak"

"Kakak, bangun! Kakak"

Perlahan ruby itu terbuka menatap dengan kebingungan dengan tempat yang dia lihat. "Ini, dimana?"

"Ini, di apartement baru kita, kakak!" Kata Naruto memberikan segelas air putih kepada Kyuubi yang meneguknya dengan pelan, merasakan hausnya akan dahaga.

"Kakak, katakan apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau mimpikan tadi? Sehingga berkeringat dingin seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan gelisah, menatap kakaknya yang terbelalak, seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertama Naruto.

"Siapa? Apa yang kau maksud, kakak?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti perkataan kakaknya.

"Pemuda itu? Dia mirip diriku! Tapi jiwanya terkurung didalam..." Kyuubi menatap adiknya dengan gaya pelan, terbelalak terkejut.

"Dirimu" kata Naruto mengerti maksud perkataan Kyuubi yang terdengar aneh.

"Bagaimana ini, Naruto? Apa yang harusku lakukan? Sebenarnya kapan paman Iruka datang dan membantu kita?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap cemas.

"Aku, tidak tau kakak, tapi sepertinya paman Iruka tidak dapat datang! Tadi aku melihat di televisi katanya di Australia sedang terjadi evakuasi penduduk yang hampir mati kedinginan" kata Naruto menatap sedih kakaknya.

"Jadi, paman Iruka tidak dapat datang!" Kata Kyuubi tidak dapat membayangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan adiknya nantinya, apa mereka akan tetap terus sembunyi dari peneroran keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap mencoba mencari kelemahan dari kakaknya Sasuke" kata Naruto beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan kakaknya

"Naruto" panggil Kyuubi membuat Naruto berhenti tanpa berbalik.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menyakini kakaknya pasti dilanda kecemasan ditingkat tidak kestabilannya.

"Bagaimana caranya menghentikan semua peneroran ini, Naruto?" Kyuubi sangat takut jika dia akan mengalami peneroran ini selama dikehidupannya.

"A-aku tidak tau? Aku tidak tau, bagaimana menemukan kelemahan dari kakak Sasuke, asal kau tau kakak, Sasuke saja sudah sulit untuk dikalahkan apa lagi kakaknya, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan dua orang sekaligus hanya dalam satu kekuatan" kata Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain menatapi kepedihan kehidupannya dan kesedihan kakaknya yang penuh ketidak tenangan.

"Lalu, apa yang dapat kita lakukan? Hah...!" Kata Kyuubi menatap marah adiknya yang terlihat kesal padanya.

"Apa lagi yang dapat diperbuat, selain duduk menunggu kepastian" kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi yang sepenuhnya adalah benar, mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa pun lagi selain menunggu dan menunggu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu, kau ingin membiarkan mereka seperti itu?!" kata Kyuubi mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang hanpir menguasainya.

"Kakak tidak lihat, bahwa mereka melakukan perjanjian dengan keluarga Uchiha, kita juga tidak dapat kembali lagi ke rumah kita. Jika, itu terjadi maka kakak dan aku tidak akan selamat" kata Naruto merasa betapa keras kepalanya kakaknya ini.

"Hahh..." Kyuubi ingat jelas seperti apa perlakuan ayah dan ibunya pada dirinya dan adiknya, yang tidak mengetahui apa pun dan masalah apa pun.

"Cukup kakak, sudah jangan membela siapa pun, belalah dirimu sendiri!" Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"Maaf Naruto, aku hanya tidak mengerti apa pun dengan tiap kejadian disetiap peristiwa" kata Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya menatap alas kakinya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Kyuubi tersentak mendengar suara benda dibenturkan dengan kerasanya, tapi Kyuubi tidak tau dimana dlsuara itu berasal, kepala Kyuubi terkibas ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari asal suara, beranjak dari duduknya menerka-nerka sumber suara yang tidak terdengar lagi dibalik kain-kain putih yang menutupi barang-barang baru dipindahkan ini.

"Aneh. Bukannya tadi aku mendengar suara?" Kyuubi kebingungan sendiri, berpikir sendiri melihat-lihat semua barang yang tertutupi kain tapi ada salah satu barang yang berdiri tegak tertutupi oleh kain yang panjang, tapi Kyuubi merasa kurang yakin dengan pemikirannya bahwa dari situlah sumber suaranya, bagaimana mungkin benda datar itu menghasilkan suara yang membuatnya tersentak, karena kurang yakin dengan keyakinannya Kyuubi berbalik mencoba mencari lagi sumber suara tadi, bisa saja itu suara tikus atau kucing yang terjebak di dalam lemari atau kotak. Tidak ada yang tau.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Kyuubi terdiam berbalik menatap ngeri barang yang tertutup kain itu. "Apakah ada sesuatu dibalik kain ini, jangan-jangan ada..."

Dengan keberanian yang hanya setengah Kyuubi berjalan pelan menuju barang yang tertutupi kain itu.

Sret

Kyuubi menarik kainnya dengan kasar dengan mata tertutup, sehingga Kyuubi tidak tau apa yang ada dibalik kain tadi.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan ruby yang indah. "Ehh... Hanya cermin, aku kira apa tadi?"

Kyuubi menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar didepannya menatap penuh kejanggalan seperti ada yang memperhatikannya dari cermin itu, tapi mana mungkin.

 **"Kyuubi"**

"Hwaaaa..."

Duk.

Kyuubi terduduk dengan keras hingga terdengar suara gaduh yang nyaring membuat pinggangnya sakit karenanya.

"K-kau... Bukannya kau yang ada didalam mimpiku... Tapi bukannya kau sudah mati" kata Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya menatap takjup dengan apa yang dia lihat.

 **"I-itu karena aku hanya sebuah jiwa"**

Kyuubi tau akan hal itu, dan yang membuat Kyuubi takjub adalah ternyata seperti itu kelebihan dari sebuah jiwa yang terkurung dan Kyuubi tidak ingin mengalaminya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak mengerti mengapa orang ini muncul kembali didepannya.

Cklek

"Ada apa kakak?" Kata Naruto yang datang tanpa mengetuk pintu, menatap cemas kakaknya yang hanya kebingungan menatapnya.

"A-ano..." Kyuubi menatap cermin yang didepannya kembali dan yang dia dapatkan, hanya pantulan dirinya yang tengah berbingung ria. 'Aneh... Kemana orang itu? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja?'

"Kakak, katakan ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan apakah kau melihat sosok Itachi lagi dicermin itu?" Kata Naruto menatap kakaknya penuh kecurigaan.

"A-ah... Tidak, tadi hanya ada seekor kucing yang melompat kearahku!" Kyuubi mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak merasakan gugup, apalagi tergagap karena kesalahan kata.

"Hmm... Baiklah aku pergi dulu mau ke supermarket, apakah kakak ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, pesankan aku apel dan roti" kata Kyuubi yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Naruto, yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

Seperginya Naruto, sampai saat ini Kyuubi masih kebingungan dengan orang yang berada dalam cermin ini yang hilang dengan mudahnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya dan adiknya yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Satu hal yang tidak ingin Kyuubi ketahui saat adiknya mengetahui ada makhluk tidak dikenal terperangkap didalam cermin.

"Hmm... Aneh, masa iya dia bisa hilang secara tiba-tiba" kata Kyuubi berpikir sejenak, tapi dia langsung menjentikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

 **"Kyuubi, jangan pergi dulu?!"**

Perkataan seseorang membuat pergerakan Kyuubi berhenti disaat dia akan pergi dari tempatnya, kemudian berbalik mendapati sosok orang yang dia lihat beberapa jam silam tadi, yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih dan terpuruk, padahal seharusnya Kyuubi yang menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu bukannya sosok cermin yang tidak dia ketahui itu.

"Hahh... Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Dan ada hubungan apa kita berdua?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal sendiri menatap pantulan dirinya, tapi berpakaian yang berbeda dari dirinya.

 **"Aku Kurama dan kau adalah...?"**

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jalanan raya yang terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, tentu saja namanya juga jalanan tidak akan lepas dari orang-orang yang ingin berkunjung atau berbelanja kesuatu tempat. Seperti halnya Naruto yang kebingungan, berada didalam toko memilih makanan yang dapat membuat dirinya dan kakaknya bertahan hidup.

"Berhemat, dia saja tidak pernah melakukannya!" Kata Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan sikap kakaknya yang mulai berubah akibat insiden peneroran keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto tidak akan menghiraukan kakaknya yang menjatuhkan barang apa pun di apartement, tapi jika kakaknya berteriak atau membuat benturan baru Naruto akan siap siaga dengan teriakan dan tatapan khas Naruto yang menggunakan kekuatannya agar kakaknya tidak kerasukan lagi.

"Tadi kakak terlihat aneh, tapi kenapa menatap ketakutan didepan cermin?" Banyak pertanyaan yang belum Naruto dapatkan jawabannya, tapi cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sering dia cari-cari dari berbagai orang yang dianggap dipercaya.

"Hah... Ada yang salah dari cermin itu, pantulan cermin kakak berbeda raut wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tersakiti" kenapa Naruto harus repot-repot memikirkan kakaknya yang berkelakuan aneh dan berbicara sendiri dikamaranya, apa jangan-jangan kakaknya telah mengalami penyakit gangguan jiwa. Dengan keras Naruto menggeleng mencoba berpikir ulang mungkin saja kakaknya masih dilanda trauma dan berbicara seolah dirinya bersalah. Natuto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Para pelanggan yang berada didalam toko hanya dapat tersenyum geli, melihat tingkah Naruto yang bersikap seperti anak kecil, tapi sangat disayangkan orang yang jadi bahan tontonan hanya diam tidak menghiraukan orang lain daripada pemikirannya yang dilanda beberapa fase.

"Siapa orang itu kenapa dia terlihat lebih tersisa daripada kakak, apakah orang itu yang dimaksud kakak tempo beberapa jam yang lalu?" Kata Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan, berharap apa yang dia lihat hanya khayalan belaka.

"Ya sudahlah. Jika ada yang aneh pasti kakak akan bercerita denganku" kata Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menuju kasir yang tengah dipadati beberapa pelanggan yang berkunjung.

.

.

.

"Hallo, Kakashi katakan bagaimana bisa kita akan ke Jepang jika kau lebih menyibukkan diri dengan evakuasi orang-orang, kau tidak menepati janjimu, Kakashi!"

 _"Maaf, Iruka sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku"_

Iruka dengan kasar menutup telpon rumah menatap penuh kekecewaan dengan kekesalan, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari sini untuk menyelamatkan kedua keponakannya. "Kenapa kau melanggar janjimu tadi malam Kakashi, padahal kau tau kita akan pergi."

Tanpa terasa cairan bening mulai turun dari pelupuknya, menangis dalam diam, terisak penuh penekanan, kekesalan yang teramat dalam ingin rasanya Iruka mati sekarang juga tapi jika dia melakukannya, nanti siapa yang akan senang mendengarnya.

"Kakashi, cepatlah pulang" kata Iruka menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan rindu akan pelukan Kakashi yang pergi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata Iruka menatap kaca bening di sampingnya dengan perasaan sedih, berharap banyak agar suami tercintanya, kekasihnya dapat pulang dan dapat dia peluk dengan erat. Iruka rindu akan kehangatan tubuh itu yang selalu mengajakanya tiap malam bertarung, bergerumuh di bawah selimut dengan suara yang tidak dapat ditahan.

.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin aku adalah..." Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan, menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Kurama yang hanya terlihat diam bergeming di tempat.

 **"Maaf Kyuubi, aku telah melibatkanmu, sebenarnya aku tidak mengira bibi akan melahirkanmu sebagai..."**

Kyuubi selalu penasaran dengan kalimat terakhir yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kurama, tertahan karena kesakitan yang begitu dalam.

"Tapi, jika kau tau siapa Itachi, maka kau tau kelemahannya?" Tatap Kyuubi penuh harapan, membuat hati Kurama semakin tergores akan wajah tidak bersalah itu. Terlalu polos untuk ditipu.

 **"Maaf, aku tidak tau. Hanya adik dari ibumu yang tau!"**

"Paman Iruka" ucap Kyuubi pelan tidak mengira pamannya tau akan segalanya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kakak, bisa aku masuk? Aku ingin membersihkan kamarmu? Saat datang tadi aku tidak sempat melakukannya!" Kata Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu, menatap kakaknya yang asik berdiri didepan cermin.

"Iya, Naruto"

Kyuubi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan ekor matanya yang mengarah pada cermin saat sosok Kurama tidak terlihat lagi.

Seperginya Kyuubi menuju dapur, Naruto mulai merapikan berbagai tempat di kamar kakaknya, tapi saat akan beranjak dari kasur menuju lemari, Naruto melihat ada cermin besar yang berdiri bersandarkan dinding.

"Mungkin, kakak yang melakukannya!" Naruto kembali membersihkan kamar apartement kakaknya, membuka tiap kotak yang berisi pakaian yang dia ambil dari toko berkunjungnya.

 **"Naruko"**

Naruto berbalik dengan kebingungan seperti ada suara tapi didalam kamar itu hanya dirinya saja tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apakah jangan-jangan itu suara tetangganya yang baru meninggal kemarin, meninggal karena bunuh diri sebab ditolak cintanya. Naruto bergidik jika mengingat perkataan tetangganya yang lain.

"Kenapa aku berpikir seolah-olah orang mati masih belum tenang, hahh... Bisa jadi karena saking tidak tenangnya dia mulai menggentayangi orang-orang yang asik berkasmaran. Ahh... Tidak mungkin" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya mustahil disiang bolong ada setan, dan dia sedang tidak kasmaran dengan siapapun kecuali dengan...

"Kuso. Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya!" Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras, walau tidak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa dia sangat merindukan sosok dingin itu, saat memeluknya perasaan hangat pasti tidak akan dapat dirasakan siapapun kecuali oleh dirinya seorang.

"Naruto, kau sudah membersihkan kamarku?" Tanya Kyuubi yang baru datang membawakan dua buah gelas jus dengan berbeda warna.

"Sedikit lagi, tinggal memasukkan pakainya ke dalam lemari" kata Naruto mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang ada ditangan Kyuubi.

"Biarkan saja, nanti aku yang akan menaruhnya" kata Kyuubi mengibaskan tangannya, memberikan isyarat agar Naruto pergi dari kamarnya.

"Hahh... Kenapa harus begini? Bagaimana bisa aku dan Naruto pergi ke sekolah, jika situasinya runyam seperti ini" kata Kyuubi menaruh gelasnya diatas meja dekat kasurnya, mengambil pakaian yang sudah dikeluarkan Naruto lalu menaruhnya didalam lemari.

 **"Kyuubi, apakah tadi adikmu?"**

Tanpa disangka Kurama memperlihatkan kembali sosoknya didepan Kyuubi yang hanya mengangguk.

 **"Sangat mirip dengannya, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Ini bukan kebetulan belaka, ada yang melakukannya dengan sengaja"**

"Apa maksudmu dengan sengaja, sudahlah aku ingin pergi, aku harus kerja _part-time_ sekarang" kata Kyuubi memakai jaket merahnya, beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

 **"Kyuubi, hati-hatilah Sasuke akan menemukan kalian dengan cara apapun dan jika kalian didapatkan mereka, maka kalian tidak bisa lari"**

"Iya, jangan menakuti aku" kata Kyuubi pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan lanjutan perkataan Kurama.

 **"Ini bahaya."**

.

.

.

Kyuubi tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan sekarang, bagaimana bisa sebuah kelahiran dapat disengajakan memangnya ada yang bisa mengendalikannya.

"Hahh... Aneh" kata Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya pelan, berjalan memasukki sebuah cafe, bagian dari pekerjaan _part-time_ nya.

"Hay, Kyuubi" sapa seseorang yang tersenyum dengan kedatangan Kyuubi.

"Iya," Kyuubi akan bersikap dingin pada orang yang belum terlalu kenal terhadapnya, Kyuubi juga pernah bertanya pada dirinya kenapa dia bisa bekerja ditempat yang banyak orang anehnya.

"Hmm... Jangan seperti itu, Kyuubi" Kata seseorang menatap senang Kyuubi tapi orang yang ditatap tidaklah merasa senang.

Inilah orang yang selalu ada dimana pun dia berada, teman satu kelasnya, si rambut silau kedua setelah adiknya dan parahnya cafe ini milik senpainya yang dia temui di UKS itu. 'Hahh... Cobaan'

Dengan helaan nafas lelah, Kyuubi mengelus dadanya lembut mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan sosok emosionalnya yang pasti berujung dengan rumah sakit.

"Ehh... Kyuubi, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Deidara menatap teman sekelasnya yang memakai pakaian pelayan cafe itu.

"Aku sedang menghindar dari kakak kelas tersayang!" Perkataan yang ambigu, tapi Deidara dapat mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan sahabatnya yang sedang terlihat kesal.

"Kau tau Itachi mencarimu dikelas, dia juga bertanya padaku kemana rubah kesayangannya yang menunduk malu menatap onyx gelap itu" goda Deidara yang langsung dapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak pernah malu menatapnya Deidara!" Benar seratus persen perkataan Kyuubi itu benar bahwa dia tidak pernah malu pada Itachi, walau kenyataannya Kyuubi hanya takut pada tatapan onyx itu.

"Lalu apa? Kau tau siapa yang tidak akan tersipu saat Itachi menatap seseorang" Deidara tidak pernah tau kenapa tiap kali berhadapan dengan Itachi, Kyuubi pasti akan menundukkan kepalanya, padahal yang Deidara tau Kyuubi sangat menyukai orang dingin bak kulkas itu.

"Karena ada hal yang berbeda dari dirinya, ehh... Tunggu, bukannya kau sudah tau siapa Itachi, lalu kenapa aku curhat dengan dirimu!" Kyuubi beranjak dari depan loker yang membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

"Hmm... Berita yang bagus untuk Itachi" Deidara tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karena telah mendapatkan sebuah emas berlian yang dia cari untuk diinformasikan nantinya.

Kyuubi tidak seharusnya membawa masalah pribadinya saat bekerja _part-time_ dicafe ini, dengan hati yang mulai tenang Kyuubi keluar dari dapur menatap orang-orang yang sudah berdatangan dicafe milik kakak kelasnya ini, senyum paksa tertera jelas dibibir cerrynya yang selalu mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada siapapun yang tidak sependapat dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Bruk.**

 **Dunia yang teramat gelap, suatu tempat yang tidak mudah ditembus dengan tatapan belaka, suara teriakan tertahan dan isak tangis menerima tiap pukulan dari benda panjang bernama pecut itu yang telah melukai tubuhnya dengan mudah, menggoreskan tiap luka yang pastinya akan berbekas.**

 _ **"Aku mohon, hentikan ini Master!"**_

 **Srek**

 _ **"Ahh... hiks..."**_

 **Sakit sekali rasanya, kenapa tiap kali dia ingin bebas selalu saja dia menerima hukumannya yang berakhir dengan kesakitan ditubuhnya. Padahal dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan seseorang agar tidak mengalami nasib seperti dirinya.**

 **"Dengar meskipun kau tidak dapat disentuh, tapi aku dapat memberikan hukuman yang lebih besar dari ini"**

 **Srek**

 **Krak**

 _ **"Master... Ja...ngan"**_

 **Sepertinya ada yang patah dari bagian tulangnya tapi dia tidak tau jelas dimana yang patah. Rubynya terbelalak tanpa sadar cairan kental berwarna merah turun dari kepalanya mengenai pelupuk matanya yang perlahan tertutup.**

 **"Lakukan lagi"**

 **Srek. Srek. Srek.**

 _ **"Ahh... hah... a-aku mohon Master hentikan"**_

 **Berbagai permohonan telah dia lakukan, setiap siksaan dia dapatkan, tiap cairan kental itu yang selalu turun dari kepala dan selangkangnya telah dia rasakan betapa perihnya saat cairan kental itu keluar dengan luka yang mendalam, pakaian putihnya yang panjang hanya sampai lutut telah robek disana sini, tergores dengan cairan kental yang keluar menitikan pakaian suci itu.**

 **"Aku hanya tidak ingin, kau melakukan hal yang seperti dulu."**

 **Srek. Srek. Srek.**

 _ **"Master... Ahh..."**_

 **Deg.**

 **Rubynya kembali membulat menatap selangkangnya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental, keluar dengan banyaknya hingga membuatnya pusing.**

 **Bruk.**

 **Tubuhnya tergeletak dilantai putih itu yang telah dibasahi oleh darahnya sendiri, tidak ada yang bermain menikmatinya, entah mengapa mereka senang menyiksa orang yang tidak begitu bersalah.**

 **"Ayo, pergi"**

 **Sesuai perintah mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat gelap itu, yang meninggalkan seonggok tubuh yang setengah pingsan menatap kepergian dua orang tadi dengan perasaan yang sangat ketakutan, jika hal ini kembali terulang dengan penyiksaan sama dan luka yang sama.**

 _ **"Tolong aku."**_

 **Tangannya tergapai mencari sebuah bantuan dikegelapan yang mengurungnya abadi didalamnya, tidak membiarkan orang lain bertemu atau mengeluarkannya dari sana.**

.

.

.

Naruto menatap cermin yang memantulkan sosoknya yang terlihat manis jika dipandang lebih lama, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Naruto penasaran tapi kenapa ada hal yang janggal dari cermin ini bukan karena penampilannya yang sangat manis hari ini tapi cermin ini memiliki hawa yang kelam.

Naruto mengambil pisau yang sudah dia ambil dari dapur lalu dia goreskan pada permukaan kulitnya tepat pada jari telunjuknya, yang mulai mengeluarkan tetesan darah yang jatuh mengenai lantai, hal itu nanti Naruto akan mengepel lantainya. Naruto menorehkan sebuah kata dalam huruf kanji yang dibaca akan menjadi "Jiwa". Satu-satunya jalan agar perkiaraannya tidak pernah salah.

Selesainya, Naruto belum menghilangkan darah dijari telunjuknya, hal kedua dia melihat sebentar jarinya yang keluar darah bukan darahnya tapi ini darah dari orang lain "Ada seseorang yang didalam cermin ini."

Karena penasaran Naruto mulai membacakan sesuatu dengan mata tertutup, kemudian terbuka menampilkan rubynya yang menatap penuh penasaran pada cermin didepannya. Perlahan Naruto kembali menyentuh cermin yang sempat dia berikan tulisan, tanpa disangka Naruto dapat menembusnya.

 **Hal pertama yang dilihat adalah gelapnya tempat ini tidak ada cahaya atau obor api, hanya ada lantai putih yang menuju sebuah tujuan, karena masih dilanda penasaran Naruto berlari mengikuti arah jalan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, kalo saja dia menemukan harta karun atau permata besar yang mengutungkan dirinya.**

 **Saat Naruto melihat ujung jalannya, hatinya berlonjak ria, namun larinya menjadi pelan, semakin pelan ketika mata rubynya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tergeletak penuh darah yang masih belum kering dan mengalir, entah dari mana Naruto tidak tau akan hal itu.**

 _ **"Tunggu"**_

 **Baru saja Naruto ingin berlari tapi dia langsung dicegat oleh sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi dengan pelan Naruto melihat kebelakang, berbalik melihat orang yang mengerikan seperti setan yang berasal dari neraka.**

 **"Hah... Kak Kyuubi"**

 **Naruto berlari saat dia melihat sosok kakaknya yang terlihat menyedihkan, mendekatinya berlutut didepannya dengan wajah yang cemas, kebingungan dengan keadaan kakaknya yang entah dapat dia selamatkan atau tidak.**

 _ **"Aku bukan Kyuubi, tapi Kurama!"**_

 **Naruto terkejut mendengar sebuah nama yang familiar ditelinganya, menatap penuh tanda tanya meminta sebuah jawaban dari tatapannya.**

 **"Lalu kak Kyuubi dimana?"**

 **Tatap Naruto dengan perasaan cemas, tidak mungkin kakaknya berganti nama, dan memiliki kembaran.**

 _ **"Kau tenang saja, dia sedang bekerja"**_

 **Kurama tersenyum paksa meskipun tubuhnya masih sakit, tapi dia sudah senang melihat Naruto yang terlihat sama seperti orang yang dia sayangi dulu, yang waktu kecil dialah orang pertama menggendongnya saat kecil.**

 **"Syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini dan siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu?"**

 **Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, itu membuat Kurama tidak dapat menjawabnya semua.**

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

 **Ruby mereka terbelalak terkejut mendengar suara langkah yang nyaring dan berat, menatap satu sama lain, dengan perasaan takut Naruto berpikir untuk keadaan yang sempit ini.**

 **Tak.**

 **Kurama menatap Naruto yang mengangkat dirinya ala bridal style.**

 _ **"Kau tidak bisa berada disini terlalu lama, kau bisa mati jika terlalu lama berada disini"**_

 **"Ehh... Ta-tapi..."**

 _ **"Sudahlah nanti saja penjelasannya yang terpenting adalah kau harus pergi dari sini!"**_

 **Tanpa aba-aba Naruto telah mengangkat Kurama, mencoba berdiri dan menyeimbangi dirinya agar tidak terjatuh saat ingin berlari nanti.**

 _ **"Ehh..."**_

 **"Wah... Wahh... Ternyata kau bisa berada disini, Naruto"**

 **Suara itu lembut dan familiar ditelingannya menembus tiap kerinduan akan pemuda yang berusaha mengincar dirinya dan kakaknya, tanpa sadar dia merindukan panggilan sayang dari...**

 **"Sasuke"**

 **Rasa rindu yang teramat dalam akan pelukan dari pemuda itu ingin dia memeluknya, tapi dia tidak dapat melakukannya karena pihak mereka berbeda.**

 **Dengan ancang-ancangnya Naruto langsung berlari, hanya berjalan santai mengejar mereka, karena tempat seperti ini hanya dirinya yang tau jalan keluar. Tapi Sasuke dapat mengagumi pemuda manis itu karena pemuda manis itu mempunyai kelebihan, kekuatan yang belum dapat dia ketahui.**

 **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

 **Naruto terus berlari membuat suara deguman diruangan gelap itu semakin nyaring, bunyinya yang berisik membuat siapa pun akan ketakutan ketika mendengarnya, tapi hal pertama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah lari, lari dan lari menghindari sang pemburu yang mencoba menargetkan mereka.**

 _ **"Kau tidak bisa membawaku pergi dari sini."**_

 **Kurama mencoba menghentikan niat Naruto yang ingin membawanya pergi dari dunia gelap didalam cermin ini, karena hal itu mustahil dilakukan.**

 **"Kenapa tidak? Seharusnya kau beruntung karena kita telah selamat dan sampai pada tuju-"**

 **Duk.**

 **Naruto dan Kurama terjatuh dengan kerasnya, hingga punggung mereka membentur lantai dengan keras, Kurama menatap sendu kaca bening yang diluarnya memperlihatkan siluet kamar Kyuubi yang menjadi tujuan mereka untuk bebas keluar.**

 **"Kita harus pergi!"**

 **Naruto kembali mengangkat Kurama padahal tujuan mereka tinggal sedikit lagi berhasil, dengan nyali yang sudah disiapkan Naruto kemudian mencoba bersiap keluar dari dunia gelap didalam cermin ini.**

 **Duk.**

 **Tubuh mereka berdua terpental, terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto benar-benar kebingungan parahnya dia tidak memiliki ide untuk mencari solusi mereka untuk keluar.**

 _ **"Kau harus keluar, jika tidak kau akan terkurung disini, dan kau bisa dijadikan istri oleh Sasuke"**_

 **Kurama menatap Naruto penuh kepercayaan, tapi Naruto bimbang jika dia pergi keluar meninggalkan sosok orang yang mirip kakaknya ini apakah tidak apa-apa. Takutnya nanti akan mendapati sebuah siksaan yang teramat dalam laginya.**

 **"Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini!"**

 **Naruto menatap dengan kecemasan, mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya yang tidak bisa dia kontrol sekarang.**

 **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

 **"Naruto, kenapa berhenti? Tidak dapat membawa Kurama pergi dari kegelapan ini?"**

 **Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat tapi derap langkahnya masih ada dalam beberapa milimeter jauhnya, apa yang harus mereka perbuat sekarang, ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dipikirkan disaat mendesak seperti ini.**

 **"Kita harus pergi"**

 **Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-katanya jika sudah mengatakan hal yang mustahil sekali pun.**

 _ **"Tidak Naruto"**_

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

 **Derap langkah Sasuke terdengar nyaring, suaranya nyaringnya menandakan betapa dekatnya pemburu itu.**

 **Kurama kebingungan karena mustahil jika dia keluar dengan mudah daripada dia melakukan hal yang lebih fatal, lebih baik dia mengeluarkan pemuda ini dari kegelapan didalam cermin ini sebelum semaunya terlambat dan menjadi runyam.**

 _ **"Maaf, Naruto aku tidak bisa pergi... Karena ini tempatku"**_

 **Naruto terbelalak terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Kurama. Tangan Kurama terangkat kemudian mulutnya mulai membacakan sesuatu dan perlahan dia arahkan kepada Naruto, mendorong Naruto keluar dari cermin dengan kasar hingga membentur dinding yang keras.**

Keluar dari dunia cermin, dengan cepat Naruto mendekati kembali cerminnya, menatap penuh kecemasan pada Kurama yang masih terduduk bersimpah darah tersenyum kemenangan akan kesenangannya.

 _ **"Kau tenang saja Naruto."**_

Krak. Krak.

Naruto berjalan mundur saat mendengar suara retakan mencoba melihat sekitarnya dan kembali lagi pada cermin yang sudah retak, namun Naruto dapat melihat sosok Kurama yang masih terduduk menatap sendu dirinya.

"Hah..." Naruto spontan langsung mundur saat melihat dibelakang Kurama ada Sasuke tengah berdiri, menyeringai seperti mendapatkan emas berharga dari hasil perjalannya.

Krak. Prang.

Naruto tidak dapat mempercayai, waktu terlalu singkat dia rasakan padahal baru saja dia ingin menyelamatkan orang itu dan menemui Sasuke orang terkasihnya, cintanya yang pergi untuk mengabdi pada kakaknya itu.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Cklek.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Kyuubi terlihat terengah-engah saat berlari menuju kamarnya, mendapati adiknya yang terduduk didepan serpihan cermin, terkejut karena retakan.

"Naruto, katakan apa yang terjadi?" Kyuubi hanya mendapati jawaban gelengan dari Naruto yang masih terdiam, terkejut dengan ketakutannya saat menatap lebih lama cermin sebelum retak tadi.

"Kita tidak akan selamat kakak! Kakaknya Sasuke telah mengendalikan tiap orang untuk menemukan kita!" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menatap penuh ketakutan, untuk kali pertamanya Naruto ketakutan.

"Naruto" Kyuubi tau sebesar apa ketakutan adiknya terhadap Sasuke, tapi kenapa adiknya juga mengalaminya.

 _To: paman Iruka_

 _From: keponakanmu Kyuubi_

 _Paman Iruka kapan kau akan datang? Selamatkan kami? Kami sangat ketakutan? Peneroran ini tidak hanya aku yang mengalami tapi Naruto juga._

 _._

 _._

.

Iruka menatap cemas jam yang terpasang didinding menadakan bahwa hari sudah semakin sore, bagaimana nasib tiket pesawat yang telah dipesan, apakah akan dibiarkan tergeletak atau dia sendiri yang harus pergi. Sudah berapa lama Iruka akan menunggu kepulangan dari suami mesumnya ini, kakinya pegal, hatinya sakit, kepalanya sakit, wajahnya pucat, hampir seharian dia tidak makan, hanya karena memikirkan suaminya yang tidak kunjung pulang dan kedua keponakannya yang masih dilanda peneroran keluarga Uchiha yang memanfaatkan keluarga Namikaze.

Bruk.

Entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak seimbang, membuat kepalanya semakin sakit apa lagi hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit tannya yang terlihat pucat. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah bayangan hitam yang memasukki apartement ini, berlari menghampiri dirinya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya yang pada akhirnya pingsan karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

 _"Hahh... Hahh..."_

 _Lagi-lagi tempat ini, tempat kedua setelah kegelapan abadi yang tergantikan dengan lebatnya hutan yang tinggi, tidak dia ketahui seberapa luas hutan yang dia tapaki ini._

 _Hug._

 _Kyuubi terbelalak saat ada yang menarik tangannya dengan paksa, Kyuubi mencoba berontak dengan cengkraman kasar itu._

 _"Kurama"_

 _Kurama menatap cemas, berharap yang tidak memungkinnya atau melibatkan dirinya, andaikan saja hal ini tidak terjadi mungkin Kurama tidak akan terjebak dalam dunia ini._

 _ **"Kyuubi, ayo ikut aku! Ada yang harus kau ketahui"**_

 _Tanpa penjelasan apa-apa Kurama menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuubi dengan paksa, berlari memasuki hutan lebih dalam, padahal tujuan Kyuubi didunia mimpi ini adalah mencari jalan keluar, bukannya semakin memasuki kematiannya._

 _Plak._

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuubi."**_

 _Kurama terperangah melihat sikap Kyuubi yang terlihat aneh, bagaimana tidak seharusnya Kurama akan membawa Kyuubi ke suatu tempat yang dianggap sebuah kejiwaan._

 _"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau membuatku semakin tersakiti? Aku hanya ingin ini berakhir! Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, Kurama."_

 _Kyuubi terduduk direrumputan hutan itu, perasaanya tidak dapat digambarkan hanya dengan kata-kata, dia ketakutan, lelah akan peneroran yang berkepanjangan, sakit karena pengejaran. Dapatkah semuanya berakhir, berjalan seperti dulu. Kenapa dia harus terlibat dalam hal ini. Mengapa bukan orang lain saja._

 _ **"Maaf Kyuubi, ini salahku tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ritual itu."**_

 _Kyuubi menatap Kurama yang terlihat terpuruk karena telah melibatkannya, wajahnya terlihat lebih bersalah, entah kenapa hati Kyuubi bergetar untuk menenangkannya._

 _"Maaf Kurama, aku terlalu egois."_

 _Kurama melihat wajah Kyuubi yang sudah mencoba menenangkannya._

 _ **"Ayo, kita sedikit lagi sampai disana, kau harus melihat kebenaran ini."**_

 _Untuk kali ini biarkan Kyuubi pasrah, barang kali dia akan menemukan sebuah jawaban yang dia cari selama ini, masih dengan ditarik menuju suatu tempat yang masih disembunyikan. Berlari pelan menuju pendalaman hutan yang semakin lebat penuh pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi._

 _Tap. Tap._

 _Langkah mereka berdua terhenti, sepertinya tujuan mereka telah sampai disuatu tempat, seperti ditaman yang penuh dengan bunga dengan berbagai warnanya. Kyuubi menatap kagum tiap bunga yang bergoyang tertiup angin, menyentuhnya dengan takjup. Bagaimana bisa dihutan luas seperti ini ada taman bunga yang luas penuh dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna dari bunga._

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _Kyuubi melihat Kurama berdiri membelakanginya, karena penasaran akhirnya Kyuubi mendekati Kurama yang hanya diam tidak bergeming ditempat._

 _ **"Kyuubi, lihatlah didepanku ini!"**_

 _Kyuubi spontan melihat yang ada didepan Kurama, rubynya terbelalak melihat hal yang mustahil baginya._

 _"Hah... Kenapa?"_

 _Tatap Kyuubi dengan perasaan terkejutnya, Kurama hanya menatap sendu Kyuubi mengatakan bahwa inilah kenyataannya._

 _ **"Jika dia bangun, artinya kau telah..."**_

 _Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya keras, tidak mungkin hal ini terjadi bagaimana mungkin, memangnya dia ini siapa, ada hubungan apa dia dengan tiap kejadian yang terjadi dari sebuah peristiwa._

 _"Tidak"_

 _Tidak mungkin._

"Kakak, bangun?!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Kyuubi yang penuh keringat dingin.

"Hahh... Hahh..." Kyuubi menatap adiknya yang terlihat cemas dan kebingungan, untuk keberapa kalinya dia bermimpi aneh yang hampir mengancam nyawanya.

"Ada apa kakak? Kenapa dengan dirimu? Apakah kau memimpikan Itachi lagi?" Naruto berharap kakaknya dapat menjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan kalimat singkat.

"Naruto, kita harus mengakhiri semua ini, segera. Jika tidak aku dan juga kamu akan..." Kyuubi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, menatap penuh kecemasan dirinya dan adiknya yang terancam.

"Bagaimana bisa kita mencari penangkalnya, jika paman Iruka belum datang" Naruto sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang kali, jika dia tidak dapat mengetahui apa pun jika tidak dibantu oleh paman mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tatap Kyuubi dengan cemas, berharap yang akan membuatnya akan sakit terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang abadi.

"Aku akan mencari solusinya dibuku kuno milik leluhur kakek kita" kata Naruto sepertinya dapat diharapkan tapi dia takut akan kegagalan.

"Apa kau akan pergi menuju rumah kakek Jiraiya?" Tanya Kyuubi yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Naruto sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan pergi kesana, tapi tidak apa jika kakak disini sendirinya, tidak takut aku tinggalkan sendiri" kata Naruto menatap dengan bengisnya penuh dengan wajah jahatnya.

"Pergilah sana" kata Kyuubi mengibaskan tangannya dengan angkuhnya.

"Baiklah" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya mengangguk penuh kemenangan.

"Ehh... Tunggu, sebelum kau pergi, bisa kau bersihkan pecahan cermin ini" perintah dan Naruto tidak dapat melawannya jika pecahan itu tidak ada hubungan dengan dirinya, mungkin Kyuubi akan membersihkannya sendiri tanpa bantuan.

.

.

.

Itachi menegadah menatap bangunan apartement yang tinggi tepat dilantai empat, menatap penuh kemenangannya tapi belum saatnya dia menangkapnyaa, karena itu bukan tugasnya, dapat Itachi rasakan bahwa pemuda rubah itu tengah berdiam diri didalam apartement seorang diri, mencari sebuah jawaban dibuku yang entah apa isinya. Itachi tidak begitu ingat akan tulisan kanji yang familiar dipenglihatannya.

"Kakak, kau sudah menemukannya!" Kata seseorang membuat Itachi menatap adiknya yang kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kita membiar mereka disana?" Tanya Sasuke menegah melihat kearah yang Itachi lihat.

"Biarkan mereka bebas selama beberapa saat, jika dia telah tau segalanya maka kita akan menangkap dan menjadikannya milikku" Itachi menyeringai tipis, melihat adiknya dengan ekor matanya.

"Lalu jika dia melawan?" Tatap Sasuke kembali dengan ekor matanya, tersenyum sinis pada kakaknya yang menatap tajam, tapi itu tidak mempan bagi Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengendalikan pikirannya, mudahkan!" Kini Itachi yang tersenyum remeh, menatap adiknya yang terlihat kesal dengan tiap pemikiran liarnya.

"Che. Umpan" Sasuke berdecih dengan rencana licik kakaknya, yang selalu berlebihan dalam mengambil langkah.

"Kau tinggal menariknya maka dia akan datang dengan kehendak atau Paksaan" kata Itachi menekan kata terakhir dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan tantangan yang lebih besar, menunggu seseorang untuk diselamatkan. Berharap pun tidak dapat dilakukan dengan mudah, ketika akan melakukan hal lain pun terasa sulit melakukannya.

Hanya dapat menunggu sampai takdir mengubah tiap keputusan yang telah direncanakan, memohon dengan dalam agar semua ancaman hilang dari hari-hari damainya. Tapi semuanya mustahil dia lakukan agar kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Me: Hwaaaa... Cerita apaan ini *gelabakansendiri*

Mira020: Ceritamulah memangnya ini ceritanya siapa? *menggelengmaklum*

Me: makasih ya semuanya atas review-nya, aku terharu membacanya, walau banyak tohokan, tapi ya sudahlah aku sudah biasa mendengarnya jadi itu bagiku makanan sehari-hari. Jadi karena masih dilanda kekesalan jadi imouto-ku saja yang membalas.

Mira020: Hehhh... Kenapa harus aku *mengeluh* ba-baiklah, karena aku takut kena pukulan dari baka-nee jadi turuti saja maunya. Silahkan baca balasannya sekalian.

uzumakinamikazehaki: makasih atas semangatnya, baka-nee jadi rajin ngetik meskipun masih dipadati tumpukkan kertas.

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman: Sebenarnya baka-nee tidak tau apa yang diinginkan dua Uchiha itu, tapi aku akan memberikan sedikit bocoran *tatapkebelakang* sebenarnya Itachi dan Sasuke hanya ingin memiliki Kyuubi dan Naruto untuk diberikan benih. MinaKushi dalam pengaruh kendali Itachi jadinya tidak berpihak dulu sebentar. Masalah Iruka dia akan datang tapi entah kapan datangnya tidak ada yang tau (authornya saja tidak tau).

Hairulchan Ukeyaoiyadongers769: makasih sudah baca ya, senang katanya ada yang mau baca fanfic gaje ini.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: Baka-nee keterlaluan, dia memberikan cerita yang alurnya sulit dipahami. Kedua orang tua Kyuubi sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan orang tua Itachi saat kecil jadi seperti itulah penjelasannya. Tentang jimat itu belum diketahui apa fungsinya (authornya masih kebingungan dengan kelebihan jimatnya Kyuubi dan Naruto). Iruka datangnya nanti masih dipertimbangkan baka-nee kapan dan chapter berapa Iruka akan datang membantu.

Habibah794: Perjanjiannya belum dapat dikasih tau lagi (katanya rahasia). Seperti itulah kekuatan Naruto dapat digunakan saat mendesak saja. Kalo Sasuke memiliki iblis atau tidaknya, masih dipertanyakan nanti baka-nee akan memberikan jawabannya dichapter berikutnya.

Me: Bagus Imouto. Balasan yang teramat panjang dan sulit aku pahami.

Mira020: hahh... Baka-nee. Kenapa aku yang harus.

Me: biarkan saja kalo aku suruh para pemainnya kan kasihan *melihat kebelakang para pemain yang tengah asik sendiri*

Mira020: hedehhh *tepok jidat*

Kyuubi: wahh... Ada yang nistain diriku ternyata *tatap Hime tajam*

Me: baiklah semuanya mohon reviewnya ya dan jangan jera menunggu fanfic Hime ya. Bye bye *kabur cusss*

Kyuubi: tungguu?!

Mira020: hahh... kasih saran yang membangun ya. Jangan terlalu di flame kasihan sama orangnya.

RnR please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, dan KakaIru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, RnR.

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

 **'Jangan biarkan dia bangun, maka dari itu jangan biarkan dirimu tertangkap'**

Perkataan itu selalu terngiang dikepala Kyuubi, berpikir mencari sebuah kejanggalan dari perkataan Kurama, memangnya jika orang itu bangun akan menyebabkan apa hingga berpengaruh dengan dirinya.

"Sebuah pertanynan yang belum dapat dijawab" Kyuubi menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan yang masih dilanda penasaran dengan siapa itu Itachi, ada hubungan apa dia dengan Kurama, dan perjanjian apa yang dimaksud kedua orang tuanya.

Ingin rasanya Kyuubi mencari sendiri kebenarannya, tetapi disini nyawa dirinya yang akan terancam, dan sampai kapan dia akan menunggu, dia lelah menunggu sebuah jawaban tapi jika dia bertindak secara tib-tiba pasti Itachi akan menyincarnya lagi dan menangkapnya.

"Kyuubi, sampai kapan kau akan menginap dirumahku?" Tanya seseorang membuat Kyuubi menegadah melihat keasal suara.

"Sampai adikku mengirim _e-mail_ padaku" kata Kyuubi menatap kesal kepada Deidara yang terlihat tidak senang dengan keberadaannya, bagaimana tidak sudah jadi tamu bersikap tidak baik dirumah orang.

"Hmm... Adikmu kabur lagi, Kyuubi?" Tanya Deidara penasaran, menatap Kyuubi yang hanya menatapnya dengan bosan kearahnya.

"Tidak, dia sedang berjelajah ke rumah kakek kami" kata Kyuubi menjelaskan secara singkat, membuat Deidara mengerutkan keningnya.

'Seperti ada yang disembunyikan?' Batin Deidara mengerutkan keningnya dengan penuh penasarannya.

"Kau tidak mencurigaiku 'kan, Deidara" tatap Kyuubi dengan ekor matanya penuh kewaspadaan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mencurigaimu sama sekali!" Hampir saja gelagat Deidara ketahuan, jika Kyuubi tau maka dirinya yang tidak akan diampuni lagi.

"Kau, yakin. Mungkin saja kau adalah mata-mata dari Itachi yang diperintahkan untuk melihat pergerakan dari diriku?" Kata Kyuubi menyeringai, membuat Deidara terkejut tidak percaya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Deidara yakin seratus persen, itu bukanlah Kyuubi yang dia kenal, ada perubahan dari suara dan tatapannya.

"Aku Kurama!" Deidara terbelalak mendengar nama itu lagi, untuk keberapa kalinya dia mendengar, ini bahaya jika dia melakukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan, maka Kurama akan membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Maafkan hamba Kurama-sama" Deidara berlutut satu kaki tepat didepan Kyuubi yang telah diambil alih tubuhnya oleh Kurama, yang entah datang dari mana, begitu saja memasukki tubuh Kyuubi.

"Pelayanku yang setia, berpindah menjadi seorang yang melanggar hakikatnya sendiri, untuk menyelamatkan tunangannya yang masih dalam pengaruh iblis Itachi!" Kurama menatap dalam Deidara yang menundukkan kepalanya, tidak dapat melawan atau mencekal perkataan dari tuannya. Karena itu adalah kenyataannya sebuah kebenaran yang tidak dapat dia lawan.

"Maafkan hamba Kurama-sama, saya terlanjur mengingkarinya karena ini demi tunangan hamba" berat rasanya Deidara mengataknnya, lidahnya terasa kelu dan kaku ketika ingin berkata tadi.

"Berhentilah mengikuti kemauan dari Itachi, Deidara" tatap Kurama dengan sendu, merasa iba dengan pelayannya, mencoba untuk menghentikan tiap niat yang telah direncanakan oleh Deidara pada Kyuubi.

"Tapi hamba tidak bisa Kurama-sama, ini terlalu berat, jika tidak tunangan hamba sepenuhnya akan menjadi..." Deidara tidak sanggup mengatakannya semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Dengar Deidara, jika kau terus melakukan ini, maka dirimu juga akan merasakannya" kata Kurama memberikan sebuah peringatan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Deidara.

"Biarkan hamba menanggungnya, ini demi tunangan hamba" kata Deidara kemudian berdiri dari berlututnya, menatap sengit Kurama yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah" perlahan Kurama memejamkan matanya, membuat tubuh Kyuubi terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

'Kenapa?' Batin Deidara menatap wajah Kyuubi yang matanya terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan wajah kebingungannya pada Deidara.

Deidara kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hanya setengah sadar, melihat pergerakan Deidara yang tidak seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu hari pria manis itu masih menutup matanya, hingga pria bernama Kakashi Hatake yang merawatnya ini merasakan cemas yang luar biasa, tapi apa mau dikata ini kesalahannya tidak seharusnya dia terlalu fokus untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugas rumah sakit, seharusnya dia menepati janjinya untuk berangkat ke Jepang bersama, tapi karena pekerjaan dia tidak dapat melawannya jika harus meninggalkan pria ini seorang diri dirumah.

"Nghh..."

Kelopak mata tan itu terbuka, menatap sendu dan sedih. Membuat pria yang menatapnya kesakitan melihat wajah pucat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Iruka! Tidak seharusnya aku menyibukan diri dengan tugas rumah sakit, seharusnya kita telah pergi ke Jepang" Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya merasakan betapa bersalahnya dirinya, menggenggam erat tangan sang terkasih yang menatap dirinya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kakashi" Iruka menatap sedih suaminya yang menudukkan kepalanya, menunduk dalam diam tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya, yang tengah bersedih karena tidak menerima akan dirinya yang terbaring lemas diatas kasur.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku, Iruka" genggamannya semakin erat pada tangan Iruka yang dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan persolen itu.

"Kakashi, jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu, tegaklah. Ini bukan salahmu" Iruka mengelus surai silver itu, mengelusnya dengan penuh perasaan, memberikan kehangatan yang dirindukan.

Greb.

Pria itu memeluk Iruka dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh kata-kata, dua buah bibir yang menyatu memberikan kecupan hangat yang sangat rindu akan satu sama lain, melilitkan lidah mereka dengan perasaan mengatakan bahwa kerinduan ini tidak akan tergantikan oleh apa pun.

"Kakashi, aku merindukanmu!" Berharap kehangatan ini tidak akan hilang lagi dari pelukannya, selamanya akan dia rasakan.

"Maaf Iruka, aku gagal akan memperhatikan dirimu!" Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa di wajah Kakashi begitu menyesal, akan kesalahan yang dia perbuat untuk Iruka.

"Tidak apa!" Kata Iruka tersenyum lembut, mengelus lembut surai silver Kakashi yang hanya menatap Iruka dengan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

"Aku janji besok kita akan ke Jepang, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku lagi, Iruka!" Kakashi dengan hati yang sudah tenang, dia mengatakan apa yang harus dia buktikan untuk Iruka, pasangan hidupnya, cintanya sang terkasih.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka melakukan hal yang melelahkan, menikmati dinginnya malam dengan kehangatan tubuh yang tidak terselimutkan, suara yang melantunkan tiap nama yang menjadi dominannya. Dan hanya malam rembulan yang menjadi saksi akan penyatuan cinta mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto membaca tiap huruf kanji yang tertera dibuku yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, menikmati tiap makna dari isi dari buku itu, mencoba memahami maknanya walau dia sudah membacanya berulang kali, tapi dia masih tidak mengerti akan penjelasan yang terlalu singkat dibuku kuno itu.

"Naruto, apa yang kau baca itu?" Tanya seseorang tidak membuat Naruto menoleh atau sekedar melihat.

"Tidak ada kakek Jiraiya, aku hanya mencari buku kuno tentang kaum Reinkarnasi, tapi saat aku menemukannya dan membacanya berulang kali, tetap saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud, apalah tidak ada cara untuk membunuh mereka dengan mudah" kata Naruto menutup kembali buku yang sudah ke sepuluh kalinya dia baca, menaruhnya diatas meja lalu duduk dengan lesunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang kaum Reinkarnasi yang tidak kau ketahui itu" kata pria paruh baya bernama Jiraiya ini mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto.

"Benarkah, kakek baik sekali, ada apa? Apakah kau baikan lagi dengan nenek Tsunade?" kata Naruto berbinar, menatap Jiraiya dengan senang, sedikit menggoda kakeknya yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau dengarkan baik-baik ya Naruto" kata Jiraiya mencoba memfokuskan dirinya dengan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan pada cucu kesayangannya, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto, Jiraiya baru berucap.

 _Dulu ada sebuah sejarah tentang kaum Reinkarnasi yang di hormati semua rakyat, bagi mereka yang memiliki kelebihan itu sudah dianggap sebagai dewa, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka menganggap anugrah itu sebagai kutukan._

 _Mengapa karena banyak orang yang mengincar mereka sebagai pertunjukan atau dijadikan dagangan, dan jalan yang bagus adalah tiap kali mereka diculik mereka harus bunuh diri dan keesokannya akan berada di tempat dia dimana tinggal, karena itulah orang-orang yang memiliki kelebihan itu cenderung berdiam diri lebih memilih membakar daripada membunuh._

 _Hingga ada seorang raja yang memilik kelebihan yang sama dari kaum Reinkarnasi, sebuah kelebihan itu menurun dari keturunannya hingga ke cucu dan cicitnya, tapi sayang meski begitu banyak yang gencar mengincar sang raja, bukan hanya karena hartanya saja tapi juga kelebihannya dapat dia tularkan ke orang biasa, hingga sang raja membakar diri dan berakhir dengan dua putranya yang bertahan untuk menjadi penerus kaum Reinkarnasi yang dinyatakan mati bukan jiwanya tapi tubuhnya, pergi ke sebuah tempat untuk mencari seorang pendamping yang sanggup untuk mengambulkan permintaan mereka, yaitu seorang keturunan dan hak warisan dari seorang Reinkarnasi._

 _Tapi sayangnya dua putra dari sang raja tidak ditemukan saat pesta pertunangan mereka yang diserang oleh perampok, dan tunangan mereka mati tanpa sebab didalam kamar._

Jiraiya mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Kau mengerti, Naruto?"

"Iya, tapi satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti, jika kaum Reinkarnasi dapat musnah hanya dengan membakar diri kenapa Itachi tidak dapat terbakar, saat kebakaran rumah makan beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia tidaklah terbakar, anehnya dia hanya mendapati luka kecil, padahal kebakaran itu sangatlah banyak memakan korban?" Banyak pertanyaan yang tidak Naruto mengerti akan cerita dari kakeknya tadi.

"Hahh... Naruto dengar, seorang Reinkarnasi tidak dapat musnah hanya dengan membakar diri, ada dua cara yang dapat menghentikan dan memusnahkan seorang Reinkarnasi, yang dapat terbakar adalah tubuhnya bukan jiwanya dengar 'kan itu baik-baik " jelas Jiraiya menggeleng kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan cucunya yang satu ini.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar mereka dapat musnah?" Kata Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, menyipitkan matanya dengan penasaran.

"Kau dapat tanyakan pada mereka yang tau akan kelemahan dari kaum Reinkarnasi!" Kata Jiraiya beranjak dari duduknya, pergi dari ruang perpustakaan.

"Hmm... Dasar kakek?!" Tatap Naruto pada kakeknya yang sudah menghilang dari ambang pintu.

Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Naruto tanyakan, tapi yakinkah dia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang dapat membuatnya tidak khawatir lagi, terlebih lagi kaum Reinkarnasi tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan, apa yang perlu dia perbuat untuk menghentikan peneroran dia dan kakanya.

"Paman Iruka, apakah dia tau akan kelemahan kaum Reinkarnasi?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya mencoba berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat bertemu dengan pamannya, sedangkan di Australia sedang terjadi evakuasi, Naruto harap kedua pamannya itu segera pulang dan membantunya dan kakaknya.

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan, meninggalkan tempat yang mulai terasa dingin.

.

.

.

Kyuubi bergegas pergi dari rumah Deidara, dia merasakan hal yang menguncangkan di tempat itu, hatinya terus berlonjak agar pergi dari rumah sahabatnya, walau Kyuubi mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran jahat itu, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa pada akhirnya dia berlari lagi untuk kesekian kalinya karena menghindari sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatannya.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..." Kyuubi terus berlari, hari ini sedang beruntung karena jalanan raya sedang sepi jadi bisa berlari dengan bebas, seperti apa saja.

Bruk.

"Aduhh..." Kyuubi berduduk dengan keras membuat pinggangnya terasa ngilu akibat benturan keras, terjatuh mengenai aspal yang keras.

Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya dengan mengelus punggungnya, berencana untuk memarahi orang yang sudah menabraknya meski kenyataan dia yang menabrak orang itu tapi Kyuubi tidak akan terima hal itu.

"Kyuubi!" Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Kyuubi, suara berat yang dia rindukan tetapi dia takuti karena dia adalah...

"Itachi-senpai" gumam Kyuubi menatap terkejut orang yang dia tabrak, menatap sedih penuh kepedihan akan kesakitan dalam peneroran yang mendalam.

"Kyuubi"

Greb.

Kyuubi terperangah mendapati perlakuan dari kakak kelasnya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, Kyuubi takut akan satu hal jika Itachi berniat jahat lagi padanya, Kyuubi hanya diam terpaku akan kejadian yang dia alami sekarang, melihat Itachi yang erat memeluknya seperti tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Senpai, bisa kau lepaskan aku?" Kyuubi mencoba berontak dari dekapan Itachi.

Sret.

Tak.

"Hah..." Kyuubi telah diperdaya akan sisi lembut Itachi, dengan mudahnya Itachi mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang tidak membiarkannya bergerak barang sedikit pun, menatap keji Kyuubi yang ketakutan akan orang yang mulai berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Kyuubi!" Suara yang begitu menantang bagi Kyuubi, apa yang harus dia lakukan jika dia bergerak dengan lengah maka akan membuat Itachi semakin bringas.

Sret.

"Hah... Ahh" Kyuubi merintih saat tangannya di genggam erat dari belakang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit, dia yakin pasti tangannya memerah sekarang.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan menandaimu, Kyuubi" Itachi menyeringai dibelakang Kyuubi, memulai aksinya pada leher putih Kyuubi tanpa noda apa pun.

"Jangan... Jangan lakukan itu senpai" Kyuubi mencoba melawan tapi sia-sia genggaman Itachi pada tangannya semakin kuat.

Itachi menjilat leher Kyuubi, menghisapnya penuh nafsu dan mulai menggigit kecil, terus melakukannya berulang kali hingga membuat Kyuubi merona karena perlakuan Itachi yang membuatnya malu.

Itachi menampilkan taringnya yang panjang, entah bagaimana bisa ada, tapi ini terlalu mustahil untuk dipikirkan, dengan cepat Itachi menancapkannya ke leher Kyuubi.

"Sen... stt... pai" Kyuubi mendesis saat taring Itachi melukai lehernya, membuat bercak darah keluar tanpa keinginannya.

Pusing, Kyuubi merasakan kepalanya teramat berat, mungkin efek samping dari perlakuan Itachi tadi, Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan Itachi melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi kepadanya.

Sret.

Duk.

Kyuubi sesegera mungkin berlari dengan memegang lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah, meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya berdiam diri menyeringai penuh kemenangan, menjilat bibirnya akan makanan yang paling nikmat yang pernah dia rasakan, menatap lurus sosok Kyuubi yang masih berlari dengan ketakutannya mencoba menghindarinya.

Kyuubi terus berlari dengan ketakutannya, mencoba tidak menoleh ke belakang menatap lurus akan kepercayaannya menuju kembali ke tempat aman.

Bruk.

Tanpa yang ada yang sadar Kyuubi terjatuh pingsan akibat pusing yang semakin kuat menyerangnya, seperti memukul kepalanya dengan keras hingga membuatnya tidak mampu berlari, dengan darah yang terus menetes dari lehernya memegangnya merasakan nyeri yang menyeruak ke setiap tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan senang Iruka mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa ke Jepang, pindah dan akan merindukan kota ini lagi, pastinya. Kakashi yang melihat Iruka begitu senang dan bersemangat hanya dapat tersenyum senang, sangat mengerti akan perasaan Iruka, untuk kali ini Kakashi tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuat Iruka-nya sakit atau tersakiti lagi.

Dia tidak ingin perjuangannya dulu adalah hal yang sia-sia, dimana berusaha mati-matian untuk meminta restu menikah kepada kedua orang tua Iruka yang sulitnya minta ampun, maka dari itu jangan biarkan tiap kenangan dulu dia lupakan hal itu terlalu sayang untuk dilupakan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Kakashi, apa kau sudah mengemasi barang-barang keperluanmu?" Tanya Iruka yang sudah selesai akan mengemasi barang-barangnya, menatap Kakashi yanh berdiri diambang pintu kamar mereka.

"Belum, aku mau mandi dulu baru mengemasi barangnya!" Kata Kakashi berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan telanjang dada, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Iruka yang mulai kesal.

"Kakashi?!" Iruka menjadi kesal sendiri mendengar perkataan Kakashi yang seenaknya tanpa mau menuruti permintaannya kemarin.

Dengan hati yang teramat berat Iruka mulai mengemasi barang keperluan Kakashi, mengeluarkan semua pakaian dan barang lainnya dari lemari lalu memasukannya kedalam koper, terakhir menutupnya dan menaruhnya diatas kasur meninggalkan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi.

Iruka mulai memasak makanan yang menjadi sarapan mereka, merapikan beberapa perlatan makan di atas meja, lalu membawa nampan untuk menaruh masakan yang telah matang dia buat, menaruhnya diatas meja dengan rapi tinggal membuat makanan penutup dan menunggu kedatangan suami mesumnya.

"Iruka, kau sudah menyiapkan pakaian hangatku?" Tanya Kakashi yang baru keluar kamar mandi dengan selehai handuk yang menutup benda privatnya dan lehernya.

"Kakashi-baka, pergi sana jangan buat aku malu saat kau telanjang dada!" Kata Iruka menutup matanya dengan nampan yang ada di tangannya, agar matanya yang polos tidak ternoda lagi.

"Hn." Kakashi hanya tersenyum, ya untuk di rumah dia tidak memakai masker kesayangannya yang selalu senantiasa menutup wajahnya, katanya ada alasan tertentua Kakashi membuka dan menutup wajahnya.

"Dasar, Kakashi-baka tidak tau malu!" Kata Iruka kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak, merasa kesal dengan suaminya yang pagi-pagi sudah ingin main padahal malam tadi sudah dapat jatah.

Tapi Iruka masih tidak dapat menghilangkan ingatannya akan ketampanan wajah suaminya itu, jarang-jarang suaminya mau membuka maskernya di dalam rumah karena yang Iruka tau Kakashi akan membuka masker saat bermain saja, tapi ya sudahlah yang terpenting suaminya tidak ingkar lagi akan perjanjian dan selalu bersama dengannya.

"Iruka, hari ini kau memasak apa, sesuai yang ada di tiket pesawat pukul 12 siang kita sudah harus berangkat, setelah sampai nanti kau ingin berkunjung ke kuil itu?!" Kata Kakashi turun dengan baju hangat dan celana jeans hitam.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Kakashi, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berdua!" Kata Iruka menaruh segelas kopi di atas meja untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai duduk di kursi, kemudian mengambil sebuah koran yang ada diatas meja dan mulai membacanya.

"Kakashi, boleh aku bertanya?" Kata Iruka membelakangi Kakashi yang hanya bergumam menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Begini, semejak peneroran itu kakakku Kushina tidak pernah menelpon lagi, sampai sekarang aku bingung memangnya mereka tidak tau ya, bahwa tetangga mereka itu adalah iblis!" Kata Iruka sambil memotong sayuran dengan cepat lalu memasukannya ke dalam wajan dan memasukannya lagi dengan kecap dan saos.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka telah dipengaruhi oleh keluarga Uchiha?" Kata Kakashi meminum sedikit kopi yang ada di depannya lalu menaruhnya kembali.

Tak.

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa Naruto tidak membantu kedua orang tuanya saat tau akan keadaannya!" Kata Iruka menghetikan acara memotongnya lalu mulai sibuk dengan masakannya yang mulai matang.

"Iruka, dengar Naruto tidak mungkin melawan dua iblis sekaligus apa lagi di saat mereka tau siapa incaran sebenarnya adalah mereka!" Kata Kakashi mengambil roti tawar dengan selai strawberry yang sudah disiapkan Iruka tadi.

"Benar, gawat jika seperti ini. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan nantinya saat bertemu mereka berdua?" Kata Iruka menaruh sayuran yang sudah matang tadi di atas nampan, berjalan menuju meja makan dan menaruhnya lalu duduk dengan pelan.

"Bukannya kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, Iruka?" Tatap Kakashi dengan ekor matanya, membuat Iruka tertunduk melihat tatapan itu lagi.

"I-iya" Iruka kemudian memakan sarapan paginya sebelum berangkat menuju kampung halamannya.

Perasaan tidak enak dapat dia rasakan sebelum dia berangkat, mungkin akan ada berbagai rintangan dan ancaman yang menghadamg mereka nanti saat sampai nantinya.

.

.

.

"Kakak!"

"Kak Kyuubi!"

Perlahan kelopak mata yang menutupi ruby itu mulai terbuka, mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan menatap dengan samar orang yang memanggilnya tanpa henti, kepalanya terasa berat dan lehernya masih sakit, rasa nyeri yang masih dia ingat jelas, dimana lehernya digigit pelan oleh Itachi, membuatnya merasakan sakitnya digigit oleh Itachi yang menghisap darahnya.

"Kakak, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto menatap cemas Kyuubi yang akhirnya sadar dengan keadaan penuh luka yang telah terobati.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuubi balik menatap penuh penasaran, mencoba mendudukan dirinya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut keras.

"Kakak, aku menemukanmu pingsan didepan apartemen, saat aku mencari-cari siapa pelaku penyerangan dirimu, aku melihat sosok kak Itachi yang sudah menghilang ditelan angin" kata Naruto menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi tadi.

"Apa! Aku pingsan" Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya dengan frustasi, bagaimana tidak seharusnya dia tidak berlari disepinya jalanan, jika tau akan akibatnya mungkin dia akan memikirkannya sebelum melakukannya.

"Kakak, kenapa dilehermu ada gigitan?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk pada bekas luka yang dibalutkan kapas untuk menghentikan aliran darahnya.

"Ahh... Ta-tadi Itachi, dia..." Kyuubi tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi, terpaku akan yang telah dia dapatkan, terkejut karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah menimpanya, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, jadi itu bukanlah mimpi belaka.

"Jadi, kak Itachi sudah menandaimu!" Kata Naruto kagum, tentu saja dia saja belum ditandai oleh Sasuke. Wajar dia sedikit iri dengan kakaknya tapi dia masih takut dengan kebenaran wujud Sasuke, jadi dia hanya berdiam diri menunggu Sasuke sadar akan cintanya yang tulus.

"Apanya yang ditandai, dia hampir merobek leherku!" Kata Kyuubi kesal memarahi Naruto yang hanya kagum akan dirinya yang sudah lebih dulu ditandai.

"Iya, iya lebih baik aku menelpon paman Iruka dulu, ingin tau apa efek dari gigitan dari seorang iblis" kata Naruto yang sudah memegang handphonenya dan mulai mencari sebuah nama di kontak telpon.

"Naruto, bagaimana jika aku sudah menjadi miliknya!" Kata Kyuubi menatap cemas adiknya yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak mungkin kakak, bagaimana bisa itu dapat terjadi, setauku orang yang mendapat gigitannya hanya menandakan bahwa kau adalah miliknya, itu saja yang aku tau, tapi entah bagaimana efek sampingnya dari gigitan itu!" Kata Naruto fokus pada handphonenya yang sudah terhubung ke saluran pamannya yang jauh disana.

"Speakernya, Naruto" kata Kyuubi setelah mendengar ada sambungan saluran yang telah tersambung.

 _"Hallo, Naruto, Kyuubi!"_

"Paman Iruka, kau sedang dimana dan dengan siapa?"

 _"Ahh... Aku sedang berkemas dan sendiri, Kakashi sedang keluar untuk mengambil dokumen di rumah sakit."_

"Hmm... Begini, kak Kyuubi telah digigit oleh kak Itachi, sekarang tanda itu masih berbekas!"

 _"Bahaya, ini bahaya Naruto?!"_

"Bahaya kenapa, paman?"

 _"Jika Kyuubi telah digigit maka Itachi dapat lebih leluasa untuk bertemu dan mengendalikan, Kyuubi"_

"Apa?1"

"Apa?!"

 _"Jika aku sudah sampai nanti, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemui kalian, jika tidak Itachi akan menyerang kami"_

"Ehhh... Kenapa?"

 _"Gigitan itu masihlah baru, Kyuubi akan kesakitan jika berdekatan dengan aku atau Kakashi, ada efek samping tertentu dari gigitan itu, Naruto. Jika bekas gigitannya masih baru dan berdekatan dengan orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Kakashi, bisa-bisa Kyuubi kesakitan"_

"Ahh... Baiklah, cepatlah datang dan hati-hati"

Naruto mengakhiri saluran telponnya menatap tegang kakaknya yang membeku di tempat. Kyuubi tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pamannya, dia takut jika dia akan...

Srek.

Kyuubi merobek perban yang melilit dilehernya, menampilkan lehernya yang telah digigit Itachi menjadi.

"Hah..." Kyuubi terbelalak melihat dirinya dipantulan kaca yang memperlihatkan lehernya.

"Kakak!" Naruto pun ikut terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat, leher Kyuubi yang telah digigit oleh Itachi kini berubah menjadi bentuk bintang yang menyatu dari uratnya yang berkedut.

Bruk.

Kyuubi kembali pingsan melihat lehernya yang mengerikan, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terdiam menatap penuh keterkejutan, bagaimana tidak kakaknya pingsan dua kali padahal dulu kakaknya sangat jarang pingsan tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sering pingsan.

"Me-menakutkan!" Kata Naruto pelan menatap ngeri leher Kyuubi yang berkedut memperlihatkan uratnya yang berbentuk bintang, sepertinya Naruto harus menutupi leher kakaknya agar tidak menjadi bahan tontonan nantinya.

"Hahh... Sepertinya kak Kyuubi dalam masalah besar!" Kata Naruto mengambil perban yang baru dari kotak P3K, yang kemudian mengambil kapas yang dia tempelkan pada leher Kyuubi baru perban yang tadi dia lilitkan kembali.

"Tenang kak Kyuubi, sebentar lagi paman Iruka akan datang pasti cepat atau lambat dia akan menemui kita dan membantu kita!" Kata Naruto menaruh kepala Kyuubi diatas bantal, menatap sendu baru beranjak dari duduknya dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Suasana yang dulu gelap kini telah tergantikan oleh terangnya matahari membuat siapa saja yang terkena akan merasakan panasnya suasana, dua pemuda yang tengah asik menatap pemandangan didepan mereka, sambil duduk dan berdiri di bawah pohon besar menikmati angin panas yang menyapu kulit persolen mereka.

"Kakak, kenapa kau menandainya?" Tanya sang adik tanpa melihat raut wajah sang kakak yang terlihat senang.

"Karena dia telah mengetahui siapa Sasori dan Deidara lewat Kurama, Sasuke!" Kata sang kakak memejamkan matanya membiarkan angin panas menyapu kulitnya, membuat rambutnya yang terikat sedikit bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

"Jadi, Kurama membantu Kyuubi untuk mengetahui siapa Sasori dan Deidara hanya merasukinya dan mengetahui lewat alam bawah sadarnya" kata Sasuke yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Itachi, menatap penuh kebingungan kenapa kakaknya terlihat senang hari ini, tidak biasanya.

"Ada satu hal yang menggangguku, Sasuke!" Suara itu terdengar berat dan serius, tatapannya juga terlihat tajam.

"Siapa? Naruto, apakah dia perlu aku tuntaskan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi yang sedikit berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan, lebih baik kau taklukan dia, kau ingat gadis itu dia sangat mirip bukan, dan yang tidak terduga adalah mereka dari satu sel yang sama!" Kata Itachi menatap batang pohon yang menampilkan sebuah nama yang terukir dengan indah.

"Tidak mereka berdua berbeda, gadis itu tidak seperti Naruto, bagiku Naruto terlalu sempurna dan berharga, tidak dengan gadis itu dia pertama kali bertemu denganku hanya ada ucapan sumpah serapah akan diriku yang seorang iblis, che!" Sasuke berdecih kesal melempar batu yang didekatnya ke kolam yang tidak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Benarkah, ada apa Sasuke? Apakah kau menyukai pemuda itu?" Tanya Itachi menyeringai puas akan adiknya.

"Entahlah" kata Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap kesal kearah lain.

Tap. Tap.

Itachi berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke berlutut dengan menyanggang satu kakinya tepat disamping adiknya.

"Dengar Sasuke aku tidak memperbolehkanmu untuk mencintai seorang manusia, itu bertentangan dengan prinsip kita, kau tidak ingin bernasib seperti Kakashi, kan!" Sasuke sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melawan, mencoba menahan amarah dan sakitnya akan prinsip yang kakaknya jalankan hingga sekarang.

"I-iya aku tau itu kakak" Itachi tersenyum puas kembali mendekati pohon tadi.

"Ingat Sasuke tujuan kita bukan untuk mencintai manusia tapi bertujuan untuk memilik mereka untuk menanamkan benih agar yang pertama dapat bangun, dan tidak bersusah payah lagi mencari sebuah keturunan lagi" kata Itachi mengelus batang pohon dengan lembut mengingat jelas nama yang tertera di batang pohon ini.

 _"Itachi kau tau namamu dan namaku akan selalu tertera disini, Itachi dan Kyuubi, bagaimana baguskan? Aku harap kau akan mengingatnya terus!"_

Kenangan yang begitu pahit, dia bertahun-tahun mengingat jelas tulisan dan nama dibatang pohon ini, tapi orang yang menulisnya sama sekali tidak mengingatnya karena benturan akibat kecelakaan yang membuat mereka berhenti untuk berteman, sebab sebuah kenyataan yang membuat hati Itachi terpuruk akan kesakitan.

Sasuke melihat kakaknya yang tatapan mulai melembut dan tersenyum kaku karena melihat sebuah kenangan dibatang pohon itu, menatap batang pohon yang tertera sebuah nama Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak akan hilang, Sasuke sangat tau jelas bagaimana perasaan kakaknya terhadap Kyuubi.

'Aku tau akan alasannya, kakak? Aku akan memaksanya untuk mengingat semua kejadian pertama kalian!' Batin Sasuke wajahnya mengeras menatap kesal kearah kolam melempar sebuah batu yang ada digenggamannya.

Bagaimana pun Sasuke tau akan perasaan kakaknya yang dikhianati.

Terdiam akan seseorang.

Menangis tanpa air mata.

Terisak tanpa suara.

Menatap dengan kekosongan.

Dan pergi tanpa genggaman.

Ya, Sasuke tau akan kejadiannya, semuanya apa yang terjadi dia menyaksikannya bersama Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya dengan amarah yang tertahan.

.

.

.

 _ **"Kyuubi, jangan biarkan dia bangun, jika dia bangun maka kau akan..."**_

 _Sret._

 _"Kurama!"_

 _Kyuubi berlari mengejar Kurama yang diseret oleh seseorang, dia belum sempat mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Kurama, namun semakin jauh dia berlari mengikuti jejak Kurama yang telah terseret tapi sosok yang dia cari tidak dia temukan._

 _Di hutan belantaran ini, mana mungkin dia dapat menemukan Kurama, terlalu luas dia mencarinya seorang diri, bagaimana ini apa yang harus Kyuubi lakukan untuk melanjutkan perkataan Kurama tadi._

 _Duk._

 _"Hwaaa..."_

 _Bruk_

 _Kyuubi terjatuh dengan keras akibat tersandung entah bagimana bisa terjadi, dengan kesal Kyuubi berdiri dari jatuhnya mengelus lengannya yang terlebih dulu jatuh, sakit memang hingga mengakibatkan memar. Kyuubi mencoba melihat asal benda yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi dan ternyata yang membuatnya tersandung hanya bongkahan batu berlian._

 _Tertekun dengan apa yang dia lihat tapi ini bukan waktunya melihat pesona berlian itu, ada hal lain yang membuatnya penasaran oleh jatuhnya tadi, bagimana dia bisa dia tersandung tanpa hal yang masuk akal._

 _"Hah... Pe-peti!"_

 _Kyuubi mencoba memelankan suaranya takut yang berbaring didalamnya merasa terbangun karena dirinya, rubynya membulat terdiam merasakan ketakutan akan orang yang berbaring didalamnya, yang masih menutup matanya._

 _Perlahan Kyuubi mencoba mundur sepelan mungkin untuk tidak membuat kebisingan yang mengagetkan penghuni hutan ini atau pun orang yang tengah terbaring itu, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang membuat tangannya bergetar karena ketakutan, tubuhnya basah akan keringat dingin karena gugup takut akan orang ini sadar dari tidurnya. Pelan, pelan dan pelan, Kyuubi sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membuat suara yang mengejutkan._

 _Krak._

 _"Hah..."_

 _Kyuubi terdiam di tempat, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang tubuhnya bergetar semakin ketakutan. Menatap cemas kearah peti itu._

 _Onyx itu terbuka menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba duduk dari petinya melihat sekitarnya yang terlihat sama dimatanya, kemudian dia mencoba berdiri merasakan betapa kakunya tubuhnya yang terlalu lama tidur ditempat sempit itu._

 _"Hah..."_

 _Bibir Kyuubi bergetar menatap ketakutan pada orang diseberangnya yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, Kyuubi ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan Kurama, bahwa jika orang yang tengah tidur dipeti ini bangun maka dia akan..._

 _Sampai saat ini Kyubi tidak tau kelanjutan dari perkataan Kurama, deru nafas Kyuubi terceka saat orang itu mulai berbalik dengan pelan menatap Kyuubi dengan intens, orang didepannya menggunakan jubah hitam, baju putih dan celana hitam, bagaikan seorang iblis yang siap melakukan sebuah ritual._

 _ **"KYUUBI LARI!?"**_

 _Mendengar teriakan yang kencang Kyuubi tidak membuat Kyuubi sadar, dia masih belum dapat lari karena ketegangan yang dia rasakan, dia membutuhkan penjelasan dengan apa yang telah terjadi, kakinya kaku terlalu sulit untuk digerakan ketakutannya semakin besar akan kejadian sekarang._

 _Kyuubi terpaku di tempat, menatap terkejut kepada orang yang didepannya berbalik ke arah samping dimana Kurama tengah berdiri dengan cemas akan dirinya._

 _Bruk._

 _Kurama yang hanya berdiam diri terpaku langsung terduduk, terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kurama melihat Kyuubi masih terpaku dengan ketegangannya masih tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang kejadian yang menimpanya._

 _ **"Kyuubi lari"**_

 _Tanpa sadar Kurama pingsan ditempatnya, mencoba mengisyaratkan Kyuubi sebelum dia pingsan tadi._

 _"Kurama"_

 _Kyuubi ingin mendekati Kurama tapi dia tidak berani karena orang yang diseberangnya tengah menatapnya kembali dengan intens, menatap penuh kekosongan akan kegelapan tanpa sebuah kehangatan yang telah hilang dari dirinya._

 _Dengan cepat Kyuubi segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa, membuat orang yang hanya terdiam tadi menatap Kyuubi dengan dingin yang kemudian berjalan pelan mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang._

 _Kurama yang berada dikejauhan hanya dapat berharap agar Kyuubi dapat selamat dan keluar dari mimpi ini._

 _"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh... Ke-kenapa, dia bangun disaat yang mendesak ini?"_

 _Kyuubi tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu dapat bangun, padahal dia belum diapa-apakan oleh Itachi, mungkin apakah._

 _Tap. Tap._

 _Langkah kaki Kyuubi berhenti, memegang lehernya yang tidak menggunakan perban mengelus kulitnya yang keluar urat-urat nadinya sama seperti sebelumnya berbentuk bintang, menyentuhnya saja Kyuubi sudah merinding apa lagi menatapnya lagi dia bisa pingsan lagi._

 _"Apa maksudnya ini, apakah ini artinya aku telah... Telah apa, bahkan aku belum sempat mendengar kelanjutan Kurama, lalu apa sebabnya dengan dia bangun!" Kyuubi menahan semua emosinya mencoba menunggu sebuah jawaban yang hanya ada angin semiliar yang menyapu lembut kulitnya._

 **"Kau akan tau apa yang dimaksud dengan Reinkarnasi, Kyuubi!"**

 _Kyuubi_ _berbalik mendapati sosok itu lagi yang berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!"_

 _Kyuubi berteriak kencang mencoba untuk tidak membuat keadaan semakin runyam dan sulit untuk dirinya._

 **"Kau"**

 _Kenapa harus dirinya kenapa tidak orang lain, kenapa? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dibenaknya mempertanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak akan sulit akab dijawab._

 _Duk._

 _Kyuubi terbelalak saat merasakan dadanya dipukul dengan keras, tidak ini bukan dari orang yang diseberangnya itu, ada orang lain yang memukulnya untuk menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya, tapi kenapa harus dengan cara ini._

 _Bruk._

 _Orang itu menatap Kyuubi yang pingsan, mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal, mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap langit biru yang mulai mendung, lalu melihat ke bawah lagi dimana Kyuubi pingsan namun tubuh yang pingsan itu telah hilang dari tempatnya._

 **"Aku akan menemukan kalian berdua!"**

 _Seringainya melebar mengatakan bahwa rencananya akan dia lakukan dengan keji untuk kali ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk" Kyuubi terbatuk setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, menutup mulutnya dengan kain yang ada diatas mejanya, kemudian mencoba menenangkan dirinya setelah batuknya reda dan membuka kain yang menutuo mulutnya.

"Hah... Da-darah" Kyuubi sontak terkejut melihatnya, lalu melihat kearah Naruto yang terdiam menunggu gilirannya untuk berbicara.

"Maaf ya kak Kyuubi, mungkin aku memukul dadamu terlalu keras jadi membuatmu terbatuk darah" kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck. Dasar kau, jika saja tadi kau ada di alam bawah sadarku mungkin kau akan ku hajar habis-habisan!" Tatap Kyuubi kesal dengan tajam membuat Naruto menunduk takut kalo kakaknya mengamuk.

"Maaf, maaf. Yang terpenting aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, kan dari orang itu" kata Naruto yang hanya dapat tatapn tajam dari Kyuubi.

"Hmm... Kakak kenapa orang itu mirip dengan... Hmpph" Mulut Naruto langsung disekap Kyuubi yang melihat sekitarnya dengan kewaspadaan.

"Stt... Diam Naruto, aku takut dia akan datang menemuiku nantinya" Kata Kyuubi pelan mencoba untuk mengisyaratkan Naruto apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ada yang mendengarnya atau orang itu akan mendatangimu untuk menemukanmu, hahhh... Kak Kyuubi, kau tenang saja orang itu masih didalam peti dan yang aku tau orang itu tidak akan benar-benar bangun sebelum kau telah di tanami benih oleh kak Itachi"

Duk.

Satu pukulan lembut mengenai kepala Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan dengan takut-takut dia menatap kakaknya yang terlihat sedih, Naruto tau bagaimana perasaan kakaknya tapi dia kesal juga dengan kakaknya akan masa lalu, ya masa lalu sewaktu mereka masih kecil yang belum mengerti apa arti cinta.

"Kau tau kakak semua ini terjadi karena kesalahnmu, kau menghancurkan semuanya, harapannya, melupakam kenanganya, dan meninggalkan kehidupannya yang indah menjadi kegelapan abadi didalam hatinya, membiarkannya membunuh tiap orang yang tidak bersalah, itu semua karenamu kakak." Kata Naruto berdiri dari duduknya menatap sendu kakaknya yang hanya kebingungan dengan arah pembiraan adoknya ini.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto? Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud itu?" Kata Kyuubi mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Naruto tapi bukannya menjawab, Naruto hanya beranjak pergi dengan kesedihan dan luka yang mendalam.

Kyuubi tidak tau apa maksud Naruto tadi, jangankan tau, tau akan masalah terhadap orang itu saja dia tidak tau, mungkin dia tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi di masa kecilnya menginjakan kakinya pada kesenangan yang terlupakan kenangan lama.

"Apa maksudnya?" Kata Kyuubi tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, apa maksudnya dengan kata melupakan kenangan dirinya dengan seseorang, memangnya siapa dia dan ada hubungan apa dia dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan sendu menuju sebuah tempat keluar dari apartemennya meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih dalam kebingungannya akan perkataan Naruto.

"A-aku sudah mencoba mengingatkannya!" Kata Naruto menatap sedih pada sosok orang yang berdiri membelakanginya, kerinduan yang akhirnya dapat terobatkan, Naruto rela melakukan apa saja, asalkan dia selalu bersama orang ini, tapi apakah orang ini mau melakuakannya.

"Hn. Kau sudah berusaha Naruto" kemudian orang itu berbalik menatap Naruto dengan hangat dan kerinduan mendalam.

Greb.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu!" Kata Naruto memeluk pemuda yang teramat dia rindukan seorang Uchiha sulung yang sudah lama dia hindari beberapa hari ini.

"Aku juga" Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat, memberikan kehangatan yang telah terobati menyampaikan pada sang pujaan hati bahwa mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya.

Saat mereka berdua asik berpelukan dengan mesra hingga berakhir dengan ciuman memabukan, dikejauhan sepasang mata menatap datar dua pemuda tadi, matanya selalu tidak suka melihat kemesraan seseorang tapi dia tidak ingin merusak suasana indah seseorang hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri, dia tau akan mereka yang sangat rindu akan satu sama lain tapi ini terlalu sakit dipertontonkan.

Perlahan dia beranjak dari tempatnya karena dia tidak dapat berlama-lama ditempatnya hanya untuk melihat dua pemuda sedang kasmaran, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada melihat dua pemuda itu.

"Ternyata dia hampir bangun" seringainya melengkung dibibirnya, menandakan bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah rencana jahat untuk seseorang nantinya.

Berbagai perasaan dia tahan untuk pemuda itu, tiap kali dia mencoba untuk mendekati dan mengingatkan akan kenangan masa lalu mereka bersama, orang itu menghindar ketakutan hanya menatap matanya mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak berurusan dengan dirinya, padahal tujuan pertamanya hanya satu yaitu membuatnya ingat dan menjadikan miliknya, dia tau ini sakit tapi ini adalah mutlak dari dirinya yang asli bukan yang sekarang hanya sebuah kelahiran singkat karena kecelakaan sebuah penusukan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Hmm... Bahas apa ya *digebukin* baiklah untuk tiga bulan ke depan hingga bulan Mei, aku akan hiatus maka dari itu ada bonus fanfic yang akan aku publish nanti, tapi gak janji akan publishnya kapan. Mohon maaf baginya yang nunggu aku hanya dapat pasrah dengan keadaan dan makasih sudah mau baca fanficku, oke sekalian ini balasan review kalian.

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman: yang dikatan Kurama itu... hahaha itu rahasia nanti kau juga akan tau, tenang saja aku akan beri beberapa pencerahan sedikit. Maksudnya benih ya Kyuubi akan ditanami benih tapi masih memikirkan apakah akan dimasukan atau tidak.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: jangan kasihanya dikau Kakashi, namanya juga halangan tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya rintangan. Jadi sabar saja nanti datang kok saat waktunya sangat mendesak. Kyuubi dan Naruto, mereka baik-baik saja sehat luar dalam.

Habibah794: tidak jangan maaf kalo gitu, kalo masih penasaran nanti akan diberi bocoran sedikit tapi nanti ya. Kurama hanya melakukan ritual persembahan itu saja. Kurana mantan Itachi itu masih dipikirkan lagi. Dia tidak mengajukan diri dengan iblis hanya seseorang yang menjadi iblis juga.

uzumakinamikazehaki: makasih atas semangatnya walau singkat, padat, jelas, dan bermakna tapi aku tau artinya mendalam.

Dan itulah balasan review kalian semoga memuskan akan jawabannya, makasih yang sudah menyempatin baca dan tanda favorite.

Mohon reviewnya yang membangun lagi ya, bye bye sampai jumpa lagi semuanya.

RnR.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, dan KakaIru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, M-preg, RnR.

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

Blam.

Iruka turun dari mobil taksi yang dia naiki, menatap tiap gedung yang menjulang tinggi, dan rumah-rumah yang terlihat sama dan sederhana dimatanya, suasana yang sangat dia rindukan. 10 tahun di Australia membuatnya rindu akan kampung halaman, pergi dari Jepang untuk membantu pasangan hidupnya yang dipindahkan tugas, panjang memang ceritanya hingga membuatnya akhir-akhir ini pusing dan kesakitan.

"Jadi, ini rumah kita?" Tanya Kakashi berjalan mendekati Iruka dengan membawakan dua koper besar dikedua tangannya, menariknya hingga berhenti tepat disamping Iruka.

"Iya, bagaimana? Aku suka suasana rumah yang sederhana, aku tidak ingin rumah yang bertingkat lebih dari dua itu menyulitkanku" kata Iruka berjalan menuju rumah yang dia pandangi tadi, meninggalkan Kakashi yang hanya terdiam mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar" kata Kakashi menggeleng kepalanya maklum dengan ukenya ini, dulu dia pernah melakukan argumen dengan Iruka tentang tempat tinggal saat ingin pindah ke Australia. Yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Iruka yang mendiamnya hampir seminggu dan tidak boleh menyentuhnya selama dua minggu penuh, seme mana yang tahan akan hal itu, apa lagi banyak godaan yang menghadang dimana Iruka dengan santainya menikmati hari-harinya dengan memakai pakaian yang menggoda iman Kakashi yang sudah dia bantengi dengan susah payah hampir runtuh jika tidak mengingat akan hal permasalahannya, dia didiami oleh Iruka.

"Ehh..." Kakashi melihat kearah kanan, dia seperti melihat ada seseorang lewat tadi tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, hanya jalanan sepi yang penuh akan anak kecil yang asik bermain.

'Meskipun aku tidak sekuat Itachi, tapi aku dapat mengalahkan, aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan tindakan yang melukai Iruka lagi' Kakashi beranjak pergi setelah melihat kearah jendela rumah keluarga Uchiha, terlihat seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan.

Suasana rumah yang bagus, sangat cocok untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang atau tiga orang, Iruka melihat semua barang yang lebih dulu telah diantar tergeletak dilantai, mungkin kakak perempuannya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan dirumah jadi belum sempat merapikan atau sekedar menaruh kardus-kardus ini ditempat yang bagus, tapi ya sudahlah daripada memperpanjang masalah lebih Iruka menyelesaikan merapikan barang-barang ini baru menyiapkan keperluan untuk nanti malam.

"Kakashi, bisa kita pergi ke rumah kak Kushina, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya dengan suaminya?" Kata Iruka menaruh mantel hangat yang dia kenakan diatas sofa.

"Baiklah, ayo! Tapi kau tidak memberikan apa-apa untuk mereka, tidak baik kita sudah pulang jauh-jauh datang tidak bawa apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang melihat Iruka seperti tidak menyiapkan apa-apa.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencicipi makanan kak Kushina, dia akan memaklumi kita jika tidak membawa apa-apa untuk mereka" kata Iruka beranjak dari tempatnya, tanpa rasa lelah dia menyeret Kakashi keluar lagi dari rumah barunya.

"Hahh... Iruka apakah tidak sebaiknya kita membuat kue atau apalah, sebelum mengunjungi mereka" kata Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan kebingungan, mengapa Iruka sebegitunya ingin mengujungi kakak sepupunya tapi tidak membawakan apa-apa, lalu apa artinya pulang tanpa memberikan sesuatu pada keluarga.

"Benar, ayo kita buat kue tapi bahannya aku belum membelinya!" Kata Iruka mulai mengambil kopernya, membuka dan mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

"Tenang saja, sebelum sampai disini aku sudah membelikannya, kita akan tunggu paketnya datang!" Kata Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, memperhatikan Iruka yang sudah menemukan sesuatu yang dicari, yaitu sepucuk surat, entah apa isinya mungkin hanya resep membuat kue.

"Benarkah, terima kasih Kakashi, kau baik sekali!" Kata Iruka memeluk Kakashi yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Sebagai gantinya, malam ini kau layani aku?!" Kata Kakashi tepat ditelinga Iruka yang pipinya memerah merona malu mendengar suara eduktif tersebut.

"Ck. Berisik" kata Iruka beranjak dari tempatnya dengan perasaan kesal dan malu.

"Hehehe" Kakashi tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Iruka yang sangat tsundere, tapi tidak dapat dia pungkiri dia merasa senang melihat wajah itu merona malu akan sebuah perkataan yang singkat.

"Ayo, cepat bantu aku membereskan semua barangnya!" Kata Iruka kesal dengan Kakashi yang hanya diam menatapnya tanpa berkedip, menatap penuh nafsu ingin memakannya bulat-bulat disaat ini juga.

"Iya, madam" kata Kakashi tidak ingin membuat Iruka marah lagi, takutnya nanti malam ini dia tidak mendapatkan jatah dan berakhir dengan tidur disofa, seorang diri dengan hawa yang dingin tanpa pelukan hangat dari Iruka tersayangnya. Tidak, Kakashi tidak ingin itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Kyuubi tidak mengerti akan perkataan adiknya tadi siang, tapi anehnya ada getaran dari perkataan itu yang membuat hatinya sakit karena melupakan sesuatu, ingin rasanya Kyuubi bertanya akan kebenaran dari semua tiap pertanyaan yang kian banyak menumpuk diotaknya membuatnya kebingungan, berdiam diri karena sebuah penasaran yang tidak dapat dia katakan dengan mudah, seperti menyatakan sebuah pengakuan cinta.

"Hahhh... Menyakiti, maksudnya? Aku telah menyakiti siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri, menatap langit malam dari luar jendela, membiarkan rambutnya diterpa angin yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, menyapu kulit persolennya yang lembut. Menghela nafas lelah akan tiap pertanyaan, bagaimana nasibnya sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Mungkin aku dapat menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?"

Kyuubi berbalik ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak dia kenal, membuatnya terbelalak melihat seseorang yang tidak dia kenali, kebingungan bagaimana orang ini bisa masuk ke kamarnya, padahal pintunya telah dia kunci rapat dan jendela, tidak mungkin sedangkan dia kini sedang berdiri didepan jendela sekarang, apakah anak ini mempunyai sesuatu kekuatan yang tidak diketahui. Entahlah Kyuubi tidak terlalu perduli.

"Kau siapa?" Kata Kyuubi menatap orang yang ada didepannya dari atas sampai bawah, melihat orang itu, familiar akan penampilan dan wajah tapi asing akan keberadaan orang didepannya.

"A-aku hanya seorang anak yang membutuhkan sebuah jawaban, nanti kau juga akan tau siapa aku?" katanya menatap Kyuubi dengan kepala menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Kyuubi tidak berani mendekati bocah itu, tentu saja sudah datang tiba-tiba lalu menanyai tanpa sebuah persilahan, lalu berkata seolah-olah dia orang yang sangat misterius.

"Tidak ada, aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan sebuah kebenaran, sebelum banyak rintangan yang akan menghadangmu?" Kata bocah itu menunduk sedih, tidak dapat menerima tiap kesakitan yang dia terima.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku dengarkan dari bocah kecil darimu?!" Kata Kyuubi menggeleng tidak percaya dengan perkataan bocah ini, karena mana ada seorang bocah yang bercerita pada orang dewasa, ini terlalu diluar logika.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar mustahil, karena sebuah ingatan sulit untuk ditarik lagi" kata bocah itu berjalan melewati Kyuubi lalu melihat kearah bawah jendela, dimana ada seseorang dibawah tengah berdiri menunggu seseorang.

"Hahhh... Apa maksudmu dengan sebuah ingatan?!" Kyuubi tidak dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan bocah ini, terlalu banyak pertanyaan.

"Keluarga Uchiha dan Keluarga Namikaze sepakat untuk melakukan memanipulasi ingatan" kata bocah itu berbalik menatap Kyuubi terkejut karena tidak dapat dia percaya dari bocah didepannya.

"Memanipulasi ingatan, memangnya ada? Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya?" kata Kyuubi terbelalak seperti mengingat sesuatu yang hilang, terkejut akan hal yang mustahil yang pernah terjadi.

"Kau pasti ingat dengan kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu" kata bocah itu, mengingat jelas akan kejadian ditiap peristiwa yang terjadi ditempat dan tahun itu.

"Apakah..." Kyuubi terbelalak seperti mengingat sesuatu dengan jelas, mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang telah dia lupakan untuk kepada siapa kalimat itu.

 _"Aku benci akan hal ini, berhentilah mencintaiku, Itachi. Biarkan aku hidup dengan pilihanku, aku membencimu, jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!"_

Kyuubi terduduk memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi, bagaikan dipukul oleh benda keras tapi tidak membuatnya ingat akan hal yang lain, tubuhnya bergetar karena mengingat sesuatu yang pernah dia katakan dulu, entah kenapa perkataan itu menyakitkan membuat kepalanya sakit, jika harus mengingatnya.

"Aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan sebuah kebenaran, jika ibuku tau aku disini dia bisa memarahiku, aku takut ayahku ikut campur nantinya" kata bocah itu menatap Kyuubi yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan isak tangis.

"Ayah, siapa ayahmu?" Kata Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas kasurnya.

"Ahhh... Itu aku tidak dapat mengatakannya, sekarang!" kata bocah itu berjalan menuju sebuah kursi lalu duduk disana untuk mencoba menutup sebuah kebenarannya, mengenai identitas ayahnya.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau yang datang membantuku, kenapa bukan ibumu saja yang membantuku atau ayahmu?" Kata Kyuubi semakin kebingungan, akan tiap pertanyaan yang selalu bermunculan ditiap kejadian yang dia alami, membuatnya tertimpa akan kesakitan.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal ini, karena ini sebuah larangan, kami menyimpan rahasia besar ini karena apa? Karena semua orang tidak mengingat apa pun kecuali kejadian dihari esoknya!" kata bocah itu ingin sekali berteriak tapi dia mempunyai tata krama, tidak mungkin dia meneriaki orang yang lebih dewasa daripada dirinya.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga semuanya menjadi seperti ini, apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti?" Kyuubi memegang kepalanya menunduk dengan dalam.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kakak, apakah kau masih sibuk, bisakah aku masuk, makan malam akan segera disiapkan"

Kyuubi melihat kearah pintu kamarnya, dan knop pintu kamarnya yang mulai terbuka, lalu Kyuubi melihat lagi kearah dimana bocah tadi duduk, tapi orangnya telah hilang pergi tanpa jejak dan sepatah kata pun, Kyuubi mengedarkan penglihatannya keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari bocah tadi, tapi dia tidak menemukannya apa pun selain kamarnya yang penub akan barang dan baju yang lupa dia masukkan kedalam lemari.

Cklek.

"Hmm... Kau kenapa kakak? Seperti orang kebingungan saja?" Kata Naruto yang berdiri diambang pintu melihat kakak dengan aneh, karena tidak biasanya kakaknya mau melihat ke semua penjuru ruangan dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ahh... Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita keluar, dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" Kata Kyuubi membuat Naruto mengangguk bingung, tentu saja baru saja datang disambut dengan pertayaan aneh dari kakaknya nanti.

"Naruto, begini apa kau mengerti dengan memanipulasi ingatan?" Kata Kyuubi membuat langkah Naruto berhenti, berbalik dengan tatapan yang tidak Kyuubi mengerti.

"Ada apa kakak, apakah ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?" Kata Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dengan kecurigaan, merasa tidak suka saat kata itu tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan orang-orang yang di supermarket, sore tadi yang bercerita tentang film horor!" Kata Kyuubi tidak mungkin mengatakan hal sebenarnya dia tidak ingin keadaan semakin runyam.

"Hmm... Apakah kau tau nama filmnya?" Tanya Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan kebingungan, yang kemudian menggeleng kepala dengan pelan.

"Kau kira aku ini apa, apa perlu aku tanyakan pada orang-orang itu satu-persatu untuk mencari judul film itu?" kata Kyuubi berjalan menuju meja makan, berjalan mendahului Naruto yang hanya kebingungan.

"Ahh... Iya, mana mungkin kak Kyuubi mau melakukan hal itu, terlalu buang-buang waktu" kata Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk.

'Hahhh... Maaf, Naruto aku tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya, aku tau mungkin kau lebih tau daripada aku 'kan?' batin Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya pada kursi meja makan, menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Ohh... Ya, aku mendapat telpon dari paman Iruka katanya mereka sudah disini, mungkin mereka sudah ditempat tinggal baru mereka!" Kata Naruto mengambil dua buah gelas yang berisikan teh ocha hangat, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Benarkah, lalu kapan mereka akan menemui kita?" Tanya Kyuubi yang hanya dapat helaan nafas lelah dari Naruto.

"Entahlah... Belum ada kepastian kapan mereka akan menemui kita, katanya mereka akan melakukan sesuatu dalam membantu mengembalikan ayah dan ibu." Kata Naruto mulai memakan makan malamnya, menikmati hangatnya onigiri yang mengenai lidahnya.

"Begitu ya, apakah besok kita dapat menemui mereka?" Kata Kyuubi pada Naruto yang hanya menjentikkan bahunya.

"Naruto lebih baik kau sekolah lagi, sudah berapa hari kau absen sekolah!" Kata Kyuubi menatap sendu adiknya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, jika kakak sendiri tidak melanjutkan sekolah?!" Kata Naruto menghentikkan makannya menatap kakaknya dengan memelas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ini menjadi panjang, tapi baiklah besok kita akan pergi ke sekolah dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, kita dapat bersyukur kepala sekolah di sekolahan kita merupakan keluarga kita, jadi kita dapat meminta bantuan lagi dengan mereka" kata Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang, mengelus dadanya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, besok kita lakukan" kata Naruto mengangguk, kembali melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

"Katakan, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu pergi ke tempat ibumu?" Tanya seseorang tidak membuatnya terganggu, memutar matanya malas.

"Untuk melihat ibuku dan berbicara ringan dengan seseorang, apakah itu salah, ayah" katanya berbalik menatap ayahnya yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tau, jika ibumu tau dia bisa menghajarmu nanti jika kau menemuinya tanpa seizinnya, tindakan dari ibumu sangat sulit untuk dicegah?" Kata sang ayah menatap putra semata wayangnya yang keras kepala sama seperti ibunya.

"Aku tau, dan aku juga sudah meringankan pekerjaan kalian dengan memberikan sedikit kenangan pada orang itu" katanya kemudian meloncatkan dirinya turun dari atas batang pohon, menatap ayahnya yang hanya menggeleng kepala akan sikap sang anak.

"Tapi kau salah dengan mengunjunginya, ibumu bisa menyeretmu kehadapanku, dan memarahi kita berdua" katanya menatap anaknya yang masih saja tidak mengerti akan posisinya sebagai seorang ayah dan suami.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan kesana lagi, tapi aku tetap tidak janji, lalu kapan ayah dan ibu tinggal bersama, agar aku tidak berada diapartemen sendirian lagi?" Katanya menatap ayahnya, berkeinginan untuk pergi dari tempatnya.

"Nanti setelah masalahnya selesai, ayah akan membujuk ibumu untuk tinggal bersama!" Kata sang ayah, yang hanya dapat anggukan senang dari sang anak.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa esok ayah, titipkan salamku pada ibu, tapi aku tetap tidak janji padamu untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan orang itu!" Katanya beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum mendapat kisah panjang dari ayahnya.

"Hahhh... Dasar anak itu!" Kata sang ayah menghela nafas lelah akan situasi sekarang, menatap langit biru gelap yang terang di taburi dengan ribuan bintang.

Ini adalah rahasia, semuanya mulai terkuak sedikit demi sedikit, dia tidak ingin sebuah ingatan terlupakan, terpaksa karena sebuah peristiwa yang menyakitkan. Tidak ada yang ingat atau tau bahwa dia dan pasangan hidupnya telah mengucapkan jani suci dan mempunyai anak yang mirip dengan mereka berdua.

"Kapan semua ini, akan berakhir?" Katanya kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan tempatnya, meninggalkan sebuah luka yang teramat dalam dan begitu sakit jika mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Esok paginya semua burung berhinggapan didahan pohon bunga sakura, bernyanyi dengan riang bersama dengan kelompoknya menikmati hari-hari baru yang masih menjadi sebuah mistery, terlihat Iruka tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengunjungi rumah tetangganya yang merupakan kakak perempuannya, walau hanya kakak sepupu tapi rasanya akan sulit jika tidak dikinjungi.

Kakasih yang baru bangun hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya tidak mengerti, begitu semangatnya 'kah Iruka pagi ini, hingga lupa membangunkannya yang masih terbuaikan alam mimpi yang indah, jika tau dia akan melanjutkan mimpi indahnya tadi, dimana dia dan Iruka berada di altar pernikahan sedang menyematkan cincin emas ke jari manis, sungguh indah.

"Kakashi ayo kita harus berangkat ke rumah kak Kushina, kita harus cepat sebelum suaminya, Minato berangkat kerja?!" Kata Iruka mengambil ikat rambut dan mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi.

"Hahh... Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berkunjung sendiri dan biarkan aku terbuai dalam mimpi?!" Kata Kakashi meregangkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kaku dan lemas, karena kantung yang masih menyerangnya.

"Tidak ada alasan, cepat kau bersiap Kakashi!" Kata Iruka menatap kesal Kakashi, mendorong sang suami untuk pergi ke lantai dua.

"Baiklah, madam" kata Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lantai dua.

Iruka berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil kue yang dia buat pagi-pagi sekali, karena kue kemarin sudah dimakan habis oleh Kakashi dan dimulailah peperangan tepung yang berakhir dengan dirinya mendesah dibawah pelukan Kakashi. Dan akhirnya Iruka kembali membuatkannya saat dini hari, membuat Kakashi uring-uringan karena malam ronde mereka belum selesai.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan segan jika Kakashi berani memakan kue ini lagi, seharusnya kemarin aku membawa kue ini ke rumah kak Kushina tapi karena Kakashi yang memakan kuenya dan mengajakku bermain, semuanya hancur berantakan!" Kata Iruka menghela nafas lelah, merasa kesal pada Kakashi yang tidak tau malu.

"Iruka, ayo pergi!" Kata Kakashi yang sudah turun dari lantai dua dengan setelan resminya, sepertinya dia berniat ingin pergi nantinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan hal itu, eh... Kau berniat pergi kemana dengan setelan resmi begitu, kau berencana ingin kencan dengan seorang gadis?!" Kata Iruka yang kemudian meletakkan wadah kue tadi, lalu memegang sebilah pisau dapur yang siap melakukan apa saja pada Kakashi.

"Setelah urusanmu selesai, aku berniat pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengatur kepindahanku ini, dan juga nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke restaurant mewah yang aku lihat kemarin, bagaimana kau setuju?!" Kata Kakashi memasang dasinya, menghiraukan kelakuan setan Iruka yang mulai keluar.

"Ohh.. Aku kira kau akan berkencan dengan siapa? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan keperluan benda tajam yang akan kulemparkan padamu dan kekasih gelapmu itu!" Kata Iruka meletakkan kembali pisau dapurnya kedalam rak pisau, beranjak mendekati Kakashi untuk membantunya merapikan dasinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bermain dibelakangmu, Iruka, kita tidak akan mudah terpisahkan hanya karena kematian atau pengkhianatan... Kita abadi!" Kata Kakashi berbisik saat kalimat terakhir.

"Iya, sudah selesai!" Kata Iruka beranjak lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil kue yang dia taruh tadi.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar?!" Kata Kakashi berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu utama.

"Kakashi, mau aku temani ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Iruka berjalan mengikuti Kakashi yang berada didepannya.

"Wahh... Senangnya kau mau menemaniku. Kau sedang ngidam melihat wajah tampanku, ya, sudah berapa bulan kandunganmu, Iruka?" Kata Kakashi sedikit menggoda Iruka yang merona malu dan kesal.

"T-tidak aku belum merasakan gejalanya, ayo pergi aku tidak mau berlama-lama digodai oleh setan sepertimu!" Kata Iruka berjalan dahulu meninggalkan Kakashi yang tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Padahal akhir-akhir ini dia sudah merasakan gejalanya tapi dia tidak mungkin berkata spontan pada Kakashi.

Setelah keluar dari rumah baru mereka Kakashi melihat berbagai kejanggalan, saat merasakan hawa yang menyelimuti rumah kakak sepupu istrinya itu, ini terasa aneh baginya terakhir dia berkunjung tidak seperti ini hawanya, hawa yang terlalu gelap dan dingin seperti ada yang membentengi rumah ini.

"Iruka, aku merasakan kejanggalan dari rumah ini!" Kata Kakashi berbisik dari belakang, membuat Iruka sedikit takut karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama apa yang dia rasakan oleh suaminya.

"Kakashi, a-aku..." Iruka berjalan pelan, berbalik untu menghampiri Kakashi, merangkul tangannya menggenggam dengan erat.

"Tenang, ada aku disini!" Kata Kakashi mengelus tangan Iruka yang sedikit bergetar.

Kakashi dan Iruka berjalan beriringan dengan ketakutan yang mencoba untuk tidak diperlihatkan. Saat sudah berada didepan rumah tepat didepan pintunya, Iruka semakin mempererat genggamannya pada lengan Kakashi.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kakashi menatap Iruka, mencoba menunggu sebuah jawaban atau pun tanggapan dari sang tuan rumah.

Cklek.

"Kakashi" kata Iruka pelan merasakan takut yang semakin menganggunya, mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dengan pelukan Kakashi saat pintu itu mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Iya, siapa ya? Ehh... Iruka?" Kata Kushina yang baru membukakan pintu, mendapati adik sepupunya yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

"Hai, kak Kushina, aku dan Iruka membawakan ini untukmu!" Kata Kakashi memberikan kue yang dibawakan Iruka tadi.

"Ahh... Terima Kasih, ayo masuk dulu, sudah lama aku tidak berbicara ringan pada kalian!" Kata Kushina mempersilahkan tamu pentingnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu.

Kakashi dan Iruka memasuki rumah Kushina, dapat mereka rasakan hawa yang semakin pekat akan kegelapan, terkurung disuatu tempat yang tersembunyi, mengatakan kepada tiap perasaan yang berkecambuk bahwa mereka sedang terguncang akan godaan dalam ketakutan.

Kushina duduk disofa tepat diruang tengah, baru mempersilahkan dua pasangan untuk duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas sambutan hangatnya kak Kushina, tapi kami juga tidak bisa lama-lama disini, karena kami harus ke rumah sakit untuk mengatur kepindahanku" kata Kakashi menatap Kushina dengan senang, mencoba tidak memperlihatkan gelagat yang mencurigakan.

"Sayang sekali, andaikan saja Minato belum berangkat bekerja, mungkin dia akan mengajak kalian makan di restaurant yang baru buka kemarin!" Kata Kushina menghela nafas kecewa.

"Wahh... Sangat disayangkan, padahal kami juga ingin mengajak kalian untuk makan malam di restaurant yang aku lihat kemarin, mungkin lain waktu!" Kata Kakashi melihat kearah Iruka yang terlihat tidak tenang.

"Baiklah, aku ambilkan minuman dulu, bisakah kalian memundurkan waktu ke rumah sakit, aku masih merindukkan Iruka sudah lama sekali aku tidak ngobrol banyak dengannya" kata Kushina beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur.

Iruka melihat betapa mengerikannya makhluk yang berada didalam diri kakaknya, makhluk itu dapat mengubah pandangan orang lain, kegelapan yang sangat abadi mengendalikan tiap pikiran dan perilaku kepada orang yang mereka rasukki.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Iruka?" Tanya Kakashi menatap Iruka yang hanya menatap penuh ketakutan.

"Ada kegelapan yang berada didalam diri kak Kushina, kegelapan itu telah mengusainya jika tidak dikeluarkan maka kak Kushina dapat melakukan hal yang diluar kendali?!" Iruka memejam matanya dan membacakan sesuatu agar yang dia lihat tadi segera hilang dari penglihatannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bantu kakak sepupumu itu!" Kata Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya berjalan menuju dapur dengan Iruka yang masih dilanda ketakutan.

Di dapur Kushina dengan perasaan senang dia mengaduk teh ocha yang sudah dia masukkan bahan terakhirnya, beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya untuk mengambil nampan.

"Kak Kushina dapur yang indah, apakah kak Minato yang mendekorasinya?" Tanya Kakashi berjalan kearah dimana teh ocha yang diseduhkan pada mereka, menatap dengan penuh penasaran. 'Kuso. Dia berniat menjadikan aku dan Iruka seperti mereka.'

"Ahh... Iya, jika suamiku ada waktu luang untuk menghibur diri dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang bermanfaat nantinya!" Kata Kushina merasakan gugup karena teh ocha yang dia buat tadi, dipandangi intens oleh Kakashi.

"Kak Kushina, apakah kau mempunyai sushi, semejak aku dan Iruka di Australia, kami jarang mengkomsumsi makanan Jepang!" Kata Kakashi berjalan mendekati Kushina yang semakin gugup, takut kedoknya diketahui nantinya.

"Ahh... Ada apakah kau ingin mencicipinya, biar aku ambilkan?" Kata Kushina mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menuju lemari dimana dia menaruh makanan.

"Sekarang!" Kata Kakashi memerintah membuat Kushina berbalik dan...

Sret.

Tak.

"Che. Sepertinya kalian mengetahui diriku yang asli, tidak kusangka kalian dapat membuatku gugup akan hal kecil ini!" suara Kushina terdengar berat, tatapannya menusuk pupil violetnya berubah menjadi hitam peka.

"Hah... Menyusahkan saja, Iruka dia bagianmu, aku akan menyaksikannya saja!" Kata Kakashi berjalan menuju meja makan, melepaskan kunciannya pada Kushina, duduk untuk menyaksikan istri tangguhnya dalam mengalahkan iblis jahat yang menguasai Kushina.

"Apa- hah... Terserahlah!" Kata Iruka ingin memarahi suami mesumnya itu tapi tidak sempat, karena Kushina mulai menatapnya dengan bringas.

"Iruka, bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang apakah masih dipenuhi oleh kegelapan dalam kesepian, tinggalkan bekerja untuk waktu yang lama? Katakan, bagaimana rasanya menunggu, Iruka?" Kata Kushina menyeringai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" Iruka terbelalak mendengarnya, rasa sakit yang begitu lelah akan menunggu.

"Kenapa, jadi semua itu apakah memang benar, asal kau tau Iruka tidak ada yang tau Kakashi sedang apa dan dengan siapa saat bekerja, banyak wanita muda yang dapat mengalihkan pandangannya, jika sedikit saja benih itu tertanam maka kau akan mati dalam keabadian, tertidur dengan sebuah penyesalan!" Kata Kushina semakin memanas-manasi Iruka yang hanya dapat terdiam ditempat.

"Hentikan... Jangan" Iruka mengingat jelas akan masa lalu itu, kejadian itu saat dia menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kakashi tengah...

"Kau belum dapat menaklukan Kakashi dengan mudah, jika kau saja belum dia ditanami benih, meskipun sebuah janji sudah kalian ucapkan dengan sebuah sumpah, bukan berarti janji itu selalu dapat diingat, Iruka!" Kushina berjalan mendekati Iruka yang terdiam tidak dapat menjawab apa pun lagi, pikirannya kacau kepalanya sakit, ingin rasanya menangis.

"Jangan dilanjutkan lagi" Iruka tidak dapat ditekan lagi oleh perkataan Kushina, tanpa aba-aba dia menyerang Kushina yang mulai ingin memukul dadanya dengan keras, sebuah refleks yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Bruk.

Mereka saling terbelalak, tidak mengetahui siapa yang tumbang lebih dahulu, Iruka menatap Kushina dengan tatapan terkejut dan tubuhnya pun jatuh tanpa sadarkan diri.

Brak.

"Sudah cukup, memanas-manasi diriku dan Iruka, dasar iblis" Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya berjalan mendekati Kushina yang belum tumbang dari tempatnya, masih mempertahankan posisinya yang mulai berdiri dari berlututnya.

Kakashi menarik tangan Kushina membacakan sesuatu dari tangannya, lalu memukul dada Kushina dengan keras hingga Kushina terbatuk keras mengeluarkan darah pekat berwarna hitam.

"Che. Seharusnya kau tidak terpengaruhi oleh perkataannya Iruka!" Kata Kakashi menatap Iruka yang setengah sadar dan akhirnya terjatuh sepenuhnya.

"Maaf" kata Iruka sebelum pingsan karena dadanya yang dipukul oleh Kushina tadi.

Kakashi mengangkat Iruka ala bridal style, melihat kearah Kushina yang mulai sadarkan diri yang menatap penuh kebingungan kenapa dia mendapati dirinya dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Kakashi beranjak pergi, semuanya kacau ini semua telah diluar kendali, tidak seharusnya semua terjadi itu sebuah masa lalu yang sangat terpaksa dia lakukan, walaupun akhirnya hal itu belum sempat dilakukan karena perbuatannya telah diketahui oleh ayahnya dan mendapati hukuman yang teramat berat, ya Kakashi beruntung akan hal itu, karena pada akhirnya dia dapat hidup abadi dengan Iruka.

"Masa lalu memang menyakitkan, Iruka. Tapi kita tidak perlu menyesal akan hal itu, karena semua telah terlambat" kata Kakashi menatap sendu wajah Iruka yang terlihat tidak tenang.

.

.

.

"Siapa bocah itu, ada hubungan apa aku dan bocah itu?" Kata Kyuubi menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih yang berjalan perlahan ditiup angin kencang.

Kyuubi ternyata masih sibuk memikirkan bocah kemarin malam dia temui, berbagai pertanyaan menumpuk dikepalanya menggali tiap kejanggalan tapi tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan anak itu, yang dia ingat hanya peneroran Itachi yang semakin hari semakin menakutkan baginya.

"Astaga, ternyata kau masih memikirkan diriku?" Kata seseorang berasal dari atas pohon sakura.

"Kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Kyuubi bangun dari tidurannya, menduduk dirinya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang mengganggu kesenangannya dan ketenangannya.

"Hmm... Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal banyak tentang diriku, nanti kau juga akan tau pada saatnya!" Kata bocah itu, meloncat dirinya dari atas dahan pohon.

"Aku tidak mengira ternyata kau mirip... hah" kata Kyuubi terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, wajah bocah ini sangat mirip dengan... Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan yang tidak terduga.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja membahas akan hal itu!" Kata bocah itu memutar matanya malas, takut identitasnya diketahui lagi dan mendapatkan cerita serta hukuman panjang dari ibunya lagi.

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu kemari lagi?" Kata Kyuubi menatap wajah bocah itu semakin intens, hanya memastikan apakah yang dia lihat benar, wajah bocah itu begitu mirip tapi yang membedakan hanya warna bola mata dan rambutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku disini ingin mengajakmu ke masa lampau dimana Itachi dan Kurama mempunyai sebuah hubungan!" Kata bocah itu langsung membuat Kyuubi merasa tertarik akan masalah ini.

"Apa, Itachi dan Kurama, sebenarnya apa maksudmu?" Kata Kyuubi tidak mengerti akan perkataan dari anak ini bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat kembali ke masa lampau yang telah berlalu, ini zaman modern dimana semua manusia telah fokus pada teknologi daripada masa lalu.

"Iya, kita harus mencari sebuah kebenaran dari masa lampau itu, dimana saat Itachi dan Kurama melakukan sebuah ritual, dan untuk apa ritual itu dan alasan yang belum dapat kau cari bukan?" Kata bocah itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia yakin tawarannya pasti tidak akan ditolak oleh Kyuubi.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik, masalahku sudah semakin runyam kau jangan berpikir akan mempersulitnya lagi!" Kata Kyuubi berdiri dari duduknya ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Benarkah, apakah kau tidak penasaran, apa saja yang telah dilakukan Itachi dimasa lampau, dan kenapa kau dan Kurama sangat mirip, aku dapat membawamu ke masa itu jika kau mau kita bisa lakukan sekarang?" Kata bocah itu menyeringai saat Kyuubi berhenti dari jalannya.

"Kau licik sekali." Kata Kyuubi menatap bocah itu tidak suka, karena telah mempermainkannya memanipulasi fakta yang tengah dia cari-cari, memukulnya keras dengan semua pertanyaan yang sedang dia cari-cari.

"Tentu saja, kelicikkanku adalah sifat dari kedua orang tuaku, jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau masih teguh akan diteroro oleh Itachi? Aku dapat membuatmu bertemu dengan orang yang tidur dalam peti itu, Kyuubi!" Kata bocah itu merasa puas sudah mempermainkan Kyuubi.

"Che. Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" Kata Kyuubi menatap bocah kurang ajar itu, beraninya dia mempermainkannya dengan mudah, tapi dia tidka akan segan jika bocah ini mempermainkannya.

"Baguslah, jika kau setuju. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan yang ayahku pernah ajarkan padaku, kita akan kembali ke masa lampau saat kau benar-benar siap, aku akan datang setelah kau memang membutuhkan sebuah jawaban!" Kata bocah itu mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap langit biru yang terlihat cerah dipagi hari.

"Aku juga ada dendam pada masa itu, ada seseorang yang harus kubunuh disana, mungkin dia dapat lolos tapi kali ini, tidak!" Kata bocah itu wajahnya terlihat serius, matanya penuh dengan kebencian akan dendam yang terpendam.

Kyuubi melihat bocah itu dengan perasaan sedih, seperti merasakan rasa sedih yang mendalam. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuubi tersentuh akan hal itu.

"Kak Kyuubi!" Panggil seseorang membuat Kyuubi berbalik untuk melihat orang yang sudah mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan bocah tadi.

"Naruto, kau tidak sekolah?" Kata Kyuubi berjalan mendekati adiknya yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku tidak dapat bersekolah lagi, begitu juga kau, mungkin lebih baik kita mementingkan rahasia ini bagaimana caranya agar semuanya berakhir" kata Naruto melihat kakaknya yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyuubi pada adiknya yang hanya menggeleng tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Aku tidak tau, tadi aku mendapatkan pesan dari paman Kakashi, bahwa kita harus pulang untuk pergi ke rumah mereka, apakah kau mau?" Kata Naruto mengelus lengannya dengan lembut, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Benarkah, jika itu maunya sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan apartement itu!" Kata Kyuubi berbalik membelakangi Naruto yang hanya menunduk sedih.

'Sepertinya, kau memang tidak mengingat apa-apa kak Kyuubi, aku terpaksa membantu Sasuke untuk melakukan ritual ini sebagai upacara penyatuan yang terakhir yang akan kak Itachi lakukan!' Batin Naruto ingin sekali memberitahunya akan hal tersebut, tapi lidahnya kelu akan berucap.

"Baiklah ayo pergi" sepertinya Kyuubi tidak menemukan keberadaan bocah tadi yang menghilang lagi untuk kedua kalinya, satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuubi adalah kenapa bocah tadi mirip dengan... Ya sudah lupakan.

"Oh ya kak, kata paman Kakashi mereka sudah menghilangkan pengaruh iblis dari diri ibu, jadi tinggal ayah saja yang belum" kata Naruto berjalan mendahului Kyuubi yang masih dilanda akan kebingungan.

Dikejauhan bocah itu keluar dari persembunyian menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto yang berjalan menjauh pergi.

"Ah... Maaf" katanya saat tidak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata Naruto, mungkin Naruto merasakan keberadaannya, terlihat jelas dimatanya akan tidak senangnya dirinya melihat keberadaannya disini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu untuk tidak membuat kekacauan ini semakin sulit, kau bisa dihukum oleh ibumu nantinya, kau ingin dikurung dalam kegelapan abadi olehnya selama sehari?" Tanya seseorang membuat bocah itu berbalik menatap sang ayah dengan kekesalan.

"Satu hari sama dengan satu tahun, dunia iblis waktunya lebih lama daripada di dunia manusia, aku tidak ingin kembali bersekolah atau pun tinggal disana lagi!" Kata bocah itu beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalakan ayahnya yang hanya diam menghela nafas.

"Ibumu adalah ratu dunia iblis, dia dapat mengendalikanmu sesuka hatinya, dan juga jangan pernah melihat wajah lugunya tapi lihat hatinya, kau tau orang yang memanipulasi ingatan itu adalah..." bocah itu berbalik merasakan penasaran karena pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya.

"Ibumu"

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan membawakan nampan ditangannya, sepertinya Naruto belum berkeingingan untuk pergi ke rumah pamannya, tentu saja mereka berdua masih di apartement menikmati hari-hari libur mereka yang nikmat.

"Kakak!" Panggil Naruto membuat Kyuubi yang asik menonton televisi diruang tengah beranjak menuju meja makan.

"Wahh... Kau masak apa hari ini, onigiri? Kenapa kau tidak membuatkan aku sushi atau apalah seperti ikan gurame contohnya" kata Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya dikursi menompangkan dagunya malas, melihat masakan yang sama di menu sarapan hari ini.

"Kita harus berhemat kakak" kata Naruto berjalan menuju lemari es, membelakangi Kyuubi yang masih pada posisinya, belum berniat mengambil piring atau makanan yang sudah tersaji.

"Hahh... Berhematmu keterlaluan" kata Kyuubi memutar matanya kesal, padahal ini terlalu berhemat seharusnya hari ini dia makan enak, layaknya makanan di restaurant bintang lima.

"Sudahlah kakak, jangan banyak protes" kata Naruto berjalan mendekati Kyuubi dari arah belakang.

Lalu berjalan pelan menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit kebawah lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya yang langsung membuat Kyuubi menegang, terbelalak terkejut.

Kyuubi terdiam tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya, menatap penuh kekosongan pupil rubynya berubah menjadi keabu-abuan, pikirannya kosong tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali dengan izin dari kak Itachi, saat menolaknya pun percuma" Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada leher Kyuubi lalu membacakan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

"Hah..." Penglihatan Kyuubi menggelap, kepalanya bagaikan dipukul oleh sesuatu yang keras, hingga membuatnya pingsan.

"Che. Aku tidak dapat melakukannya lagi" Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri didalam apartement.

Setengah sadar tidak dapat mencerna apa yang telah terjadi padanya, sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto padanya hingga membuatnya selalu sakit saat pagi hari, apakah Naruto menggunakan kekuatan spiritualnya untuk membuatnya semakin terpuruk atau apa.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa tiga orang yang berjalan dengan ketidak tenangannya, berjalan menuju sebuah kastil yang diselimuti oleh suasana kegelapan yang peka, perbatasan sebuah kastil itu membuat siapa saja yang menginjakan kakinya ke sana akan merasakan ketakutan yang teramat dalam, memberikan kesan mengerikan bagi yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak untuk mereka terus berjalan dengan tangan yang ditarik paksa karena sebuah kesalahan, membuat mereka berada di kastil itu lagi.

Dua ekor rubah yang merasakan keberadaan raja dan ratu penguasa kegelapan datang, langsung bangun dari telungkup mereka melihat penguasa mereka beserta pangeran yang ditarik paksa menuju kastil. Dua ekor rubah putih ini hanya menatap kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka lihat apakah pangeran mereka berulah lagi dan membuat ratu kegelapan marah akan ulah sang pangeran.

Kastil yang tinggi dan besar tidak dapat dimasukki sembarang orang tanpa seizin sang raja dan ratu, terlalu banyak kejadian saat kastil ini tidak dijaga ketat.

"Ke-kenapa aku ditarik kesini lagi, ibu?" Kata bocah itu mencoba melepaskan genggaman ibunya dari tangannya, cengkramannya semakin kuat, membuatnya sedikit meringis karena cengkraman yang begitu kuat akan pergelangan tangannya yang masih kecil.

"Kau mengacaukan segalanya, kau ingin ayahmu diperlakukan kasar lagi olehnya?" Kata sang ibu masih menarik paksa tangan anaknya menuju sebuah kastil, yang didepannya ada dua ekor rubah putih tengah menjaga menatap penuh kebingungan kearah mereka.

Tempatnya gelap hanya ada kegelapan abadi, suara kicauan gagak yang berhinggap didahan pohon yang sudah mengering, bocah ini mencoba berontak dari genggaman ibunya yang semakin kuat, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Berhenti bersikap kau adalah Naruko, ibu!"

Tak.

Bocah itu akhirnya dapat melepaskan genggaman ibunya menepis dengan rasa kesal, hingga membuat sang ibu terkejut akan perkataan anaknya yang menusuk ke ulu hati. Mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Aku- a... hah..." Kebingungan dengan tiap perbuatannya kenapa dia dapat bersikap kasar pada anak semata wayangnya, kenapa dia melakukan hal ini. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan anaknya tidak seharusnya dia terlalu kasar pada anaknya, ini sudah melewati batas kewajarannya.

"Aku akan membunuh gadis itu saat berada di masa lampau, aku akan mengembalikan sikap lembutmu, ibu. Aku akan melakukannya meskipun ini salah, jangan pernah berniat mencegahku atau menghalangiku!" Bocah itu berlari meninggalkan ibunya yang terdiam didepam halaman kastil tanpa sepatah kata pun, tidak menghiraukan perasaan ibunya yang telah dia sakiti.

"Tenang, dia akan pulang saat keadaannya sudah membaik" sang suami memeluk sang istri mencoba menenangkan dan memberikan kehangatan agar merasa tenang.

"Tapi, benar apa yang dia katakan semua ini karena gadis itu, aku harus membunuhnya agar sikap dingin ini tidak muncul lagi, aku tidak ingin gadis itu memakai tubuhku untuk mendekatimu, tidak aku tidak mau!" Katanya mempererat pelukannya pada sang suami, terasa berat akan hal yang dialami.

"Anak kita akan membereskannya nanti, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Katanya mencoba menenangkan sang istri agar tidak meluapkan emosinya secara berlebihan.

Dunia semakim menggelap membuat semua burung-burung gagak berteriak nyaring, berkicau memberikan sebuah pesan isyarat pada kawanannya, karena merasakan kesedihan dari penguasa ratu di dunia kegelapan ini, dua orang yang masih bergerumuh akan kenikmatan kehangatan mereka.

Dikejauhan terlihat sepasang mata, menatap penuh ketidak sukaan saat dua orang itu berpelukan. "Lihat saja, kau akan ku lenyapkan dari dunia ini, dan akan ku pakai tubuhmu sebagai jaminannya!"

Masih pada pelukannya, menyeringai saat matanya melihat sosok itu lagi. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan akan permainan dan pelukan hangat ini.

'Kita lihat siapa yang akan mati lebih dulu, Naruko?'

.

.

.

"Kuso, aku harus cepat kembali ke masa lampau, aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu mempermainkan perilaku ibuku lagi, aku tidak pernah sudi ibuku mempunyai sel yang sama dengan wanita itu, ehhh... Bukannya aku dapat memanipulasi keadaan aku akan membunuhnya nanti saat ritual itu terjadi!" Kata bocah itu semakin kesal jika mengingat hal yang tidak perlu dia ingat.

Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah, kini dia telah berada di bumi sebuah tempat yang lebih indah daripada didunia iblis yang hanya dipenuhi oleh kegelapan abadi dan burung gagak yang berkicauan tiap kali dia datang sebagai pangeran kegelapan, dan para rubah yang menjaga ketat kastilnya.

Bruk.

"Ck. Kuso!" Bocah itu mengaduh saat tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang besar, hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh, berencana ingin memarahi orang yang sudah dia tabrak.

"Ahh... Maaf, eh kau bocah yang kemarin bertemu denganku 'kan?" Tanya orang itu membuat bocah itu sedikit berpikir.

"Iya, ada apa? Kau Kyuubi 'kan, untuk apa kau disini apakah keputusanmu sudah bulat untuk mencari tau akan masa lampau itu?" Kata bocah itu merasa sangat malas meladeni orang dewasa didepannya itu.

"Ahh... Sebenarnya aku ada pertanyaan?" Kata Kyuubi melihat bocah yang ada didepannya ini hanya memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda dia kebingungan.

"Kenapa, apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku mirip adikmu!" Kata bocah itu sepertinya sudah dapat menebak apa yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuubi.

"Iya, kenapa? Bisa kau jawab? Aku masih kebingungan akan hal itu, dan hampir melupakan hal penting seperti ini!" Kata Kyuubi merasa sudah melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Itu tidak penting, bagaimana kalo sekarang kita lakukan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah ayahku saat muda dan membunuh gadis itu!" Kata bocah itu membayangkan betapa mudanya ayahnya hingga sekarang serta tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Baiklah, tapi peraturan apa yang perlu aku ketahui saat disana?" Tanya Kyuubi pada bocah itu yang sedikit berpikir menerka-nerka apa yang harus mereka lakukan, saat sampai ditempat itu.

"Peraturan ya, begini jika kita sudah berada di masa itu kita harus berusaha untuk memasukki istana itu, tapi hal terpenting adalah dimana kita merusak sebuah masa lampau itu tetap saja semuanya akan kembali ke semula tapi biar pun begitu, kita dapat merusak sedikit kejadian dimasa itu, bagaimana apakah sudah paham?" Tanya bocah itu pada Kyuubi yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, apakah kita bisa mencegah ritual itu?" Tanya Kyuubi pada bocah itu yang hanya berpikir lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak, tapi kita dapat membunuh orang disana!" Kata bocah itu menatap senang Kyuubi.

"Begitu ya" kata Kyuubi melihat sekitarnya, terlihat sepi dan tidak ada orang sama sekali apakah ini hanya kebetulan belaka, tapi ya sudahlah dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan suasana yang menganehkan ini.

"Bagaimana apakah kau siap? Aku akan membukakan portalnya, jika kau sudah memikirkannya" kata bocah itu menatap Kyuubi penuh keyakinan, menyiapkan ritualnya dalam membuka portal.

"Hmm... Baiklah" kata Kyuubi terasa berat, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dia mencari lebih dalam akan rasa penasarannya yang dipenuhi oleh rasa akan jawaban yang begitu banyak tersembunyi ditiap kejadian.

"Baiklah" bocah itu berbalik membelakangi Kyuubi, mencoba untuk melakukan persiapannya secara diam-diam agar tidak diketahui oleh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang menyaksikannya hanya diam menatap penuh kebingungan akan perilaku bocah didepannya yang hanya melakukan persiapan, tanpa memperlihatkannya bagaimana melakukannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuubi saat matanya melihat benda yang menakjubkan, membuat matanya buta akan pesona keindahan didepan.

"Ini portal" kata bocah itu menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya, mengeluarkan portal sebesar ini ternyata menguras tenaga membuatnya hampir pingsan melakukannya.

Didepan mereka terlihat portal berbentuk spiral berwarna hitam peka dan hawa dingin meniup kencang rambut mereka dan apa yang mereka kenakan, menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Sudah ayo kita masuk, sebelum portalnya tertutup ini tidak akan bertahan sampai lima menit!" Kata bocah itu berjalan mendahului Kyuubi yang masih terperangah akan hal yang dia lihat, berjalan pelan agar tidak melupakan pesona singkat ini.

Mereka berdua memasuki portal hitam itu dan lenyap bagaikan ditelan bumi, hilang tanpa jejak menunggu sampai mereka selesai akan urusan panjang mereka dimasa lampau sana.

.

.

.

Terlihat burung gagak terbang bebas menuju seseorang dan hinggap ke tangan seseorang, yang mengelusnya dengan lembut agar mendapatkan sebuah informasi penting dari burung kesayangannya itu.

"Jadi mereka sudah pergi!" Kata Itachi tersenyum lembut, mungkin sudah saatnya dia melakukannya sekarang.

Ritual kedua dan yang terakhir yang akan Itachi lakukan, ya sebagai seorang iblis kepada pilihannya.

"Pergilah, katakan pada adikku bahwa waktunya sudah dimulai!" Itachi kembali melepaskan burung gagaknya membiarkannya membentangkan sayapnya, terbang bebas dilangit luas.

"Kau tidak akan dapat membunuhku!"

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Terlihat seorang gadis memukul-mukul benda yang kasat mata, memukul dengan keras dan kuat mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari penjara kasat mata itu.

Itachi berjalan mendekati gadis itu, lalu berhenti tepat didepannya menatap penuh kebencian dan dendam yang begitu dalam, berlutut satu kakinya menyeringai dengan kejamnya.

"Kita lihat, apa yang akan terjadi padamu dalam dua hari ini, Naruko?" Kata Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan gadis itu yang semakin kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, aku abadi lihat saja antara aku dan kau yang mati, Itachi. Cepat atau lambat aku akan mendapatkan benih itu dari adikmu!" Kata gadis itu memukul keras benda kasat mata itu, meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : orang terakhir itu masih dirahasiakan jika sudah aku bocorkan sama saja bunuh diri, 'kan gak seru jadinya. Thanks sudah review ya *kedipin mata#digebukin*

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman : Bukan, target mereka itu cuma Kyuubi itu saja, kalo Naruto disini hanya tokoh yang membantu Kyuubi yang masih dilanda peneroran dari Itachi. Jika masih belum puas akan balasannya mohon kirim pesan lagi. Sekian terima kasih.

Shiro-theo21 : wahhh... Makasih sudah muji aku *ditendang* ehh... Maaf maksudnya makasih sudah muji fanfic gaje ini dan mau sekedar berkunjung difanfic ini.

Habibah794 : senang aku ada pembaca setia di fanfic aku, makasih atas tiap reviewnya ya. Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan sama Itachi tapi itulah cinta penuh pengorbanan dan keteguhan. Kakashi sebenarnya bukan kaum mereka awalnya tapi karena masalah yang panjang pada akhirnya Kakashi menjadi kaum mereka.

Thank for Review and please review again.

Bye bye for next chapter *lambaikan tangan*

RnR please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, dan KakaIru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, M-preg, RnR.

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Huruf normal : dimasa depan atau bumi (kalo bingung pikirin sendiri #digebukkin)

 **Huruf tebal : dimasa lampau atau didimensi lain.**

Note: Untuk beberapa adegan akan banyak keberadaan Kyuubi dengan bocah kemarin, dan lebih banyak akan masa lampau. Makasih atas sarannya ya semuanya aku sempat kaget juga ada yang dapat nebak nama bocah episode sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan mudah mengatakan jawabannya. Dan ini balasan review kalian semoga puas akan jawabannya ya.

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman: mungkin diepisode ini pertanyaanmu sedikit terjawab, tapi tetap saja disini akan lebih banyak pertanyaan yang muncul diberbagai bagian tentunya.

Habibah794: disini tergantung menurut pendapat diri sendiri, siapa yang menurut kita baik atau jahat. Naruto disini tidak memihak siapa pun, dia ditugaskan membantu dua orang itu (Itachi dan Kyuubi). Naruko jadi ada yang pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke dan kenapa dia sangat ingin benih sang pengeran es itu. Raja dan ratu kegelapannya masih tidak dapat aku katakan sekarang mungkin beberapa episode yang mendatang akan terjawab. Anak kecil dan Naruko masih dipertanyakan memiliki hubungan atau tidak yang pasti semua terhubung. Terima kasih atas semua pertanyaannya.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: pertanyaan yang bagus, mungkin diepisode ini akan terjawab benar atau tidaknya nama anak kecil itu, tapi aku tidak mengatakan bahwa anak itu adalah anak dari SasuNaru. Naruko terobsesi dengan Sasuke, sebenarnya tidak, dia hanya berkeinginan memiliki benih Sasuke. Kalo Naruko terbunuh atau tidak entahlah masih dipikirkan.

uchiha moichiru: makasih atas saran dan kritiknya sangat membantuku, untung ada yang sadar akan tanda baca yang membingungkan mungkin perlu pengeditan ulang untuk episode berikutnya, makasih atas sarannya.

Don't like don't read.

.

.

.

 **Bruk.**

 **Kyuubi terjatuh dengan keras diatas tanah yang tidak dia ketahui ini. Berada dimanakah dia sekarang, parahnya bocah yang bersamanya tadi tidak ada disekitarnya, menghilang tanpa jejak dan tanpa diketahui entah ada dimanakah bocah itu sekarang. Kyuubi bangun dari duduknya menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu terkena tanah.**

 **"Kuso. Dimana bocah itu? Kenapa hilang disaat yang tidak tepat?" Kata Kyuubi kesal sendiri pada bocah yang menghilang tanpa dia ketahui.**

 **Kyuubi melihat tempat yang dia pijaki ini, hutan tapi sepertinya bukan hutan ada dimimpinya, tapi itu bukan hal yang harus dia pikirkan, yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar Kyuubi dapat menemukan bocah yang pergi entah terpisah karena memasuki portal tadi atau sengaja membuangnya kesebuah dimensi yang tidak dia ketahui ini untuk balas dendam padanya, tapi bocah itu mana mungkin mempunyai dendam padanya bertemu saja baru tiga kali, Kyuubi terlalu baik untuk berbuat jahat.**

 **"Berhenti!" Perkataan seseorang membuat Kyuubi membatu, dia tidak dapat bergerak apa lagi melanjutkan langkah jalannya. Kyuubi takut satu hal yaitu dia takutnya ada pemburu di hutan ini yang akan menangkapnya lalu dibawa ke pasar gelap.**

 **Kyuubi tidak berani menoleh kebelakang atau pun bergerak sedikit pun karena dia takut jika orang tersebut akan mengancamnya dengan nyawanya.**

 **"Paman Kyuubi berhentilah menjadi patung seperti itu!" Kyuubi berbalik mendapati bocah yang dari tadi dia cari tengah berdiri kebingungan didepannya.**

 **"Ka-kau dari mana saja? Aku mengira kau akan membiarkanku berada disini dikejar pemburu!" Kata Kyuubi ingin sekali memukul kepala bocah didepannya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.**

 **"Sudah, sudah. Ini pakailah!" Kata bocah itu memberikan Kyuubi sebuah pakain yang terlipat rapi.**

 **"Tunggu dulu, sebelum aku memakain pakaian laknat ini, pertama aku harus mengetahui namamu dulu?" Kata Kyuubi menerima pakaian yang diberikan bocah itu dengan senang hati.**

 **"Namaku Menma, sedangkan marganya aku masih belum dapat mengatakannya sekarang, ayo kau harus mengganti pakaianmu, dan mengecat rambut merahmu, kita harus memasukki istana sebelum gerbang tertutup!" Kata Menma melihat matahari yang mulai terbit, memancarkan sinar jingganya yang hampir terbit diupuk barat.**

 **"Iya, ayo pergi! Aku tidak berniat ganti baju disini!" Kata Kyuubi berjalan mendahului Menma yang hanya mengangguk, tadi Menma seperti melihat sesuatu tapi dia tidak tau apakah yang dia lihat adalah benar atau tidak.**

 **Kyuubi dan Menma berlari pelan memasukki sebuah kedai roti, lalu Kyuubi meninggalkan Menma seorang diri untuk menunggunya selama ganti baju.**

 **"Bibi aku pesan roti dua ya!" Kata Menma kepada seorang wanita yang hanya tersenyum mengangguk pada Menma.**

 **Menma dapat bersyukur saat jatuh tadi tepat berada didepan toko pakaian, jadi dia bisa membeli sebelum menemui Kyuubi yang sudah dia perkirakan jatuh tepat di hutan. Untung saja ayahnya mau memberikan keperluannya pergi kemasa lampau dan merahasiakan kepergiannya tanpa diketahui ibunya, walaupun dia tau ibunya pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti dan mengirimnya kesana lagi untuk sekolah.**

 **"Ini pesanannya, nak!" Kata seorang wanita yang memberikan dua bungkus roti yang telah dipesankan.**

 **"Terima kasih!" Kata Menma tersenyum sebagai ucapan dan memberikan beberapa uang yang perlu dia berikan pada wanita tadi, sebagai ganti dari barang yang telah dia beli.**

 **"Menma, aku kurang yakin? Apakah rencanamu dapat dipercaya seratus persen" kata Kyuubi yang baru keluar mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Menma tapi hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda, pakaian pelayan istana berwarna putih sedang Menma berwarna hitam.**

 **"Tenang saja, ayo pergi ini makanan pertamamu disini. Terima kasih atas layanannya ya bibi, ehh... Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu hanya menyisakan bagian ujungnya saja?!" Kata Menma memakan roti yang dia beli tadi.**

 **"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya, tapi ini tidak permanenkan?!" Kata Kyuubi merasa malas menjelaskan tentang model warna rambutnya.**

 **"Tidak!" Kata Menma tersenyum puas membuat Kyuubi kurang yakin dengan perkataan Menma.**

 **Kyuubi dan Menma keluar dari kedai roti itu, memakan roti yang berada ditangan mereka, menatap orang-orang yang terlihat sibuk tanpa melihat orang lainnya yang terlihat menyedihkan, Kyuubi hanya dapat maklum karena ini adalah zaman sebelum dia dilahirkan.**

 **"Menma, apakah perjalanan ke istana sangatlah jauh?" Tanya Kyuubi yang telah menghabiskan makanannya membuang sampahnya pada tong sampah.**

 **"Tidak, sebentar lagi juga kita akan sampai pada tujuan, tapi kita disini tidak boleh memakai nama asli, itu akan berdampak buruk. Jadi kita pakai nama samaran saja!" Kata Menma yang berada didepan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum senang, entah karena apa.**

 **"Baiklah, panggil aku Kai" kata Kyuubi mencoba agar terbiasa dengan nama barunya yang aneh baginya.**

 **"Baguslah, Kai. Panggil aku Mika agar mudah diingat" kata Menma tersenyum saat ada seseorang menyapanya tadi.**

 **"Menma gerbangnya mau ditutup, ayo lari?!" Kata Kyuubi saat melihat gerbang besar yang ada dua prajurit yang menjaga diluar gerbang.**

 **"Ayo cepat sebelum kita ketinggalan berita!" Kata Menma mempercepat larinya untuk mengejar gerbang yang hampir tertutup dengan perlahan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

 **Derap langkah yang menggema didalam istana besar itu, membuat semua pelayan yang berada disana membungkuk hormat akan penguasa dari istana ini. Langkahnya mulai memelan saat sudah sampai pada singgasananya, mendudukan dirinya dengan angkuh seperti raja, mengibaskan tangannya memberikan isyarat agar semua pelayannya pergi dari hadapannya untuk kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka yang sedikit tertunda.**

 **"Katakan, ada kabar apa dari Kerajaan Senju?" Tanya sang raja pada penasihatnya yang berdiri disamping kanannya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk berbisik kepada sang raja.**

 **"Mereka berniat membatalkan pertunangan ini, karena adik anda menentang dan mencoba menggagalkan rencana anda, yang mulia!" Kata sang penasihat kembali berdiri tegak saat pembicaraan singkatnya dengan yang mulia raja telah selesai.**

 **"Seret dia?" Katanya memerintah membuat sang penasihan membungkuk hormat untuk mengundurkan diri, lalu beranjak pergi untuk memenuhi permintaan sang raja.**

 **Dikejauhan Kyuubi dan Menma melihat sang raja yang tengah duduk, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh dengan singgasana sang raja, jika dia beralasan untuk menghampiri sang raja dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ada perlu sama saja dia bunuh diri, membiarkan identitasnya diketahui.**

 **"Menma, jadi itu raja penguasa Kerajaan Uchiha?" Tanya Kyuubi yang menatap lagi kearah sang raja yang hanya diam ditempat menompangkan dagunya dengan bosan.**

 **"Iya, kau tau dia adalah anak dari generasi terdahulu sebelum dia, dulu rajanya adalah Madara tapi dia telah meninggalkan tahtanya kepada putra sulungnya itu, tapi biar begitu Raja Madara telah mati bunuh diri karena tidak kuat akan tekanan!" Kata Menma pelan mencoba agar tidak ada yang mendengar perkataannya dan Kyuubi.**

 **"Tekanan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi masih tidak mengerti akan sejarah orang-orang disini, apa lagi penguasa baru Kerajaan Uchiha ini.**

 **"Tekanan dari cinta pertamanya yang pergi demi wanita lain, sudahlah ayo kita pergi. Lebih baik kita jangan lama-lama disini aku takutnya kita ketahuan!" Kata Menma berjalan pelan mencoba tidak menimbulkan derap langkah yang nyaring.**

 **Kyuubi pun melakukan hal yang sama mencoba tidak memuculkan suara yang nyaring dari sepatu yang dia kenakan.**

 **"Berhenti!"**

 **Sepertinya sang raja telah mengetahui keberadaan mereka, gawat mereka berdua tidak dapat melakukan hal yang lain lagi, selain pasrah menghadapi hukuman.**

 **"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini, Sasuke?" Kata sang raja menatap marah adiknya yang berlutut satu kakinya tepat didepannya dengan kepala tertunduk.**

 **Kyuubi dan Menma menghela nafas lega karena gelagat mereka tidak diketahui oleh sang raja. Karena mereka mendengar sebuah nama yang agak familiar jadi mereka berdua tidak jadi pergi, lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan amarah dari sang penguasa Kerajaan Uchiha.**

 **"Aku benci gadis itu, dia telah mengetahui behwa aku seorang Reinkarnasi, dia terus mengatai-ngataiku bahwa aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya MATI!" kata sang adik memalingkan wajahnya, berdiri dari berlututnya menatap kakaknya dengan kesal.**

 **"Begitu ya, kenapa kau tidak berpikir untuk membunuhnya, Sasuke?" Tanya sang raja menyeringai akan niat jahatnya pada gadis yang akan ditunangkan pada adiknya nanti.**

 **"Nanti, aku belum berencana untuk membunuhnya, jika dia mengataiku seperti itu lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan padanya" kata sang adik menatap sengit kakaknya yang hanya menyeringai.**

 **"Kau tau semejak ayah meninggal karena... Che." Dia berdecih karena merasa jijik mengatakan sebuah nama dari mulutnya.**

 **"Malam pertunangan dua hari lagi, baiklah selesai acara itu kita lakukan ritualnya!" Kata sang adik beranjak pergi, tanpa melihat raut wajah sang kakak yang terlihat tidak suka akan perlakuan sang adik yang terlalu semena-mena padanya.**

 **"Yang Mulia Itachi, ada surat dari Kerajaan Senju!" Kata sang penasihat memberikan sebuah gulungan surat kepada sang penguasa.**

 **"APA JADI DIA ITACHI... Hmmpp!" Spontan Kyuubi berteriak tapi mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh Menma yang refleks menutup mulut Kyuubi agar dapat diam, agar persembunyian mereka tidak diketahui.**

 **"Hm. Siapa disana?!" Tanya sang penguasa Itachi Uchiha melihat kearah pilar yang berada dekat pintu ruangan dapur.**

 **Merasa tidak ada jawaban Itachi menatap penasihannya dan memberikan sebuah isyarat agar mendekati pilar yang tidak diketahui ada orang atau tidak.**

 **"Siapa pun yang bersembunyi dipilar itu, atas mana Yang Mulia Raja Itachi Uchiha dimohon keluarlah!" Kata sang penasihat berjalan pelan lurus menuju sebuah pilar yang sedikit jauh dari jaraknya.**

 **"Kuso. Dia sudah memakai nama sang raja lebih baik kita keluar saja!" Bisik Menma yang, langsung membuat Kyuubi terbelalak gugup, kebingungan.**

 **"Keluarlah, sebelum masalah menjadi panjang?" Katanya mencoba untuk tidak berteriak, berbicara setenang mungkin untuk tidak membuat siapa pun gugup atau takut saat mendengar suaranya yang sedikit berat.**

 **Tap. Tap.**

 **"Maafkan kami sang penasihat, karena paman saya lancang berteriak!" Kata Menma keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam.**

 **"Ah. Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan tapi jika kalian melakukan hal ini lagi, maka aku tidak segan pada kalian" katanya membuat Kyuubi dan Menma membungkukkan badan lalu beranjak pergi.**

 **Itachi yang melihat penasihatnya sedang memarahi seseorang hanya menyipitkan mata ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang berteriak tadi, tapi Itachi tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah dari orang itu karena terhalang oleh penasihatnya yang berdiri membelakangi menutup celah untuk melihat dua orang tersebut. Tidak berselang dua orang tersebut pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, mungkin takut pada penasihatnya.**

 **"Siapa mereka, Sasori?" Tanya Itachi berdiri dari singgasananya, menghampiri penasihatnya yang berbalik lalu menggeleng pelan.**

 **"Bukan apa-apa yang mulia, hanya dua pelayan baru, pengganti dua pelayan kemarin yang anda usir!" Sasori Akasuna berbalik mendapati rajanya berdiri penuh kebingungan.**

 **"Namanya?" Tanya Itachi membuat Sasori mendelik, karena tidak biasanya rajanya penasaran akan hal sepele ini.**

 **"Mika dan Kai, mungkin mereka pelayan dari kerajaan seberang!" Kata Sasori melihat lagi kearah dapur yang telah tertutup oleh pintu besar.**

 **"Baiklah, katakan pada Sasuke bahwa malam ini pangeran dan tuan putri kerajaan seberang akan datang untuk pertemuan, katakan agar dia tidak melarikan diri lagi dari pertemuannya dengan tunangannya ini!" Kata Itachi beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, pergi meninggalkan singgasananya yang telah kosong.**

 **"Baik, yang mulia!" Kata Sasori membungkuk lalu pergi untuk mengatakan sesuai dengan perintah dari rajanya.**

 **Ternyata Kyuubi tidak sepenuhnya pergi ke dapur untuk membantu pelayan yang lain untuk memasak, begitu juga Menma dia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu karena dia adalah pangeran dan dia bebas melakukan apa pun yang dia mau.**

 **"Ehhh... Mau kemana?" Tanya Menma pada Kyuubi yang terlihat ingin keluar dari persembunyian mereka, bersembunyi disebuah pilar dekat ruangan dapur, beranjak pergi seperti ingin mengikuti pangeran tadi.**

 **"Kyuubi, jangan lupa pakai eyepact ya, hati-hati Yang Mulia Raja Itachi bisa menangkapmu kapan saja?" Kata Menma mencoba memperingati Kyuubi yang hanya mengangguk lalu pergi setelah memakai eyepact yang berada disaku celananya.**

 **Menma tidak akan ikut campur jika Kyuubi ditangkap sang raja, urusannya disini lebih penting daripada mengurusi Kyuubi yang masih penasaran akan orang yang tidur dalam peti itu, dan juga penangkalnya. Untuk kali ini Menma akan bekerja sendiri dengan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menbunuh wanita yang sudah menjadi incara Menma disini. Dendam, Menma selalu ingin tertawa jika mengingat kata itu, apakah patut jika wanita itu terbunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, ibunya pasti akan sedih jika mengetahuinya membunuh lagi.**

 **"Aku tidak perduli!" Menma beranjak pergi ke ruangan dapur untuk mengambil makanan, ini adalah keberuntungan yang tidak boleh dia buang, karena kapan lagi dia akan makan-makanan dari istana pada masa lampau.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi berlari pelan mengikuti sang raja yang berjalan pelan menuju sebuah ruangan tapi dia langsung berbelok menghilang dari tempatnya, entah pergi kemana membuat Kyuubi kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lihat bagaimana bisa raja itu pergi dengan mudah, tapi dia dapat percaya dengan hal itu karena sang raja adalah seorang Reinkarnasi, jadi wajar bisa melakukan hal yang diluar logika.**

 **"Ah... Sudahlah!" Kyuubi beranjak pergi meninggalakan tempatnya, mungkin ini bukan keberuntungannya hingga sang raja hilang dari jejaknya, tapi lain kali Kyuubi tidak akan meninggalkan incarannya itu.**

 **Tidak lama Itachi keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik tirai merah yang menutupi sebuah dinding, melihat kearah Kyuubi yang pergi dengan perasaan kecewa. Itachi baru kali ini mendapati seorang pelayannya yang penasaran akan dirinya, terlebih lagi pelayan itu masih orang baru, patutkah Itachi mencari identitas pelayan baru itu. Tapi dia rasa lebih baik dia mengurusi renacananya yang ini daripada yang lain.**

 **Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, melihat kearah belakang lagi memastikan bahwa dia tidak diikuti lagi oleh pelayan barunya tadi.**

 **"Apa perlu aku urusi pelayan baru itu?" Tanya Itachi memikirkan hal yang terlihat sepele, tapi hal ini bukanlah hal yang tidak biasa dia diikuti ini seperti ada yang melakukan sebuah rencana.**

 **"Sudahlah, buat apa kau memikirkan para pelayan, mungkin mereka hanya kagum, lebih baik kakak lakukan persiapan ritualnya!" Kata Sasuke yang baru datang dari ruangan perpustakaan.**

 **"Baiklah, lalu siapa yang akan kita korbankan untuk kali ini?" Tanya Itachi berjalan tepat didepan Sasuke, yang terlihat menjentikkan bahunya tidak tau.**

 **"Sepertinya tidak ada yang dikorban untuk ritual kali ini, andaikan ayahanda masih hidup mungkin aku tidak perlu melakukan ritual ini tiap bulan!" Kata Itachi menghela nafas lelah, sangat terpukul akan kematian ayahnya serta ibu mereka yang pergi untuk menikah lagi.**

 **Sangat menyakitkan memang kehidupan mereka, ibu mereka meninggalkan Itachi saat berumur sepuluh tahun dan Sasuke yang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa itu ditinggalkan seorang ibu, Itachi hanya dapat menatap datar saat ibunya pergi disaat berada di pemakaman ayahnya yang tidak lama meninggal, andaikan saja Itachi saat itu sudah memiliki kekuatan itu mungkin Itachi sudah membunuh ibunya dan selingkuhannya sekarang itu juga.**

 **"Kakak, aku dengar ibu akan menghadiri acara pertunangan itu, bagaimana kita menjadikannya sebagai korban berikutnya?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Itachi berhenti dari jalannya, mendelik sang adik dengan tajam saat kata itu terlontar dari mulut adiknya.**

 **"Jangan pernah anggap dia ibu, Sasuke. Meskipun dia lupa akan rupa kita yang telah berhasil mengubah istana dan menutup rapat akan kematian ayah yang masih menjadi misteri, apakah semua itu masih belum menjadi hal yang sulit dia cari untuk menemukan anaknya?" Kata Itachi berjalan lagi melanjutkannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.**

 **"Biarkan ritual kali ini, aku yang melakukan?!" Kata Sasuke meminta sebuah izin agar permintaannya dapat dikabulkan sang kakak.**

 **"Tidak, jika kau melakukannya kau bisa dijemput sang raja kegelapan untuk menggantikan posisinya disana!" Kata Itachi melarang keras, apa yang diinginkan adiknya. Itachi tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaan adiknya dengan mudah.**

 **"Baiklah!" Sasuke hanya dapat diam, mungkin apa yang dikatakan kakaknya benar, jika dia diketahui oleh raja kegelapan sudah membunuh seseorang maka dia tidak dapat lagi melakukan hal yang suci lagi.**

 **"Tunggu sampai kau benar-benar telah lepas dari janji itu, Sasuke. Aku masih belum mampu melakukan persetujuan dengan raja kegelapan, mereka bisa memaksaku untuk menyerahkanmu jika aku melawan mereka!" Kata Itachi berhenti dari jalannya, berbalik melihat mimik raut wajah adiknya yang terlihat datar tapi terlihat dari matanya sangat jelas bahwa dia sedang sedih.**

 **"Semua ini karena ulah ibu, Sasuke. Dia melakukan perjanjian yang membuat dirimu dalam masalah besar!" Kata Itachi mengelus pelan sirai rambut raven adiknya.**

 **"Iya, aku mencoba sebisa mungkin agar tidak melakukan diluar batas!" Kata Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, sangat mengerti bahwa kakaknya begitu khawatir akan dirinya.**

 **"Bisakah kau keluar sekarang, bukannya kau sudah mendengarkan setengah pembicaraan kami?!" Kata Itachi menatap kearah sebuah pilar yang tertutupi tirai merah.**

 **"Maaf, Yang Mulia Raja Itachi dan Pangeran Sasuke saya sudah lancang mendengarkan pembicaraan anda dan pangeran!" Katanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah.**

 **"Apa tujuanmu kesini?" Tanya Itachi yang ternyata sedang berbicara dengan Kyuubi salah satu pelayan barunya.**

 **"Penasihat Sasori memerintahkan saya untuk memanggil anda!" Untung Kyuubi dapat mencari alasan, jika tidak entah bagaimana nasibnya telah memergokki kedua kakak-adik ini sedang melakukan sebuah rencana.**

 **"Hn. Aku pergi dulu!" Kata Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kyuubi yang masih bergeming ditempat.**

 **"Maaf, pengeran saya permisi dulu!" Kata Kyuubi membungkukkan badannya beranjak ingin pergi.**

 **"Tunggu, satu hal jangan pernah membocorkan rahasia!" Kata Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempatnya meninggalkan Kyuubi yang diam menundukkan kepalanya.**

 **Kyuubi melihat sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya, wajah yang sangat mirip dengan kekasih adiknya. Entah bagaimana keadaan adiknya disana Kyuubi harap baik-baik saja dan tidak mendapati peneroran dari Sasuke mau pun dari Itachi.**

 **"Kau payah, membiarkannya pergi padahal kau bisa memanfaatkan sang pangeran, kau tau pikirannya terlihat lemah dan kita bisa mengendalikannya sedikit. Tapi ya sudahlah mungkin lain kali aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri!" Kata Menma yang entah dari mana menatap Kyuubi dengan kecewa dan helaan nafas pendek.**

 **"Tidak, Menma. Jika kau berniat melakukannya maka kau akan membuat sang pangeran menjadi raja kegelapan, kita harus tau kenapa hal ini dapat terjadi dan bagaimana caranya agar semuanya terkendali tanpa harus kita yang ikut campur!" Kata Kyuubi berbalik menhadap kearah Menma.**

 **"Baiklah, karena kau sudah tau apa yang telah dibicarakan sang pangeran sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya, ayo lebih baik kita mencari tau kelemahan Itachi di perputakaan Istana!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi menuju sebuah ruangan perpustakaan yang terlihat dari pintunya sudah besar, entah bagaimana dalamnya.**

 **"Heh... Memangnya kau akan mendapatkan apa dalam perputakaan itu, aku yakin seratus persen pasti semuanya hanya buku sejarah kerajaan dan keturunan para leluhur. Lebih baik kita pergi ke dapur saja untuk mencari makan!" Kata Kyuubi merasa malas mengikuti Menma yang sudah memasukki ruangan perpustakaan.**

 **"Terserah padamu aku tidak ikut campur" kata Menma yang sudah berada didalam perpustakaan, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang hanya diam ditepat.**

 **Karena kesal Kyuubi mulai memasukki ruangan perpustakaan lalu menutupnya kembali hingga terdengar suara decitan yang nyaring.**

 **"Wahh... Tinggi, dimana aku dapat menemukan buku itu?" Kata Menma kebingungan saat melihat isi ruangan perpustakaan yang luas dan tinggi, bagaikan berada didalam sebuah istana buku yang banyak dan tinggi dengan rak buku yang tinggi dan banyak tersusun dengan rapi.**

 **"Jadi, kau kebingungan baiklah karena aku sedang baik hati hari ini jadi aku akan mencari buku itu untukmu, bocah!" Kata Kyuubi berjalan melihat lihat-lihat label buku yang terpasang disamping sampul buku, melihatnya dengan seksama.**

 **"Padahal, aku juga tidak berniat meminta tolong padamu, aku juga bisa mencarinya sendiri!" Kata Menma berjalan menuju sebuah meja besar yang panjang, mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang telah tersedia melihat sebuah buku yang mungkin baru saja dijamah.**

 **Menma melihat kearah Kyuubi yang terlihat masih terperangah terhadap sekitar, kemudian Menma tersenyum jahat berpikir untuk mengerjai Kyuubi. Perlahan bola mata onyx itu berubah menjadi ruby merah menyala. Menggunakan sedikit kekuatan kegelapannya, tangan Menma tergerak menggunakan jarinya mengarahkan pada sebuah buku yang menjadi tujuannya membaca mencari sebuah kebenaran.**

 **Duk.**

 **"Aduh... Kenapa buku ini jatuh tepat dikepalaku, kuso?" Tanya Kyuubi mengaduh saat kepalanya tertimpa buku yang tebal, memaki buku yang tidak bersalah.**

 **Kyuubi kembali mengambil buku yang terjatuh tadi melihat samping sampulnya yang berwarna coklat tidak memiliki label nama.**

 **Menma menatap Kyuubi yang hanya diam, malas untuk bergerak memerintah Kyuubi membawa buku bersampul coklat itu.**

 **"Apakah ini?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Menma yang pura-pura sedang membaca sebuah buku diatas meja tadi.**

 **"Mungkin, coba bawa kesini, bisa saja kita menemukan sesuatu yang sedang kita cari!" Kata Menma melihat kearah buku yang dipegang Kyuubi.**

 **"Menma bukannya matamu tadi ruby kenapa jadi onyx?" Tanya Kyuubi melihat bola mata Menma yang cerah seperti langit biru.**

 **"Benarkah, mungkin kau yang salah lihat!" Kata Menma mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Kyuubi, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

 **"Ya sudahlah, coba kau cari kelemahan dari Kaum Reinkarnasi dan kenapa mereka memiliki sebutan itu?" Kata Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping Menma.**

 **"Tunggu biar aku bacakan sedikit..." Menma mengatur nafasnya mencoba menetralkan pikiran bebannya.**

 _ **Dulu manusia dan dewa mempunyai hubungan erat, memikili sebuah hubungan yang melebihi seorang teman mungkin sudah dianggap keluarga.**_

 _ **Persahabatan yang sangat terikat mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat beruntung akan anugrah yang mereka miliki, ketika manusia dan dewa mempunyai seorang anak dan ingin membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta, tapi hal itu ditolak keras oleh sang raja dewa.**_

 _ **Karena raja dewa tau akan ketamakan manusia yang sangat serakah, suatu hari dia sempat mendengar bahwa ada seorang pemuda manusia ingin menikahi salah satu putrinya hanya untuk mendapatkan kelebihan dari Para Dewa yaitu sebuah kehidupan abadi yang jika dibunuh akan hidup kembali yang disebut sebagai Reinkarnasi.**_

 _ **Tidak terpedaya akan perkataan sang ayah, sang tuan putri anak bungsu dari raja dewa, membantah akan perkataan ayahnya dan lebih memilih hidup bersama manusia. Ini adalah pertentangan dan langgaran bagi manusia dan dewa. Dan baru kali ini peraturan itu telah dilanggar oleh para dewa yang merupakan anak dari raja dewa.**_

 _ **Murka akan kelakuan anaknya yang telah menikah dengan manusia akhirnya raja dewa mengutuk keluarga anak bungsunya menjadi seorang Reinakarnasi, yang diincar semua orang untuk kepentingan pribadi tidak ada yang tau apa alasan mereka diincar lalu dibunuh secara berulang kali.**_

 **"Jadi, ini kutukan dari raja dewa untuk putri bungsunya dan keluarga Uchiha merupakan keturunan?" Kata Kyuubi melihat kearah Menma yang mengangguk pelan.**

 **"Lalu apakah hal ini akan terus begitu hingga keturunannya sampai ke cucu dan cicitnya!" Menma memegang kepalanya tidak dapat percaya akan hal yang dia baca barusan, kenyataan yang pahit.**

 **"Tentu saja, keluarga dari putri bungsu raja dewa telah dikutuk untuk menjadi seorang Reinkarnasi abadi, karena apa? Karena sang raja dewa ingin para manusia dapat merasakan yang namanya mati berulang kali!" Kata Kyuubi membaca kembali buku yang ada dihadapannya.**

 **"Tapi setauku kaum Reinkarnasi tidak memiliki kelemahan dalam hal apa pun, jangankan dibunuh dibakar saja terlalu sulit!" Kata Menma menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat berpikir.**

 **"Hmm... Yang aku tau dari adikku seorang Reinkarnasi memiliki jati diri lain, aku tidak mengerti akan hal itu?" Kata Kyuubi berjalan menuju rak buku lainnya untuk menaruh buku yang dia ambil.**

 **"Jati diri yang lain? Apa maksudnya?" Kata Menma tidak mengerti akan hal seperti pertanyaan yang membuatnya berpikir lagi.**

 **"Iya, katanya seperti itu. Menma lebih baik kita keluar berada dalam perputakaan ini membuatku merinding!" Kata Kyuubi berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan perpustakaan yang diikuti Menma dari belakang.**

 **Perputakaan yang tadi telah ada orangnya kini menjadi sunyi, senyap tidak ada seorang pun masuk sekedar membaca buku. Perlahan pintu besar perpustakaan yang awalnya tertutup kembali terbuka, dengan suara decitan yang nyaring membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan bergidik ngeri. Terlihat sang pangeran, Sasuke berjalan dengan kening berkerut.**

 **"Hmm... Seperti ada yang baru saja memasukki ruangan ini?" Kata Sasuke mengedarkan penglihatannya keseluruh ruangan dengan ekor matanya.**

 **"Ada seseorang yang menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan disini tapi siapa?" Kata Sasuke berjalan menuju meja besar dimana ada sebuah kursi yang dia tinggalkan beberapa waktu lalu.**

 **Sasuke menyentuh buku yang tergeletak tidak tersentuh lagi, lalu menyentuh lagi kursi yang seperti baru saja ditinggalkan.**

 **"Kekuatan kegelapan seperti yang dimiliki raja kegelapan, tapi ini lebih kuat dan sangat berbekas?" Kata Sasuke dapat merasakan kelebihan dari kekuatan yang baru dia dapatkan itu.**

.

.

.

 **Kyuubi dan Menma melihat semua pelayan istana terlihat sibuk akan persiapan yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi, acara pertunangan yang akan diadakan secara mewah dan megah. Baru acara pertunangannya apa lagi acara pernikahannya entah apa saja yang akan dipersiapkan para pelayan nantinya. Meskipun Kyuubi dan Menma adalah pelayan baru di istana ini, tapi mereka tidak berniat membantu membuat dekorasi istana, mereka berdua memilih pergi ke dapur membantu para pelayan membuat kue dan dapat memakan hasil yang akan mereka peroleh nantinya.**

 **Ting. Ting.**

 **Suara bel yang berdenting diadukan dari gelas dan sendok, membuat semua pelayan istana berhenti sejenak dari kagiatan mereka melihat kearah sumber suara yang membuat semua waktu terasa berhenti, begitu juga Kyuubi dan Menma, mereka melihat kearah tengah ruangan dimana disana ada seorang penasihat istana tengah berdiri.**

 **"Semuanya dengar, saat perayaan acara pertunangan Raja Itachi dan Pangeran Sasuke, maka akan diadakan ritual persembahan setelah acara pertunangannya selesai, sesuai yang dikatakan Yang Mulia Raja Itachi tidak akan ada yang namanya istirahat sebelum tugas kalian selesai!" Kata Sasori melihat semua pelayan yang terlihat diam bergeming ditempat.**

 **"Tidak ada pertanyaan baiklah, silahkan kembali berkerja!" Kata Sasori beranjak pergi dari tempatnya meninggalkan ruangan yang hampir semuanya didekorasi oleh pelayan istana.**

 **Kyuubi tidak mengerti dengan maksud rirual persembahan memangnya ada acara seperti itu disini.**

 **"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya? Sebenarnya ada ritual persembahan apa?" Tanya Kyuubi mencoba mencari sebuah jawaban yang masih melanda pikiran.**

 **"Ehh... Kau pelayan baru ya, pantas saja tidak tau akan hal penting ini!" Kata seorang pelayan wanita berbalik saat Kyuubi menepuk bahunya pelan.**

 **"Iya, aku baru bekerja hari ini. Lalu bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Kata Kyuubi.**

 **"Ritual persembahan yang dilakukan sebulan sekali, yang akan dilakukan langsung oleh Yang Mulai Raja Itachi!" Kata wanita itu mengambil tirai merah besar dan dia berikan kepada pelayan lelaki yang sedang memasang tirai.**

 **"Untuk apa Yang Mulia Itachi melakukannya, sebulan sekali apakah itu tidak melanggar peraturan ditiap kerajaan?" Kata Kyuubi melihat kesana kemari mencari sosok bocah yang bersamanya tadi.**

 **"Tidak, ini ketetapan peraturan dari Yang Mulia Raja terdahulu, sebagai pengabdian bahwa Yang Mulia Raja sedang melakukan penyucian diri dan mencoba agar tidak ada lagi yang dapat mengancam kerajaan ini!" Kata wanita itu menatap Kyuubi yang mengangguk penuh arti.**

 **"Lalu, ini hanya sebagai bentuk bahwa setiap yang menjadi Raja akan melakukan penyucian diri, kenapa begitu? Bukannya setiap raja seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu?" Kata Kyuubi tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan yang semakin membuatnya berpikir keras.**

 **"Karena Yang Mulia Raja setiap diancam akan melakukan perlawanan tanpa persiapan!" Kata wanita itu kemudian beranjak pergi.**

 **"Menakutkan, jadi ini hanya sebagai bentuk pembunuhan untuk menyucikan diri!" Kata Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya tidak mengerti.**

 **"Ehh... Ternyata masih disini, aku kira kau sudah di dapur!" Kata Menma yang baru saja datang dengan membawakan segelas jus jeruk ditangannya.**

 **"Memangnya ada apa? Bukannya orang-orang masih sibuk menyiapkan acara pertunangan Yang Mulia Itachi. Ck kuso, aku jadi kesal sendiri!" Kata Kyuubi merasa kesal orang yang teramat dia cintai akan bertunangan dengan orang lain dan bukan dirinya, rasanya sakit tapi Kyuubi tau bahwa ini bukan dimasa dia dilahirkan.**

 **"Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat kau juga akan dimiliki Itachi, ayo pergi aku dapat sebuah informasi penting dari seorang pelayan tadi!" Kata Menma menarik paksa tangan Kyuubi.**

 **Baru saja Kyuubi dan Menma ingin pergi ke dapur tapi telinga mereka mendengar sebuah percakapan yang membuat mereka penasaran, dan mereka berdua pun mengurungkan niat untuk pergi berpura-pura sedang berbicara ringan mengenai acara pertunangan sang raja.**

 **"Kau dengar katanya pangeran sulung dari Kerajaan Senju akan datang malam ini, bersama adik bungsunya yang cantik itu!" Kata seorang pelayan mulai mengagumi pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan seberang.**

 **"Benar, sangat cocok sekali saat Yang Mulia Itachi bersanding nantinya dengan pangeran senju!" Seorang pelayan wanita tersenyum senang saat membayangkan sebuah altar pernikahan.**

 **"Apa lagi Pangeran Sasuke sangat cocok dengan sang putri yang cantik bersifat anggun dan lemah lembut!" Kata mereka mulai membayangkan animasi mereka dengan sesuka hati.**

 **Kyuubi merasa tertohok saat ada orang yang mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya sakit. "Seharusnya aku yang bersama Itachi, bukan pengeran itu. Bukannya Itachi mencintaiku!"**

 **"Sudahlah, mereka hanya memanas-manasimu saja, ayo pergi ke depan gerbang sebentar lagi pengeran dan putri kerajaan seberang akan datang!" Kata Menma menyeringai setan membuat Kyuubi bergidik melihatnya.**

 **"Ehh... Memangnya tidak apa? Bukannya kita tidak diperbolehkan?" Kata Kyuubi bingung.**

 **"Sudah, ayo kau mau melihat atau tidak?" Kata Menma memaksa Kyuubi menuju depan gerbang utama.**

 **"Baiklah!" Kata Kyuubi dengan amat sangat terpaksa mengikuti permintaan dari bocah yang entah belum dia ketahui ini. 'Bocah ini mengingatkanku pada adikku, manjanya keterlaluan!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malam yang dingin tidak membuat semua penjaga istana ini mundur sekedar duduk didepan api unggu, mereka semua berbaris dengan rapi berdiri disamping karpet merah menunggu tamu istimewa datang untuk memeriahkan istana besar ini.**

 **Tak. Tak.**

 **Terdengar suara kaki kuda yang bergetak bersentuhan dengan tanah yang berhenti tepat pada tempat tujuan, membuat kusir yang duduk menunggangi kuda turun untuk membuka pintu dari kereta kuda yang mewah dengan polesan emas.**

 **Itachi melihat diujung karpet yang tengah dia berdiri ini, menatap penuh kebosanan dan kebencian tentu saja. Itachi berdiri tepat ditengah pintu istana yang terbuka lebar mempersilahkan tamu istimewa untuk masuk dengan kesopanan dan keangguna sebagai seorang pangeran dan tuan putri.**

 **"Ehh... Itukan, Kurama?!" Kata Kyuubi menatap tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, diujung karpet itu ada orang yang dia kenal sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju sang raja yang tengah menunggu.**

 **"Dan Naruko!" Kata Menma menatap tajam gadis yang berjalan dibelakang sang pangeran, yang wajah tertutupi oleh cadar berwarna hitam seperti pakaian bangsawannya. Menutupi wajah cantiknya yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang.**

 **"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi tidak mengerti kenapa yang seharusnya tidak lihat telah terjadi didepan.**

 **"Aku akan memberikan obat itu untuknya nanti!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi dengan perasaan kesal, mencoba tidak membuat pergerakan yang mencurigakan saat akan pergi.**

 **Semua pengawal tetap berdiam diri menundukkan kepala mereka sebagai tanda hormat mereka, mencoba tidak mengambil pandangan yang membuat nama baik kerajaan mereka rusak.**

 **Kurama Senju merupakan pangeran dari Kerajaan Senju namun belum menaikkan posisinya sebagai raja sebelum ayahnya tidak mampu lagi memerintah kerajaan Senju, dan Naruko Senju merupakan adik dari Kurama Senju yang sangat anggun bagi yang tidak tau sifat aslinya hanya dapat tutup mulut.**

 **"Yang Mulia Itachi!" Kurama menyambut tangan Itachi yang sudah siap menggenggam tangannya dengan mesra.**

 **"Kurama, selamat datang di istana besarku!" Itachi menyambut hangat calon tunangannya mencoba untuk tidak melakukan rencana jahatnya.**

 **"Dan selamat datang juga untukmu Tuan Putri Naruko!" Sambut Itachi saat sudah merangkul tangan Kurama.**

 **"Ahh... Terima kasih atas sambutan megahmu Yang Mulia Raja Itachi!" Kata Naruko tersenyum senang dibalik cadar transparannya itu.**

 **"Silahkan masuk di istanaku!" Kata Itachi berjalan memasuki istana besarnya dengan merangkul tangan Kurama dengan mesra meninggalkan halaman istana yang masih bergeming.**

 **Kyuubi terdiam melihat yang sangat menyayatkan hatinya, menggeleng akan hal yang membuatnya kebingungan, tidak merelakan dia dirampas orang lain. "Tidak, Itachi hanya milikku!"**

 **Hanya gumaman, apa lagi yang dapat Kyuubi lakukan selain bergumam, takutnya jika dia berteriak maka semua orang istana akan curiga padanya yang menangis tanpa eyepact yang menutup matanya sebagai penyamaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pada akhirnya semua kegiatan dan tugas para pelayan istana telah selesai sebelum tamu istimewa mereka datang, berdiri dengan rapi disisi karpet merah yang panjang menuju sebuah singgasana ruangan tengah.**

 **"Kurama, kau bisa istirahat sekarang!" Kata Itachi kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan datanglah empat pelayan yang siap melayani Kurama dan Naruko.**

 **"Baiklah, ingat besok malam ya, Itachi!" Kurama beranjak pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang mengangguk pelan.**

 **Naruko yang hanya diam bungkam apa yang dia lihat, berjalan mengikuti kakaknya menuju lantai dua bersama empat pelayan wanita tadi yang berada dibelakang mereka.**

 **"Pelayan, panggilkan panasihat Sasori dan pangeran Sasuke kemari!" Perintah Itachi tanpa harus memanggil pelayan yang lainnya.**

 **Naruko yang sudah berada dilantai dua melihat kearah bawah lantai satu, saat matanya melihat ada seorang pelayan beranjak pergi kelain tempat.**

 **"Tuan Putri Naruko, apakah anda tidak istirahat?" Tanya salah satu pelayan wanita yang mengikuti Naruko tadi kebingungan saat Naruko berhenti berjalan.**

 **"Kalian pergilah ke kamarku terlebih dahulu dan siapkan air hangat untukku mandi serta pakaian malamku, jika sudah selesai kalian datang lagi kesini!" Kata Naruko tanpa melihat dua pelayannya yang hanya mengangguk paham.**

 **"Baik, tuan putri" kata dua pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Naruko seorang diri yang asik melihat kebawah lantai satu.**

 **Tidak lama Sasuke datang bersama Sasori yang berjalan dibelakang dengan angkuhnya, berjalan melewati tiap pelayan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.**

 **"Ada apa kakak?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia terlalu malas melakukan rencana dengan kakaknya.**

 **"Mereka telah datang Sasuke, katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Itachi menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.**

 **Sasori yang mendengar pembicaraan dua kakak-adik ini hanya diam berjalan menuju Itachi dan berdiri tepat disamping kiri, mengibaskan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat agar semua pelayan pergi mengosongkan ruangan tengah.**

 **"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, memberikannya benihku atau membunuhnya sekarang juga, ahh... Mungkin, meracuni dengan ramuan yang aku temukan kemarin?" Kata Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.**

 **"Mungkin, salah satu dari yang kedua atau yang ketiga, kecuali yang pertama. Karena aku belum memperbolehkannya!" Itachi menatap tajam adiknya yang mengalihkan wajahnya kesal.**

 **"Terserah, aku juga tidak berniat melakukan hal itu pada wanita murahan sepertinya!" Kata Sasuke melihat keatas dengan ekor matanya, mendapati gadis yang dia maksud tengah berdiri menatap penuh penasaran.**

 **"Baguslah, kau berniat membunuhnya kapan? Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan jejak darah dan aura pembunuhmu agar raja kegelapan tidak mengajakmu ke tempatnya!" Kata Itachi menatap adiknya penuh rasa kemenangan.**

 **"Nanti setelah kematian ibu!" Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang hanya menghela nafas pelan.**

 **"Sasori kau lihatkan apa yang telah terjadi, ternyata tidak sia-sia kita memasang kekuatan ini, lihatlah diatas ada seseorang yang mendengarkan segalanya!" Kata Itachi tersenyum kecut.**

 **"Itu Tuan Putri Naruko, yang mulia apakah perlu saya tegur agar langsung pergi ke kamarnya?" Tanya Sasori pada Itachi yang hanya mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas.**

 **Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasori segera pergi beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju lantai dua yang disana ada Naruko yang masih tidak mendengar apa pun dari pembicaraan raja dan pangeran tadi.**

 **"Kurama, mungkin dia dapat melakukan ritual ini!" Kata Itachi tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruko bersandar pada bak mandi membiarkan tubuhnya dilumuri lulur putih yang dipijat lembut oleh dua pelayan wanita yang sedang duduk melayaninya, menikmati tiap kesempatan yang saat ini dia nikmati tapi tidak senikmat pijatan para pelayan Kerajaan Uchiha.**

 **"Apakah Pangeran Sasuke setampan itu?" Tanya Naruko memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya dipijat oleh palayan tadi.**

 **"Benar sekali, Pangeran Sasuke sangat dipuja, ketampanannya sangat mirip akan kakaknya. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada pun seorang gadis yang dapat meluluhkan hati bekunya, Pangeran Sasuke sangat sulit didekati dia tidak segan jika ada yang berniat jahat padanya dan kakaknya!" Kata pelayan wanita itu menggeleng kepalanya**

 **"Benarkah, aku akan menaklukan dirinya dan mencairkan hati bekunya!" Kata Naruko pelan tersenyum jahat akan renacana yang dia lancarkan nanti.**

 **Dua pelayan yang tadi hanya berpandangan dengan kebingungan, merasa akan ada bahaya yang menimpa tuan putri ini. Jika Naruko berniat melakukan niatnya itu maka hal yang tidak terduga akan menimpa Naruko, sang pangeran tidak akan segan melakukan hal itu saat acara persembahan nanti.**

 **'Bahaya!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi berjalan membawakan nampan ditangannya berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dilantai dua, tepatnya kamar yang mulia raja. Berbagai perasaan berkecambuk dihati Kyuubi dia takut akan penyamarannya diketahui karena wajahnya dan Kurama sangat mirip, meskipun saat pergi tadi dia sudah menggunakan lensa untuk membuat iris bola mata kirinya menjadi onyx dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat warna rambutnya hilang tapi tetap saja ini menakutkan, bagaikan seorang pelayan yang akan dipecat jika melakukan suatu kesalahan.**

 **Kyuubi tidak pernah segugup ini kecuali berdekatan dengan Itachi dulu dan hal ini akan terulang kembali, lama Kyuubi berdiri didepan dua pintu besar itu menunggu detak jantungnya berhenti melaju, mencoba agar tidak membuatnya salah tingkah didepan Itachi.**

 **Tok. Tok.**

 **Setelah mengetuk pintu besar itu beberapa kali akhirnya Kyuubi berjalan memasukki kamar besar bernuansa eropa yang mewah dan megah, luas bagaikan ruangan tengah. Berjalan dengan ketenangan hati mencoba tidak menimbulkan pergerakan yang salah.**

 **"Yang Mulia Itachi makan malam sudah saya siapkan?" Kata Kyuubi berhenti tepat didepan sebuah meja yang disana ada sebuah kursi membelakanginya.**

 **"Taruhlah!" Kata Itachi berbalik memutar kursinya mendapati Kyuubi yang menaruh makanannya malam ini, membuka tudung saji yang mencoba tetap menghangatkan makanannya.**

 **"Saya permisi yang mulia!" Kata Kyuubi membungkuk tetap menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut jika tiba-tiba Itachi memenggal kepalanya.**

 **"Tunggu, bisa kau kesini!" Perintah Itachi menompangkan dagunya dengan satu tangan kanannya, menatap Kyuubi intens tanpa berkedip.**

 **"Ba-baik!" Kyuubi berjalan pelan mendekati Itachi berdiri tepat saat sudah disampingnya, membuat Itachi memutar kursinya untuk melihat Kyuubi lebih dekat.**

 **"Bisa kau lepaskan eyepact itu, kau tau itu sangat menggangguku?" Kata Itachi.**

 **"Ba-baik yang mulia!" Kyuubi menyentuh eyepact yang menutup mata kanannya membuka secara perlahan.**

 **"Ruby warna yang indah, tapi kenapa kau menutupnya padahal itu sangat indah?" Kata Itachi berdiri dari duduknya menatap lebih dalam iris ruby itu.**

 **"A-aku tidak ingin orang lain tau akan hal ini!" Kyuubi tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia sedang menyamar, dan menutup sebelah mata kirinya dengan eyepact dan memakai lensa onyx dimata kanannya.**

 **"Jangan memakai eyepact lagi saat sudah di istanaku, ini perintah!" Kata Itachi menyentuh lembut wajah Kyuubi yang membuang muka karena malu.**

 **"Baik Yang Mulai akan saya lakukan!" Kyuubi tidak dapat menolak tiap larangan dari raja didepannya ini, semua rencananya hampir saja kacau karena hal kecil ini.**

 **Cup.**

 **Kyuubi terbelalak saat bibirnya dikecup pelan, walau hanya sebentar tapi ada perasaan yang tersampaikan dari kecupan singkat itu, Kyuubi tidak mengerti kenapa sang raja mengecupnya padahal besok malam akan diadakan acara pertunangannya.**

 **"Yang mulia apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dengan rona merah dipipi putihnya.**

 **"Itu sebagai tanda bahwa kau spesial untukku!" Kata Itachi kembali duduk dikursinya, tersenyum puas akan hal itu.**

 **"S-saya permisi!" Kyuubi langsung beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dengan perasaan malu karena hal tadi.**

 **"Hn. Agresif!" Kata Itachi mulai memakan makanannya yang hampir dingin karena terlalu lama terkena angin malam dari jendela yang dia buka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi berdiri tepat didinding memikirkan hal yang membuatnya berpikir akan hal tadi, menyandarkan dirinya dengan perasaan campur aduk, Kyuubi menyentuh kembali bibirnya sebuah kecupan yang singkat tapi terasa. Memejamkan matanya perlahan mencoba mengingat sebuah kenangan dulu saat bibirnya dikecup oleh orang yang sama dengan dimensi yang berbeda.**

 _ **"Itachi kenapa kau menciumku?"**_

 _ **"Karena kau spesial!"**_

 **"Aku tidak pernah melupakan saat kau menciumku, Itachi!" Kata Kyuubi memeluk nampan yang ada ditangannya, sebuah kenangan yang dia coba lupakan tapi tidak bisa, ingatannya akan masa lalu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkuak dan terbaca.**

 **"Jadi, kau sudah ingat akan sisa kenanganmu itu?" Tanya Menma yang baru saja datang dengan memakan buah apel dan melepmarkan satu buah apel pada Kyuubi.**

 **"Tidak, itu bukan kenangan yang aku lupakan. Itu kejadian indah yang pernah aku alami, hingga sekarang aku tidak pernah melupakannya meskipun aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya!" Kata Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya menatap buah apel yang ada ditangannya.**

 **"Hmm... Sudahlah cepat atau lambat kau akan tau kenapa Itachi bisa melakukan peneroran seperti itu dan juga kau akan tau seperti apa masa lalumu bersama Itachi!" Kata Menma sangat mengerti akan perasaan Kyuubi yang masih menggali masa lalu yang hampir terkubur.**

 **"Mungkin aku akan tau nanti, dan mencoba memperbaikinya meskipun itu harus ditaruhkan dengan nyawaku!" Kata Kyuubi mencoba tidak gusar akan hal yang semakin membuatnya terpuruk.**

 **"Ah... Aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana caranya agar Itachi dikalahkan, sesuai dari buku yang diketahui katanya ada tiga hal yang dapat dilakukan yaitu Membunuh Itachi atau membakarnya" Menma menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan sedih.**

 **"Tidak mungkin, apakah tidak ada cara lain selain itu?!" Kata Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar, Kyuubi tidak mungkin sanggup melakukan hal itu. Dulu saat festival itu saja Kyuubi sudah gemetar saat Itachi mencoba mengarahkan pisau lipat pada dirinya sendiri, Kyuubi tidak mungkin sanggup melakukan hal itu lagi.**

 **"Ada, tapi aku tidak yakin kau mau melakukannya!" Kata Menma begitu berat ingin mengatakan hal terakhir yang sangat sulit Kyuubi lakukan nantinya.**

 **"Katakan saja, apa pun resikonya akan kulakukan?" Kata Kyuubi sangat begitu penasaran dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan selain membunuh atau membakar Itachi. Kyuubi sangat mencintai Itachi.**

 **"Cara yang ketiga adalah hal sangat sulit kau lakukan yaitu dengan cara...?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keesokkan paginya semua pelayan kembali disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas dari penasihat Sasori yang memerintahkan mereka untuk membuat kue-kue yang akan dihidangkan nanti malam, dan minuman seperti bir yang akan disiapkan nanti malam dengan cara membuat dengan tangan mereka sendiri.**

 **Tapi, tidak untuk Kyuubi dia masih berdiam diri di kamarnya menunggu sampai pikirannya kembali tenang, mengingatkan hal mengejutkan kemarin malam seperti ciuman dari Itachi dan perkataan Menma membuatnya sulit melakukan hal yang sangat mustahil dia lakukan pada orang dia cintai, bagaimana mungkin.**

 **Kriet.**

 **Kyuubi gelabakan saat pintunya dibuka karena tidak biasanya pintunya terbuka, tapi Kyuubi yakin yang datang adalah Menma untuk membawakan sebuah berita nantinya.**

 **Dengan berpakaian kemeja putih panjang hingga setengah pahanya dan berlengan panjang, berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian pelayannya, walaupun Kyuubi masih malas bekerja hari ini tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya dia bermalas-malasan atau berbaring santai.**

 **"Hahh... Hari ini kau datang cepat, apa yang kau bawakan untukku?" Kata Kyuubi mengambil pakaian pelayan dari lemarinya, meletakkannya diatas kasur besarnya tanpa berbalik melihat siapa orang yang datang tanpa sepengetahuannya.**

 **"Aku disini hanya membawa diriku untukmu!" Suara yang familiar ditelinga Kyuubi.**

 **Segera mungkin Kyuubi berbalik mendapati Itachi berdiri dengan pakaian bangsawannya yang sangat mengerikan berwarna hitam peka, berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang terbelalak ditempat.**

 **"Ahh... Maaf Yang Mulai Itachi, saya tidak tau bahwa anda memasukki kamar saya?" Kata Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya dengan takut. 'Kuso. Aku lupa memakai pakaian pelayan lagi!'**

 **"Aku mengira kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja, tapi ternyata kau mempersiapkan diri untuk aku sentuh" kata Itachi berjalan mendekati Kyuubi yang hanya diam tidak dapat menjawab perkataan Itachi.**

 **"Tidak apa, kau bisa aku sentuh saat acara pertunangan ini selesai, saat upacara persembahan nanti aku ingin kau berdiri tepat didepan untuk melihatku!" Kata Itachi tersenyum tepat didepan Kyuubi yang mengangguk penuh ketakutan.**

 **"Baik yang mulia nanti malam saya akan berusaha untuk mengikuti perkataan anda!" Kata Kyuubi memeluk dirinya dengan takut.**

 **"Baguslah, jika kau sudah bersiap-siap turunlah kebawah diruangan meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukku!" Kata Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mengangguk.**

 **Kyuubi benar-benar ketakutan kakinya terasa sangat dingin dan juga tangannya yang basah akibat keringat dingin karena gugup, padahal Kyuubi tadi mengira Menma yang datang dengan membawakan berita heboh dari para pelayan yang menggosip.**

 **"Ehh... Tadi aku melihat Yang Mulia Itachi datang, untuk apa dia memasukki kamar seorang Kyuubi Namikaze!" Kata Menma yang datang dengan membawakan nampan berisikan makanan untuknya sendiri.**

 **"Tidak ada, yang mulia hanya memberi perintah untuk menyiapkannya makan!" Kata Kyuubi memakai pakaian pelayannya merapikan tiap sisi pakaian yang dia kenakan.**

 **"Aku mengira yang mulia berniat menanamimu benih!" Kata Menma mendudukan dirinya dikasur menikmati sarapan paginya yang sederhana.**

 **"Ck. Sudahlah, aku turun dulu!" Kata Kyuubi beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan Menma yang masih setia menikmati makanannya.**

 **Menma menatap aneh Kyuubi yang terlihat antara senang dan terkejut namun tidak sebanding dengan wajah ketakutannya, tapi ini bukan urusannya nanti malam akan ada hal yang harus dia lakukan sebelum acara persembehan selesai.**

 **"Harus!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruang meja makan yang besar mewah bagaikan restaurant bintang lima dengan meja panjang yang sudah ditata rapi dengan piring, garfu dan sendok serta gelas kaca yang bersih. Tapi sang raja masih duduk menikmati kesendiriannya menunggu seseorang yang belum kunjung datang.**

 **"Maaf, Yang Mulia Itachi saya terlambat?!" Kata Kurama yang datang dengan Naruko yang hanya diam mengikuti sang kakak.**

 **"Tidak apa, duduklah!" Kata Itachi mempersilahkan sang pangeran dan tuan putri itu duduk memilih kursi mereka.**

 **"Penasihat, dimana pangeran?" Tanya Itachi melihat kearah Sasori yang berdiri tepat diambang pintu utama ruang meja makan.**

 **"Pangeran sudah terlebih dahulu sarapan yang mulia, pagi-pagi sekali pangeran pergi ke hutan untuk mengambil persembahan!" Kata Sasori menggeleng kepalanya pelan tidak mengerti akan sifat arogan keluarga Uchiha.**

 **"Baiklah, siapkan makanannya dan panggilkan pelayan baru itu!" Kata Itachi membuat Sasori kebingungan dengan perkaatan terakhir sang raja.**

 **"Siapa? Apakah Kai?" Tanya Sasori pada dirinya sendiri, beranjak dari tempat untuk melaksankan perintah dari sang raja.**

 **"Ara. Siapakah pelayan baru itu, sepertinya calon kakak iparku lebih tertarik dengan pelayan barunya daripada kakakku?" Kata Naruko tersenyum sinis.**

 **"Jika kau ingin tau, kau akan lihat seperti apa dia nantinya?" Kata Itachi menyeringai puas saat Naruko berdecak kesal karena rencananya untuk membuatnya marah gagal.**

 **Kyuubi pun akhirnya datang dengan beberapa pelayan lainnya berjalan dibelakangnya dengan membawakan troli untuk membawakan hidangan makan pagi ini.**

 **"Kau, kemarilah!" Kata Itachi mengisyaratkan Kyuubi agar berdiri tepat disampingnya sebagai pelayan yang akan melayaninya.**

 **Kyuubi berjalan memasukki ruang meja makan yang luas dan terang dengan sinar lampu diatas langit-langit, Kyuubi merasakan sebuah firasat yang teramat buruk akan hal itu apa lagi saat Itachi memanggilnya ini sangat menakutkan.**

 **Sesampainya ditempat tujuan Kyuubi hanya diam memulai kegiatannya dengan menuangkan segelas bir kedalam gelas kaca didepannya.**

 **"Pangeran, kau tidak cemburu dengan pelayan inikan?" Tanya Itachi menyeringai menompang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, menatap Kurama yang diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.**

 **"Kakakku tidak pernah cemburu dengan pelayan rendahan sepertinya. Che!" Kata Naruko mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang dengan sombong.**

 **Kyuubi yang mendengarnya menatap Naruko dengan ekor matanya, pantas saja gadis ini sangat dibenci oleh Menma, lihatlah sikapnya saja tidak menunjukkan seorang tuan putri.**

 **Krak.**

 **Gelas kaca yang ada ditangan Kyuubi langsung pecah karena menggenggam terlalu erat, padahal Kyuubi berniat menaruh gelas tadi diatas meja Itachi.**

 **"Tenangkan dirimu!" Kata Itachi melihat tangan Kyuubi yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan kental yang mulai menetes.**

 **"Che." Kyuubi menatap kearah lain dengan kesal, jika dia tau ini yang akan dia alami saat melayani Itachi, mungkin Kyuubi tidak akan berniat melayani meskipun dipaksa.**

 **"Naruko, diamlah jaga ucapanmu!" Kata Kurama menatap adiknya dengan marah merasa tidak suka dengan sikap adiknya yang kelawatan batas.**

 **"Hahh..." Itachi menghela nafas lalu menjentikkan jarinya yang tidak lama datang seorang pelayan yang membawakan kotak obat.**

 **"Pujian yang menyakitkan tuan putri, andai kau tau jika sebuah perkataan akan berbalik padamu!" Kata Itachi tersenyum lembut.**

 **"Hm... Iblis!" Gumam Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya lalu kembali menikmati sarapan paginya.**

 **Kyuubi yang tadi diam kembali melayani Itachi sebisa kemampuannya, melayani setelah tangannya selesai diperban dan diobat merah.**

 **Tidak lama datanglah Sasori dengan membawakan gulungan surat ditangannya, berjalan cepat untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita yang teramat besar dan penting mungkin bagi dirinya entah bagaimana dengan rajanya.**

 **"Ada apa Sasori?" Tanya Itachi yang menikmati makanan mewahnya.**

 **Sasori berjalan mendekati Itachi, membungkuk sekedar untuk memberitahu dengan secara penting dan pribadi. Suara yang dikatakan oleh Sasori terlalu pelan seperti bisikan yang sangat privasi dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang tau. Setelah selesai dari acara berbisikannya Sasori kembali berdiri tegak, menunggu perintah yang akan keluar dari mulut Itachi.**

 **"Sambut dia, layani semewah mungkin pastikan hal terakhir tidak terlupakan. Kau bisa pergi Sasori!" Kata Itachi mengambil gelas kaca yang baru Kyuubi taruh.**

 **Kyuubi menatap Sasori yang beranjak pergi, sepertinya ingin melaksanakan perintah dari Itachi, seharusnya tadi Kyuubi ikut juga tapi sepertinya mustahil.**

 **"Hmm... Aku selesai, Kurama pastikan malam ini kau berpenampilan indah untukku!" Kata Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kurama dan Naruko.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menma melihat Kyuubi dengan kebingungan, mengapa karena sekarang Kyuubi sedang berada dibelakang halaman istana melamun sedang memikirkan nasibnya yang tidak seberuntung bunga sakura yang tertiup angin lembut, terbang bebas tanpa ada peneroran dan ancaman dari Itachi.**

 **"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Kurama terlahir dalam diriku?" Kata Kyuubi menyentuh batang pohon sakura, mengelusnya pelan untuk merasakan kekasaran kulit batang pohon itu.**

 **"Karena kau merupakan Reinkarnasi darinya, meskipun kau bukan seorang Reinkarnasi seperti Itachi!" Kata Menma berjalan mendudukan dirinya didekat kursi taman.**

 **"Tapi, aku dan Kurama sangatlah berbeda? Jika Itachi memang mencintaiku dia tidak mungkin melakukan acara pertunangan ini saat dimasa lampaunya?!" Kyuubi tidak mengerti apa-apa selain Itachi yang mencintainya, rela melakukan apa pun demi melindunginya.**

 **"Sudahlah, malam ini akan ada perayaan acara pertunangannya! Sesuai dengan buku itu malam ini akan terjadi pembantaian di Kerajaan Senju!" Kata Menma menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat terdiam menatap bingung.**

 **"Baiklah, katakan apa rencanamu malam ini?" Kata Kyuubi berbalik menatap Menma yang tersenyum senang.**

 **"Aku berniat membuatmu menjadi tamu spesial diacara malam ini?!" Kata Menma berdiri dari duduknya.**

 **Kyuubi hanya diam menatap kebingungan, penasaran dengan rencana Menma yang membuat firasatnya menjadi buruk akan hal malam ini.**

 **"Kai, Mika!" Panggil seseorang membuat mereka berdua berbalik menatap penuh rasa penasaran akan orang yang memanggil.**

 **"Penasihat Sasori!" Kyuubi dan Menma menundukkan kepala mereka dengan sopan, sebagai pernyataan mereka menunduk dengan hormat.**

 **"Malam ini aku ingin kalian memastikan Pangeran Kurama dan Tuan Putri Naruko tertidur di kamar!" Kata Sasori menatap dua pelayan istana yang sangat terlihat aneh, seperti memiliki kejanggalan.**

 **"Baik, penasihat!" Kata Kyuubi dan Menma mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi.**

 **Sasori melihat kedua pelayan istana itu pergi dengan tergesa seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kurama melihat pakaian yang akan dia kenakan malan ini untuk acara pertunangannya nanti, menatap dengan kebingungan dari salah satu pakaian yang akan dia pilih. Dua pakaian dengan warna dan postur yang berbeda, yang disebelah kanan merah darah dan hitam lalu yang disebelah kiri merah marun dan putih.**

 **"Katakan, yang mana cocok denganku?" Tanya Kurama pada dua pelayan yang senantiasa terus melayaninya selama ada di Istana Uchiha.**

 **"Mungkin, anda dapat menggunakan keduanya pengeran tapi dalam waktu yang berbeda!" Kata pelayan wanita itu berdiri tepat didepan Kurama yang menatap kembali dua pakaian didepannya.**

 **"Seperti apa?" Kata Kurama tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pelayan itu yang terlalu sulit dia artikan.**

 **"Seperti halnya pangeran dapat menggunakan pakaian yang sebelah kiri sebagai acara pembuka dari acara pertunangan anda dan sang raja, lalu pakaian yang disebelah kanan anda pakai saat acara pertunangan akan dimulai!" Kata pelayan itu menatap Kurama yang terlihat berpikir sejenak.**

 **"Kau benar, baiklah saran yang bagus aku kagum denganmu, mungkin inilah sebabnya kau yang dipilih untuk menjadi pelayanku disini!" Kata Kurama memberika dua pakaian tadi kepada pelayan tadi untuk disimpan sebelum malam acara pertunangan.**

 **"Ck. Menyebalkan padahal jika aku memaksanya mungkin aku sudah mendapatkan benih sang pangeran!" Kata seseorang dengan decak kesalnya berjalan cepat menuju kamar Kurama.**

 **"Apa maksudmu dengan benih? Kau berniat ingin disentuh oleh sang pangeran?" Tanya Kurama pada adiknya yang diam ditempat, melipat kedua tangannya didadanya dengan kesal.**

 **"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingin? Padahal tadi aku sudah mencoba untuk menggodainya dengan liar tapi dia segera mungkin menghindar dariku!" Kata Naruko kesal mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.**

 **Dua pelayan wanita yang melayani Kurama tadi hanya diam menatap satu sama lain, memberikan sinyal sebagai keputusan untuk memberikan sebuah berita kepada sang raja.**

 **"Pengeran, saya permisi dulu!" Kata pelayan wanita yang satunya beranjak pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kurama.**

 **"Sudahlah, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu, jika kau saja belum bisa memilikinya. Sudah lebih baik kau siap-siap untuk malam ini!" Kata Kurama menatap adiknya yang berdecak lalu beranjak pergi dengan perasaan kesal.**

 **"Hahh... Bisa kau siapkan keperluaku malam ini? Masih banyak yang harus dibicarakan pada adikku?" Kata Kurama beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan pelayan tadi seorang diri.**

 **"Haduhh... Kenapa tuan putri itu bertindak gegabah? Dia tidak tau jika pengeran orang yang sangat ditakuti? Semoga saja keberuntungan selalu membimbingnya?" Kata pelayan itu menggeleng kepalanya pelan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siang yang panas tidak membuat semua penduduk gusar akan pekerjaan mereka yang tiap hari dilaksanakan dengan suka hati, menjajakan dagangan mereka yang terlihat sederhana dengan kedai kecil menarik mata untuk sekedar berkunjung.**

 **Kyuubi berjalan dengan jubah hitamnya menutup kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya, melihat kesegala arah untuk memastikan apakah ada penjaga istana yang sedang jalan-jalan, takutnya dia sedang dicari sang raja karena menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan orang istana.**

 **"Kalian masih ingat wajah pelayan baru itukan, salah satunya yang memiliki rambut dengan dua warna?" Tanya seseorang membuat Kyuubi terkejut sedikit mendengarkan pembicaraan orang-orang istana, mendengarkan pembicaraan seseorang yang familiar ditelinganya.**

 **"Tentu saja penasihat, jika kami sudah menemukannya nanti akan kami bawa dia kehadapan anda!" Kata beberapa pengawal istana yang bersiap diri beranjak pergi.**

 **'Sasori?' Batin Kyuubi tidak tau bahwa Sasori, penasihat kerajaan berjalan-jalan keluar istana untuk mencarinya, tapi dalam hal apa, apakah orang-orang istana sudah tau bahwa dia hilang dari istana.**

 **"Bibi sebenarnya kenapa penasihat istana ada disini?" Tanya Kyuubi menerima bungkusan roti gandum yang dia beli tadi menaruhnya kedalam keranjang yang dia bawa dari istana, entah milik siapa.**

 **"Aku dengar pelayan istana tidak ada ditempat, katanya pelayan itu adalah salah satu pelayan pilihan sang raja. Hmm... Beruntung sekali orang itu" kata wanita didepannya menggeleng pelan akan kelebihan dari pelayan istana yang tidak dia ketahui seperti apa bakat mereka.**

 **"Beruntung? Apa maksudmu?" Kata Kyuubi tidak mengerti memegang keranjangnya tadi dengan kedua tangannya, menunda kepergiannya dari depan kedai untuk mendengarkan sebuah informasi yang tidak dia ketahui.**

 **"Apakah, kau orang dari kerajaan seberang?" Tanya wanita itu membuat Kyuubi hanya mengangguk pelan.**

 **"Pantas saja. Sebenarnya jika pelayan itu sudah dipilih atau dianggap spesial bagi sang raja, dipastikan pelayan itu akan dilamar langsung oleh sang raja!" Kata wanita itu membuat Kyuubi terbelalak terkejut, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita didepannya itu.**

 **"A-apa kenapa bisa? Bukannya sang raja malam ini akan mengadakan acara pertunangannya?" Tanya Kyuubi tersentak, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi sedangkan malam ini akan ada acara pertunangan sang raja dengan pangeran seberang.**

 **"Tunangannya tidak akan bertahan lama, hubungan itu bertahan hanya satu tahun!" Kata wanita itu menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat berpikir.**

 **"Sesingkat itukah, hubungan mereka. Baiklah, terima kasih atas layanannya, bibi!" Kata Kyuubi beranjak pergi, berjalan menuju sebuah kuil yang berada jauh dari istana.**

 **Kyuubi terus berjalan, menghindari tiap penjaga istana yang masih sibuk mencari keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba hilang dari istana, entah bagaimana reaksi sang raja saat tidak menemukan dirinya.**

 **"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku ke kuil daripada memikirkan hal lain!" Kata Kyuubi berjalan cepat agar nanti sore dia tidak terkunci diluar istana.**

 **Sesampainya Kyuubi melihat kuil yang terlihat sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berdoa ditempat itu.**

 **Kyuubi melihat kedepan menaruh keranjang yang dia bawa tadi keatas meja, melepaskan tudung jubah yang menutup kepalanya lalu menangkup kedua tangannya berharap dengan sepenuh hati agar keinginannya terhadap seseorang dapat terkabul.**

 **"Kami-sama, jika memang benar ini adalah cara yang harus dilakukan aku bersedia untuk melakukannya, aku tidak sanggup melukainya!" Kata Kyuubi dengan mata tertutup, berharap dengan keteguhan hatinya.**

 **Setelah selesai Kyuubi membuka matanya, menutup kembali kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya, mengambil kembali keranjangnya untuk pergi ke istana, karena dia sudah terlalu lama berada diluar istana, takutnya dia akan menjadi buronan yang dicari-cari orang gelap lalu menjual dirinya ke pasar gelap. Tidak, Kyuubi tidak ingin hal itu terjadi apa lagi terhadap dirinya.**

 **"Tapi, hari ini aku tidak menemukan Menma? Kemana dia sekarang? Apakah sedang membuat obat itu? Entahlah!" Kata Kyuubi lebih baik pulang ke istana sekarang, daripada berdiam diri memikirkan bocah yang tidak dia ketahui identitasnya itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi tidak mengira jika waktu ditempat ini begitu cepat, benar-benar tidak mengira akan hal ini apakah orang-orang sanggup melakukan kegiatan mereka diwaktu singkat ini, mustahil munkin Kyuubi yang terlalu asik bermain di hutan dengan hewan-hewan yang dia temui tadi.**

 **Dengan tergesa Kyuubi berlari menuju gerbang istana yang masih terbuka lebar, sesekali Kyuubi melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah terbitnya mentari senja telah berada diupuk barat, Kyuubi harus cepat seharusnya tadi dia langsung pulang ke Istana bukannya jalan-jalan mencari selai apel dan buah apel yang sudah dipastikan sudah tersedia di Istana, tapi Kyuubi merasa tidak ada sensasi jika memakan buah dari istana.**

 **"Hahh... Hahh...!" Kyuubi terengah menatap kearah gerbang yang tertutup pelan, membuat sinar jingga tertutup karena gerbang besar itu. Seharusnya sang raja tetap membuka gerbangnya karena malam ini adalah malam acara pertunangannya.**

 **"Kai!" Seorang pelayan wanita melihat Kyuubi yang sudah melepaskan tudung jubah hitamnya, memperlihatkan warna rambutnya yang hitam dan oranye dibagian ujung.**

 **"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi tidak biasanya wanita didepannya ini menghampirinya lalu membantunya melepaskan jubah dan mengambil keranjang belanjaannya.**

 **"Sang raja mencarimu, katanya kau menghilang? Kau tau orang-orang istana sibuk mencarimu?" Kata wanita itu menatap Kyuubi yang mengambil kembali keranjangnya.**

 **"Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat sebentar!" Kata Kyuubi beranjak pergi meninggalkan wanita tadi menuju dapur.**

 **"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang membuat wanita itu berbalik lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.**

 **"Penasihat, pelayan bernama Kai telah kembali. Saya tidak mengetahui pasti kemana dia pergi tapi saya lihat dia membawa keranjang berisi roti gandum, selai apel, dan buah apel?!" Kata wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dia lihat dalam keranjang Kyuubi bawa, lalu beranjak pergi setelah dapat kibasan tangan dari Sasori.**

 **"Bagaimana? Apakah dia telah ditemukan?" Tanya seseorang membuat Sasori berbalik, menatap dengan anggukan bahwa orang yang dicari telah ditemukan.**

 **"Baguslah, Sasori pergilah katakan pada Sasuke bahwa acara pertunangannya akan dimulai dan berikan pakaian itu pada pelayan itu?!" Kata Itachi.**

 **"Baik, Yang Mulia!" Kata Sasori beranjak pergi melaksanakan perintah dari sang raja.**

 **Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya menuju lantai dua, bersiap-siap untuk acara malam ini yang akan ada pertunangannya dan adiknya, sebenarnya Itachi sangat tidak ingin melakukan acara pertunangan ini tapi yang namanya peraturan jadi Itachi hanya dapat diam menunggu sampai dia dapat melamar pelayan istimewanya itu.**

 **"Jadi, Itachi ingin melamar Kyuubi. Ck gawat ini sudah diluar sejarah?!" Kata Menma menatap kebingungan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks for:

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman

Habibah794

Park RinHyun-Uchiha

Makasih yang sudah setia nunggu dan review fanfic aku, jangan jera ya dan selalu follow fanfic aku moga bermanfaat bagi yang baca. Salam perdamaian visss.

RnR


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, dan KakaIru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, M-preg, RnR.

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Huruf normal : dimasa depan atau di bumi (kalo bingung pikirin sendiri #digebukkin)

 **Huruf tebal : dimasa lampau atau di dimensi lain.**

Note: makasih sudah mau review dan support fanfic yang alurnya tidak jelas ini.

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman: hahaha *ketawa gaje* sebenarnya bukan masa lalu tapi dimasa lampau, bukannya aku sudah buat tanda diwarning ya.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: Mungkin oertanyaanmu akan terjawab pada chapter kali ini, maaf gak bisa jawab panjang soalnya banyak tugas dirumah.

yuichi jin: gak ada hubungan juga anatara keluarga, tp cuma hubungan persahabatan aja jadi ya gitulah ceritanta.

MisaKun: oh dua orang itu adalah paman dari Kyuubi dan Naruto diepisode berikutnya mereka akan muncul untuk membantu Kyuubi kok.

Guest: thanks ya sudah semangatin aku.

Makasih untuk kalian yang sudah review biar sedikit tapi yang terpenting adalah sarannya bukan banyak orangnya, makasih buat kalian yang sudah support fanfic ini.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

 **Malam telah menjelang sang bulan telah bersinar terang menyinari tiap tempat yang tidak tertutupi awan hitam, terlihat banyak orang-orang berdatangan menuju Kerajaan Uchiha untuk mengikuti acara pertunangan sang raja dan pangeran yang mewah, tiap tamu berbagai tempat berdatangan tanpa diundang. Kerajaan Uchiha tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu meskipun yang datang orang jahat sekali pun, mereka semua akan baik-baik saja masalah penjahat ada yang menanganinya.**

 **Banyaknya kereta kuda dari para bangsawan di kerajaan seberang yang diundang langsung dari sang raja, berjalan dengan angkuhnya diatas karpet merah yang panjang menuju pintu besar Istana Uchiha.**

 **Kyuubi melihat dibalik jendela kamarnya di halaman depan istana telah banyak orang-orang berdatangan dengan kerabat atau keluarga mau pun sepasang kekasih, entah kenapa Kyuubi sangat malas keluar dari kamar ini. Berbagai firasat buruk menghinggapinya mencoba memukulnya agar takut akan hal besar ini.**

 **Tok. Tok.**

 **"Kai, cepatlah keluar kau sudah dipanngil oleh yang mulia raja!" Kata seseorang memanggil Kyuubi dari dalam kamar.**

 **Helaan nafas lelah berhembus pelan, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dijendela menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, mungkin sudah saatnya Kyuubi mengetahui segalanya akan hal ini. Dengan pakaian bangsawan berwarna putih dan merah yang mendominasi rambut hitamnya.**

 **"Kai, kau jangan terlalu lama didalam kamar yang mulia terus memaksa kami untuk memanggilmu?!" Kata seorang pelayan wanita merasa risih dengan penguasanya yang tidak berhenti menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk memanggilnya.**

 **"Baiklah, aku akan kesana!" Kata Kyuubi dengan suara yang teramat berat, menatap dalam keadaan terpukul karena orang yang dia cintai akan bertunangan dengan orang lain.**

 **Tidak lama datang Sasori dengan membawakan nampan yang berisikan chesse cake vanila diatas nampan.**

 **"Bawalah ini, yang mulia sedang menunggu?!" Kata Sasori memberikan nampan yang dia bawa kepada Kyuubi.**

 **"Baik!" Kyuubi hanya patuh menerima nampan yang siap dia antarkan kepada sang raja.**

 **Kyuubi berjalan dengan melewati orang-orang yang asik berdansa mesra diatas karpet merah yang melingkar besar ditengah ruangan, tepat di singgasana Kyuubi melihat ada sang raja hanya duduk diam menikmati pemandangan didepannya, dan juga Kurama yang terlihat sedang membujuk Itachi untuk berdansa dengannya yang diterima dengan lapang dada.**

 **"Mungkin aku harus menunggu!" Kata Kyuubi pelan, berjalan menuju singgasana yang kosong berdiri tepat disampingnya menatap orang-orang yang masih asik berdansa menikmati lantunan lagu yang dimainkan sang musisi.**

 **Tidak lama Menma datang dengan nampan ditangannya, memakan kue kecil yang dia ambil dari dapur menghampiri Kyuubi yang diam ditempat.**

 **"Hehh... Kau menatap siapa?" Tanya Menma melihat kearah tatapan Kyuubi yang sangat intens.**

 **"Tidak ada!" Kata Kyuubi mengalihkan padangannya pada Menma yang menikmati makanannya, mengambil satu kue yang menjadi makanannya untuk malam ini.**

 **"Sudahlah, kau jangan bersedih hati, ini bukanlah saatnya menonton pertunjukan di zaman kerajaan, lebih baik kau pergi ke kamar sang raja dan cari tau akan kebenaran ritual itu!" Bisik Menma pelan sambil memakan kue yang mulai habis.**

 **"Tidak bisa, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu sebelum mencari tau akan ritualnya!" Kata Kyuubi mendelik kearah Menma yang hanya menjentikkan bahunya.**

 **"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ada seorang putri yang harus aku layani!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi dengan membawakan nampan yang telah kosong.**

 **Kyuubi masih setia menunggu disamping singgasana, menatap penuh kebosanan andaikan ini adalah acara pertuangannya, mungkin dia yang sedang berdansa dengan tunangannya sekarang.**

 **"Hahh... Aku lelah!" Kata Kurama berjalan mengikuti Itachi yang tersenyum tipis.**

 **"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu sebentar, sebelum acara pertunangannya dimulai!" Kata Itachi duduk disinggasananya menatap Kurama yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, akibat terlalu lama berdansa.**

 **"Baiklah!" Kata Kurama mengiyakan pendapat Itachi, mungkin ini adalah peluang untuknya memakai baju kedua yang siang tadi dia bicarakan dengan dua pelayan Istana Uchiha.**

 **"Tunggu, Kurama!" Cegat Itachi saat Kurama ingin beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.**

 **Itachi menggerakan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kyuubi yang berdiri disampingnya untuk membungkuk kehadapannya.**

 **"Kau cantik hari in!" Kata Itachi berbisik lembut, membuat Kyuubi sontak berdiri menjauh dengan mata terbelalak. "Kurama pergilah dengan dia!"**

 **Kyuubi hanya menurut apa yang dikatakan Itachi, beranjak pergi untuk mengantarkan Kurama menuju kamarnya dan menemaninya melakukan persiapan untuk acara pertunangan yang akan dimulai nanti.**

 **Itachi melihat Kyuubi yang mulai menjauh, menyeringai saat tau bahwa pemuda itu bukan orang ditempat ini. Tapi biar begitu Itachi tetap tidak tau dari mana asal pemuda yang mau menjadi pelayan ditempatnya.**

 **Dikejauhan Menma melihat kejadian yang diluar perkiraannya, menatap dengan gelengan kepala berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil ramuan yang sudah dia buat dengan susah payah yang bahannya hanya didapatkan dizaman ini.**

 **"Baiklah, sudah saatnya memberikannya obat ini!" Kata Menma menatap targetnya yang sedang tertawa dikerumbunan para gadis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi memasuki sebuah kamar yang teramat besar lebih besar dari kamarnya, berjalan dibelakang mengikuti sang pangeran yang terlihat kelelahan, setelah sampai disebuah kasur mewahnya Kurama langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan helaan nafas lelah.**

 **"Hahh... Bisa kau ambilkan aku segelas air putih? Aku ingin mengambil pakaianku sebelum siap-siap?" Tanya Kurama pada Kyuubi yang hanya mengengguk paham.**

 **"Baik, pangeran!" Kata Kyuubi beranjak pergi untuk melaksanakan perintah sang pangeran.**

 **Kyuubi tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam niatnya yang ingin menyingkirkan Kurama dalam acara malam ini, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Menma bahwa dia harus melakukan hal itu setelah pulang nanti dan membuat semuanya kembali menjadi normal agar tidak ada lagi yang Kyuubi sakiti.**

 **Setelah keluar dari kamar besar itu Kyuubi kembali berjalan di lorong lantai dua yang sepi, mungkin para pelayan masih sibuk dibawah untuk melayani para tamu yang terus berdatangan ke acara pertunangan mewah ini.**

 **Dikejauhan Kyuubi seperti melihat sosok Menma yang berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dengan membawakan sebuah nampan berisikan segelas air putih, inilah saatnya Kyuubi mengambil kesempatan itu agar dia tidak berjalan menuju lantai satu untuk mengambil segelas air putih.**

 **"Menma!" Panggil Kyuubi dari kejauhan membuat orang yang dipanggil menoleh lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi.**

 **"Ada apa?" Tanya Menma pada Kyuubi yang terlihat bersyukur dan senang.**

 **"Ayo, ikut aku!" Ajak Kyuubi menarik tangan Menma berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang baru saja dia masukki.**

 **Kurama menunggu dengan sabar mungkin pelayan kesayangan tunangannya ini akan terlambat karena mengurusi urusan lain, tapi Kurama tau cepat atau lambat dia tidak akan dapat bersama sang raja karena dia telah menentukan pilihannya dan itu mengacu pada sang pelayan.**

 **"Maaf, pengeran saya datangnya terlambat!" Kata Kyuubi berjalan dengan tangan masih menarik tangan Menma dengan paksa.**

 **"Ini minumannya pangeran!" Kata Kyuubi mengambil segelas air dinampan yang Menma bawa, memberikannya kepada Kurama.**

 **"Terima kasih!" Kata Kurama berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Kyuubi untuk mengambil segelas air putih yang siap dia minum.**

 **"E-ehh...!" Menma kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lihat, sang pangeran telah meminum air putih yang dia siapkan untuk sang tuan putri.**

 **"Rasanya aneh-"**

 **Bruk.**

 **Kurama jatuh begitu saja tepat di kasurnya, tidak sadarkan diri bagaikan seorang putri yang tertidur karena tusukan jarum dijarinya menunggu sang pangeran untuk menciumnya, lalu membangunkannya dengan senyum indahnya dan mengajaknya untuk menikah di altar pernikahan. Menjatuhkan gelasnya yang ada ditangannya diatas kasurnya yang empuk.**

 **"Menma, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengan pangeran?" Tanya Kyuubi kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lihat, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.**

 **"Seharusnya kau tidak memberikan gelas itu pada pangeran?!" Kata Menma menatap kesal pada Kyuubi yang terlihat kebingungan.**

 **"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Menma yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.**

 **"Itu, obat tidur!" Kata Menma melihat gelas yang tergeletak lalu mengambilnya dan menaruhnya kembali diatas nampan yang dia taruh diatas meja.**

 **"Hah... Obat tidur, bagaimana bisa?" Kata Kyuubi tidak percaya bagaimana bisa bocah didepannya menyiapkan segelas air putih berisikan obat tidur.**

 **"Ini juga salahmu, kenapa menarikku tanpa memberitahuku" kata Menma merasa dirinya tidak bersalah dan memang ini semuanya murni bukan kesalahannya.**

 **"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kurama dapat bangun?" Tanya Kyuubi berpikir keras dengan logika apa saja yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang.**

 **"Dia tidak akan bangun sekarang, besok baru dia akan bangun!" Menma dengan entengnya mengatakan hal tersebut membuat Kyuubi tertiup bagaikan daun yang tanpa tujuan.**

 **"Apa lalu-"**

 **Tok. Tok.**

 **Perkataan Kyuubi terpotong saat pintu kamar sang pangeran diketuk seseorang dari luar, membuat Kyuubi dan Menma terdiam untuk beberapa saat.**

 **"Pangeran, sudah saatnya acara pertunangan dimulai Yang Mulia Itachi telah menunggu anda?" Kata seseorang dari luar kamar, mungkin salah satu pelayan istana yang ditugaskan untuk memanggil Kurama.**

 **"Menma apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuubi kebingungan merasa bahwa keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya.**

 **"Usir mereka yang ada diluar!" Kata Menma mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur, mengambil pakaian bangsawan berwarna hitam.**

 **"Ahh... Kalian pergilah aku akan bersiap-siap!" Kyuubi sebisa mungkin bersuara sama seperti Kurama, mungkin ini mustahil tapi dai sudah mencoba.**

 **"Apakah anda membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya sang pelayan dari luar kamar, memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja atau memerlukan bantuan dari salah satu dari mereka.**

 **"Tidak, tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri. Katakan pada Yang Mulia Itachi bahwa aku akan turun sebentar lagi!" Kata Kyuubi merasa ketakutan mulai menghantuinya.**

 **"Baik pangeran!" Saat suara dari pelayan itu telah menghilang, akhirnya Kyuubi dapat menghela nafas lega bersyukur akan penyamarannya yang belum diketahui.**

 **"Ini, kau yang berperan sebagai Kurama, bersikaplah seperti Kurama dan jangan biarkan Itachi tau bahwa ini adalah kau? Aku akan mencoba membuat mimpi dari Kurama menjadi mimpi hari ini!" Kata Menma memberikan pakaian pada Kyuubi yang terkejut tidak percaya.**

 **"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" Kyuubi menggeleng keras kepalanya, menolak dengan apa yang sudah diusulkan Menma.**

 **"Cepatlah, jika Itachi tau bahwa ini adalah perbuatanmu maka kita tidak dapat kembali ke masa depan!" Kata Menma sebenarnya tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di masa lampau, terlalu banyak cobaan.**

 **"Tapi..." Kyuubi menatap Kurama yang pingsan diatas kasur, entah bagaimana jika Kurama tau bahwa posisinya digantikan olehnya seorang pelayan yang dianggap spesial bagi Itachi.**

 **Kyuubi tau bahwa ini salah tapi jika Kyuubi melihat bahwa yang bersama Itachi bukanlah dirinya, itu sangat menyakitkan bagaikan sebuah belati yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Kesempatan ini tidak akan Kyuubi sia-siakan bagaimana pun Itachi adalah miliknya tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat memiliki Itachi selain dirinya, Itachi hanya untuknya bukan orang lain.**

 **"Itachi milikku!" Kata Kyuubi menatap tajam Kurama berbalik menuju kamar mandi untuk memainkan sebuah peran yang memang untuknya.**

 **"Kita lihat nanti, bagaimana reaksinya?" Kata Menma menyeringai puas dengan apa yang dia lihat, mungkin sudah saatnya Menma memberitahu akan hal ini kepada ayahnya di dunia masa depan.**

 **Didalam kamar mandi Kyuubi melihat pantulannya didepan cermin yang bening, sinar lilin yang menerangi kamar mandi. Kyuubi mengambil cairan yang dapat membuat warna hitam dirambutnya hilang, mengoleskannya dengan perlahan membuat warna rambut oranyenya mulai terlihat, Kyuubi melakukannya secara berulang-ulang dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai dengan rambutnya Kyuubi membiarkan rambutnya mulai kering akibat angin dari jendela yang terbuka.**

 **"Dia milikku, bukan orang lain!" Kyuubi mengambil kotak lensa didalam kantong celana pakaian pelayannya, mengeluarkannya lalu membukanya.**

 **Perlahan Kyuubi mengambil lensa onyx dan dipasangkan pada mata kirinya yang ruby, perih memang tapi ini setimpal dengan kesenangan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti.**

 **"Jangan terlalu lama, para pelayan terus-terusan mengetuk pintu kamar ini, memanggil nama dan menyuruh sang pangeran untuk turun!" Kata Menma dari luar pintu kamar mandi, bersandar tepat didinding kamar.**

 **Selesai memakai pakaian serba hitam, Kyuubi berjalan menuju keluar kamar mandi dengan angkuhnya, menatap Menma yang menyeringai penuh arti.**

 **"Bagaimana pangeran siap akan malam ini?" Tanya Menma tersenyum senang melihat penampilan Kyuubi yang terlihat berbeda jauh.**

 **"Tentu saja... Tidak!" Kata Kyuubi berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu, membukanya dengan perlahan membuat semua pelayan yang berdiri mulai menjauh.**

 **"Pangeran, Yang Mulia Itachi sudah menunggu anda dibawah!" Kata salah satu pelayan yang membungkuk hormat dengan takut.**

 **Kyuubi melihat kebelakang dimana Menma berdiri dengan memegang pakaian pelayan yang Kyuubi lepaskan tadi.**

 **Menma perlahan mengangguk pelan, mengatakan bahwa keputusan yang diambil Kyuubi tidaklah salah dan Kyuubi wajib memiliki Itachi malam ini. "Pergilah, buat kebahagianmu!"**

 **Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan Menma yang hanya dapat tersenyum tipis, merasakan betapa sakitnya akan hal ini.**

 **"Ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi juga menyenangkan bagimu!" Menma berjalan menuju keluar kamar itu dan menutupnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itachi menatap tangga lantai dua dengan penuh rasa penasaran, berharap kali ini orang yang ditunggu tidak lari lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Semua tamu yang hadir hanya dapat duduk menatap penuh kagum akan seseorang yang berjalan turun dari lantai dua dengan anggunnya dan dibelakangnya beberapa pelayan berjalan pelan mengikuti sang pangeran.**

 **"Hn!" Itachi yakin kali ini rencananya tidak akan gagal dengan mudah, hanya butuh beberapa matra untuk membuat Kurama jatuh ditangannya dan dapat dia kendalikan.**

 **"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu Yang Mulia Itachi!" Kata Kyuubi merasakan betapa gugupnya sekarang, dapat dia rasakan detak jantungnya yang melaju kencang.**

 **"Tidak apa!" Itachi menyambut Kyuubi dengan keanggunannya, melihat wajah yang terlihat lebih cerah entah kenapa ada sedikit berbeda dari Kurama.**

 **"Mungkin, acara pertunangannya dapat dibuka sekarang?" Kata Kyuubi menatap Itachi yang merangkul tangannya dengan mesra bak bangsawan.**

 **Itachi mengajak Kyuubi berjalan tepat didepan para tamu yang seperti menonton sebuah pertunjukkan. "Baiklah, sesuai dengan kehendakmu, pangeran!"**

 **Tepat didepan Kyuubi menatap penuh kekaguman dengan ketidak percayaan, Itachi membungkuk dengan mencium tangan Kyuubi membuat mata penonton terpana akan yang mereka lihat. Sebuah kejadian yang sangat langka bagi yang melihat.**

 **Sasuke yang duduk tepat disamping singgasana Itachi hanya diam menatap kakaknya malas, Sasuke tidak akan mengeluh jika tunangannya patuh padanya tapi ketika dia tau seperti apa sikap tunangannya, rasa penyesalan yang mendalam pun telah dia rasakan. Bagaikan ribuan belati yang menghujatnya dari atas dengan tidak bersalahnya.**

 **Menma yang dari tadi melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, senang akan keinginan Kyuubi yang telah terkabul. "Ayahku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak dia suka!"**

 **"Baiklah untuk pembukanya, mungkin akan sedikit terganggu. Kalian dapat menikmati hidangan disini, aku dan tunanganku ingin berbicara sebentar!" Kata Itachi tersenyum, beranjak dari tempatnya dengan merangkul tangan Kyuubi.**

 **"Ehh... Kak Kurama?" Naruko yang melihat sosok kakaknya pergi dengan sang raja, kebingungan kenapa begitu mendadaknya.**

 **Kyuubi mungkin dapat lari sekarang jika dia mau, tapi suasana hal seperti ini sangat sulit dia tolak dan menghidar bagaikan angin yang lalu tanpa berhenti. Itachi dan Kyuubi berjalan menuju lorong istana yang sunyi, terdengar suara derap langkah yang menggema menuju balkon utama istana.**

 **"Mungkin, kau sudah tau bahwa pertunangan ini tidak akan bertahan lama!" Kata Itachi berjalan menuju balkon istananya.**

 **"Hmm..." Kyuubi tau semuanya tapi hanya satu yang tidak dia ketahui kenapa Itachi sangat menginginkannya dalam bentuk memilikinya.**

 **"Kurama, ini terdengar menyakitkan tapi mengertilah, aku akan mengendalikanmu untuk ritual ini!" Kata Itachi menatap sendu bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.**

 **"Kenapa harus aku?" Pertanyaan itu selalu ingin Kyuubi tanyakan pada orang yang sama, tapi ini bukanlah dirinya dan bukanlah dia yang tercinta.**

 **"Karena, hahh... kau akan mati ditanganku!" Kata Itachi menghela nafas lelah dengan terpukulnya perasaan.**

 **"A-apa!" Kyuubi menatap tidak percaya, apakah ini yang terjadi pada Kurama dan kenapa dirinya terlahir.**

 **"Tidak masalah karena kau akan terlahir kembali, satu sel tapi tidak dengan ingatan yang sekarang. Seseorang yang lebih berarti daripada dirimu!" Kata Itachi berbalik menghadap Kyuubi yang menundukkan kepalanya.**

 **"Lalu kenapa harus terlahir?" Tanya Kyuubi bingung, ingin rasanya menangis akan dirinya yang harus terlibat dalam masalah besar ini.**

 **"Karena setelah dia ada, aku akan memilikinya dan mencobanya untuk membantuku agar kutukan ini hilang!" Kata Itachi.**

 **"Begitukah, jadi hanya orang itu yang dapat melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuubi membuat Itachi menganggukan kepala, sekarang Kyuubi tau kenapa dia terlahir dan mendapati masalah ini. Semuanya untuk Itachi.**

 **Angin malam yang dingin menjadi saksi akan kebisuan mereka yang canggung, mencambuk tiap perasaan yang terkunci dilubuk hati, mendorong kuat akan kekuatan tak terkendali.**

 **Diluar balkon istana terlihat Naruko berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut, seperti orang yang baru saja dijebak didalam sebuah perangkap besar labirin yang tidak ada ujungnya.**

 **Kakinya berbalutkan kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam, tertutupi pakaian bangsawannya yang panjang, berjalan perlahan kebelakang mencoba lari tapi tubuhnya kaku dan seperti ada yang menggerakan tubuhnya tanpa kemuanya. Perlahan kepala Naruko menoleh kekanan dengan parah-patah, tepat dibelakangnya ada seseorang berdiri dengan seringainya, menggerakan tangannya dengan terampil membuat Naruko yang masih tegang berjalan menuju orang tersebut.**

 **Kekuatan kegelapan yang tersebar dengan pekanya, tidak mengganggu pesta yang berlangsung. Kegelapan yang berasal dari bocah itu terlihat jelas memancarkan kekuatannya dalam mengendalikan gadis diseberangnya.**

 **Menma ternyata sudah merencanakan hal tersebut, dengan kemampuannya yang tersembunyi dia menggunakannya disaat seperti ini. Mungkin dia akan dihukum nanti setelah pulang kemasa depan tapi kepuasan ini tidak akan pernah Menma lupakan.**

 **"Dengan ini, aku dapat mengembalikan ibuku!" Kata Menma terus menggerakan tangannya membuat Naruko terus berjalan dengan paksa menujunya.**

 **"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruko tidak tau apa-apa akan niat bocah didepannya dan kenapa bocah didepannya itu berniat mengendalikannya seperti boneka.**

 **"Hn. Ayo, kita pergi keatas untuk bertemu seseorang!" Kata Menma berbalik lalu berjalan pergi dengan Naruko yang juga mengikutinya dari belakang.**

 **Naruko masih belum menemukan jawabannya, lidahnya kelu bibirnya seperti baru saja dijahit benang emas yang sulit digerakan.**

 **Terdengar derap langkah dengan beratnya menuju balkon istana yang sepi, tergesa tapi mencoba untuk setenang mungkin. Perlahan kakinya berhenti saat ingin sampai ditempat tujuan, mata onyxnya menatap sekitar dengan was-was perasaannya seperti merasakan ada aura kegelapan yang pekat dan kuat.**

 **"Kekuatan ini lagi!" Sasuke berbalik melihat kekuatan gelap yang jelas terlihat, menunjukan sebuah jalan yang dapat dia ikuti.**

 **Niat Sasuke ingin memanggil kakaknya dia urungkan karena kekuatan misterius ini, kakinya beranjak pergi untuk mengikuti asal kekuatan kegelapan ini dan mengetahui lebih akan asal kekuatan yang pekat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menma berjalan pelan memasuki kamar besar, kamar sang pangeran membuat Naruko yang memandang kebingungan akan bocah didepannya mengajak dirinya ke kamar kakaknya yang dia lihat di balkon istana tadi adalah kakaknya lalu untuk apa bocah itu mengajaknya kemari.**

 **Berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar merasakan betapa sejuknya angin malam, berhenti tepat didepan jendela tersebut lalu berbalik menatap Naruko yang mendelik tajam kearahnya.**

 **"Kau lihat siapa yang terbaring dikasur itu? Apakah dia kakakmu?" Kata Menma menatap Naruko yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.**

 **Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah, tapi seluruh tubuhnya bergerak tanpa keinginan membuatnya tidak berdaya melawan kenyataan.**

 **"Hah... Kakak?!" Naruko melihat kakaknya terbaring diatas kasur, tertidur dengan lelapnya menunggu pangeran yang siap membangunkan tidur panjangnya. Naruko kembali menatap Menma dengan kesal dan benci akan perlakuan bocah itu terhadap kakaknya.**

 **"Keterlaluan kau bocah, apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?!" Dengan paksaan dia menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju Menma yang tersenyum senang.**

 **"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun pada kakakmu, aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang anak!" Kata Menma melipat kedua tangannya dengan penuh kemenangan.**

 **"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kata Naruko memaksa seluruh tubuhnya yang kaku, masih dalam kendali Menma dia gerakan membuat kakinya semakin berat untuk melangkah satu hentakan.**

 **Ting Tong.**

 **Bunyi bel berdenting membuat susana Istana Uchiha menjadi dingin dan menakutkan, membuat langit malam menjadi gelap dan bulan yang indah bergantikan berwarna merah pekat, Menma menatap Naruko yang terbelalak terkejut seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi disini.**

 **Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

 **Brak.**

 **Tanpa aba-aba pintu kamar yang mereka tempati terbuka dengan paksa lalu ditutup lagi membuat siapa pun menoleh untuk melihatnya. Menma melihat orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu telah datang dengan pakaian bangsawannya.**

 **"Akhirnya kau datang, apakah bersiap-siap untuk ritual?" Tanya Menma pada orang tersebut.**

 **"Iya, Menma keadaan semakin runyam karena orang-orang kerajaan sedang mencari asal kekuatan kegelapan yang kau gunakan, kau tetaplah disini aku akan pergi!" Kata Kyuubi dengan langkah terburu-buru berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk malam yang telah ditentukan ini.**

 **"Baiklah, nah siapa yang kau lihat tadi, tuan putri?" Tanya Menma kembali menatap Naruko yang semakin geram akan kelakuannya.**

 **"Pelayan itu, lepaskan aku biarkan aku membunuhnya?!" Kata Naruko mencoba untuk menggerakan kembali tubuhnya.**

 **"Tidak bisa, malam ini adalah hari pembantaian Kerajaan Senju, kau akan ikut serta malam ini Naruko!" Kata Menma.**

 **"A-apa aku tidak mau, ayah dan ibuku pasti sedang tidur disana!" Kata Naruko tidak dapat percaya dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada keluarganya saat terbunuh ditangannya.**

 **Kepalanya tertunduk merasakan betapa kejamnya dunia, mungkin ini yang dinamakan pembalasan tapi kenapa melibatkan keluarganya.**

 **"Ini pembalasan dari ibuku, tuan putri!" Perlahan Menma menaruhkan tangan kirinya pada bagian mata Naruko.**

 **"Hah...!" Perlahan tangan yang menutup matanya menjauh, memperlihatkan pupil matanya yang berwarna hitam dengan tatapan kosong.**

 **Menma melihat ada pergerakan dari kasur yang ditiduri Kurama, suara yang terdengar semakin berisik. Tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya Menma tetap memperhatikan pergerakan dari Kurama yang perlahan mulai bangun dari tidurnya.**

 **Mata onyxnya menyipit melihat dengan kecurigaan. "Dia dikendalikan!"**

 **Naruko yang telah dikendalikan tubuh dan pandangannya, tidak untuk pikirannya semuanya dapat dia lihat tapi tidak dapat bertindak untuk mengendalikan dirinya, ingin melawan namun sia-sia saja karena semuanya tidak dapat dia kendalikan.**

 **Kyuubi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat sangat terkejut, saat melihat Kurama sang pangeran terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi Kyuubi mendapati kejanggalan dari tatapan Kurama.**

 **Tidak ada yang bergeming membuat suasana kamar menjadi hening dan tegang, Kurama perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya beranjak pergi menuju pintu kamar, hingga keluar dari kamar ini lalu hilang setelah daun pintu tertutup.**

 **"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuubi mendekati Menma setelah keadaan sudah tidak menakutkan lagi.**

 **"Ada yang mengendalikan Kurama, lebih baik kau lihat siapa orangnya?" Kata Menma dapat melihat jelas kekutan apa yang digunakan orang itu hingga dapat mengendalikan sang pangeran.**

 **"Ta-tapi kau?" Tanya Kyuubi saat ingin beranjak pergi menatap Menma dengan kebingungan.**

 **"Aku masih ada urusan, kau ingat malam ini akan ada pembantaian Kerajaan Senju aku akan ikut dalam pembantaian ini bersama tuan putri!" Kata Menma menatap Naruko yang terdiam bergeming ditempat.**

 **"Baiklah, lalu aku akan disini sampai semua orang istana pulang?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Menma memastikan sebuah jawaban.**

 **"Tidak, malam ini setelah semua prajurit istana sudah kembali dari Kerajaan Senju temui aku di hutan yang kemarin saat kau jatuh!" Kata Menma membuat Kyuubi mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tepat di belakang halaman istana banyak orang telah berkumpul semua pelayan istana dan tamu yang hadir saat pesta tadi, melihat sang raja berdiri menunggu seseorang yang datang.**

 **Mata mereka masih menunggu hampir berjam-jam berdiri, tidak berselang datanglah sang pangeran dengan langkah pelan dan tatapannya yang kosong, semua mata memandang memancarkan ketakjupan. Didepan sana sudah ada seseorang tengah berdiri dengan pakaian serba putih yang hanya membatasi pangkal pahanya, penglihatannya ditutupi oleh kain hitam, dan mulut yang diikatkan kain dengan kencangnya, kaki dan tangannya terikat pada dua buah tiang dikanan dan kirinya.**

 **Kurama berjalan menghampiri Itachi dengan tangan sudah memegang sebilah pedang yang baru saja diberikan oleh seorang pelayan padanya. Tatapan mereka semakin penasaran menunggu akan klimaksnya pertunjukan.**

 **"Lepaskan penutupnya!" Perintah Itachi membuat salah seorang pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sang tawanan mengangguk.**

 **"Baik, yang mulia!" Mencoba tidak membuang-buang waktunya dia pun segera mungkin melakukannya.**

 **Perlahan matanya yang tertutup akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas, mengedarkan penglihatannya keseluruh tempat dan disana dia melihat semua orang berbaris menatap dirinya dengan penuh rasa penasaran akan akhir cerita.**

 **"Lakukan Kurama!" Perintah mutlak dari Itachi dan tidak ada yang dapat melawannya meskipun orang itu adalah kedudukannya paling tinggi darinya.**

 **Kurama memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya berjalan menuju sang tawanan yang berdiri dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat pada dua buah tiang.**

 **"Pangeran jangan lakukan ini, aku mohon!" Air matanya mengucur deras, merasakan suasana semakin menegang dan ketidak beruntungan yang tidak memihaknya.**

 **Kurama terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, tidak mendengarkan perkataan dari wanita yang menjadi korban itu.**

 **"Itachi, ibu mohon lepaskan aku!" Ternyata wanita yang terikat oleh rantai itu adalah ibu dari Itachi, memohon dengan memelasnya.**

 **Itachi hanya diam menulikan pendengarannya menunggu adegan kesukaannya, membiarkan sang pangeran melakukan perintahnya.**

 **"Penasihat, apakah semua pasukan telah kau siapkan?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasori yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.**

 **"Iya, yang mulia!" Perasaan Sasori begitu terpukul saat sang raja menyarankan semua prajurit istana untuk melakukan pembantaian dengan Kerajaan Senju. Kekasihnya menunggu disana dan tidak tau apa-apa.**

 **"Aku tidak ingin ada satu orang pun yang selamat Sasori!" Itachi menatap kedepan tanpa melihat raut wajah Sasori yang terlihat terpukul.**

 **"Baik" perintah, Sasori tidak dapat menolaknya atau pun memghalanginya. 'Maaf, Dei!'**

 **Srek.**

 **"Hah..." matanya terbelalak menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.**

 **Darah mulai mengalir keluar dari perutnya, menetes kebawah membuat semua pandangan mengarah pada aliran darah yang menetes turun, menatap tidak percaya dengan perbuatan pangeran yang sangat dihormati ini. "Sadarlah, pangeran!"**

 **Perlahan penglihatannya pun mengabur dan tidak sadarkan diri karena merasakan sakit yang berasa dari perutnya, hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Itachi berjalan mendekati Kurama dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Ahh..."**

 **Itachi berjalan lalu berlutut satu kaki untuk melihat kondisi tubuh wanita didepannya, terlihat luka diperutnya yang menganga lebar membuat aliran darahnya keluar tanpa diinginkan serta mata yang lembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Salah seorang pelayan datang membawakan sebuah gelas emas diatas nampan perak, mempersilahkan sang raja untuk mengambil gelas berharga ini. Itachi mengambil gelas tersebut mengarahkan gelasnya pada daerah perut yang terbuka, membiarkan darah itu masuk kedalam gelas emas itu.**

 **"Hah... Aku senang setelah ini akan banyak pembantaian!" Kata Itachi berdiri menyerahkan gelas emas tadi pada pelayan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.**

 **"Yang mulia, sudah saatnya!" Kata Sasori membisik pelan kepada Itachi.**

 **"Baiklah, kerahkan pasukan untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu pastikan semua tidak tersisa!" Kata Itachi beranjak pergi setelah memakai jubah hitamnya.**

 **"Baik, perintah dilaksanakan!" Kata Sasori beranjak pergi menuju halaman depan istana untuk memerintahkan sebuah pasukan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para pasukan telah berjalan pelan menuju perbatasan Istana Uchiha, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa suara keseberang tempat dimana Istana Senju yang letaknya masih jauh dari pandangan, memastikan sang mentari belum terbit dari tempatnya.**

 **Tepat dibelakang barisan terlihat Menma mengenakan jubah menunggangi sebuah kuda hitam, disampingnya ada Naruko sedang dalam kendali Menma menunggangi kuda putih mengenakan jubah hitamnya, tidak membuat pergerakan yang mencurigakan menunggu saat yang akan dipastikan sang raja.**

 **"Semua pasukan pertama masuk ke gerbang utama, pasukan kedua masuk dibagian belakang istana!" Perintah dan mereka selalu melaksanakannya tanpa melanggarnya.**

 **Itachi melihat kearah Sasori dengan ekor matanya, terlihat jelas akan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam, Itachi yakin Sasori tidak akan membunuh penasihat Istana Senju. Hal itu tidak masalah selama orang itu dapat tutup mulut dan ada dibawah perlindungannya nanti.**

 **'Dei' Sasori melihat kearah jendela Istana Senju yang masih menyala, terlihat pergerakan seseorang belum tidur untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.**

 **Di Istana Senju terlihat seseorang didalam sebuah kamar besar tengah bercermin mensisir rambutnya yang panjang. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang cantik terkena cahaya rembulan, mengelus pipinya dengan pelan membayangkan akan kejadian tadi siang saat dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya, bermain bersama dipadang hamparan bunga ditengah hutan yang luas dan dilanjutkan akan buaian yang memabukkan dari kecupan dan hentakan dari sang tercinta.**

 **"Danna, aku harap dengan perjanjian Raja Itachi dan Pangeran Kurama dapat membuat kita terus bertemu tanpa harus seperti ini!" Katanya membayangkan akan hal indah dalam kehidupannya setelah kejadian hari ini.**

 **Padahal kemarin dia sudah diajak oleh sang pangeran untuk pergi ke Istana Uchiha, tapi hatinya tau jika terlalu sering bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang ada tuan putri akan curiga dengan hubungan mereka. Ingin rasanya perasaan ini tidak terpendam lagi.**

 **Deidara, seorang penasihat Istana Senju hanya seorang pemuda biasa hidup berkecukupan namun semua berubah saat sang raja mengajaknya ke istana untuk menjadi seorang penasihat dan meninggalkan keluarga serta semua hal yang dia milikki.**

 **Prang.**

 **Deidara merasa ada sesuatu benda pecah dari arah dapur, berbagai perasaan dia rasakan, merasa tidak mungkin ada seorang pelayan yang bangun saat tengah malam seperti ini, apa lagi keluar jalan-jalan ke dapur mencari makanan, Deidara menerka-nerka bahwa itu hanyalah seekor binatang yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka akibat angin kencang.**

 **Dengan menggunakan pakaian kemeja putih dibawah lutut serta celana pendek putih yang menutupi setengah pahanya, berjalan menuju keluar kamar untuk memastikan keadaan di dapur, apakah memang ada seekor binatang masuk tanpa izin.**

 **Gelap tidak ada penerangan lain hanya ada obor api dari luar istana yang menerangi jalannya menuju dapur, hawa dingin mulai dia rasakan hingga membuatnya mengelus lengannya pelan mencoba untuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya yang menggigil.**

 **"Dingin!" Deidara sangat tidak mengerti kenapa hawa di istana sangat dingin padahal saat dia terbangun kemarin tidak sedingin ini.**

 **Bruk.**

 **Dikejauhan Deidara melihat seorang pelayan wanita terduduk menatap penuh ketakutan, ingin Deidara memanggil tapi lidahnya kelu ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk pergi dari sana, rasa akan penasaran pun mulai menghampirinya mencoba menggali-gali, apakah ada sesuatu didepan pelayan itu sehingga membuatnya sangat ketakutan.**

 **"Jangan, tidakkkk!"**

 **Srek.**

 **Sebilah pedang tajam langsung menebas kepala pelayan yang ada didepannya dan kepala itu kemudian terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir turun, keluarlah seseorang dengan pedangnya menyeretnya kelain tempat untuk mencari mangsa baru yang dapat dia bunuh sesuai dengan perintah sang raja, dia tidak akan mengecewakan atau pun melanggar perintah yang telah dia jalankan bertahun-tahun sebagai seorang penasihat.**

 **Sasori tau akan tempat ini mungkin sekarang bukanlah saatnya mengenang masa kehidupannya dengan kekasihnya, apakah Sasori harus membunuh kekasihnya itu sebagai jaminan bahwa dia dapat menjadi penasihat yang bijak dan patuh pada tuannya. "Aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya hanya karena tugas ini!"**

 **Tekat Sasori sudah bulat, dia cinta pada kekasihnya bagaimana pun dia harus melindunginya meskipun dia harus menentang tugas dari rajanya. Sasori memasukki sebuah kamar yang tidak terkunci namun lampunya menyala terlihat aneh, tapi Sasori yakin kekasihnya jam seperti ini belum tidur. Terlihat ada celah dari kamar kekasihnya Sasori pun mulai membuka kamar itu, terlihat jelas akan luasnya kamar itu, keningnya berkerut seperti merasakan kejanggalan ada sesuatu yang hilang.**

 **"Dimana Dei?" Berbagai pertanyaan mulai Sasori pikirkan, berpikir apakah kekasihnya itu sedang di kamar mandi, tapi setaunya tidak mungkin jam seprti ini masih dalam keadaan basah.**

 **"Kyaaaa jangan!" Teriakan seseorang membuat Sasori terbelalak dan beranjak pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, merasakan bahwa hatinya sedang gelisah akan terikan tadi.**

 **"Dei!" Sasori melihat diujung jalan ada kekasihnya terduduk, mencoba mundur dari seseorang. Sesegera mungkin Sasori berlari untuk menghampirinya tapi Sasori gagal saat ingin mengejarnya, kekasihnya kembali berlari untuk menjauh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deidara tidak menyangka jika hal buruk terjadi padanya padahal dia sudah dapat lolos dari kejaran para penyusup yang memasukki Istana Senju, bagaimana bisa istana besar ini ada penyusup padahal para penjaga masih berjaga. Deidara terbelalak, para penjaga ditaklukan para penyusup. Saat ingin melaporkan hal tersebut dipertengahan jalan ingin ketangga lantai dua dia dihadang lima penyelundup yang mengerikan.**

 **"Seperti inikah wajah dari penasihat Istana Senju!" Salah seorang penyusup berlutut satu kaki, melihat dengan dekat wajah Deidara.**

 **Plak.**

 **Ketidak sopanan, Deidara sangat tidak suka itu. Dengan kuat dia menampar penyusup tadi, berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap akan ketakutan lalu kembali untuk berlari lagi. Tujuannya sekarang adalah membangunkan sang raja dan ratu untuk pergi dari istana.**

 **"Kyaaaa"**

 **"Hyaaaa"**

 **Teriakan para pelayan bagaikan tangisan berkepanjangan, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Deidara melihat ke seluruh ruangan besar, dimanakah dia dapat bersembunyi dan menyelamatkan dirinya untuk menghindar dari kejaran lima penyusup tadi.**

 **Deidara tidak tau siapa penyusup itu, hal paling penting adalah keselamatannya, entah kenapa pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong padahal dalam keadaan genting seperti ini dia tidak seharusnya berpikir akan dirinya sendiri.**

 **Kaki mulusnya tanpa alas terus berlari di lorong istana yang gelap, merasakan betapa licinnya lantai akibat dari darah yang keluar dari tiap celah kamar pelayan, yang terus berteriak dan berhenti saat terdengar suara goresan pedang tajam. Deidara ketakutan, apa yang harus dia perbuat saat keadaan istana kacau seperti ini, tidak adakah orang yang dapat menolongnya untuk mengamankannya dari bahaya.**

 **"Danna!" Hanya satu nama yang dapat dia panggil dan berharap untuk datang menyelamatkannya dari bahaya ini, tapi Deidara tau itu terlalu mustahil terwujud karena di Istana Uchiha sedang melakukan acara pesta pertunangan.**

 **Tanpa tau apa-apa Deidara memasukki sebuah kamar yang dia ketahui itu adalah kamar dari tuan putri, menguncinya dan berjalan pelan untuk tidak membuat pergerakan yang membuat orang diluar kamar penasaran akan kamar ini.**

 **"A-aku tidak pernah berharap akan hal ini?!" Deidara berjalan mundur, mencoba berjalan sepelan mungkin, menggeleng kepalanya dengan ketakutan dan kebingungan tidak menau apa pun selain pembantaian.**

 **"Kemana dia pergi?"**

 **Itu suara salah seorang penyusup tadi, berdiri tepat didepan pintu ini, Deidara takut jika penyusup itu tau bahwa dia ada didalam kamar ini. Akhirnya Deidara dapat menghela nafas lega saat mendengar derap langkah kaki beranjak pergi dari pintu depan kamar ini.**

 **"Hahh... hahh... hahh... aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus mencari sesuatu!" Deidara mulai mencari-cari yang dapat dia gunakam sebagai perisainya didalam kamar tuan putri.**

 **Didalam lemari pun Deidara cari, disana dia menemukam sebilah pedang yang terlilit kain. Entah bagaimana bisa seorang tuan putri dapat menyimpan benda tajam didalam kamar.**

 **Brak.**

 **Deidara terbelalak saat mendengar pintu kamar ini didobrak dengan paksa, dengan tubuh bergetar Deidara mengarahkan pedang yang dia pedang tadi kearah pintu, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tidak takut lagi.**

 **Brak. Brak. Brak.**

 **Krak.**

 **Pintu pun terbuka dengan lebar membuat Deidara berjalan mundur ke tempat yang gelap, memastikam bahwa yang masuk penyusup atau bukan.**

 **"Disini gelap? Kau yakin dia masuk kesini?" Tanya salah seorang penyusup kepada temannya yang hanya mengangguk.**

 **Lima orang penyusup tadi kembali berbalik lalu mendobrak pintu kamar ini dengan paksa, memasukki dan tidak mendapatkan apa pun selain gelapnya kamar.**

 **Srek.**

 **"Akhh!" Mereka berempat berbalik mendapati salah seorang teman mereka terbatuk mengeluarkan darah yang teramat banyak dari mulutnya, pandangan mereka pun teralihkan pada perut teman mereka yang terlihat sebilah pedang menusuk dengan dalam, lalu ditarik kembali hingga membuat teman mereka jatuh tidak bernyawa.**

 **"A-aku tidak takut jika harus membunuh kalian!" Terlihat Deidara dengan wajah kesalnya menatap empat penyusup tadi.**

 **"Che."**

 _ **"Danna, ayo ajari aku bertarung dengan pedang?"**_

 _ **"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak pernah berharap kau membunuh seseorang, Dei!"**_

 **Deidara ingat jelas akan perkataan itu, mengajarinya bertarung dengan pedang. "Maaf, Danna!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasori masih berlari mencari sosok kekasihnya yang hilang entah dimana, hatinya gelisah kakinya tidak berhenti berlari. Tugasnya untuk membunuh semua anggota Istana Senju telah dia lalaikan untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya.**

 **"Maaf, yang mulia!" Sasori mungkin gagal tapi itu tidak masalah baginya selama dia dapat menemukan dan menyelamatkan kekasihnya.**

 **Srek.**

 **Sasori berhenti berlari saat dia mendengar suara robekan dari sebuah pedang, terdengar dekat sekali mungkin berasal dari kamar yang pintunya hancur didobrak itu. Sasori sangat yakin jika itu adalah kekasihnya hatinya terlalu gelisah akan hilangnya sosok sang kekasih.**

 **"Aku tidak perduli!" Kata Sasori sesegera mugkin berlari kembali memasukki sebuah kamar yang membuatnya penasaran.**

 **Mata hazelnya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, darah yang bercipratan dimana-mana, seonggok tubuh yang terpotong-potong tidak berbentuk lagi hingga menyisakan kepalanya tanpa bola mata.**

 **Disana ada seseorang tengah berdiri membelakanginya memegang sebilah pedang yang berlumuran darah bajunya terciprat darah. Perlahan pedang itu terlepas dari genggamannya membuat suara dentingan yang nyaring. Memeluk dirinya dengan ketakutan yang basah berlumuran darah, melihat sekitarnya yang penuh akan lautan darah. Pikirannya kosong mengapa dia bisa membunuh seseorang padahal dia sudah berjanji dengan kekasihnya, tapi dia melanggarnya.**

 **"Dei!" Dapatkah Sasori percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, hal yang tidak dia harapkan terpampang jelas dimatanya.**

 **"Danna!" Deidara berbalik mendapati Sasori berdiri dengan keterkejutan melihat keadaannya yang telah membunuh lima orang prajurinya sekaligus.**

 **Hug.**

 **Sasori menyambut tubuh Deidara yang hampir jatuh pingsan, menggendongnya ala bridal style membawanya pergi dari kamar yang seperti lautan mayat itu.**

 **"Danna akhirnya kau datang!" Deidara tersenyum lalu menutup matanya, tertidur karena lelah dan masih tegang dengan apa yang terjadi.**

 **"Ternyata aku telah gagal melindungimu, Dei!" Sasori begitu menyesal dengan apa yang dia lihat, merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna dan tidak pantas untuk bersama lagi dengan Deidara.**

 **"Danna aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Deidara menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sasori yang dibaluti baju bangsawan dan jubah hitamnya.**

 **"Tidak akan Dei!" Sasori terus berjalan meninggalkan keadaan Istana Senju yang telah kacau dengan teriakan semua pelayan ditiap kamar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menma berjalan menuju lantai dua bersama Naruko dan Kurama yang dalam kendali dirinya dan Itachi, tapi disini Itachi tidak ikut langsung menyaksikan pembunuhan ini. Menma sangat suka akan teriakan, itu bagaikan musik yang melantun merdu ditelinganya, memohon belas kasihan untuk tidak dibunuh.**

 **Naruko yang pikirannya masih sadar belum mampu juga mengendalikan tubuhnya, melihat keadaan istananya yang begitu kacau dan teriakan yang membuatnya takut, pandangannya kemudian turun melihat tangannya yang terbalutkan sarung tangan putih, memegang sebilah pedang perak tajam yang sudah terkena bercak darah akibat membunuh para pelayan dilantai satu tadi.**

 **'Kenapa aku tidak dapat melawan ini semua? Kak Kurama sadarlah?' Naruko melihat kearah kakaknya yang hanya diam tetap melanjutkan perjalannya, berjalan memimpin perjalanan mereka kesebuah kamar pelayan lainnya dilantai dua.**

 **"Naruko, apakah ini kamar para pelayan kesayangan kau dan pengeran?" Tanya Menma pada Naruko yang hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.**

 **"Bunuh mereka semua!" Kata Menma diam di lorong istana, berjalan kearah jendela yang besar duduk disana lalu melihat keluar istana. Menunggu kedua kakak-adik yang sedang menjalankan tugas mereka dalam sebuah perintah.**

 **Naruko berjalan memasukki sebuah kamar melihat dengan ketidak sadaran, membuka tanpa persilahan.**

 **Pelayan yang tadi baru ingin tidur kembali terbangun akibat dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar seprti ada seseorang masuk.**

 **"Putri Naruko, anda sudah pulang. Bukannya anda masih berada di Istana Uchiha?" Pelayan itu kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya, berjalan menghampiri sang tuan putri.**

 **"Tuan putri, apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi saat dia tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadis cantik didepannya.**

 **Srek.**

 **"Hah!" Pelayan itu terbelalak menatap dengan kebingungan kenapa tuan putri yang dia hormati dengan setulus hatinya menusuk perutnya dengan pedang.**

 **"Tuan putri!" Seketika pelayan itu jatuh dengan darah yang masih mencucur keluar dari perutnya, merasakan betapa sakitnya luka yang dia peroleh.**

 **'Hah... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak dapat melawan kekuatan ini!' Batin Naruko melihat tubuh pelayannya yang telah jatuh kehilangan nyawanya.**

 **Naruko melihat kebawah dimana pelayannya terbaring lemas karena perutnya mengeluarkan darah, kemudian Naruko kembali mengarahkan pedangnya pada pelayannya kembali menusukkan pedangnya pada perut pelayannya tadi dengan berulang, membuat pakaian putihnya dan sarung tangannya terkena cipratan darah yang keluar dari perut sang pelayan.**

 **Menma tidak tau apa-apa ditempat ini, selain kehidupan yang teramat cepat dan dunia gelap diterangi bulan merah, membuat suasana istana menjadi mencekam akan teriakan dan tangisan para pelayan yang memohon akan bantuan.**

 **"Sepertinya sudah saatnya, pergi ke kamar sang raja dan ratu!" Kata Menma beranjak dari duduk di jendela besar itu.**

 **Naruko berjalan mendahului Menma mengikuti Kurama yang terus berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang letaknya sedikit jauh. Setelah sampai Kurama kemudian membuka pintu tersebut, gelap tapi Kurama yakin kedua orang tuanya tengah tertidur pulas diatas kasur kelelahan setelah bermain semalaman.**

 **Kurama dan Naruko memasukki kamar kedua orang tuanya dengan pelan, menyimpan pedang yang dia pegang kebelakang tubuhnya agar orang yang menjadi target mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka bawa.**

 **"Ngh...!" Sang ratu terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya menggigil akibat kedinginan, ingin beranjak dari kasurnya tapi penglihatannya seperti melihat sosok dua anaknya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.**

 **"Pangeran Kurama, Putri Naruko, kalian sudah pulan nak?" Tanya sang ratu berdiri dari duduknya mengambil piyamanya yang tergeletak diatas kursi.**

 **"Ada apa ini? Kenapa terdengar suara teriakan dari lantai bawah?" Sang raja terbangun dari tidurnya, merasa terusik mendengar teriakan yang menggelegar membelah gendang telinganya.**

 **"Tidak tau rajaku, mungkin para pelayan sedang mengalami kesusahan?!" Kata sang ratu berdiri setelah memakai piyamanya.**

 **"Kurama, Naruko kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukannya kalian seharusnya masih berada di Istana Uchiha?" Sang raja mendudukan dirinya dikasurnya, melihat kedua anaknya yang hanya diam bergeming.**

 **"Ayah, kau tau saat Raja Madara menginginkan kebahagian darimu, setelah kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menikahinya?" Kata Kurama memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, tatapannya kosong tapi sangat jelas terlihat tatapan itu sedang menangis meminta lepas dari jeratan kekuatan yang mengendalikannya.**

 **"Apa yang kau katakan Kurama? Berhenti menceritakan hal itu!" Kata sang raja berdiri dari duduknya menatap tajam anaknya yang hanya diam, merasa tidak suka saat anak sulungnya menceritakan masa lalu yang dia coba untuk melupakannya.**

 **"Ayah mungkin kau belum tau bahwa Raja Madara telah meninggal karena meminum racun dari...!" Kepala Naruko perlahan mengarah pada ibunya yang terbelalak terkejut, merasa anak bungsunya sedang memojoknya dengan perkataan yang membuatnya tidak dapat melawan.**

 **"A-apa yang kau katakan anakku, mana mungkin ibumu melakukan hal keji seperti itu!" Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat putri semata wayangnya berjalan pelan mendekatinya.**

 **Sang Raja Hashirama Senju menatap istrinya Mito Uzumaki dengan kepala menggeleng, merasa hal tersebut mustahil dilakukan istrinya. Bagaimana istrinya yang baik dan anggun ini membunuh mantan kekasihnya.**

 **"Mungkin sulit untuk percaya tapi ini adalah kenyataannya, sebuah jejak tidak pernah menghilang dan ayah tau kenapa ibu melakukan hal tersebut?" Kata Kurama menatap ayahnya yang hanya menggeleng pelan.**

 **"Sebab ibu tau bahwa ayah akan menikahi Raja Madara sebagai istri pertamamu, karena keegoan ibu itu semuanya menjadi kacau. Saat penjamuan tamu ibu memasukkan sesuatu didalam minuman yang dihidangkan pada Raja Madara!" Kata Naruko terus berjalan mendekati ibunya yang berjalan mundur.**

 **Hening tidak ada yang berbicara hanya ada semilar angin masuk melalui jendela terbuka lebar, akhirnya Naruko dapat menghimpit jarak dengan ibunya yang kebingungan tidak mengerti apa-apa.**

 **"Ibu tau ini apa?" Kata Naruko mengeluarkan pedang yang dia sembunyikan tadi, mempertontonkan kepada ibunya sebagai hadiah istimewa yang belum pernah dia dapatkan.**

 **"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan itu?" Tanya Mito menatap pedang yang mengacu tepat didepannya.**

 **"Ibu munafik berkata sangat setuju saat menjadi istri kedua, namun perbuatannya lebih busuk daripada perkataannya!" Kata Naruko menatap ibunya dengan kesal.**

 **Naruko mengarahkan pedang tadi kearah Mito, perlahan pedang itu maju kedepan merobek baju dan permukaan kulit Mito yang putih.**

 **Srek.**

 **Tanpa belas kasihan Naruko langsung menusuk ibunya yang terbelalak terkejut, mencoba mati-matian menahan tangan anaknya yang ingin membunuhnya.**

 **Air mata Naruko turun membasahi pipinya yang putih, biar begitu dia tetap tidak dapat mengendalikannya dirinya. 'Ibu maafkan Naruko!'**

 **Kurama berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang terlihat menatap waspada kepadanya.**

 **Trang.**

 **Dua pedang saling teradu membuat ayah dan anak bertarung untuk mempertahankan harga diri dan nyawa masing-masing, tidak ada yang mengalah dalam pertarungan itu mereka berdua sama-sama kuat dalam bertarung.**

 **Naruko terduduk melihat ibunya yang sudah terbaring lemah hingga darah keluar dari perutnya yang masih ada pedang berdiri tegak tertanam, tatapan Naruko menyendu melihat wajah ibunya kesakitan menahan perihnya luka yang semakin melebar. Kelopak matanya terus mengalirkan air mata darah tidak perduli akan matanya sakit nantinya, tangannya terbalutkan sarung tangan panjang hingga kesiku, mulai menuntun untuk menyentuh wajah ibunya yang sudah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.**

 **"Maaf ibu, seharusnya aku tau bahwa mereka masih dendam pada kita!" Kata Naruko menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya beranjak pergi dengan pedang yang baru saja dia ambil dengan paksa dari perut ibunya.**

 **Trang. Trang.**

 **Kurama masih menyerang ayahnya tanpa ampun, suara dentingan pedang tidak membuat mereka berhenti bertarung. Keadaan kamar yang sudah kacau balau tidak mereka perdulikan, karena pertarungan ini adalah sudah menjadi pertahanan hidup mereka.**

 **Hashirama pun akhirnya tumbang kewalahan menghadapi putranya yang tidak kelelahan sama sekali, kebingungan mengapa putranya bisa bersikap ganas seperti hewan buas. Bermain pedang tanpa memberinya celah sama sekali.**

 **Srek.**

 **Kurama langsung menusuk dada ayahnya, membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh menghantam tanah. Menatap dengan datar tanpa rasa kasihan atau pun sedih akan keadaan ayahnya yang mulai sekarat.**

 **"Kurama sadarlah, kau akan berakhir sama seperti kami-"**

 **Srek.**

 **Kurama langsung mengambil pedangnya tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, membiarkan kedua orang tuanya mati dalam satu kamar. Sebelum beranjak Kurama menatap sebentar keadaan kamar yang terlihat damai dan sudah tidak terdengar desahan lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menma melihat gadis yang dia tunggu datang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, pakaian bangsawan yang sudah terkena darah.**

 **"Ayo, ikuti aku!" Kata Menma beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, berjalan di lorong-lorong istana yang lantainya penuh darah dan tiap kamar terdengar teriakan histeris.**

 **Naruko terus menangis dalam diam, meratapi nasibnya sekarang tidak tau mengapa dia harus melakukan hal tersebut pada ibunya. Mengapa orang didepannya sebegitu jahatnya padanya, padahal dia tidak pernah menyiksa atau menghukum seseorang.**

 **Disebuah kamar yang sangat gelap berhawa dingin, mereka berdua memasukki kamar tersebut lalu menutup pintunya dengan pelan.**

 **"Kemarikan pedangnya!" Perintah Menma pada Naruko yang hanya diam ditempat.**

 **Naruko kemudian memberikan pedang yang sudah berlumuran darah kepada Menma, berdiri menghadapnya lalu menunggu perintah yang akan dikatakan oleh Menma, tuan pengendali dirinya.**

 **"Berbaringlah dan tutup matamu!" Menma menatap pedang yang dia pegang mengelus sebentar, berjalan menuju sebuah jendela lalu membukanya agar angin malam dapat masuk kedalam kamar gelap ini.**

 **Sebelum melakukan aksinya, Menma menatap sebentar wajah gadis yang sudah membuat kehidupannya sangat kesusahan akan kehidupan, mendorongnya untuk melakukan pembunuhan kepada orang yang tidak bersalah. Menma mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, namun semuanya tidak sejalan akan pikirannya yang memasukki jalan kegelapan.**

 **"Aku harap kau pergi!" Kata Menma menatap Naruko yang sudah memejamkan matanya, pedang yang terpegang mulai mengarah pada gadis yang tertidur cantik ini.**

 **Srek.**

 **Menma memegang pedang yang dia tusukkan pada Naruko, semakin memperdalam tusukkannya dengan perlahan. Namun Menma tau gadis ini ingin sekali berteriak, tapi tidak bisa karena masih dalam kendali dirinya.**

 **Srek.**

 **Prang.**

 **Setelah mencabut pedang tersebut Menma melemparnya kesembarang tempat tidak memperdulikan bagaimana nasib pedang itu.**

 **Perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruko mulai terlihat merah dan semakin meluas, mengeluarkan darah yang teramat banyak hingga tidak dapat bangun lagi dari tidurnya, bagaikan putri salju yang tertidur abadi untuk selamanya, dalam kecantikan wajahnya dia tidak mampu melakukan apa pun selain tertidur.**

 **Menma melihat keseluruh ruangan tersebut dan langsung berloncat kearah jendela tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, sekarang tugasnya disini sudah selesai dan dia tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan tempat ini, dia harus cepat-cepat ke hutan sebelum semuanya tau akan identitasnya dan Kyuubi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi melihat beberapa prajurit Istana Uchiha telah kembali dengan pakaian penuh darah, mengenakan jubahnya Kyuubi sesegera mungkin menunggangi kudanya menjauh dari istana, menuju hutan yang akan membuatnya kembali ke rumah bersama bocah itu.**

 **Itachi berjalan dengan langkah cepat melewati semua pelayannya yang hanya diam menundukkan kepala mereka, tidak tau kenapa sang raja tergesa-gesa seperti orang kehilangan sesuatu, mendudukkan dirinya disinggasannnya.**

 **"Katakan dimana pelayan itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara keras, menatap tiap deret pelayannya mencoba mencari sosok pelayan kesayangannya itu dari ribuan pelayannya yang sedang berdiri.**

 **"Ampun raja kami semua tidak tau, dari selesainya ritual anda sampai sekarang kami tidak menemukan atau pun melihatnya!" Kata seorang wanita menundukkan kepalanya dengan ketakutan mencoba sebisa mungkin, tidak membuat tubuhnya bergetar akan suara lantang dari sang raja.**

 **"Apakah, tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang melihatnya?" Kata Itachi menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.**

 **"Yang Mulia Itachi, saya melihat pelayan itu!" Kata seorang penjaga dari luar gerbang datang membawa kabar yang membuat hati Itachi bergejolak.**

 **"Dimana?" Kata Itachi langsung berdiri dari singgasananya, menatap prajuritnya.**

 **"Saya melihatnya menunggangi kuda istana menuju hutan!" Kata prajurit itu membuat Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dengan derap langkah tergesa menuju halaman istananya.**

 **Semua pelayan yang hanya diam kembali pergi ke kamar mereka untuk melanjutkan tidur yang sempat tertunda karena mendengar suara lonceng berdenting nyaring di aula istana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dikejauhan Menma melihat seseorang tengah menunggangi kudanya dengan cepat menuju kearahnya, Menma yakin bahwa itu adalah Kyuubi.**

 **"Kyuubi ayo cepat sebelum semuanya datang kemari!" Kata Menma yang sudah berdiri tepat didepan portal yang warna hitam gelap.**

 **"Baiklah!" Setelah sampai Kyuubi langsung turun dari kudanya membiarkan kuda itu berlari kembali ke Istana Uchiha.**

 **"Ayo, tidak ada waktu untuk melihat kebelakang!" Kata Menma langsung menarik tangan Kyuubi untuk memasukki portal yang baru dia buat tadi.**

 **Dengan tergesa Kyuubi dan Menma memasukki portal dan kemudian portal tersebut hilang seperti tertelan angin, tidak menghilangkan jejaknya sama sekali.**

 **"Kakak, jejaknya berhenti disini!" Kata Sasuke yang baru saja datang dengan menunggangi kuda hitamnya, lalu turun untuk memastikan apakah benar bahwa kekuatan kegelapan ini benar-benar milik raja kegelapan.**

 **"Apakah dia menggunakan portal?" Tanya Itachi menjalankan kudanya dengan pelan, mendekati adiknya yang sedang berlutut tepat didepan sebuah tanah yang baru saja dipijak.**

 **"Mungkin, sepertinya kekuatan ini berasal dari raja kegelapan!" Kata Sasuke berdiri dari berlututnya, menatap kakaknya yang terlihat berpikir.**

 **Itachi sebenarnya sudah menduga ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan tapi bukan ini kekuatan raja kegelapan, kekuatan ini seperti perpaduan atau hanya dari seseorang yang merupakan keturunan dari raja kegelapan. "Tapi kekuatan ini sama sepertimu, Sasuke!"**

 **Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan kening berkerut begaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang dapat menyamai kekuatannya, itu terlalu mustahil dapat dia percaya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lain halnya dengan di bumi semuanya tetap modern, berbagai peralatan semakin berkembang dan canggih membuat para ilmuwan berlomba-lomba mencari bakat dan keahlian mereka, untuk memamerkan barang ciptaan mereka kemuka publik untuk sebagai sorotan atau pembicaraan berita ditelevisi.

Itachi berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap hanya ada lilin sebagai penerang jalannya, biar begitu tetap saja apa yang dilihat semakin gelap, tapi Itachi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena sekarang ada hal yang harus dia lakukan terlebih dahulu.

Ganggang pintu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan suasana ruangan yang dingin dan gelap, sangat tidak layak ditinggali untuk manusia atau pun hewan. Tapi disana ada seseorang sedang terkurung dibalik kurungan yang teransparan, dia terduduk tidak dapat melakukan apa pun selain terdiam menatap dirinya yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan nafasnya yang putus-putus karena kelelahan.

"Bagaimana apakah kau merasakan sesuatu, Naruko?" Tanya Itachi berlutut tepat didepan gadis yang terlihat tidak berdaya menatap Itachi dengan tajam dan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" Nafasnya semakin menipis, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya yang semakin cepat.

"Tanyakan kepada mantan kekasihmu, mungkin dia tau kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Kata Itachi tersenyum senang melihat kondisi gadis didepannya ini mulai kewalahan.

"Uhuk... uhuk!" Naruko mulai terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak, dia kebingungan mengapa ini terjadi dengan secepat ini, apakah perjanjiannya dengan iblis itu bertahan hanya satu minggu bukannya dia akan abadi seumur hidup. Matanya terbelalak saat dia mengingat sebuah kalimat yang hampir dia lupakan.

 _"Kau akan mati, saat seseorang membunuh dirimu yan lain!"_

"Kau sudah selesai dengan acara berpikirnya? Aku harus pergi sekarang, masih banyak tugas yang harus aku lakukan!" Kata Itachi bediri dari berlututnya, menatap gadis yang terbaring dilantai dengan darah membasahi seluruh pakaiannya.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Itachi pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, dia tidak perduli hidup atau sudah mati yang terpenting sekarang adalah tugasnya untuk menemukan Kyuubi yang hilang dan menjadikan pemuda polos namun bengis itu miliknya hari ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku yang updatenya telat empat minggu, kemarin melaksankan Try Out jadi ya gitulah ceritanya, dan juga faktor lainnya fantic ini pun baru aku selesaikan. Sepertinya aku juga akan hiatus beberapa minggu karena akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan dan berbagai tes lainnya.

Harap maklum akan ketidakpastian tanggal updatenya ini.

Sekian terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa dilain waktu ya.

RnR


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tittle: Reinkarnasi

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Slice of life, Fantasy, Mistery, Crime, Supernatural, Horror.

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, dan KakaIru.

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, BL, slash, lemon scene, AU, M-preg, RnR.

Sekedar peringtan biar gak bingung lagi dan gak nanya lagi ya.

Huruf tipis: masa depan

 **Huruf tebal: dimasa lalu atau didimensi lain**

Speak :

 _ **Huruf tebal garis miring: Menma dan Kyuubi.**_

 **Huruf tebal biasa : pembicaraan orang yang ada masa lalu.**

Summary: Mereka tau akan keajaiban dari sebuah reinkarnasi tapi tidak semua orang yang dapat memiliki kelebihan itu yang mereka tau sebuah reinkarnasi adalah kelahiran yang akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar terlahir kembali tapi tidak untuk dia baginya sebuah reinkarnasi adalah hal yang sangat singkat.

Note: Peringatan untuk bagian ini akan ada bumbu lemon maka hati-hati bacanya ya, bagi yang puasa nanti aja bacanya saat sudah selesai puasa atau langsung scrool bawah. Tapi kalo tetap maksa tanggung dosanya dan jangan salahi author ya, disini Hime sudah memperingati kalian. Baiklah saatnya membalas review dari sekalian. Ingat ya bacanya nanti setelah selesai puasa, masalah buat fanfic ini aku sudah membuatnya saat sebelum tanggal bulan puasanya.

Lusy Jaeger Ackerman: Iya, kasihan tapi amu gimana lagi itu sudah takdirnya atuh.

Habibah794: kemarin mereka berada didimensi kerajaan atau didimensi lain nah kalo sekarang dimasa lalunya Kyuubi.

Guest: makasih atas doanya, setelah kembali Kyuubi belum sepenuhnya membantu Itachi, Menma masih mencoba mengajak Kyuubi kembali kemasa lalu Kyuubi ingin mencari tau lebih dalam apa yang membuat Itachi menerornya.

yuichi jin: Bentar lagi mencapai puncaknya kalo sudah selesai mah berarti tamat atuh :v.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Bruk.

"A-aduhh...!" Kyuubi mengelus pinggangnya yang terbentur aspal jalanan, melihat kesekelilingnya, apakah dia sekarang benar-benar sudah pulang ditempat tujuannya, apakah dia tidak salah masuk dimensi akibat dari bocah itu.

Hal yang Kyuubi lihat adalah tempat yang sama saat dia bertemu dengan bocah itu, untuk membawanya memasukki sebuah portal hitam yang mengerikan, tapi anehnya bocah itu tidak ada disekitar sini hanya ada jalanan yang sepi, tanpa ada sebuah mobil yang lalu atau pun orang yang lewat.

"Kemana bocah itu?" Kyuubi melihat kesekelilingnya dengan rasa kebingungan, apakah bocah itu terlempar begitu jauhnyakah hingga tidak jatuh didekatnya.

"Kak Kyuubi?" Suara yang teramat dia kenal menerobos masuk kegendang telinganya, membuatnya berbalik mendapati adik manisnya sedang berdiri dengan kebingungan.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi melihat adiknya dengan kebingungan, pandangan Kyuubi terlihat waspada takutnya ada seseorang yang mengikuti adiknya itu.

"Kak Kyuubi dari mana saja kau, sudah dua hari kau tidak pulang ke rumah, kau tau paman Iruka sedang menunggu?!" Kata Naruto merasa kesal dengan kakaknya yang hilang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Du-dua hari! Selama itukah?" Kata Kyuubi tidak menyangkan bahwa kepergiannya dengan bocah itu benar-benar memakan waktu.

"Sudahlah, sudah saatnya kita pulang, paman Iruka sudah menunggu, katanya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, kau harus menemui seseorang disana!" Kata Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi dengan paksa.

"Baiklah, apakah sepenting itukah?" Tatap Kyuubi tidak suka saat Naruto menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita pulang ayah dan ibu sekarang sudah tidak dikendalikan lagi!" Kata Naruto membuat Kyuubi terkejut senang.

"Benarkah, aku sulit percaya akan hal itu!" Kata Kyuubi merasa kurang yakin dengan hal tersebut, karena baginya kekuatan Itachi itu, kuatnya hampir menyamai para tetinggi zaman kerajaanlah.

"Ayo cepat, sudah saatnya kita melakukan sebuah ritual!" Kata Naruto menarik tangan Kyuubi dengan paksa, tidak membiarkan Kyuubi berbicara untuk sebentar.

Kyuubi tidak mengerti dengan sebuah ritual itu, apa maksudnya dengan ritual apakah Naruto sudah menemukan sebuah tumbal lagi untuk dia bunuh nantinya, walaupun Kyuubi masih penasaran tapi Kyuubi yakin akan ritual ini berakibat lagi dengan ingatannya.

.

.

.

"Iruka, cepat kemari, katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mayat gadis ini?" Tanya Kakashi menatap seonggok tubuh yang tertidur didalam peti penuh dengan luka tusukkan dan darah yang keluar dari mayat itu.

"Kau taruh kebelakang halaman rumah, siapkan penutup dan obornya!" Kata Iruka dari arah dapur.

"Paman Iruka, kenapa harus mayat wanita jalang itu yang akan kita korbankan?" Tanya seseorang menatap kegiatan Iruka yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Tentu saja, agar wanita itu tidak hidup lagi, meskipun dia tidak bernyawa tapi jiwanya masih meminta bantuan para iblis!" Kata Iruka sedang memotong sayuran untuk bahan masakannya.

"Hmm... Lalu kenapa iblis itu mau memberikan bantuan dan dalam bentuk apa bantuan itu?" Tanyanya lagi pada Iruka, rasa penasaran terus membuat hatinya terus bertanya hingga dia puas akan jawaban.

"Dalam bentuk sebuah perjanjian agar hidup abadi, para iblis haus akan jiwa manusia yang serakah!" Kata Iruka memasukkan potongan sayuran kedalam masakannya.

"Aneh, kenapa ayah tidak melarang hal seperti itu?" Katanya menatap malas pamannya yang hanya fokus pada memasak.

"Hahh... Kau akan tau nanti!" Kata Iruka menghela nafas lelah kembali melanjutkan masakannya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang harus dia jawab jika orang ini terus bertanya.

"KAU!" Perkataan seseorang membuat Iruka dan orang tersebut menoleh kesumber suara, disana ada Kyuubi dan Naruto sedang berdiri menunggu sebuah jawaban yang begitu lama.

"Hai, Paman Kyuubi!" Katanya melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuubi, membuat orang yang dilambai naik darah.

"Beraninya kau!" Kata Kyuubi ingin berjalan mendekati orang yang sangat dia kenal itu, bocah yang bernama Menma, yang meninggalkannya ditengah jalanan, seorang diri pula.

Namun saat Kyuubi ingin melangkah dia langsung dicegat oleh Naruto, berdiri tepat didepannya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Jangan kak?!" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih, Kyuubi yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat kebingungan dengan sikap adiknya, mengapa adiknya membela bocah yang belum dia ketahui asal usulnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir sana, biarkan aku memberi hukuman pada bocah tengik itu?" Kata Kyuubi tidak memperdulikan wajah sedih adiknya yang mendalam. Dia lebih memperdulikan rasa kesalnya pada bocah yang meninggalkannya ditengah jalan.

"Jangan Kak Kyuubi, bocah itu...!" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya membuat Kyuubi semakin delima menunggunya. Mendelik dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ayah!" Menma beranjak dari duduknya diatas meja, berlari pelan menuju seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memperhatikan langkah lari Menma, sontak Kyuubi membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang selama ini menjadi penyebab dia ketakutan setelah orang itu. Lalu kenapa orang tersebut dengan mudahnya masuk ke rumah pamannya tanpa seizin yang punya.

"Sasuke!" Kyuubi tidak dapat bergerak lagi saat melihat sosok yang menjadi teror baginya, lalu kenapa orang ini berada disini, anehnya tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengusir iblis jahat itu.

"Aku disini hanya bertemu dengan Naruto dan anakku?!" Kata Sasuke menatap malas Kyuubi yang terlihat sangat kebingungan dan terkejut.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang. Menma, sudah saatnya kau pulang ke rumah!" Kata Naruto menatap Menma yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak, Menma tidak ingin pulang. Menma ingin disini bermain dengan Paman Kyuubi!" Kata Menma menggeleng kepalanya pelan, menyembunyikan diri agar tidak diseret sang ibu untuk pulang.

"Menma, sudah ibu katakan ini terakhir kalinya kau membuat kesalahan dan melibatkan pamanmu sendiri!" Kata Naruto merasa jengkel dengan Menma yang sangat sulit untuk diajak pulang.

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Katakan padaku siapa bocah ini? Kenapa kau membiarkan Menma mendekati Sasuke?" Kata Kyuubi merasa bingung dengan perkataan tiga orang didepannya. Apa maksudnya dengan kata ayah, ibu dan anak.

"Kak Kyuubi, begini sebenarnya Menma adalah... Anakku dan Sasuke!" Akhirnya Naruto dapat menghela nafas lega, setelah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar.

"A-apa!" Kyuubi merasa tubuhnya lemas bagaikan daun yang tertiup angin deras, Kyuubi tidak dapat berpikir lagi karena dia tidak dapat percaya dengan perkataan adiknya, bagaimana bisa adiknya mempunyai anak dari Uchiha bungsu datar ini.

"Kak Kyuubi mungkin tidak ingat, tapi percayalah Menma adalah anakku dan Sasuke, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengingat sisa ingatan yang pernah kau lupakan!" Kata Naruto mengelus kepala Menma saat sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin pulang, aku ingin bermain dengan Paman Kyuubi!" Kata Menma berlari pelan kearah Kyuubi dan memeluknya.

"Ahh...!" Kyuubi melihat Menma yang sikapnya terlihat berbeda saat berhadapan dengan mereka, tepat dihadapannya bocah yang angkuh ini bersikap manja. Tapi Kyuubi mendapati sebuah topeng tertutup rapat disana.

"Sudahlah jangan paksa dia, baiklah aku pergi dulu!" Kata Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan rumah yang ramai itu. Tugasnya sudah selesai, tujuannya kesini hanya ingin bertemu Naruto dan melihat sikap manja Menma.

"Biar aku antar!" Kata Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengantar Sasuke keluar rumah, Naruto tau meskipun pertemuannya hari ini singkat tapi tidak masalah selama rumah mereka masih bertetangga dan dekat.

"Hahh... Dasar kenapa ayah tidak memahami posisi ini?" Tanya Menma melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuubi, berjalan mendekati Iruka dan duduk kembali diatas meja untuk menyaksikan kegiatan pamannya yang sempat dia abaikan.

Kyuubi tidak mengerti apa-apa dan dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang pernah dia lupakan tapi sebenarnya apa itu, sebuah ingatan yang benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan masa lalu.

Kyuubi lupa seperti apa masa lalunya, bagaimana dia dan Itachi bisa seperti ini, apa yang pernah dia lakukan dulu pada Itachi sehingga semuanya dia lupakan dengan mudah.

"Paman Kyuubi, sebenarnya kau tidak melupakan apa-apa hanya saja ada yang memanipulasi ingatanmu dengan paksa!" Kata Menma mengambil satu buah tomat yang baru dipotong-potong oleh Iruka, lalu memakannya dengan lahap, makanan kesukaannya setelah ramen.

"Apa? Siapa?" Kata Kyuubi menatap Menma tidak percaya, kenapa ada orang yang melakukan hal tersebut padanya, memangnya apa yang sebenarnya pernah dia lakukan dulu, sehingga ingatannya menjadi sasarannya.

"Adikmu!" Kata Menma kembali memakan irisan dari tomat yang dipotong-potong oleh Iruka yang hanya menggeleng kepala akan tingkah dari keponakannya ini.

"Naruto? Kenapa memangnya apa yang pernah aku lakukan padanya, sehingga dia melakukan itu padaku?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap Menma dengan tidak percaya, kenapa adiknya melakukan tersebut, untuk apa dan bagaimana itu semua bisa terjadi.

"Hmm... malam ini kita akan kembali ke portal itu, tapi kali ini tidak ke zaman kerajaan, tapi kita akan pergi ke masa lalumu? Aku penasaran juga apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" Kata Menma setengah berbisik pada Kyuubi, Iruka yang mendengarnya hanya diam menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tapi kalian berdua harus ingat, jangan merusak sebuah masa lalu jika kalian tidak ingin masa depan kalian hancur. Cukup menyaksikannya saja!" Kata Iruka memasukkan bahan yang dia potong kedalam kuali bening yang airnya sudah mendidih.

"Besok? Itachi akan datang kesini? Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Kyuubi pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Menma.

"Bagaimana kalo tengah malam, aku akan membangunkanmu sebelum fajar menjelang?" Kata Menma yang hanya mendapati anggukan dari Kyuubi sebagai jawaban.

Kyuubi mencoba mengingat sebuah kenangan yang benar-benar melekat pada otaknya, memutar kembali sebuah keset yang hampir dia lupakan. Terlupakan, hampir berdebu jika tidak dia ingatkan.

 _"Itachi, apa jadinya jika aku tidak ada didunia ini?"_

 _"Aku akan menunggumu terlahir kembali ke dunia ini, selama apa pun? Aku akan menunggumu meskipun aku menjadi abadi selamanya?"_

 _"Berjanjilah, dibawah bulan merah ini Itachi!"_

"Bulan merah, apakah aku akan... Tidak mungkin?" Kyuubi menggeleng kepalanya tidak mungkin seorang manusia dapat terlahir kembali ke dunia ini untuk dua kali.

"Kau mengingatnya lagi?" Tanya Menma menatap Kyuubi yang terduduk dengan tangan meremas rambutnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus berangkat nanti malam, tapi Paman Iruka jangan katakan pada ibu?" Kata Menma menatap Iruka dengan tajam, berharap Iruka tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto.

"Iya, asalkan kalian tidak menghancurkan masa lalu saja!" Kata Iruka menatap Menma yang hanya mengangguk.

"Wahh... Sepertinya disini ramai sekali?" Kata seseorang membuat Kyuubi berbalik mendapati suami pamannya berjalan dengan maskernya tentunya, yang selalu melekat dimulutnya.

"Paman Kakashi, kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap malas suami dari pamannya itu, merasa jengah saat berdekatan dengan orang tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak, dulu saat masih tinggal di Jepang Kakashi gencar menanyai tentang pamannya tersebut tentang berbagai hal dalam memasak dan kesehariannya itu sebelum menikah, tapi entah apakah sikap gilanya itu akan muncul lagi disini.

"Ohh... Kyuubi, aku hari ini libur sebentar, menunggu esok hari agar mendapat stamina untuk besok!" Kata Kakashi sepertinya Kyuubi paham kemana arah pembicaranya, pastinya mengacu pada pamannya yang sedang memasak itu.

"Paman Kakashi, jika besok kerja bawakan Menma sesuatu yang manis dan yang tidak manis!" Kata Menma menatap Kakashi yang menatap dengan kebingungan.

"Baiklah, Menma? Kau tidak pulang bukannya tadi aku melihat Sasuke dan Naruto diluar rumah sedang... chuu?!" Kata Kakashi merapatkan mulutnya saat ingin mengatakan kalimat terakhir, dia mengerti akan posisi Menma yang sebagai bocah yang belum tau apa-apa selain kekuatan dan keabadian.

"Paman Iruka masakannya sudah matang atau belum, Menma lapar?!" Tanya Menma menatap Iruka yang sedang mengangkat sebuah kuali bening dari kompor, menaruhnya diatas meja makan.

"Belum Menma, kau lihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 kau harus menunggu satu jam lagi!" Kata Iruka menaruh wajan diatas kompor yang memperlihatkan api biru yang menyala.

"Ahh... Kuso!" Menma mendesah kesal baginya ini sama saja, saat ujiannya sewaktu di Kerajaan Kegelapan, merepotkan dan mengganggu kesenangan.

"Bukannya sudah ibu bilang untuk pulang? Jika kau tidak disini, mungkin kau bisa makan terlebih dahulu?" Kata Naruto datang dengan kesal melihat kelakuan anaknya tersebut.

"Ayolah ibu, pahamlah sedikit pada posisi anakmu ini? Bersikaplah lembut, bukannya gadis itu sudah kubunuh, lalu kenapa kau masih bringas seperti singa?" Kata Menma melihat ibunya yang terlihat semakin jengkel padanya, padalah memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Menma, dia sudah susah-payah membunuh seorang gadis dari dimensi kerajaan yang merupakan kemiripan ibunya, lalu hasil yang dia dapatkan.

"Maaf, a-aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya semuanya terucap begitu saja. Ibu akan mencoba bersikap seperti dulu!" Kata Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kau bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam!" Kata Iruka mencoba mencairkan suasana yang akan canggung nantinya.

Naruto berjalan melewati Kyuubi dan berhenti saat melihat putra semata wayangnya duduk dengan tatapan polos. Tangan Naruto terangkat untuk menyentuh kepala sang anak, mengelusnya pelan sudah lama rasanya Naruto tidak mengelus rambut putranya itu. "Maaf!"

Kyuubi hanya diam beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang tamu, menunggu makan malamnya akan terhidangkan didepannya nanti.

"Kyuubi bagaimana? Apakah kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu? Kau akan sulit saat melakukannya!" Kata Kakashi yang mendudukan dirinya dikursi ruang tengah, mengambil remote televisi untuk menghidupkannya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan selain... Ahh?" Kyuubi menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan kesal dan sedih, sanggupkah Kyuubi melakukan hal tersebut, tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya maka peneroran ini akan terus terjadi.

"Tapi bukannya ada cara lain selain membunuhnya?" Kata Kakashi menatap kelayar televisi yang menyala, menyaksikan realita show yang mengundang matanya untuk sekedar melihat manusia sedang wawancara.

"Ada, tapi... Aku tidak pernah berpikir kearah sana, bagaimana jadinya jika itu terjadi? Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya semakin terpuruk kedalam kegelapan" kata Kyuubi melihat ketelapak tangannya, mengenggam sebuah harapan yang terlalu mustahil dia lakukan.

"Hahh... Kyuubi, lalu kau masih sanggup mendapati teror darinya?" Kata Kakashi tetap fokus pada layar televisi yang semakin menarik matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tidak ada cara lainkah selain membunuhnya?" Kata Kyuubi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan kesal.

"Membakarnya saja kau tidak akan bisa, semuanya akan sia-sia karena tugasnya belum selesai, kau tidak akan dapat membunuhnya dengan mudah!" Kata Kakashi membuat Kyuubi bingung tidak dapat menjawab.

"Apa maksudnya dengan kata tugas?" Gumam Kyuubi pelan menatap Kakashi dengan ekor matanya, seharusnya Kyuubi tidak curhat dengan orang bermasker ini.

"Kakashi, Kyuubi makan malam sudah siap!" Panggil Iruka dari arah dapur tepat didepan meja makan.

.

.

.

Dimalam yang semakin dingin membuat siapa pun kembali mempereratkan selimut mereka untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang terasa dingin, terlihat Kyuubi dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk menunggu seorang bocah sedang membuka sebuah portal untuk mereka pergi nanti ke masa lalu Kyuubi.

Dengan mata yang masih terjaga setengah watt, Kyuubi mati-matian menahan rasa kantung yang semakin ingin larut kedalam mimpi indahnya.

Greb.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Menma langsung menarik tangan Kyuubi tanpa sebuah penjelasan lagi, memasukki sebuah portal hitam peka membuat tubuh mereka terbawa kesuatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Dikejauhan sepasang iris onyx menatap dengan lelah, menghembuskan helaan nafas merasa semuanya telah terjadi sebelum dia cegat.

"Dasar anak itu!"

.

.

.

 **Bruk.**

 **Dengan suara gaduh yang nyaring Kyuubi mengelus pelan pinggulnya yang mendarat mengenai aspal jalanan yang sunyi, entah sudah berapa kali dia merasakan sakit yang sama.**

 **Pandangannya menerawang melihat kesekeliling apakah yang dia lihat memang benar, sekarang sudah malam dan kenapa disini juga malam. Dengan rasa kantung yang sudah hilang akibat jatuhnya yang sangat elit, Kyuubi berjalan melihat-lihat sebuah kota yang sangat dia kenal mencoba mencari seseorang yang sedang hilang dari tempatnya.**

 _ **"Paman Kyuubi, ayo kita langsung ke tempat tinggalmu saja, kita cari tau siapa orang yang berada didalam peti itu dan kenapa Paman Itachi sangat menginginkanmu?"**_ **Kata Menma yang entah datang dari mana yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping Kyuubi.**

 _ **"Tunggu sebentar, lalu tujuan kita disini untuk apa?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi mencoba menghentikan Menma yang ingin menarik tangannya, kesuatu tempat yang belum dia ketahui lagi.**

 _ **"Tujuan kita disini untuk mengetahui kenapa ibuku sampai memanipulasi ingatan dan kita cari siapa sebenarnya orang yang tidur dalam peti itu?"**_ **Kata Menma membuat Kyuubi mengangguk paham, ada benarnya juga bocah itu tidak sia-sia dia ikut terlibat.**

 _ **"Baiklah, tapi kenapa harus malam, kenapa tidak siang hari atau sore hari?"**_ **Kata Kyuubi merasa sedikit ketakutan melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.**

 _ **"Lihat sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit, sebaiknya kita cepat ketempat tujuan?"**_ **Kata Menma melihat kearah upuk matahari yang sedikit memperlihatkan sinarnya.**

 **Entah kemana lagi Kyuubi akan terseret nantinya, tapi rasa penasaran dan beberapa pertanyaan masih belum terjawab, dengan keteguhan hati Kyuubi mencari sebuah jawaban dengan seorang bocah yang mungkin adalah keponakannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan kerongkongannya kering, melihat kearah samping kasur tidurnya yang tidak ada seorang pun yang tidur disana. Tangannya meraba-raba keatas meja untuk mencari gelas air yang tadi dia siapkan sebelum beranjak tidur.

"Hah... Menma?" Naruto baru menyadari anak semata wayangnya tadi tidur bersamanya yang kini hilang tidak ada ditempat tidur.

"Ck. Kemana anak itu?" Tanya Naruto mendelik tajam merasa kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya yang semakin melibatkan kakaknya dalam urusan yang sama sekali bukan urusan anaknya.

"Sudahlah Naruto kau tidak bisa melarangnya terus menerus, jika kau melakukan itu dia semakin melawanmu, lebih baik biarkan saja!" Kata seseorang dari arah jendela, yang kemudian memasukki kamar sang terkasih.

"Sasuke, tapi jika aku tidak melarangnya dia semakin memperburuk keadaan, kau tau jika Kak Kyuubi melihat orang yang ada dipeti itu maka...!" Kata Naruto menutup rapat mulutnya saat wajah suaminya terlihat serius.

"Aku tau tapi ini pilihan mereka, kita bukanlah bagian dari mereka lagi, biarkan kakakku yang mengurusnya!" Kata Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang hanya diam memeluknya kembali.

"Sasuke bisakah kita lakukan sekarang? Aku sudah lama tidak merasakannya?" Kata Naruto pelan memeluk suaminya yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk berbaring dikasurnya, mencoba untuk membiarkannya bermain sebagai pembuka dalam hal ini, sudah lama Naruto tidak berhubungan intim dengan suami tercintanya ini, mungkin sekitar beberapa tahun karena konflik hilang ingatan.

Untuk kali ini Naruto ingin posisinya diatas meskipun dirinya masih sebagai uke, tapi dia ingin merasakan lebih dalam lagi benda itu menerobos masuk lubang rectumnya.

Naruto menindih Sasuke yang hanya diam, sepertinya dia tau niat dari istri cantiknya itu, mungkin akan memberikannya fanservics nantinya setelah bagian inti. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang melayanimu, suamiku!" Kata Naruto langsung mengunci bibir Sasuke dengan mulutnya.

Melumatnya, beradu dengan lidah Sasuke yang lebih mendominasi hisapannya, semakin memperdalam hisapannya membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang saat merasakannya. Membuatnya ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Lidah mereka melilit, beradu untuk menentukan siapakah pemenang dari permaianan adu lidah ini, membuat saliva sang uke keluar tidak dapat menahannya karena hawa nafsu sang dominan meningkat akibat permainnya. Sasuke menahan kepala Naruto untuk mundur, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka yang panjang.

"Ngghh... ahh... nghh... Sa... ahh!" Naruto mendesah pelan saat Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka, tidak memberikan Naruto celah untuk bernafas sebentar. Hatinya menggebu akan perasaannya yang terpendam.

"Ahh... akhh... ahhh... Sa... ahh!" Naruto mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong dada bidang yang ada dibawahnya. Sasuke tidak perduli, dia merasa tidak ingin ciuman itu lepas begitu saja dari kecupannya.

"Nghh... Ahh... Hahh... hahh... hahh!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, Naruto mati-matian mencoba lepas dari ciuman maut Sasuke. Jika dia tidak berontak entah apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Masih mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai, dia yakin pasti istrinya tidak kuat lagi dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kali ini aku yang diatas!" Kata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

Onyx dan sapphire menatap dengan menantang, sang onyx menatap penuh penasaran siapakah yang akan menang dalam permainan ini, walaupun onyx yakin bahwa dia yang akan memenangkan tatangan ini, sapphire pun tidak ingin dianggap kalah untuk kali ini dia pasti akan menang, tidak akan menyerah lagi ditengah jalan atau dibagian akhir permainan.

"Baiklah, lakukan oralnya!" Kata Sasuke dengan mudahnya membuat Naruto mendelik kesal dengan kelakuan suaminya yang semena-mena, pantas saja anaknya semena-mena ternyata turunan dari sang ayah.

Naruto sudah pernah melakukannya tapi itu sudah lama, tapi untuk kali ini dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia dapat menang tanpa harus menyerah ditengah jalan. Naruto yakin dia dapat mengalahkan suaminya.

Sasuke mencoba mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada ranjang dibelakangnya, mempersilahkan sang istri untuk memulai aksinya yang membuat imannya semakin goyah, mencoba menahannya agar tidak mendesak sang istri yang berakhir dengan berhentinya permainan akibat dirinya.

Naruto melihat kebawah selangkangan Sasuke yang sudah menegang sempurna meminta bebas dari kurungan ketat itu, entah kenapa jantung Naruto berlonjak senang saat akan melihat benda itu menegang. Tangan tan itu perlahan menyentuhnya, membuka resleting dari celana tersebut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang siap akan dia lumat.

Naruto langsung memasukkan penis panjang itu kedalam mulutnya memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan susah payah, bagi Naruto ini pantangan baginya jika sudah berhadapan dengan benda keras milik sang suami.

Sasuke mengelus surai Naruto dengan lembut, mengaksikan Naruto yang asik memanjakan penisnya tanpa berhenti. Nikmat rasanya tapi Sasuke harus menahan jika tidak dia akan dianggap gagal nantinya.

"Nghh... ahh!" Naruto mendesah memaju mundurkan penis Sasuke yang mengeras didalam mulutnya, merasakan betapa besarnya barang itu saat memasukki mulutnya.

"Ngghh... nghh!" Semakin Naruto mempercepat temponya tubuhnya semakin kelelahan menahan hasratnya, dengan pelan Naruto memaju mundurkannya menunggu bagian intinya saja.

Sasuke melihat kepala Naruto memaju mundurkan mulutnya yang basah membuat penisnya berkedut manja meminta lebih, akhirnya Sasuke dapat merasakan kembali sentuhan halus namun memabukkan tersebut. Terlihat Naruto sangat menikmatinya seperti sedang memasukkan sebatang es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Nghh...!" Naruto menjilatnya dan memasukkannya secara berulang membuat penis itu semakin basah, karena air liurnya dan sedikit cairannya yang keluar.

"Ahhh... Sasuke bagaimana kalo Menma memilikki adik?" Kata Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati penis suaminya tapi tangannya tidak berhenti, tangannya asik mengocok penis sang suami yang berkedut digenggamannya.

"Tentu saja, sudah lama dia menginginkannya!" Kata Sasuke menyeringai melihat kelakukan nakal Naruto yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilati penis Sasuke sesekali memasukkannya untuk memberikan servics andalannya, Naruto merasakan penis suaminya berkedut hebat.

Dengan pelan Naruto memasukkan barang Sasuke kemulutnya memaju mundurkannya dengan nikmat, membuat pelumas bagi Sasuke tentunya, Naruto semakin mempercepat temponya saat barang Sasuke semakin berdenyut hebat.

"Nghhh.. hmm!" Naruto mempercepat tempo lumatannya pada barang Sasuke.

"Stt!" Sasuke mendesis saat cairannya keluar tepat dimulut Naruto, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang berlonjak akibat dari cairannya yang keluar menembak mulut Naruto.

"Hmm... Nghh... nghh...!" Naruto memejamkan matanya saat merasakan cairan Sasuke keluar dengan banyaknya tepat dimulutnya, hampir semuanya tidak Naruto biarkan keluar dari celah mulutnya. Tanpa rasa jijik Naruto menelan cairan Sasuke seperti orang yang baru saja meminum segelas air.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto melihat wajah pasrah yang menggiurkan, siap untuk dilahap siapa saja. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan seringai iblisnya, mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah memenangkan permainan ini.

"Hahh... Hahh...!" Naruto hanya diam mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang putus-putus, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk, sepertinya dia memang tidak dapat memenangkan permainan ini.

"Baiklah Naruto, sekarang giliranku dan ikuti perintahku!" Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto terbelalak terkejut merasakan bahwa keadaannya terancam tidak terselamatkan.

'Gawat dia pasti memaksaku untuk melakukan hentakan seorang diri!' Batin Naruto menatap kasurnya, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar dia terselamatkan dari perintah Sasuke.

"Ayo Naruto!" Suara itu menusuk gendang telinga Naruto membuatnya bergidik karena merasakan suara itu.

Naruto tidak dapat melawan jika sudah seperti ini, jika dia mencoba mencari alasan Sasuke bisa memperkosanya tepat didepan kedua pamannya, tidak. Mana mungkin Naruto mau diperkosa didepan kedua pamannya.

Dengan helaan nafas pelan mencoba menguatkan tekatnya pada perintah sang suami, Naruto hanya dapat diam melepaskan celananya dengan pelan membuka semua yang membungkus dalam celananya. Malu rasanya saat Naruto tidak mengenakan celaan sama sekali, benda privasinya dia tutup agar sang suami tidak dapat melihatnya.

Sasuke memegang paha Naruto saat sudah berada tepat diatas penisnya yang kembali menegang, masih belum merasakan kenikmatan sesungguhnya.

"Akhh...!" Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat merasakan nyeri dan nikmat secara bersamaan, saat lubang rectumnya hampir memasukki setengah barang Sasuke yang besar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke menyeka surai rambut itu ketelinga Naruto, agar dapat melihat wajah manis itu sebelum mendesah nikmat nantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak terbiasa lagi merasakan penismu ada didalamku!" Kata Naruto mencoba kembali memasukkan setengah penis Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto, kau bisa pendarahan jika terburu-buru!" Kata Sasuke menahan tempo turunnya Naruto yang sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke, hahhh... Beri aku waktu untuk membiasakan penismu ada didalamku?!" Kata Naruto dapat bernafas lega saat semua penis Sasuke telah masuk sempurna kedalam lubang rectumnya.

"Berbaringlah, jika kau merasa tidak kuat!" Kata Sasuke menyeringai puas, jika Naruto kalah dalam permaianan ini maka dia dapat memainkannya sebagai yang diatas.

"Ti-tidak akan sebelum aku menang, aku tidak akan menyerah ditengah jalan" kata Naruto menatap wajah suaminya yang hanya mengangguk paham, menatap Naruto untuk melanjutkan kembali permainannya.

Naruto menaikan pantatnya hingga menyisakan setengah penud Sasuke yang berkedut merasakan kehangatan lubang rectum Naruto, menghentakkannya dengan keras, membuat Naruto kembali bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

"Ahhh... hahh... hahh...!" Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat menunggu dan baisa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Kuso, dasar suami tidak tau diri, awas kau nanti!' Batin Naruto kesal melihat wajah suaminya yang hanya tersenyum dan menyeringai setan.

Naruto kembali menaikan tubuhnya dan menghentakkan lagi, melakukannya secara berulang kali membuatnya mabuk kepayang dan merasakan betapa nikmatnya saat penis suaminya itu menyentuh prostatnya, menubruknya dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto hampir berteriak jika tidak mengingat dimana mereka sekarang berada.

"Ahhh.. ahh.. ahhh.. akhh.. lagihh.. ahh!" Naruto mendesah hebat saat tubuhnya naik turun menubrukkan lubang rectumnya pada barang Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat betapa kenikmatannya Naruto dalam permainannya, menompangkan kepalanya ketangan kanannya.

Naruto menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang terhentak akibat dari permainan Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sangat menikmati permainan tersebut, dan tubuhnya bergetar menerima tusukkan Sasuke secara tidak langsung.

"Hahh.. aku.. aku.. ahhh!" Naruto mendesah saat barangnya mengeluarkan sesuatu, mempercepat tempo turun naiknya yang membuat Sasuke meringis merasakan barangnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu juga.

"Sasuke.. ahhh.. aku.. ahh!" Naruto menggeleng kepalanya, tubuhnya semakin cepat terhentak memperdalam tusukkan Sasuke kedalam lubang rectum Naruto yang hangat.

"Sasuke.. hyaaaaa!" Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya yang mengenai wajahnya dan dadanya, mendesah nikmat saat kenikmatannya keluar.

"Naruto.. stt!" Sasuke hanya bisa meringis saat barangnya mengeluarkan cairan tepat didalam tubuh Naruto yang mendesah pelan merasakan hangatnya cairannya.

"Hah.. hah.. hah..!" Naruto ambruk jatuh kepelukan Sasuke yang menatapnya intens.

"Sekarang aku menang!" Kata Naruto tersenyum puas dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, melihat wajah suaminya yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

 **Menma memasukki sebuah rumah yang dianggap rumah ibunya sebelum pindah dan sesudah nikah. Disana Menma melihat ada dua orang pemuda tengah bertengkar hebat, entah ada masalah apa.**

 _ **"Paman Kyuubi, bukannya itu kau!"**_ **Tunjuk Menma pada sosok Kyuubi yang sedang marah-marah pada seseorang seperti Itachi.**

 _ **"Iya, ehh... Itukan saat aku dan Itachi bertengkar karena masalah? Masalah apa?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi kebingungan melihatnya, bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan pertengkarannya dengan Itachi.**

 _ **"Lebih baik kita dengarkan lebih dekat!"**_ **Kata Menma berjalan lebih dahulu, yang langsung dicegat oleh Kyuubi.**

 _ **"Apa tidak masalah?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi, dia takutnya keberadaan mereka ketahuan seperti kemarin mereka pergi ke dimensi lain.**

 _ **"Tidak apa, disini kita tidak terlihat karena disini kita hanya melihat tidak menyentuh, jadi meskipun kita berdekatan dengan orang lain, mereka tidak akan melihat kita!"**_ **Kata Menma yang hanya dapat anggukan paham dari Kyuubi.**

 **"Kyuubi, berhenti mengejar-ngejar gadis itu?" Kata Itachi hampir berteriak, jika dia tidak mengingat siapakah orang yang ada didepannga.**

 **"Tidak akan, seharusnya kau yang berhenti ikut campur urusanku, kenapa kau selalu mencampiri semua hal yang aku jalani?!" Kata Kyuubi mencoba melepaskan genggaman Itachi pada lengannya.**

 **Menma dan Kyuubi berjalan mendekati dua orang tersebut, menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukkan yang akan mengungkapkan segalanya hingga keakarnya. Kyuubi melihat dirinya sedang memarahi Itachi dengan suara yang sedikit berteriak.**

 **"Kau akan menyesalinya jika kau tau bahwa gadis itu tidak mencintaimu!" Kata Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Kyuubi.**

 **"Diam, aku menyukainya jangan pernah ikut campur dalam urusanku lagi, Itachi!" Kata Kyuubi menghentakkan tangannya, membuat genggaman tangan Itachi terlepas.**

 **Itachi melihat sosok orang yang dia cintai itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, perasaan kesal dan sedih mulai dia rasakan. Kenapa cintanya yang suci pergi, kenapa cintanya lebih mencintai orang lain.**

 **"Kak Itachi!" Panggil seseorang membuat Itachi berbalik mendapati adik dari kekasihnya berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk.**

 **"Naruto?" Itachi tau betul apa yang harus dia lakukan tapi dia tidak sanggup melakukannya.**

 **"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto melihat wajah Itachi dengan sedih.**

 **"Besok dia akan menyetahui segalanya, lakukan manifulasi ingatan dan...!" Itachi menggantung kata-katanya merasa sangat tidak sanggup mengatakannya.**

 _ **"Berarti aku yang menyebabkan semua orang hilang ingatan, lalu orang yang dalam peti itu?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi melihat pembicaraan adiknya dan Itachi yang sangat serius.**

 _ **"Orang yang dalam peti itu belum diketahui, sesuai waktunya besok kita akan tau siapakah orang itu!"**_ **Kata Menma melihat sebuah kalender didalam rumah itu.**

 **"Besok siapkan keperluannya, satu hal lagi yang ingat akan semua kejadian ini hanyalah kau dan Sasuke, jika Kyuubi kembali mengingat sebagian ingatannya aku ingin kau kembali menghilangkannya!" Kata Itachi beranjak pergi keluar dari rumah tersebut.**

 **"Baik!" Kata Naruto berjalan dengan pelan, merasakan sedihnya kehidupannya, kenapa harus dia yang melakukannya. Mendudukan dirinya disofa didekatnya.**

 **"Sepertinya, kehidupan sekarang kurang beruntung sayang!" Kata Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar.**

 _ **"Wahh... Jadi ini waktu aku masih dalam perutnya, senangnya ibu perhatian dan lembut ya dulu. Aku ingin ibu seperti ini lagi!"**_ **Kata Menma membaringkan kepalanya dipangkaun Naruto. Menatap wajah ibunya yang tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya.**

 **Kyuubi melihat keluar jendela dimana keadaan masih malam tapi matahari mulai naik kepermukaan. Pikirannya melayan pada kejadian didalam mimpinya dimana dia berada tepat didalam hutan, melihat orang dalam peti itu tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat, wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah topeng.**

 _ **'Jadi semua ini aku penyebabnya? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar semaunya berakhir?'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi pun menjelang terlihat banyak orang membuka jendela mereka agar angin sejuk dan sinar mentari masuk kedalam kamar. Membiarkan orang yang tertidur didalam kamar itu terbangun dengan senyum merekah. Kyuubi melihat sosoknya sedang berdiri diseberang sana seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.**

 _ **"Paman Kyuubi, kau sedang menyaksikan apa?"**_ **Kata Menma sedang memakan sepotong roti yang dia ambil dari rumah ibunya tanpa diketahui sang pemilik tentunya. Menma sudah berpengalaman mengambil makanan tanpa ketahuan, makanya Naruto sering mengamuk saat melihat bahan makanan di rumah menghilang satu-persatu.**

 **Tidak lama Kyuubi mulai bersembunyi disebuah gang kecil, saat dia melihat seorang gadis datang dengan mata waspada. Memperhatikan gadis yang akan menjadi incarannya, agar semuanya dapat dia ungkap dengan perlahan.**

 _ **"Apa yang kau lakukan saat seperti itu?"**_ **Tanya Menma melihat ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan.**

 _ **"Saat itu aku mencoba mengikuti gadis itu, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tidak bersalah dan Itachi yang bersalah!"**_ **Kata Kyuubi berlari pelan menarik tangan Menma saat melihat dirinya beranjak pergi meninggalkan gang kecil itu.**

 _ **"Kita akan kemana?"**_ **Tanya Menma pada Kyuubi yang menarik tangannya lalu berlari untuk mengikuti sosoknya itu.**

 _ **"Ke cafe tempat gadis itu bertemu dengan kekasih gelapnya!"**_ **Kata Kyuubi melihat sebuah cafe lalu berjalan memasukkinya setelah gadis itu masuk.**

 **Kyuubi melihat kearah gadis yang dulu dia sukai itu memasukki sebuah cafe, memperhatikan lewat sebuah kaca bening didepannya.**

 **"Dasar gadis itu!" Kyuubi beranjak pergi dengan perasaan kesal, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar, Itachi selalu benar.**

 _ **"Paman Kyuubi, sosokmu telah pergi. Setelahnya apa yang kau lakukan?"**_ **Tanya Menma menatap secangkir kopi dan coklat diatas meja gadis yang mereka ikuti itu.**

 _ **"Aku, aku mem-hmpp!"**_ **Kyuubi menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut, Kyuubi ingat jelas dengan kejadian itu.**

 _ **"Ada apa?"**_ **Tanya Menma mencelupkan jarinya kedalam coklat hangat dan menjilatnya sedikit, rasa manis yang sangat dia sukai.**

 _ **"Ayo, kita harus pergi ke taman dekat sini?"**_ **Kata Kyuubi meninggalkan Menma yang masih asik dengan coklat hangat didepannya.**

 _ **"Oke, aku akan menyusul nanti!"**_ **Kata Menma menatap intens coklat hangat didepannya, ingin rasanya dia meminumnya, tapi bagaimana caranya jika ada yang melihat bisa bahaya nanti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi melihat dirinya tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura, terlihat tatapannya sangat mengerikan ada gejolak balas dendam pada seseorang.**

 _ **"A-aku ingat, semua ini ta-tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi melihat dirinya dengan kebingungan.**

 _ **"Ehh... Ternyata gadis yang aku ikuti itu menuju kesini, setelah selesai kencan dengan kekasih gelapnya!"**_ **Kata Menma yang datang dengan pancake ditangannya.**

 **Kyuubi melihat gadis cantik yang bernama Sara itu berjalan mendekati dirinya yang berdiri dipohon sakura, sebelah tangannya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Membuat Menma mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihatnya, apakah yang tersembunyi dibelakang itu, batin Menma baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi.**

 **"Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Sara pada Kyuubi yang hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kesal karena waktu kencan bersama kekasih gelapnya terganggu.**

 **"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tau, kau sedang bertemu dengan siapa di cafe tadi?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap gadis itu yang terlihat terkejut tapi langsung ditutupinya, dengan memalingkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi.**

 **"I-itu!" Mulutnya kelu saat ingin berucap, apa yang dapat dia katakan pada Kyuubi jika hampir terpojok seperti ini.**

 **"Tidak apa, aku tau dia adalah tunanganmu dan aku adalah selingkuhamu, ya aku paham. Ternyata Itachi benar mengenai dirimu. Seharusnya aku percaya padanya dan kembali mencintainya!" Kata Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Sara dan berjalan tepat dibelakang gadia cantik itu.**

 **"A-apa tidak itu tidak benar, mana buktinya jika dia tunanganku?" Kata Sara tidak berani berbalik, dirinya benar-bebar sudah terpojok, jantungnya berdetak kencang karena ketakutan.**

 **"Gadis sepertimu tidak memerlukan bukti atau pun penjelasan, ketika seorang sudah terpojok mereka pasti akan mencari celah untuk menyalahkan!" Kata Kyuubi mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang pisau.**

 _ **"Pisau?!"**_ **Kata Kyuubi dan Menma bersamaan, kemudian bertatapan dengan kebingungan kembali menyaksikan tontonan mereka yang sedikit terganggu.**

 **Srek.**

 **"Akhh!" Sara berbalik mendapati Kyuubi sudah memegang sebilah pisau ditangannya, dengan memegang lehernya yang sedikit berdarah karena sayatan dari pisau tersebut.**

 **"Aku akan membuktikan pada Itachi, bahwa aku bisa menjadi orang yang memang pantas untuk menjadi pembunuh!" Kata Kyuubi menyeringai mendekati Sara yang terpojok, kebingungan mencari celah.**

 **Kyuubi yang melihat sosok dirinya saat ingin memulai aksinya hanya diam, langsung mendekati Menma dan menutup matanya, agar mata bocah itu tidak ternodai oleh tontonan secara langsung yang penuh akan darah.**

 **"Kyaaaa. Apa yang kau lakukan Kyuubi?" Tanya Sara berjalan mundur mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur dari Kyuubi.**

 **Sret.**

 **"Mungkin Itachi akan kecewa karena aku telah melanggar janjinya, tapi aku tidak perduli!" Kata Kyuubi memegang lengan Sara dengan kuat agar tidak melarikan diri darinya.**

 **Krak.**

 **"Tidakkk!" Teriak Sara saat Kyuubi menancapkan pisau yang dia pegang kekepala Sara.**

 **Sara melihat wajah datar Kyuubi yang hanya diam menatapnya saat tubuh merosot kebawah. "Ka-kau akan bermasalah dengannya?"**

 **Tubuh Sara tergeletak tidak bernyawa didepan Kyuubi dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya yang masih menancapkan diatas kepalanya.**

 **"Kekasihmu tidak akan selamat jika berhadapan denganku!" Kata Kyuubi menatap seonggok tubuh yang tidak bernyawa didepannya.**

 **Set.**

 **Duk.**

 **Kyuubi mengambil pisaunya dan menendang tubuh Sara agar terbaring dengan nyaman, Kyuubi berjalan lalu menindih gadis itu dan memulai aksinya untuk bagian inti pertunjukkan.**

 _ **"Janji apa yang pernah kau buat dengan Paman Itachi?"**_ **Tanya Menma menatap intens sosok Kyuubi yang sedang menusuk-nusukkan pisau yang dia pegang keperut Sara.**

 _ **"Janji? Sebuah janji dibawah bulan merah, aku tidak ingat janji apa yang pernah aku katakan pada Itachi?"**_ **Kata Kyuubi mencoba mengingat sebuah kenangan akan sebuah janji yang benar-benar dia lupakan.**

 **Srek. Srek.**

 **Kyuubi terus menusukkan pisaunya pada tubuh Sara yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa melakukannya secara berulang kali membuat darah mengalir turun dari perut yang terdapat luka yang menganga lebar. Dengan tidak berperasaannya Kyuubi kembali menancapkan pisau yang dia pegang kekepala Sara.**

 **Lalu beranjak dari tubuh itu, berdecih dengan wajah menjijikan dan pergi dengan tangan berlumuran darah.**

 _ **"Sepertinya ingatanmu parah sekali, kita apakan gadis laknat ini?"**_ **Tanya Menma menatap tubuh Sara yang hampir putus dari pinggangnya, akibat dari tusukkan Kyuubi yang brutal seperti hewan buas.**

 _ **"Kita tinggalkan saja, percuma saja tubuhnya ditemukan oleh polisi!"**_ **Kata Kyuubi beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Menma yang terlihat kebingungan.**

 _ **"Apa maksudnya? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan keluarganya?"**_ **Tanya Menma menatap Kyuubi dengan kebingungan.**

 _ **"Sudahlah gadis itu tidak penting yang terpenting adalah apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi pada diriku sekarang?"**_ **Kata Kyuubi yang dapat anggukan setuju dari Menma.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi melihat Itachi tengah berdiri dibawah pohon sakura tepat dibelakang halaman rumahnya, berdiam diri lalu berbalik memperlihatkan tatapan sendunya yang menyayatkan hatinya.**

 **Greb.**

 **"Maaf, maafkan aku Itachi seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu. Aku telah membunuhnya aku melanggar janji kita!" Kata Kyuubi memeluk Itachi dengan air mata meleleh turun dengan sedih.**

 **Itachi hanya diam memeluk sang terkasih dengan luka mendalam, janji yang mereka ikatkan telah dihancurkan. Tidak, Itachi tidak kecewa dia hanya pupus harapan sekarang.**

 **"Kau ingat, apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau melanggar janji itu?" Tanya Itachi membuat kepala Kyuubi mendongak keatas dengan tatapan terkejut.**

 **"Tapi jika kau melakukannya, kau akan sulit membuatku bersatu denganmu!" Kata Kyuubi menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Itachi, membiarkan emosi dia tumpahkan.**

 **"Ini harus Kyuubi, meskipun sosokmu yang lain ada aku akan mencoba untuk menyatukannya denganku, agar kutukan ini hilang selamanya!" Kata Itachi mengelus surai oranye itu lembut.**

 **"Bagaimana jika sosokku yang lain berlawan dengan keinginanmu, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan dapat bertemu dengan hikss...!" Kata Kyuubi semakin terisak menangis pilu dipelukan Itachi.**

 **"Aku akan berusaha Kyuubi, demi dirimu. Cinta pertamaku!" Kata Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi.**

 **"Itachi!" Itachi menghapus air mata yang turun itu dengan jarinya, mengecup pelan pelupuk mata itu agar tidak menangis lagi.**

 **Cup.**

 **"Aku janji kita akan bersatu dan dapat mematahkan kutukanku!" Kata Itachi mengecup pelan bibir ranum itu dengan perasaan.**

 **Kyuubi kembali memeluk Itachi, merasa tidak ingin melepakan sang terkasih. Dia menyesal tidak mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Itachi, namun semuanya telah terjadi lalu apa yang dapat dia perbuat sekarang.**

 _ **"Hikss... Mengharukan, ternyata Paman Itachi dulu romantis ya?"**_ **Kata Menma menatap pemandangan indah didepannya dengan Kyuubi yang hanya mengangguk pelan.**

 **"Tentu saja!" Kata seseorang membuat Kyuubi dan Menma gelabakan, kebingungan saat mendengar sahutan seseorang membuat Menma berbalik mendapati ibu tercintanya berjalan dengan mengelus perutnya.**

 _ **"Naruto, kau bisa melihat kami?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi melihat sosok adiknya tersenyum padanya dengan lembut, senyum yang sering dia lihat namun ini lebih berperasaan tidak ada beban.**

 **"Tentu saja, aku sudah melihat kalian dari kemarin, dan kau yang tertidur dipangkuanku!" Tunjuk Naruto pada Menma yang hanya menunduk dengan sendu.**

 _ **"Aku ingin.. hikss.. kau seperti ini lagi ibu, dapatkah aku berharap dengan sesuatu yang mustahil?"**_ **Menma menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, agar dia menangis tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.**

 **"Ahh... Harapanmu pasti akan terkabul, aku yakin diriku yang ada disana akan mendengarnya, sudahlah tetaplah jadi anak yang kuat dan periang seperti aku dan ayahmu!" Kata Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Menma yang langsung menyeka air matanya yang meleleh keluar.**

 **"Terima kasih, ibu!"**

 **Greb.**

 **Menma memeluk sosok ibunya yang teramat dia rindukan, sebagai anak kecil yang rindu akan kasih sayang, Menma sangat rindu akan pelukan hangat ibunya sekarang. Menma harap setelah pulang nanti dia akan merasakan pelukan hangat ini lagi.**

 _ **"Ya, aku harap Naruto dapat berubah lagi seperti dirimu sekarang. Aku juga ingin sosok lembutnya tidak menghilang!"**_ **Kyuubi menatap langit biru yang cerah tanpa awan, sebuah langit yang mengingatkannya pada bola mata adiknya.**

 **Naruto hanya diam mengelus Menma yang masih menangis terisak dipelukannya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.**

 _ **"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika sudah seperti ini?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi kembali menatap dua sejoli yang masih bercakap dihalaman dekat pohon sakura.**

 **"Kau dapat memilih dua pilihan, pertama menjadi milik Kak Itachi semua yang terjadi padamu akan lenyap, begitu juga kutukan Kak Itachi tapi kehidupanmu akan kesulitan, dan juga raja kegelapan terdahulu akan membunuh anak pertama kalian!" Kata Naruto membuat Kyuubi terbelalak terkejut.**

 _ **"A-apa raja kegelapan terdahulu, kenapa anak kami sasaran mereka?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi, mencoba mencari sebuah penjelasan lagi pada sosok adiknya.**

 **"Dendam, kau tau raja kegelapan terdahulu dendam pada Itachi, karena dulu Itachi pernah membunuh bayi yang dikandung istrinya!" Kata Naruto mengelus surai rambut Menma dengan lembut, merasakan bahwa anak dimasa depannya ini telah tenang.**

 _ **"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Itachi melakukan itu? Apa sebabnya?"**_ **Kyuubi mulai mendapatkan jawabannya, sebuah pertanyaan yang dulu menumpuk telah terjawab semuanya telat didepannya.**

 **"Karena suamiku, Sasuke. Mereka jadikan sebagai pangeran kegelapan dengan paksa, Kak Kyuubi taukan bagaimana perasaan Itachi saat itu?" Kata Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Menma, melihat wajah anaknya itu.**

 _ **"Mereka kejam, lalu pilihan keduanya?"**_ **Tanya Kyuubi melihat Naruto yang sedang menyeka air mata Menma yang sudah berhenti turun.**

 **"Pilihan kedua, aku yakin kau akan sanggup melakukannya meskipun sulit...!" Kata Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan lembut, tersenyum kecut saat wajah kakaknya itu semakin penasaran.**

 **"Yang kedua adalah kau tidak menjadi milik Itachi tapi...?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Fiuhh... akhirnya selesai juga makasih sudah nunggu sebagai penulis yang pengertian jadi aku membuat lemon dibagian ini, bagaimana lemonnya kurangkah? Atau bagaimana? Review diperlukan. Makasih sudah nunggu fanfic Hime yang gaje ini semuanya.

Thanks for reading.

RnR


End file.
